The Graces of DEAD
by Gravenimage
Summary: During a fight against a strong monster Asbel and Hubert have somehow been transported to another dimension in a new world where they learn to fit in. They have no idea they're about to fight for their survival in this world where it will be overtaken by the apocalyptic outbreak Asbel/Saeko, Hubert/Saya, Takashi/Rei, Kohta/Asami T for gore, blood, language and boobs.
1. Overture to DEAD part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 1 Overture to DEAD part 1: Strangers in a strange land

(Location: Lhant manor Lhant Windor country territory Ephinea)

Asbel Lhant stood seated on the desk of his study working on a long day basis of paperwork. As the new lord of Lhant it was now his duty to work for the people of the town and any kind of job that includes the town's economic and politics both inside and outside. It was a never ending job and quite honestly it was very hard and tiring at least that's what the young red head thinks. He has only been lord for a year and he has seen the lengths and its toughness the position has, this make him believe if being lord of a town is this tough then he didn't wanted to know how tough must be to be king of the entire Windor kingdom. A smiled spread his lips while filling some of the papers thinking that Richard must be having a worse time than himself with doing the daily business. Watching over an entire kingdom was no walk in the park and no laughing matter either. The last thought made him think that he was lucky he will choose lord than king any day.

The nineteen year old lord gave a sigh probably tiring of all the paperwork he has to fill. He still couldn't believe how much times flies it didn't looked long when he first return to Lhant as a knight and everything else happens. Reuniting with Sophie after thinking she was dead, his awkward reunion with Cheria to his exile from the town by his younger brother Hubert. Then all the events that followed, reuniting with Richard, helping him claim his throne from his power hungry uncle Arch Duke Cedric, to finding out Richard was possessed leading towards his big sudden change. His quest for power in stealing the eleth of the valkine cryas from all three stronghold countries, everything follow with arriving to the planet of Telos Astue, meeting Emaurude finding out that she was really a humanoid just like Sophie which she created with the purpose of destroying the being known as Lambda and he was the one in possession of Richard's body.

Their journey to the Lastalia in Gardia Shaft that lead to the final battle against Lambda, resulting with saving his friend from the being and ending up becoming its new host to prevent Sophie from sacrificing herself in order to eradicate the being. Now here he was three days after their journey to Fodra after stopping the Fodra queen from trying to bring destruction to human kind. After bonding with Lambda the being volunteer to help Fodra watch over the world so that one day, maybe she can learn to trust humans and give them a chance the same way he was taught by Asbel to believe. Now everything has gone back to normal very peaceful times were ahead indeed. He adopted Sophie welcoming her to the Lhant family and he was planning to propose to his childhood friend Cheria, since he basically asked her to come live with him. Best of all Sophie became a real live human shattering her fear of being left behind because she used to be a humanoid she couldn't grow old, it was thank to the little queen.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth how he wanted this to end. He found out the worst part of being lord the crazy paperwork and the worst part that he couldn't appoint anyone to fill in for his place. Any documents directed to him have to be sing by him no one else. Now it will be a good time if a situation comes up like a monster attack or a visit, anything to get him out of this stinky paperwork. He still has to sign the new petition for increase of salary of all workers and only that will take him hours to sing simply because there way too many. After learning the hard trail that it is being lord he understood his father Aston better and his respect for him increased. His father love this job more than anyone because he loved the people of Lhant very much, the same with him but he still has a right to complaint about the paperwork. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"_Please let it be someone telling me I have a meeting or Frederic with a letter to meet up with Richard, I'll do anything to skip this…." _

"Come in its opened."

"Good day lord Asbel" the butler of the Lhant family Frederic entered the room.

"Hi Frederic, what is it?" asked the eager red head.

"Pardon me Lord Asbel but Master Hubert is outside waiting for your approval to come-"

"Yes tell him to come in!" the lord interrupted him with a quick reply without thinking about it, this was the chance he's been looking forward to skip the horrible paper work.

"As you wish" the older butler left closing the door.

Shortly the door opened again and entered the blue haired teenager lieutenant of the Strata army. Wearing his formal military attire Asbel smiled happily to see his brother again he was always welcome to his manor. So much has happened between them since he first return to Lhant. At first the younger Lhant was against him because of his failure to leave the town to join the knight academy when they were kids. But during their journey both brother bonded again and become close once more just like they were children. He was glad their journey took place otherwise Hubert would still feel hostile towards him but he was able to understand his pain believing that Aston sent him to Oswell for adoption because he wanted to abandon him since he already had his successor. But they eventually found out the real reason he sent Hubert away, in the end both found out how much he cares for his family. His younger brother's visit meant no more paperwork, either way he's really happy to see him.

"Hubert it's good to see you back."

"My thoughts exactly Asbel, though you seem to have a very busy schedule" the Strata lieutenant saw the stacks of papers on his desk.

"_You have no idea_" he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Perhaps it will be best if I depart and return another time. You are too busy to receive my visit, although I'm here on a urgent matter that requires your attention."

"No! er-…I mean it's okay, I can take time to listen to you."

"Hm…Are you certain? Just gazing at your desk you certainly don't have the time to attend to anyone's requests"

"It's okay this can wait because I know you're reason for being here must be important."

"I highly doubt all of that can wait. There are too many documents, enough to last you for a day to fill. Perhaps you should learn your lesson in never leaving the paperwork for last."

"It's a pain-I mean it's very tough" he really wished he didn't hear the first part.

"I was correct you did let all those documents piled up and now you don't have a choice but to fill them. You're setting a bad example for the people of Lhant."

"I don't like the paperwork okay? I'm still trying to get used to being lord. I know I did wrong in leaving all of these to the last minute but I can't stand it."

"Oh well at any rate, you're doing a good job so far."

"You can drop the sarcasm now. Anyway what's your reason for coming here?"

The young lieutenant shook his head while throwing his arms in the air.

"Have you forgotten? Today is the day when the Windor kingdom, Strata and Fendel will sing the official alliance joining our countries as one nation with one vision of peace and prosperity?"

His blue eyes widened he tried to calm down he was ashamed that he has actually forgotten a very important day in the history of Ephinea. This has never done before since all three countries were in constant conflict with power struggles wanting expand their territory and become all mighty supreme. Fendel has made many attacks on Windor especially here in Lhant, among those attacks that eventually took the life of his father Aston. While Strata were neutral with both countries it remained gathering data over both, especially Windor's cryas mine. After the Lambda incident the three countries formed a cease fire and a temporal treaty but after realizing they worked well together being beneficial they have chosen to make an official alliance, putting their differences aside for good. The red head teen sweat dropped that he the lord of Lhant has forgotten of such a glorious event.

"Th…The treaty ceremony is today….?"

"You did forget….? I am here to escort you to Barona castle where the ceremony will be held, I am only obeying the president's orders. As the lord of Lhant you're presence at the ceremony is mandatory."

"Yes of course I'll be there! I know how important this treaty is, Richard and everyone have really worked hard for it to happen. Can you wait for me outside? I'll be right out."

"Of course, look at the bright side you have an excuse not to fill the paperwork for now" he left the study while Asbel sweat dropped.

"_He is right though…."_

Taking a glance at his stacked desk he erased the thoughts of being busy filling all the papers. It's not that he really wanted to leave but he was being honest of the great importance of the treaty alliance between the three countries. He needed to be present at the ceremony since everyone important will be there too, from Richard, the president of Strata, Chancellor Eigen of Fendel and Malik as his new prime minister. It was his responsibility to be there and witness the beginning of the alliance, besides he was looking to leave town and get some fresh air anything to get away from the paperwork. He check his gear his sword Excalibur which it once belonged to his father was proudly sheathed on his waist with his hyper scabbard. He followed to pick up another sword which it was the katana he was planning in selling the weapon he will take it with him as they travel the road to the royal capital.

As he left the study there was many people ready to see him set off to Barona. There was Frederic with the rest of the Lhant manor's servants, his mother Keri, his granddaughter Cheria wearing her usual dress and finally Sophie. His adopted daughter had her lavender hair downed wearing a similar dress like Cheria's but with many different colors of red, white and purple. Unlike the pink haired girl she was wearing white silk gloves and the skirt was below her knees. She really looked like she was part of the family even if it's been only four days since she became human. They stood smiling at him while Hubert was at the door ready to depart, though he wouldn't mind staying a little longer and spend time with his family. The young lieutenant knew once the ceremony of the alliance ends he will have to return to Strata, and if that happens he might not know when he will return again to his native home.

"Are you leaving Asbel?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, we're heading to the capital for the alliance ceremony."

"Which I might add you forgot all about it" said Hubert making his older brother sweat dropped.

"Then should I prepare the Turtlez transport?" asked the older butler.

"That won't be necessary Frederic, I would like travel on foot I don't mind the exercise. What about you Hubert?"

"I don't see a problem, we're hours early before the ceremony commences."

"Please be careful you two" said Keri giving her sons a quick hug.

"Asbel please come back soon" Cheria smiled while blushing slightly.

"Don't worry I won't be long, I'll make sure to return as soon as I can."

"Yes, I hope you finally ask Cheria her hand in marriage" said the blue haired woman.

"Lady Keri!" replied the embarrass girl.

"Mom stop it" the young lord was in the same boat blushing.

"Let's be off" said the Strata lieutenant.

"Right we'll see you guys later."

"Take care you two!" said Sophie.

They left the manor as they walked through the beautiful flower bed with the two beautiful fountains everyone else has gone outside to see them off. Asbel smiled waving goodbye to his family as they waved back, shortly both teens left. Their walked the streets of the town with their destination the East gate the road that will lead to Barona. The red head lord prepared his gear aside from his weapon, on his right side he had a small pouch where he was keeping a couple of apple gels and life bottles. It was necessary to be prepared just in case they do encounter any monsters. Though it was safe to say that ever since the matter with the Fodra queen was solved the activity of monsters have decreased dramatically. So in all honesty there was no need for him to stock on items since the chances were high that they will fight any monsters on their journey to the capital.

Asbel gave his goodbyes to the town's people as they were the first to wave him off. Seeing such Hubert smiled a little it goes to show that he has done a good job as the lord of Lhant. Even if he still needed to take some responsibility when it comes to do the paperwork, aside from that he was a good lord. He knew their father will be proud of him making the right choice in naming him his successor. They reached eastern gate leaving the town they were now in highroad towards Barona, from there on it became a quiet journey. As expected they didn't met a single monster passing by, the only ones they will see are the usual weaker ones but it has quiet down since their journey to the Lastalia shaft. Neither of the brothers didn't said a word maybe because there was nothing to talk about or just they didn't felt like talking while the red head was pretty happy he left town away from the crazy paperwork. Looking forward to the treaty ceremony that it will go all right, he smiled wanting to see everyone.

"You still haven't proposed to Cheria?"

"I want to wait for the right moment. I am planning in making a very special night for her, that's when I will ask her. I still haven't bought the ring though, no need to worry about the gald either."

"A wise choice brother, that's the appropriate way to propose to her. She'll be quite please when you ask her."

"Yeah I know she's dying for me to ask her, she can tell that much."

"Well you did basically tell her to live with you, that is the same way as proposing without making it official."

"You're right" he felt silly while scratching the back of his head.

"What about you?"

"Pardon….?" The blue haired lieutenant turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about? Have you told Pascal you like her?"

Hubert has stopped on his tracks feeling nervous as he adjusted his glasses trying to act normal. Like the topic regarding his feeling for the Amarcian which will make him feel so embarrass and too nervous. He knew how he feels but it was just too hard to even tell her considering that he has been busy with military work. Even with the communicator that Malik gave him he hasn't taken the courage to actually send her a message. The young Lhant just coughed acting more normal than ever without blushing while he wanted to take the chance to do that, but it was just impossible with kind of work. Also Pascal has been very busy with wanting to finish Kurt's research regarding the Fendel's Valkyne cryas in extracting its eleth without making it explode.

"I don't feel like talking about the matter."

"Come on you can tell me I'm your brother. You're supposed to tell me anything personal, isn't that what family do?"

"Yes you're correct however this matter is entirely different. I would like to avoid it if you don't mind."

"I don't believe this, I told you about my future plans with Cheria but you don't want to tell me about your status with Pascal. I don't think it's fair that I feel free to tell you about my personal life and you don't."

"Asbel please I don't want to make this into a big issue. Your case is different from mine, you and Cheria have liked each other since you were both little. I only know Pascal for like a year and I still believe it is not right to make such move on her. I do have my reasons for not getting involved with her, its complicated."

"It can't be complicated to tell her you like her."

"Oh don't start with me brother. You have forgotten your small problem with telling Cheria your feelings? You had no idea you actually like her you were so oblivious to realize your feelings therefore you couldn't even admit it clearly. Can you really give me the advice of not telling someone my feelings when you used to suffer from the same dilemma?"

"Fine its true, but you deserve to tell her and Pascal has a right to know."

"I believe she would like nothing more than to complete her eleth research than knowing what I feel for her. Perhaps I shouldn't even bother with such matter and ignore it."

"Ignore it….? Not telling her truth? Hubert you can't do that, you're running away from the situation you're not a coward" the red head lord was a bit upset at his comment.

"I am a soldier of Strata Asbel, my duty and responsibility is for sake of my country and nothing else. Everything is for Strata other matters are of little concern to me."

"_He's making up excuses now…Hubert you really need help." _

"You really want me to believe you don't care about not telling Pascal your feelings? If it didn't mean a thing to you then why did you turned down the president's offer to marry his daughter?"

"That was a different matter I turned down his proposal because I was simply not interested in his daughter."

"Why is that then?" the red head was smirking.

"Because…." He paused looking ahead in shock.

"Because what?"

"Never mind, let's resume. I am not planning in arriving late for the treaty."

"_He's still running away, I didn't know you need help this much Hubert…." _

"Surely it can't be that bad for you, didn't you tell me you once told her your thoughts are filled with her?"

"I already explained it to you she didn't understood what I meant. She mistook it the wrong way thinking she really stank for not taking a bath in so long and promised me she will do such. She never understood the true meaning behind my words…."

The brothers remained quiet Asbel knew when not to continue pressing the matter. Hubert was still trying to get the courage to go through with it. The red head was in the same boat wanting to get the strength and courage to be able to propose to Cheria. It wasn't just waiting for the special day to pop the question but the courage to ask her those words even with his feelings he was still nervous, so he knew how his brother was feeling. They reached the stone bridge that will take them further to the port to Barona but neither of them looked to be focusing on the path of the highroad. While crossing the bridge their thoughts were put aside as they sense something heading towards them, they were right. Both siblings have performed a side step when something big landed before them they were shocked of the visitor as they welcome its presence sheathing their weapons.

Asbel unsheathed Excalibur while Hubert has taken his two guns putting them together form his dual blade. The large thing before them was a monster all right, it was big with a meral crystal body, and the color of its skin was black. Both arms had large spikes that looked sharp enough to cut anything and it had crystal like wings on its back. Its face had spike on the side, it appearance reminded the brothers of the golem type monsters they fought at both Ghardia and Lastalia shaft. From their experience fighting the oversize monsters they knew their type is very tough and strong. They were probably the strongest monster they have battle since Lambda and Fodra queen. Both siblings stood their ground waiting for the monster to make its first move they make a quick mental note that it looked very rare to be seen in these parts. The rock crystal creature made a loud growl as the two teens were ready to attack.

"So much for a quiet journey…."

"Are you having second thoughts that we didn't take the turtlez transport?" asked the young Strata lieutenant.

"No, we we're going to get attack by this monster anyway. But it's rare to see this type of monster."

"Indeed, let's be cautious. It might be strong like the other golems or perhaps stronger."

"Right…."

The giant black golem fired at powerful dark ray making both brothers to dodge it. The attack hit the stone bridge destroying it completely they saw the damage and they weren't pleasant. They have lost their way of returning to Lhant leaving them to take the long way to the town. Not to mention Asbel will have to spend some gald to repair the bridge, he mentally sighed reminding him the tough work that is to be lord. Hubert separated his weapon firing flare shot and aqua bullet making a direct contact. It didn't looked like it took any damage, the red head lord charged with a few kicks before rapidly unsheathing Excalibur using quick attack with some burst artes like lightning strike and demon fang. Those attacks were effective against the black golem and taking advantage that it was staggered Hubert charged in unleashing an endless barrage with his dual blade performing thunder bringer and whirlwind slash.

"Together now!"

The young lord attacked it first ice dragon flurry and dragon fury and his younger brother attacked with new moon and tiger blade. Both changed their styles, Asbel perform a sword strike with infernal torrent and phantom pulse they both finished it another burst arte. The red head swordsman used Abyssal seal while the blue haired lieutenant used rolling thunderbolt, the black golem was in critical condition from all those strong attacks. It gave a growl activating its nova barrier, this has surprised both brothers not expecting that it was able to do that unless it was a nova monster. The creature attacked unleashing a punch but they dodged it easily because their moves were slow. The black golem moved its wings it was now flying lifting itself above the ground. They were unable to attack him before Hubert used cross mirage an arte with the nova attribute shattering its barrier. The two siblings have jumped high enough to reach the monster both unleashing strong attacks making the black golem to fall to the ground.

"You know, I thought it will be stronger than the other golems we fought."

"Don't lower your guard, it's not over yet" Hubert prepared his dual blade ready to fight.

"Don't worry I won't underestimate it. I remember we had a tough time with other golems, even with the whole gang helping us" he resumed his battojutsu position ready to unsheathe Excalibur.

The black rock crystal golem got back to its feet giving another growl, this one resembling anger. The action made it obvious to both brothers that it will probably fight seriously now. The golem gave another growl as suddenly its body started glowing with a light blue aura. Asbel and Hubert gasped noticing small rays of the same color were gathering around the monster. The sight has shocked them because they have seen this before from a familiar being. They couldn't forget as they have seen Lambda doing it various times as the powerful being drained all three valkine cryas of their eleth dry. But it was still too shocking to see the black golem gave another growl as its body was getting filled with the eleth, it changed the color of its body from black to white and its black wings transformed in white dragon like wings. It was obvious from the sight it was getting stronger by the second.

"I don't believe it" the red head lord stood shock his blue eyes were wide.

"It's…Its absorbing the eleth from the landscape. I don't recall this part of the highroad to have enough high concentrated eleth for it to be absorb, what is going on?" said the blue haired lieutenant.

"Forget that, how in the world it can absorb eleth in the first place? There aren't any monsters that can do that, except for…Lambda."

"Lambda was no regular monster, and it seems that neither is this one…."

"All that eleth it's absorbing, it looks like it preparing to fire a powerful attack."

"We must stop it now!" shouted Hubert.

Both siblings charged at the eleth consumed golem. It gave another growl as it made his body shined with powerful energy due to all the eleth it absorbed. Asbe; and Hubert gasped as they were about to get consumed on the ray, they didn't had the time to dodge. The powerful golem gave yet another growl as it fired the ray attack hitting both brothers. As they were caught and consumed on the attack, it suddenly turned into a bright sphere filled with pitch black darkness on the sides. Once the sphere was gone they were gone as well as the golem, they have all vanished from sight. The only thing that stood as evidence that there was a tough battle is the destroyed stone bridge. Nothing else remained from the two heroes that fought bravely or the creature that caused all of this short mayhem. It was now a question of what, how, why and where could have happened to the Lhant brothers disappearing from view.

* * *

(Scene change: time skip)

Asbel slowly opened his eyes seeing a blurry vision. He rose up putting a hand on his forehead trying to get a clear vision, until his eyes were fully open and he was awake. The red head lord tried to remember what happened noticing some of his surroundings it looked like a corridor that might resemble an alley of the sort. Gazing to the left his eyes widened spotting his younger brother unconscious his dual blade lying next to him. His glasses were on the ground too, the red head swordsman was worried sick thinking the worst has happened to him. He went to his side checking his pulse a sigh of relief escaped his lips hearing his breathing and heartbeat. He was so glad he was still alive, but he still didn't had a clue when he was doing here not having a clue where they were. The sight was very unfamiliar with him because he has never seen this part of the highroad before. This place was definitely new to the young lord, but first he checked on his brother.

"Hubert wake up! Hey Hubert!"

The blue hared lieutenant gave a groan slowly waking up. His blue eyes opened staring at the face of his older brother, they were both all right. His eyes shortly widened remembering past events when they were traveling the highroad to Barona. He gazed at both directions taking a closer look at the area it didn't resemble the highroad at all, like Asbel he had no idea where they were. The memories were strong at what has recently happened when they were on their journey to the royal capital of Windor. The battle against the black golem who turned out to be stronger than they anticipated, they had the upper hand at first but soon they found out they were fighting against a creature that it was clearly underestimated. He remember the battle turned bad as it was about to fire a strong attack as they charged to it to prevent it from firing it. That's all he could remember for now, he turned back to his brother.

"Asbel…."

"You okay Hubert?"

"I'm fine I don't seem to be hurt. What about you?" he got picking up his weapon and his glasses.

"I'm fine, do you know what happened?"

"Are you suffering from memory loss?" asked the concern young lieutenant.

"Not at all, I only remember we were fighting against that golem that's all…."

"I recalled it was strong than it appears. Then I thought I was seeing things, but that monster somehow absorbed the eleth flowing from the landscape and it suddenly changed its appearances."

Asbel's eyes widened in realization the images were vivid from their encounter with the black golem.

"I remember…You're right it absorbed the eleth and it changed color, then it was about to fire an attack and we step in to stop it. That's all I can remember…."

"Yes that is exactly how it all took place. I'm still uncertain of whether we succeeded in stopping its attack or perhaps the opposite" he checked on his glasses to make sure they were still intact before putting them back on.

"Wait….Did we got caught in the attack?"

"Hm…That is unlikely I presume because we're still here standing and neither of us aren't hurt or suffering from any serious wounds. But if we did get caught, then why are we unharmed?"

"I don't know I remember it fired the attack and neither us couldn't dodge it in time. So I guess we did get hit by it and somehow we're not hurt."

"…."the blue haired teen was gazing around their surroundings.

"Hubert….?"

"We can worry about the golem and its attack later. Right now I would like to know where we are?"

"What….?" The red head took another look around the area.

"You're right I don't remember seeing this place in the highroad before."

"I'm unfamiliar with this place this is not the highroad to the capital" he started walking ahead.

"What do you mean? Of course we're on the highroad, we just left Lhant from the Eastern gate. This is the highroad to Barona even if this place is completely new to me-"

"Asbel….?" Hubert's tone was serious.

"What is it?"

The red haired swordsman walked to where his younger brother stood. Leaving the alley like area he was staring at the same thing the young lieutenant has been looking all along. His eyes widened in shock the area before him was completely different from the highroad, everything didn't made sense. There were many houses, none resembling any of the structures he has seen from Windor. He didn't recognize any style of the houses, and then there were some kind of poles with many cables. Sings unreadable because neither of the siblings understood what it says, they were unknown of the language. And some of the people passing by were wearing clothing that they have never seen before it wasn't the usual style they wear in Windor or any other of the two countries. The scenery was so new to both siblings not having a clue what was going on, everything like it wasn't real. The red head lord stood in shock trying to say something.

"What is going on here? This place is not the highroad, where are we? Hubert where are we?"

"…." The blue haired Strata lieutenant stood in deep thought.

"What is this place? None of this makes sense. We we're on the road to the capital and all of the sudden we're in this unknown place. I've never seen a town like this one before I don't understand-"

"Asbel….?" resumed the young lieutenant.

"You know where we are?"

"No I'm afraid not, I don't know this area. However bear with me and listen carefully to what I have to say…."

"Sure, okay…."

"Asbel…I think we're no longer in Windor or Ephinea for the matter."

"What….? What are you talking about? Of course we're in Windor."

"Listen carefully. You remember that golem firing that attack on us?"

"Yeah I do now, but what does that has to do with this?"

"This is merely a theory of mine. But I believe that attack that hit us was probably not an attack at all."

"What….? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, the fact we're unharmed further supports my theory. If it wasn't an attack then…get ready Asbel here comes the crazy part of my theory….Perhaps it was some kind of teleportation technique."

"Teleportation….? You mean like we got transported somewhere else?"

"Correct."

"Okay, that does make some sense. Then I guess all we have to do is check the map to see which part of Ephinea we've been transported to."

"You weren't listening well brother. I said we're no longer in Ephinea."

"This is crazy, how can you be so sure?"

Hubert replied his question pointing to the unknown town.

"We have traveled all around Ephinea during our journey have we seen this particular town before?"

"I…I guess we haven't but still-"

"Also, I will add the sings I'm unfamiliar with the letters. It is clearly not written in the Ephinean language. This town it is not located in our world."

The red head swordsman pinched the edge of his nose while rubbing his forehead with his other hand trying to get all the information his brother was telling him, in truth it still didn't make any sense to him.

"So you're saying we have somehow been transported to another city that is probably located in another world….?"

"That is my theory yes. The strange ray that golem fired on us must have been a transportation ray that sent us to this world."

"Okay if we're no longer in Ephinea anymore…And if we're in another world, what does that mean for us?"

"…"

"Hubert answer me!" he was getting desperate not wanting to see the truth or admit it.

"There is no need brother you already know the answer…."

The red head swordsman slowly gave a soft gasp swallowing everything he has told him and the cold truth revealed. Being in a whole new world away from their home world, away from their loved ones, family and friends the harsh shocking truth has emerged. That they might stay here forever and never return to Ephinea again, his eyes widened, his hands started trembling not wanting to believe this was happening. Hubert watched him as the color of his brother's face changed turning pale and his breathing started quickening. He was no doctor but he could tell that he was showing some symptoms for hyperventilation, he knew the truth was going to shock him a lot but not to this point. The red head was about to collapse before the blue haired teen caught him in time from falling to the ground. His breathing was getting worse by the minute his face was still pale as his brother helped him get back to his feet.

"Asbel calm down, take a deep breath and breathe slowly."

"I'm fine…."

"Let's go somewhere else, can you walk?"

"Yeah it's nothing serious, I'll be fine."

"You had me worried for a moment. Come let's be on our way."

"…."

* * *

(Time skip)

The siblings have been walking the streets of the neighborhood for a couple of minutes. They were still trying to get over the shock that they were no longer in their world, but in a new one they have no idea how to live in. They have seen more of the signs with the strange letters that they have no idea what they meant. And the people they have passed by were talking in a strange language they have never heard off, obviously they didn't understood it along with the odds expression when they lay their eyes on their clothing. Asbel has realized Hubert's theory was true different town, different language and the people's clothing was different from the style usually wore by the people of Ephinea. This was a different world with some slight similarities but most of was completely different. They stopped getting seated a bench in a nearby park as they have arrived to the city, gazing at the tall buildings. Neither has ever felt out of place before a different world they didn't belong and probably couldn't fit in.

"This can't be happening…Maybe all of this is nothing but a dream. We're probably sleeping back in our world."

"Asbel don't make me burst your bubble of nonsense logic. This feels too real to be a dream it is too difficult to believe all of this I understand that perfectly. However this world looks bigger than Ephinea."

"Are we going to stay here forever….? Are we ever going to return home….?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answers brother."

"We won't see everyone again. Sophie, Cheria, mom, Frederic, Richard Captain Malik we're not going to see them again" tears were emerging.

"Asbel we must not lose hope. If there is a way for us to return, then we'll find it."

"_Though honestly the chances are quite high that we might not return I really hope I'm wrong. But right now there isn't any evidence that can change my mind if we can ever return…."_

"I can't believe this is really happening. There is so much to do back in Ephinea, we're going to miss the treaty ceremony I want to continue ruling over Lhant, and I want to be there for Sophie and Cheria. What kind of father I will be if I'm not there for my family?" he tightened his fists in anger.

"Indeed, once everyone finds out we're missing they will definitely start searching for us. I can see the president ordering a full search party and King Richard a scouting party. They're all going to grow concern for our absence."

"You're making me feel worse Hubert, but you're right. What are we going to do now? We're in a new world we have no idea how it works, we don't know any of their language and who knows they might even have different type of money so our gald will be useless here."

"The best choice to do is to try and get adjusted to this new world. Try to fit in and get involve with the people here. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while, I'm not certain for how long but let's try and make the best of it. I suppose if we look into it from another point of view we can call this a vacation from all of our duties back at Ephinea."

The red haired swordsman gave a nod his younger brother will always pin point the truth even in the bad times. He dried his tears listening to his words adjusting to this new world was their only option right now, because he knew moping around complaining that they might not return home wasn't going to solve anything. He has never given up, he didn't give up in saving Richard from Lambda's control, he didn't give up in changing Lambda's opinion about humans and he wasn't going to start now as giving up to find a way back to their home. He was going to be strong for everyone's sake, his friends and family. Being negative won't help him get back to everyone he was going to be supportive. Taking Hubert's words into consideration he does make a point, in seeing their trip to this world as a vacation from his duties as lord, away from the annoying paperwork so it wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay I'm ready Hubert, let's try and make the best of it here. Don't know if it will work out but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Likewise, I am glad you're feeling better I can't guarantee if everything will turn out well in the end but the important thing is to give it a try."

"So what are we going to do first?"

"The first thing to do will be to learn their language, learning and mastering it will lead for better communication with these people and it will provide us with all kind of information. We might even get any leads that might lead for a way for us to return to Ephinea. Second we have to find jobs to make a living and earn money, I agree with you that they might have a different source of capital in this world so in other words our gald is pretty much useless here. Third will be getting some shelter a house to live although this should be our top priority, in our case learning their language comes first. Fourth will be to fit in with people from around our age, we can't be complete strangers in their eyes can we? Also the best way to fit in with those people from those ages will be to attempt an academy or a school."

"_Wow Hubert sounds like he's pumped up and ready to go" _Asbel watched him as his blue eyes were shining with pure burning determination.

"Being in a school will provide us with any information in their classes about how this world works everything about this world's history, politics, economy and so and on. Knowledge is power and we will make good use of it in this world. And finally fifth we may have to change our wardrobe, because people have been staring at us ever since we arrived here…."

The red head swordsman gazed around watching the people passing them by were giving them weird looks. Some of them who were kids and teenagers just smiled or giggled at their sight, it was obviously because of their clothing. They sweat dropped their attires we're sure bringing a lot of attention from these people, but Hubert's Strata military uniform was probably the one thing that was getting the most attention. Yep the fifth choice needs to be done mandatory, their objective is to fit in this world not become the center of attention. They got up walking while the people were still staring at them with questioning looks and other filled with curiosity, mostly by the kids and teenagers. They sweat dropped aware they were the center of attention and feeling a bit embarrassed, and the most common thought that the people were asking while glancing at the two siblings.

"_What anime series are they cosplaying?"_

* * *

(Time skip)

After hours the siblings have searched everywhere around the city. It was impossible to try and find any of the five goals Hubert has mentioned since they didn't understand any of the language. It has become more difficult than searching for a needle in a haystack it was impossible to find anything in a strange land you hardly knew anything about. Especially the language which it felt like was completely alien to the two because they didn't understand a single word or letter, it was truly confusing. There was nothing they could do and it wouldn't be long before it gets dark, they will have to spend the night sleeping without a roof over their heads. Worst when hunger starts kicking in they might end up dying of such if they don't find a way to survive in this new world. They stopped at a tall building with many floors they were tired after their long search. By now both siblings looked like they were ready to give up and maybe it was impossible to live in this world.

"This is crazy, how we can find a job or a home if we don't understand what these people are saying?" asked the red haired swordsman.

"I never mentioned it will be easy didn't I? All we need is some sort of book that will help us learn their language and we'll be done from here on out. Our main focus is to search for a bookstore however since we don't understand the language it will be difficult to find the correct book."

"There has to be some way to find that book, all of these people talked the same language. If we don't know it then we're doomed. If we stay here then we won't last for long."

"Calm down Asbel let's think positive, we're not giving up. This world has really perked my curiosity I want to know as much as I can, starting with their language."

"It hasn't even been a day since we arrived here and I already missed everyone" the red head swordsman sighed thinking about his friends and family back at his home world.

"Oh what do we have here?"

The siblings turned to find a way an older woman walking to them. She seemed to be in her middle fifties with grey hair tied on a single pony tail with dark eyes. She didn't have that many wrinkles she was an older woman but probably didn't look to what she appears to be. The woman was wearing a regular dress with a brown jacket and white flower sandals she wasn't that stylish that's what the boys thought. Now they knew she was talking to them the only people in the street, however they didn't understood what she said because of the Japanese language. The woman seems to be very kind with the smile she was giving them her expression clearly reads she's very sociable. But as long as they didn't understand her there was nothing to talk about because they were pretty sure she wasn't going to understand them either.

"My you two are sure wearing some strange clothing. I will guess you aren't from around here, maybe you're from outside of the country. Are you foreigners?"

"…." They looked at each with questioning looks.

"_This is starting to get frustrating, if we don't learn to speak this language soon we'll probably go insane in this world" _Hubert adjusted his glasses hiding his annoyance.

"Oh dear I must be right, neither of you can't speak Japanese. Well I can fix that, come with me you two."

They Lhant brothers gasped as the woman took their hands and guide them to the apartment complex building. They had no idea what this was all about, but they took it the wrong way having a bad feeling about it. Why would a complete stranger took their in and that's when they thought the worse, like she was a desperate single woman and she was looking for potential candidates to have for a boyfriend. Both Asbel and Hubert turned bright red she was too old for them not to mention they already had other girls in mind as part of their lives. The older woman stopped climbing the stairs leading the boys towards one of the rooms and they prayed she didn't get any ideas to tie them up to her bed and who knows do to both. She opened the door and led the boys she quickly closed it smiling happily at both. Neither of them knew that this encounter will change their lives in this world forever, and it will be for the better.

* * *

(Time skip: five days later)

At first Asbel and Hubert had no idea what they have gotten themselves into when the strange older woman took them into her home. Neither of them haven't regretted to this day that she did because they owed her everything when it comes to fit in and make a living in this new world, their luck changed for the better in time. The woman is named Yayoi Tsubaki and she's a retired language teacher she was the one to teach foreigners that came to visit the country the Japanese language. She even wrote a couple of volumes of Japanese dictionaries that have made quite the sales throughout the years. She was also the owner of the apartment complex and was the one to offer to give exclusive classes to the Lhant siblings along with giving them a room in her complex. In just a couple of days this woman has already done enough for both of them giving them a roof and the working hand to teach them the language, and for that they were very grateful for her help.

Thanks to Tsubaki Asbel and Hubert learned to speak Japanese in just a couple of days. Hubert was the first to catch and learn the language because he was nonstop practicing until eventually he mastered it and he's able to speak it very fluent. His older brother eventually learned it too it only took him a little longer than he's younger brother but he still managed to master it too. In five days they were able to fulfill two of their five goals. Eventually they fulfilled two more of their goals, both brothers found jobs to earn money and make a living as well pay the rent of their apartment. Asbel became a waiter at a Japanese food restaurant earning a moderate amount of money from the tips he received from his customers. As for Hubert, he became a librarian assistant which the job was the most suited for him due to his high intellect. Both used their earnings fairly including paying the rent which they did it together and also they managed to buy many pieces of clothing getting rid of the clothes from their home world, though they were still keeping it of course.

Among the Lhant siblings Hubert was the one who was the most excited to know about this world. His thirst for knowledge was never ending as he has searched through so many books about the history of this world, including their culture, geography, economy, and politics among others more. He even used the reliable source known as the internet to surf through the many sites to gain more information in order to satisfy his curiosity. He found out they were currently living in Tokonosu one of the many cities that is part of the country of Japan. He also found out about other countries like the ones from Europe, Asia, North America, Central America, and South America. He learned so much about the many different languages and the country's history everything about their government, politics and about the many wars that have sweep the planet Earth since the beginning of the planet's birth. Yet after learning so much he still wanted to learn more, his curiosity and thirst for knowledge demanded more.

As for Asbel he admitted that living in this world wasn't as bad as he thought, he actually like it living here. His brother was right this world was bigger than Ephinea there are so many countries and so many cities. Just only the country they were living in was big with many cities waiting to be visit, thanks to Hubert he learned about everything from the planet's history and the other countries. Though he wasn't as excited and curious as the younger Lhant he was still curious to know everything there is about this new world. However with the passing days he has come to miss his home world even more. Everyone from his family and friends he felt homesick, Hubert didn't looked like he missed their home but that was because he was too focus in gaining more knowledge about this world. He wanted to see everyone again knowing very well they must be so worried the he was missing, worst of all they had no idea where he was. He hasn't given up that they will find a way to return though that was the only thing they didn't know aside from the information about their new home.

* * *

(Scene change)

It was another beautiful day in Tokonosu city in Lhant sibling's apartment. Another new day in this new world where they will make the best of it to get accustom and adjust to their new way of life because as long as they were, they were no longer the lord of Lhant and the lieutenant of the Strata military. Asbel has left his room after taking a nice warm morning shower he emerged from his room shortly wearing casual clothes. A black shirt with navy blue pants and white sneakers it did felt weird to wear clothing that it wasn't his usual attire, though this wasn't the perfect clothing for someone who is the lord of a town. He walked over to the kitchen to find Hubert seated on the table with breakfast already served, he was took a sip of his coffee while he was reading the paper and there was also a folded next to it. The red head went to the table getting seated as he accepted the dish that is meant for him.

"Morning Hubert!"

"Good morning brother, I already went ahead and made breakfast I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all thanks, I love omelet and bacon" he happily took a bit tasting the great flavor.

"This is very good, it tastes like the manor's cooking."

"One can learn as long as you put your mind to it I assume."

"At least I will be well feed during work before my lunch break."

"That's correct you do work today, however my boss has given me the day off today so I'm free to do whatever I please."

"Lucky you, my boss is always relying me. I guess I have become a very important asset to his restaurant."

"Indeed that's how it works. The more he calls on you the better it implies that you're doing a job well done. I am proud of you Asbel."

"Stop it Hubert it's no big deal" he blushed from the compliment.

"I shall get to business now for I have plans today, since it's my day off. Do you remember our remaining goal to get adjusted in this world?"

"Our remaining goal….? Let's see we learned Japanese, we have a home, we have jobs leading to gain money, we changed our clothes there was a total of five goals there is one missing" the red head stood in thought.

"Precisely the one where we should adjust with socializing with people around our age and gaining a higher level of education which will lead to a high amount of knowledge gained, you remember one of my suggestions of how to accomplish said goal….?"

"Go to a school…."

"Correct" the blue haired teen unfolded the map showing it to a teen, which it's a map of Tokonosu city and the only place mark with red marker was a school.

"There are quite a number of schools in this city but the closest one to our home is Fujimi Academy. I'm heading there to make the proper arrangements, so we can start attending it as soon as possible."

"You're putting us to a school….?" Asbel stood in thought.

"Yes, I trust you have no objections with my suggestion?"

"Not at all, I don't mind going to a school. I know you're doing this so we can learn more about this world and maybe socialize with other people our age. I just wish we find a clue on how to get back to Ephinea."

"Hm…Perhaps we might learn something if we attend Fujimi. I assure you we will learn a lot more if we assist that academy."

"Okay, well I'm leaving to work. Need a ride?"

"I doubt I'll be able to fit on your bicycle" Hubert sweat dropped.

"Just trying to be nice, I'll see you later Hubert" he left the table heading to the front door.

"You haven't finished your breakfast" he spotted his half eaten omelet.

"I'll finish it later" he left closing the door.

The former Strata lieutenant gave a sigh looking in deep thought. It wasn't just Asbel who was down about not returning to their home, he was feeling the same way. He has been able to hide it because of his fascination to this new world there was so much information, it only keep perking his curiosity. But deep down inside he has thought about everyone his mother Keri, Frederic, Sophie, Cheria, Richard and Captain Malik. Of course there was Pascal the Amarcian that he still didn't know how he managed to develop feelings for her. He missed everyone but he was keeping a clear head and a realistic point of view of things. Unlike his older brother who hasn't given up hope that there was a way for them to return, he had a different opinion about it. Not that he was feeling negative but looking at things maybe their only option is to face the truth and keep walking forward instead of standing still. Nevertheless he felt sorry for his brother who has high hopes that everything will be fine and they will return home soon.

"_Apologies Asbel I still doubt we'll get back to Ephinea. That is why I believe we should officially make this world our new home…Permanently."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**First chapter in the first ever crossover story between HOTD and Tales of Graces f hope you will all enjoy it. Just like the tittle this obviously takes place before the outbreak there will be a couple of chapters more before getting to the actual story of the manga and also, there are more chapters on the way so stay tune. Reviews are always welcome as well as following the story and marking it to favorites. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell peace!**

Next time Act 2: Overture to DEAD part 2 new faces at Fujimi Academy


	2. Overture to DEAD part 2

Disclaimer I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 2 Overture to DEAD part 2: New faces at Fujimi Academy

(Location: Okanima's grill restaurant Tokonosu city Japan)

Another day at the grill restaurant thought the place wasn't as packed as it usually because it was still early in the morning they were still customers waiting to be served. More people arrived as they were being attended by the available waiters. Among them Asbel stood wearing the restaurant's apron which it was a boar with an apple on its mouth lying on a grill. He gave a big smile as part of their job to always show a cordial smile to the client, he walked to one of the tables he's in charged and handed over the dishes to the eagerly family wanting to taste the food. Once they were pleased getting started he went to picked the next order, he couldn't help but feel the irony in all of this. Back at Ephinea he was the lord of Lhant and others were the ones to bring him food, now he was the one bringing the food to complete strangers. He didn't know whether to smile or just laughed at the irony but it didn't bothered to have such work, the pay was good and at least he can finally understood how Frederic and the rest of his servants used to feel.

The red head picked up another order holding the dishes on the trail, his balance was perfect. It's to be expected for someone who mastered sword fighting. Gazing at the clients present it won't be long before more people will show filling the entire restaurant. Even during his busy time at work he couldn't stop thinking about his home and everyone else, it was hard not to. Hubert found a way not to think about it being excited to learn more about this new world but there was that will make him forget. The red haired swordsman kept his cordial handing another pair of dishes to a couple in another one of his tables. Another thought came to him if they never return to Ephinea, if he never sees his precious people again. The former lord erased the thought thinking negative of things was never in him, he gave a sift sigh walking to the counter if there were orders to picked up. It was strange he didn't saw another set of dishes, looks like he was done with bringing the food for now.

"Asbel you have a client in table# 15! That's your cue kid!" shouted Mr. Yamada the overweight manager looking in his late forties.

"I'm on it sir!"

He took his small notepad ready to write any dishes of the menu. The red head teen walked over to the designated table according to its number given by the manager. He mentally frowned remembering what a pain it was to memorize all the numbers of the tables it took him days to do it. As the former lord walked to the correct table under his charge he stopped walking, his blue eyes were on the person seated on the table. It was a girl looking around his age with long purple hair with a triangle fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, with blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform white with light green he knew about the scholarly wardrobe thanks to Hubert who showed him the attires they wear. He stood frozen this girl was beautiful truly gorgeous, he has never seen such rare beauty. There was nothing he could do but to stared at her and be drawn by her amazing looks it felt like she has cast a spell on him.

Asbel walked to the table with notepad in hand ready to take her order. Yet he couldn't stop looking at her, in his entire life he has never seen such a beautiful girl. Obviously he started blushing while his heart was beating faster, soon he started getting nervous. It was strange that he didn't felt so nervous not even when he realized his feelings for Cheria, this acceleration was different. He wasn't that oblivious he knew he was attracted to this mysterious beauty she had such an aura on her that tells she was unique maybe even perfect. The purple haired girl has finally noticed his presence turning to him, her blue eyes were on him and his eyes were also on her. Their eyes met briefly making contact she gazed at him giving him such a warm smile it was beautiful that has touched his heart. His blushing got worse her smile made her looked even more gorgeous, before he realized his eyes have traveled to her chest noticing she has filled out very nicely. The red head teen halted the staring not believing he was thinking such thing, admitting that her body was very nice.

"_Calm down, I can't lose my cool here. She's just another customer, but she's a beautiful client…." _

"Welcome to Okanima's grill restaurant may I take your order?"

"Is there something wrong? You sound nervous?" she kept her smile.

"Oh…It's nothing I'm okay would you like to order something" the young lord kept his composure.

"Hm…I would like the rice ball especial with the additional shrimp salad" she checked through the menu.

"Would you like something to drink?" he wrote down the order on his notepad.

"An orange soda will do."

"Okay I'll be right back with your order. Would you like to order any appetizers?"

"No that will be all thank you."

"All right I'll be right back."

It didn't take long for the girl's order to be made, only fifteen minutes. As soon as the dishes were finished Asbel has quickly taken the fray heading to her table. Since she was pretty and her smile seems to have put him under her spell even more the purple haired school girl has become his unofficial special client. That was the reason he was in a hurry he only wanted to bring her the best service, meaning bring her food without making her wait for too long and being very kind to her. Making her feel comfortable that this restaurant was a secure safe place, but best of all he wanted to make sure she returns again. He returned to her table setting down the fray and putting the dishes on her side, while still giving his cordial smile. The purple haired teen smiled back at him and every time she gave him that beautiful sweet smile of hers, it will naturally melt his heart.

"Here's your rice ball special with the shrimp salad and your orange soda."

"Thank you" she smiled it seems she was focused more on staring at him rather than staring at her food, unfortunately Asbel didn't noticed.

"I hope you didn't wait too long for your order…."

"It's okay, I am patient but it didn't took that long I am pleased" she took a bite of one of the rice balls.

"That's good to know, if there's anything else you want just let me know."

"I would like to know your name if I have to call on you again."

"It's Asb-…I mean it's Lhant Asbel" he remembered from Hubert that in Japan people always introduce themselves or mention their name saying their last name first.

"Asbel-san" she smiled adding the suffix she extended her hand to greet him.

"Busujima Saeko it's nice to meet you Asbel-san."

"It's nice to meet you too Saeko."

"You're new working here aren't you?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"It's not the first time I have come to this restaurant, I usually come here because of the good quality of the food. Looks like I have found another reason to come here more often."

"Huh….?" The red haired swordsman had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's nothing Asbel-san" she smiled at him a little surprise he didn't realize the meaning of her words.

"You like the food here? That's great we're dedicated to our customers, they're our primary concern."

"I come here today because I didn't have time to have breakfast, because of my practice schedule."

"Looks like you made the right choice coming here. Listen Saeko I have to go, I have to attend my other customers."

"I understand you are working and I also have to finish my plate if I want to make it to class on time."

"Class….? Oh that's right you're a school student. Which school are you attending?" he really wanted to know because he was dying to see her again.

"Fujimi Academy…."

"_Fujimi…That's great."_

"You're from Fujimi? I think I will be attending that school too."

"Really?" she sounded very excited.

"Yeah, my brother went to make the arrangements to start there. We're new in this city."

"I see then I guess we might see each other again soon after all."

"Yeah I hope you're right, well I have to go=et going before my boss catches me. See you around Saeko."

The Busujima nodded giving a smile she watched the red head teen leaving, going to attend another table. Shortly she resumed on her eating while thinking about the new friend she has met. She was happy to have met someone like him, adding the mental note that he was cute and attractive. Minutes later she finished her food and pay the bill, she went to pick up her book bag and her kendo gear. She gazed over at all directions trying to catch another glimpse at the red head, she saw him getting the order of another customer. Before leaving the restaurant she gave a smile at him until she was finally out of sight heading to the school because it was almost time for her first period. As she walked the streets she was still smiling while feeling her heart was acting a bit funny, increasing in the beating speed. Not knowing why she was still thinking of him looks like this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"_Lhant Asbel…."_

* * *

(Scene change: time skip)

(Location: Tokonosu local library)

Hubert was doing his usual job picking all the books that have been returned without late due of course. He put them in single piles from each category. It was a long process but being the patient person he is he never minded, he will carefully take his time. What matters the most to him is to do a good job and that's why he will always give a hundred and ten percent of his performance. Though he has already impressed the librarian in charge what a good and obedient employee he is he will still give it his best in the job. In another pile he had the books that have been returned late from their original due dates, it was his job to mark those books with a red ink stamp indicating the late date it was returned. So far he has done a good job in keeping the late return books and he intended in keeping it that way. He was that loyal and obedient to his job even with the dress code which he was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with small yellow stripes long dark pants and dark grey shoes.

He picked up another book that was correctly returned to its due date. Checking the title caught his attention titled" War and Peace" by Leo Tolstoy, the title was enough to perked up his interest. Working in a library gave him so many advantages because he can read any book he desires and so far he has read quite the lot of them. So many books so little time since he could only read when he was on his break, he will obey the rules and not read during labor hours. No doubt the library has become his favorite place in the city so much knowledge to satisfy his thirst and with the more read the more he wants to continue reading. The books that filled his mind with the knowledge he wants are the history books, so much information he has read about the entire world. There was so much that he couldn't learn it all in just a week, it might even take him years to know everything. The blue haired teen has taken the book in a corner next to him.

"_This book is coming with me, I will read it later…." _

Most of the times he has come to work there weren't many people, making him do his job a lot quicker. His ears perked up hearing the automatic doubles doors slid open, as someone entered the building. His blue eyes were on the person which it was a girl a teenager looking like she was sixteen with long pink hair kept in two pony tails on both side of her head. Her hair also has two thin long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a large spiky portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows, wearing a school uniform which the young lieutenant recognized the uniform had the colors of white and light green. She was holding a book obviously someone who was going to return it he resumed his work waiting for her to arrive to the counter to meet him. Though he made a mental note that she was pretty and attractive he was still a man after all and he really seems to know a woman's physical beauty.

"Good day" he greeted the school girl.

"Hey…." her tone was slightly rude but he was able to tell immediately.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to return this book."

Hubert took the book and took the chance to read the title, he sweat dropped after reading it.

"_The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part 1 by Stephenie Meyer, bah! what utter none sense is this? The only place I could think off for this book to belong to is in a trash bin not in this wonderful library…."_

He gazed back at the pink haired teen who was staring at him with a frown like she was able to read his mind. Obviously she made a mental note that the boy working as a librarian is cute and attractive, but she shove those thoughts aside because they weren't important. But she had a strong feeling that he was staring at her because of her choice to pick up that kind of book.

"Got a problem?" she eyed him like a hawk eyeing his prey.

"Not at all, I would need to recheck the information of the borrow list. I need to know your name."

"Takagi Saya…."

"Hm…Takagi Saya" he opened a book with the list of all the people that have borrowed any of the books available.

"Let's see…Takagi Saya…Takagi Saya…Here we are now…Hm what's this? It seems this book was supposed to be return two days ago" he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's late due but I needed to read it in it's entirely it's a long novel."

"_Utter garbage if you ask for my honest opinion…."_

"Since this book is late due, then you will not be allowed to borrow another one until the end of this month."

"What? You can't do that, I want to read the second part of the book now. I can't wait that long."

"Apologies but those are the rules…."

"What are you talking about? I've been coming to this library for years and I never heard of such rule."

"If you have then you should have read the rules and policies" the blue haired teen has taken a large book from underneath the counter opening it checking on the pages, before he made a stop.

"Here it is rule #25 any book return late due will consist of the borrower to be suspended from borrowing another book until the end of the month. If such action resumes, then the borrower will have to wait a total of two months until he/she can borrow another book. So I certainly hope this is your first time in returning late a book, otherwise your wait to read part 2 of breaking dawn will be even longer."

"No this is the first time" Saya was annoyed and she was starting to lose her patience with the teen.

"You know the rules now you have to face the consequences miss. You will be able to borrow the sequel until the end of this month."

"You can't do that!" she shouted.

"Shhh keep your voice down, this is the library. Or perhaps you need me to show you the sing?" Hubert reached for the small sing on the corner showing to her that says silence.

"I'm not leaving until you give me part 2 you hear me? I'm not moving from this spot until you give me what I want" she gave him such a deadly glare challenging his authority as librarian.

"How fortunate for you, if that's the case then I sure need some assistance in checking in all of these returned books. They need to be place in the shelves in alphabetical order, all of them."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't work here" she realized she couldn't stand him.

"I figure if you're planning in staying until I give you part 2, might as well make the most of your free time and assist me here, because my answer to your invalid demands is simply…No."

The pink haired teen was so angry she has tightened her fists they have turned red. In her entire life she has never met someone so obnoxious and such a smartass that will eventually bring the worst of her. She has given him one of her most frightening glare that will make anyone shit their pants, how she wanted to smack his face and send him flying. But she was still trying to remain calm and control herself without letting her anger get the better of her. Yet her glare wasn't fazing Hubert not in the least he was very calm, the blue haired teen went back to his work deciding to ignore the pink haired girl. That was before he was startled as Saya slammed her hands on the counter causing a loud noise and that was enough what could the young lieutenant take. He grabbed her wrist as their eyes met for a moment before he gave a serious expression that meant business, while Saya felt a little intimidated by the look in his eyes.

"Miss Takagi if you keep this indecent behavior, you will leave me with no choice but to escort you out of this building…."

"Listen pal, I told you I'm not leaving until you lend me part 2 of breaking dawn. You don't want to make me angry" she kept her glare making the mental note that his eyes were so beautiful.

"Your empty threats are invalid I'm the librarian in this moment's notice. If you're in disagreement with the rules stated, then I suggest you discuss it with the head librarian my superior in charge. If you wish I can write her a message regarding your dilemma, so that both of you can reunite and discuss it over."

"That is not enough for me. The only reason I'm here it's because my science teacher is absence today. I only have about thirty minutes before my next period starts, just be nice and hand me over the sequel already."

"Have you been listening to me? I stated clearly the reason why I shall not lend you part 2 of that absurd excuse for a book. You returned a late due book which that goes against the rules of policies therefore you won't borrow another book until the end of this month period. I am done talking to you, now if you'll excuse me I have plenty of work to do that must be finish before my shift ends."

Saya has finally had it as once again has slammed her hands on the counter ready to snap at the blue haired teen. She was on the brink of charging at him and choked him with her bare hands. Not a single boy has ever put her in such a bad mood before, this one was annoying her and just right down pissing her off a lot. If they weren't in the library she would have beat the crap out of him and made him apologize to her for giving her such a tough time. It was such a shame he didn't know who she was, or the mere fact that she's the daughter of an infamous Don who has strong political influences in Japan's government. Now it will be a good time to call for him and have her father be the one to teach him a lesson not to mess with a Takagi, though she wasn't that arrogant I didn't like to rely on her family.

"Who the fuck-"

"Shush! This is a public place I will not allow such language to be said under this roof. I will not repeat myself again Miss Takagi, I recommend that you take your leave and return again at the end of this month to pick up the book."

"I am not leaving damn it!"

"Quiet! Keep your voice down this is a library do you know the meaning of the word" silence"?"

"Give me the damn book and I'll gladly leave!"

"I already explained to you why I'm not lending it to you! You stubborn girl who can't take no for an answer…."

"I'm not leaving period" she crossed her arms a frowned was whitened in her lips she was definitely not taking a step out of the building.

"That is it, you don't want to leave very well I warned you what will be the consequences of your actions. You're the one to blame, all because of your immature behavior."

"Whatever, hurry up and give me part 2."

"Security!"

"What….?" the pink haired teen turned to see a guard officer walking to them.

"You called sir?"

"Please Koji would you kindly escort the lady outside?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey! You can't do this!"

"Let's go miss" Koji grabbed her hand leaving the counter.

"Wait! Let me go! I want that book!"

"Good day to you Miss Takagi."

"Damn it! I am not waiting until the end of the month!" Koji has taken Saya outside of the library.

Hubert sighed in relief finally he was free from the pink haired she-demon. Now he'll be able to concentrate on his work. He felt so much better hearing the quiet sound of silence, the perfect sound that is fitted for a library. Hopefully he won't hear from the pink haired teen for a while, at least he knew she will return at the end of the month to pick up the crappy part 2 of breaking dawn. He has never met someone who will bring the worst in him and it was hard for him to be in a bad mood, not even his foster father Mr. Oswell will be able to put him in such mood. Yet he had no idea why in the world he felt happy to have met this wild spit fire, the girl known as Takagi Saya was like a stubborn version of Pascal. He still didn't know if she was smart he thought the opposite because of her poor choice of reading worthless books like the Twilight saga.

"_What a stubborn girl…."_

"Hey jerk! What's your name?" Saya has entered again to the building.

"Lhant Hubert…."

"Lhant Hubert I'll remember it! You just gained an enemy for life!"

"Unfortunately for me" he sweat dropped as Koji emerged and took the girl out of the library once more.

"_Such a loud girl" _he gave a sigh.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya walked the streets of the city with a clear pissed off expression on her face. Outraged that he has kicked her out of the library like she was some worthless trash bag. She has always come to that library for so long that she has never had any problems. This was the first time she has had such a hard time dealing with something so silly, all because she returned a book late to its due date. Just thinking about him made her so angry if he stood before her she was just slap him and then smack him silly. He had no right to treat her the way he did even if she admitted that she did carried away in her behavior and the part when she cursed was also incorrect. But she wanted to read the next part of the breaking dawn book, although so far the impression of the Twilight saga was terrible to her, it wasn't that good in her opinion. Her orange eyes hardened thinking about the blue haired teen that has put her in a bad mood, now she will have to return to school that way.

"_What a fucking jerk…But he's a cute fucking jerk."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Asbel and Hubert were walking heading towards Fujimi Academy. Both siblings we're wearing the Fujimi male uniform while carrying their book bags. It was going to be their first day at the high school thanks to Hubert who was the one who made the necessary arrangements in filling all the paperwork, so that both can attend the academy. Now there was no need to be nervous, or maybe there was. Asbel was the one obviously showing signs that he was indeed nervous to start on the academy, this somehow felt like he has gone back in time into the past. He remembered how nervous he was on his first day at the Knight Academy, he couldn't say a word either because he was too shocked that he was finally here and the fact that his dream of being a knight was so close to be fulfilled. This time the red haired swordsman tried to keep his calm and just act like himself this wasn't the Knight Academy so that's reason enough to erased any feelings that make him feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong brother?" the blue haired teen turned to him with a questioning look.

"Huh…? No there's nothing wrong I'm fine honest."

"Well it is our first day at Fujimi, I supposed you have the right to be nervous. Just behave and be yourself, remember to fit in with everyone. It won't hurt to get friendly with a few of the students."

"I know this is not the Knight Academy, but I can't help it but to feel nervous. I don't know what to expect."

"It will be quite the normal life in this school similar to the schools from Ephinea. There are many teachers each is an expert in one specific material. There are many students as well, each divided into different groups. But I believe you're already aware of this."

"I'm nervous but I'm also feeling eager, I'm really looking forward to learn more about this world. You must be feeling the same way too don't you Hubert?" smiled the red head lord.

"Indeed I am. Now Asbel let's review what I said to you in case we'll be ask by the teachers or the students. If they ask you where you from what will you answer them?"

"We're foreign students from America."

"The United States of America to be precise, if they ask you the state you will answer-"

"New York" replied the red head Lhant.

"Correct if they ask you about our family you will answer-"

"I'm an orphan" his blue eyes softened thinking about his mother Keri and his adopted daughter Sophie, his family.

"We're both orphans, I see no problem with telling them we're blood related as brothers."

"….."

"Asbel….? Are you listening?" he noticed his thoughtful expression.

"Hm…Yeah…."

"Now's not the time to be mopping around and thinking about everyone back home. You can do that later, apologies if I'm being cold."

"It's okay I know what you're trying to say. You're only doing this so we can fit in with the students of the academy, so what else you think they will ask us?"

"Hm…I think that will be all for now, the only detail remaining will be your personal information. You can tell them more about yourself for example, your hobbies and likes. Just as long as you don't tell them you come from another dimension and you're the lord of a town."

"I know Hubert, I'm not that crazy to tell them that" the red head sweat dropped.

"Just making sure it doesn't slip your tongue or anything of the sort. Well the school is just straight ahead, time to let them now there are new students on their grounds" the blue haired lieutenant spotted the building ahead with the sing that reads Fujimi Academy.

"Right" he smiled glancing at the building.

Asbel smiled gazing at the school building it was really a new beginning for the siblings. He was still excited of the possibilities that he will meet many people, and make a lot of friends. However the only Fujimi student he was thinking about, it's the only one he met during work. A smile spread over his lips he was obviously thinking about Saeko finding out she goes to this school made him even happier to be assigned here. The chances were pretty high that he will see her again he was fascinated with her personality and her charm, not realizing that his cheeks have heat up. He had the urge to get to know her better while Hubert has taken a notice to his expression but he chose to remain quiet for the time being. They walked heading for the entrance as they already spotted various students, the males wearing the same uniform as the brothers and the girls wearing the green and white uniform.

"_Wait…Hold that thought. The girl's uniform perhaps I may be wrong but wasn't Miss Takagi wearing the same color and design as well….?" _Hubert stood in deep thought and he really hope he was wrong.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: class 3 second floor Fujimi Academy)

The classroom was filled with students almost every seat has been taken by the teenagers. It was the seniors' class they were the ones who will graduate next year. The class still hasn't started yet even if the bell rang a few minutes ago, they were all waiting for the homeroom teacher to arrive. Of course they weren't going to staying their seats and patiently wait for the teacher, some were standing chatting, while others were seated talking to the person next to them. They were a minority who were actually reading a book of their own liking instead of anything school related. Nothing but talk from the students which most of their topics were about movies, television, video games and girls the hot topic is women with big breast. But even among the senior class there was one person of the bunch who remained quiet, without saying a single word. One person who thought there was nothing to say looking in deep thought.

Busujima Saeko was the quiet girl who stood seated in her seat her expression was thoughtful. So many things in her mind one was the kendo tournament she has this weekend, but it was little concern since she has prepared herself for it. Then there was school work, she has some homework to deliver the next day and two tests on the way next week, she will study hard to get a good grade. Yet those last things didn't worried her much, the only thing that had her complete attention is her meeting with a certain red head teen who she met yesterday at her favorite restaurant. Asbel was in her head it made her smile and just thinking about his personality it made her heart leap with joy. She didn't know why he will make her so happy, why felt so alive whenever she was thinking about him. She really wanted to see him again and once he told her he will be attending this school, she has been eagerly secretly waiting for him.

"_Asbel-san why are you making me feel this way?" _she gave a small smile not understanding she was this happy.

The door to the classroom slid opened as the teacher finally arrived, he shortly closed it back. As soon as his presence was shown all the students quiet down and have gotten in their seats. The homeroom teacher was a man in his middle thirties wearing a brown wig because everyone else could tell it was one. He was wearing glasses, a mustache and wearing a light brown suite with a red bow tie, just your average geeky teacher. He went to his desk setting his suit case as he turned to his group he nodded seeing the right amount of student present. The teacher followed with opening the suit case taking a piece of paper, he cleared his throat ready to read its content out loud.

"All right class, settle down everyone and take your seats to those who haven't yet. I have a special announcement to make from reading this document sent to me by the principal. We have a new student joining our class today all the way from the west America to be precise I don't think he's here yet hm…."

"Oh come in its open!" he heard a knock on the door.

The door slid opened as the new student emerged entering the classroom. The students gazed at the red head teen with blue eyes looking a little taller than most of the boys of the class. Saeko smiled recognizing Asbel she was overjoyed to see him again, and the best of all he was going to be in the same class with her. The red head smiled to everyone but most importantly because he saw the purple haired teen smiling at him. He was so happy he was going to be in the same class with her, he already met a good friend and he expected to make many more. This experience of being in a school in this world was going to be very enjoyable he will learn new things about this new world and the any clues to how return to his home world while spending time with new friends. Remembering what Hubert told him about greeting others in Japan he gave a bow to the students and to the teacher.

"Welcome to our class, please introduce yourself to everyone start with your name, age, where you come from and your likes and dislikes"

"Hello I am Lhant Asbel, I'm nineteen, I'm from New York my likes are curry, friends and sword training. My dislikes I guess people who disobey the rules and treats others with disrespect."

"Thank you for your introduction Asbel-san my name is Hagushi Hideki I'm class 3C homeroom teacher. I hope you enjoy your stay at our school and I'm looking forward to see your progress during this academic year. Now to see where you'll be seated…."

The red haired swordsman turned to the group of students and noticed some of the girls were staring at him dreamily with a tint of red on their cheeks. He had no idea what was wrong with them but somehow he had a bad feeling about it. While Saeko sighed at their reactions shaking her head negatively, kind of expecting that teenage girls will always go gaga over a cute boy. He finally spotted an available seat in the fourth row, which ironically it was next to the Busujima. It seems the teacher has also noticed the available seat and nodded.

"The fourth row Asbel-san, next to Busujima-san."

"Okay…."

The red head teen walked over passing the seated students while trying to ignore some of the blushing girls and took his seat next to the smiling Saeko. He smiled back at her when he suddenly felt some tension rising in the air he looked around searching for the source. There was an aura of anger and jealousy surrounding the classroom and he realized where it was coming from. Turning to see most of the boys present were giving him glares that represent pure jealousy, he didn't have a clue what was wrong with them while the Busujima was ignoring those boys having the idea why they were acting like they wanted to eat the red haired teen alive. The jealous boys will obviously be the Busujima's fan boy club and they weren't happy a new student was already in good terms with the purple haired teen. Still she smiled at him and he did the same thing, while the teacher has picked up the chalk.

Asbel saw Saeko handing him a piece of paper earning a questioning expression from the red head. The Busujima only moved her head gazing over to the piece of paper, like she was telling him to read it. He opened it slowly unfolding the small piece until it reached the regular size of a paper sheet he mentally read the information written.

"_It's good to see you being part of my class Asbel-san. I hope we can become friends and welcome to Fujimi Academy. Busujima Saeko"_

"_What's this? There's something else written…." _the red head gazed at the information below the message.

"_P.S. you said sword training as one of your hobbies. Perhaps you can tell me all about it later during lunch."_

"_That's fine with me" _he gazed over at her smiling as she stolen a glance at him smiling too.

"All right class let's begin today's lesson, take out your books."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: class 2 first floor)

The teacher has already started her class in the second year sophomore section. Everyone stood seated with their books opened paying attention to her, while some were ignoring her and others trying to fall asleep because they stayed late last night. One of the students paying attention was a girl with long light brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking above the rest of her hair with reddish brown eyes. She had a slender figure with ample breasts there was a boy next to her looking in the same age. He had brown eyes and spiky black hair with a slender build, next to him stood another boy in the same age too. The second teenager had gray hair and brown eyes he was a little build more than the first boy next to him. The teacher resumed her class picking up the chalk to write something on the board before a knock came from the door, interrupting her class and the students especially those who were sleeping and not paying attention.

"Yes it's open."

The door of the classroom slid opened as Hubert entered and closed the door behind him. The blue haired teen walked over the group getting next to the teacher. He wasn't happy because his papers were a bit late to transfer so the teacher didn't have a clue she will be having a new student joining her class today. He was holding the document that made him officially as part of the class of sophomore or second year students. The former Strata lieutenant gazed over at the group of students they were all staring with curious expressions, seeing him here gave them the idea that he's an added student. Enough gazing around Hubert gave the document to the teacher as she took a quick glance over it, reading the information and smiled a bit at the information.

"Oh dear listen up class. We have a new student joining us today from America, please would you like to introduce yourself, your age and add your likes and dislikes."

"I am Lhant Hubert, I'm eighteen my likes are reading learning new things and studying. My dislikes are obnoxious people I am not fond of bullying that will be all."

"Thank you Hubert-san my name is Anemiko Kaoru I'm the homeroom teacher of class B-2. I'm always looking forward to more students in my class I hope you can show me your great progress during this academic year."

"I'll certainty will sensei" replied the former Strata soldier.

"Now where can I find an available seat for you hm…." She gazed over at any available empty seats.

"Right there, fifth row next to Komuro-san…."

Huber gave a nod obeying the teacher's suggestion to the location of his seat. He walked reaching the fifth row as he got seated putting his book bag on the ground, next to the seat. The one the teacher called Komuro waved at him with his hand, giving the blue haired teen his own personal salute while he looked at him giving him a nod. He noticed the girl with light brownish hair was staring and gave him a slight wave just like teen boy, the other boy next to her also waved at him. He had no problem with these students getting curious at him he didn't mind befriending with them. After all he told Asbel that it will be all right to make some friends, might as well do the same too. Judging from first impression he had a feeling that Komuro was a bit of a troublemaker, kind of like a rebel. The girl next to him looked like she was very sociable and the boy with grey hair seems to be an all right character, they weren't that bad for friend material.

"Class it's time to begin today's lesson, take out your note books please" Kaoru started writing in the board.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was lunch time and everyone has head out to the school cafeteria. Some were lucky to bring their own food made from their parents or themselves, those who didn't brought any they had to take the line and wait to be served. The line was very long filled with many hungry students, but at least it was moving they were getting served rather quickly. Asbel was one of those unfortunate students that didn't brought any food with him since he thought that it was better to eat from the food cafeteria instead, he regretted making the decision. He sure made a mistake now here he was waiting at the end of the long line. Surprisingly it didn't take that long for him to get the food, maybe ten minutes to fifteen minutes. The red haired swordsman seeing that the food looked really tasty he couldn't wait to sit down and eat, as he left the line with his tray he saw Saeko holding her own tray, like she was waiting for him.

"Hey Saeko…."

"I got early in the line."

"Were you…Waiting for me this entire time?" he blinked not expecting her to do something like that.

"There's nothing wrong with waiting for a friend is there? We are friends right?" she gave him that sweet smile that makes his heart beat faster.

"Yeah sure we're friends, thanks for waiting" he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I haven't checked on an empty table though" the Busujima gazed around for any available tables.

"Let's go look for one together."

They started looking around the area where the many table were located, but everywhere they looked it was filled with students. All of them seem to be preoccupied it pretty much looked like they will have to eat standing or maybe outside of the cafeteria. Keeping their open eyes they were able to spot a free table, but there was already someone seated. Asbel smiled seeing Hubert he has set his fray eating. He signaled Saeko to follow him walking towards the only table that was available, it did surprise him a little to see his brother eating on his own. The red head felt a bit sorry that maybe he wasn't trying hard to have any friends since they might be attending Fujimi for a while, they should make the best of it and make many friends. They arrived settling their fray while getting seated as the blue haired lieutenant gazed at both of them, while the Busujima gazed at him with curiosity since she obviously didn't know him.

"Thanks for saving us a table Hubert."

"I wasn't saving a table for anyone because I was unaware of your arrival, however I don't mind some company. The food here is not that bad I guess, acceptable and edible."

"Saeko this is my younger brother Hubert."

"Yes you did tell me he was attending the academy with you. Busujima Saeko it's good to meet you Hubert-san" she smiled giving a small bow.

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance Miss Busujima, already befriended with my brother wonderful. You have outdone yourself this time Asbel picking quite the golden fish from the endless river" the former Strata soldier adjusted his glasses gazing at the two teens.

"What….? Golden fish what are you talking about?" blinked the red head swordsman.

"Never mind" Huber threw his arms in the air not believing his brother was so oblivious and dense sometimes, while Saeko did understood the hidden meaning behind his comment she smiled while blushing a little.

"Please Hubert-san no need for formalities, you can call me Saeko."

"As you wish…."

They started eating taking the time to enjoy the food while not noticing that more students were heading their way. The blue haired teen turned to see that they were from the same group of class B-2, he only knew one of them from the teacher Kaoru. Komuro the one with spiky dark hair there was no time for introductions since they were in the classroom and paying attention to the teacher. Sadly it wasn't the same for Komuro since he looked like wasn't paying much attention at all. A fourth teen with blond hair which it was spiked in the middle with green eyes and his uniform jacket was opened in the middle, he was accompanying the three which he didn't know either. Lunch time was the perfect time for introductions and getting to know people better. So he made the mental note to take the advantage of the hour because he might not have another chance until the last period ends. Besides Asbel already made a friend so he should follow his example as younger brother and befriended with someone too.

"There he is! Hey Hubert-san!" the girl waved at him happily.

"There you are" said Komuro.

"Do you mind if we seat here?" asked the teen with the grey hair.

"I don't see a problem be my guess" said the younger Lhant.

"Thanks!" said the spiked blond haired teen.

"So Hubert want to introduce your new friends?" Asbel watched as they all got seated putting their fray and started eating.

"Likewise I would want to know who you are."

"Komuro Takashi."

"Miyamoto Rei I'm Takashi's girlfriend" replied the girl with light brownish hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Igou Hisashi, Takashi and I go way back" said the teen with grey hair.

"Toriko Morita Takashi and I are buds."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance all, this is my older brother Asbel."

"It's nice to meet you all, wow Hubert already made so many friends."

"Yes must be my charm" his comment made the group laughed because they knew he was being sarcastic in a funny way.

"My apologies for almost forgetting, everyone this is-"

"It's okay Hubert-san I believe everyone already knows me" replied Saeko.

"You bet we do!" said Morita.

"Really….? Is Saeko popular in this school?" asked the red head Lhant.

"Are you kidding? She's very popular in Fujimi!" replied the blond haired teen.

"Busujima-sempai is the captain and president of the kendo club" said Rei.

"She's the best in kendo" followed Takashi.

"Kendo….?" Asbel didn't know the meaning of the word.

"It means "the way of the sword" it is the fighting style of traditional swordsmanship which originated during the Japan feudal era" answered Hubert as proof that he has learned well about Japanese history.

"Whoa…Saeko you can fight with a sword?" the red head was impressed at the revelation.

"Yes, I was taught kendo since I was little through my father."

"That's really amazing" the red haired swordsman stood in thought wondering how good she must be.

"What about you? Sword practice is one of your hobbies…." She was interested to know more about his skills with a sword.

"Well yeah…." He scratched the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Really….? So my brother told you of his swords skills" Hubert was staring at the red head with disproval in his blue eyes.

"_What was he thinking telling her about such?" _

"Um…Anyway so is anyone about to graduate soon?" Asbel has quickly changed the subject getting nervous while the Busujima has quickly noticed the topic change.

"We have two years to go before we can graduate" said the Miyamoto.

"Asbel-san we're graduating next year" said the purple haired sword mistress.

"We are….?"

"We are seniors after all."

"Right of course we are" he sweat dropped.

Hubert gave a soft sigh at his brother's lack of knowledge it didn't bothered him that he was put in the sophomore class. Asbel was put in the seniors obviously because he was older he resumed eating his lunch while the others were still talking. Things didn't looked bad he could get used to have friends like these, already looking he has befriended with Takashi, Rei and Hisashi. Morita was a different case he seemed to be too hyperactive for his taste, though Pascal was hyperactive and she became his friend. His eyes have traveled ahead when he spotted a familiar face that he didn't want to see. How he wished to disappear like he doesn't exist, sadly that person was walking to their table. The Strata lieutenant remained calm, there was no point in freaking out he will eventually live with it. It was too late to think about the option to leave the table because the person has arrived and the group has taken notice to her presence.

"Takagi-san you're here" Takashi spotted his friend.

"You want to join us for lunch? There's a free spot for you" said Rei.

"Already ate" she turned to the people in the table.

"Who is she?" asked a curious Asbel.

"Takagi Saya" the pink haired girl introduced herself.

"We've known each other since we we're in the second grade" replied Komuro.

"Childhood friends that's great" said the red head it suddenly reminded him of his friendship with Richard.

"I'm his childhood friend too, I've known Takashi since kinder garden" said the Miyamoto.

"Lhant Asbel very nice to meet you Saya…."

"Wait a minute did you say Lhant?" the pink haired teen glared.

"Um…yeah is there a problem?" the red head got nervous at her expression.

The young Takagi gazed up at everyone from the table, until her orange eyes saw someone she didn't wanted to see ever again. Her eyes hardened as she was now glaring at the blue haired teen that was quiet and calmly finishing his lunch. To think he was here in this school just staring at him brought her than annoying memory when he kicked her off the library. She knew by now he has spotted her, he knew she was before him and here he was ignoring. She couldn't stand people who are too arrogant for their own good then again she can be quite arrogant sometimes. Yet staring at his face also brought her the reality that he was attractive but only physically because his personality is terrible. By now the rest of the group has noticed the reason why Saya looked like she was ready to charge at someone and beat the living shit out of that person. She finally reacted pointing an accused finger at the blue haired Lhant.

"You!"

"….."

"What's wrong Takagi-san?" asked a startled Takashi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she walked over to his side looking very pissed.

"I believe as of today I am an official student of Fujimi Academy" he replied calmly resuming his lunch.

"I must have the best luck in the entire world" her right eye twitched in annoyance at his presence.

"Huh….? Hubert you know her?" asked Asbel.

The former Strata soldier remained quiet and calm as he took a drink of the cold fresh milk. He remained focused on finishing his lunch but eventually his blue eyes locked on Saya's orange orbs. The way she was glaring at him it's like she wanted to strangle him to death but it didn't scared him, no he wasn't afraid of her. But he admitted mentally she was quite the fiery beauty, true she was pretty though her personality could use some serious attitude adjustment. Everyone waited while he remained quiet and the pink haired Takagi's anger was only increasing even more with the longer he was ignoring her. He finally finished his milk as he glance at the pink haired teen as their eyes met, blue vs. orange calm vs. anger.

"I'm unfamiliar with her…."

A vein popped on the back of Saya's forehead she gave him another accused finger.

"Cut the bullshit! Of course you know me, how will I forget your smartass face after what you did to me? You humiliated me!"

"…." Everyone was giving questioning looks not having a clue what was going on.

"My, it seems your foul language is as foul as ever, such mannerism. Should a young lady be having quite the vocabulary?"

"Just shut up smartass!"

"Um…Takagi-san what did Hubert-san did to you?" said Komuro.

"This bastard made a complete fool out of me. He was working at the local library and I came to hand over a book when he belittle to me and ended up kicking me out of the place!"

"Your explanation is very much incomplete. You returned a late book from its original due date your behavior was inappropriate, your language was also inappropriate. You broke the library rules, you demanded to be given another book when you're clearly not my superior in charge and you were being too loud unacceptable for library environment. Therefore all those reasons mentioned justify my action of kicking you out Miss Takagi" he glared back at her.

Everyone stood quiet as the two teens were now having a glaring contest. Asbel sweat dropped at his brother's behavior though he admitted Saya has quite the fiery temper she was really getting on the younger Lhant's nerves. The glaring contest had such an effect that both were releasing imaginary sparks from their eyes the tension was clearly present between the two. Asbel needed to do something they were here to make friends not the other way around as he turned to the others they looked like they wanted to evade any conflict between them. The red head got between the two becoming a wall so they keep their distance from the other. He didn't want to have any friends breaking up even if he knew that the two teens who were glaring daggers at the other weren't friends.

"Let's stay calm you two" he sighed turning to the pink haired girl.

"Look Saya my brother isn't really a bad person. He's someone with morals and well mannered, I'm sure he didn't mean to give you a bad time. Maybe you should start thinking that you were acting wrong and you may be to blame. It's okay to admit you're mistakes, how about if you guys make up and call it a truce?"

Everyone stood waiting for their decision while Saeko smiled at Asbel's action. He was the kind of person to evade any conflict and would find a way to reason some agreement as long as it wasn't beating each other up. Hubert and Saya stared at the other looking in thought surprise she didn't get upset at the red head's comment. They stood like they were thinking about the choice thoroughly while Hubert seems to have sighed rubbing his forehead. He wasn't the kind of person to keep conflict for far too long, like his brother he would prefer a true then some endless pointless arguing.

"You make a valid point Asbel, I suppose we can put this incident behind us and start over from scratch. But it all depends on your choice Miss Takagi, what will it be?"

"….."

The pink haired teen stared at him looking like she was putting a lot of thought to her decision. She made her choice all right as she tightened her fist and ended up smacking the blue haired teen on his head leaving him on the ground with a huge lump on the top. Asbel and everyone else has watched the entire thing with bug eyes their expression said a lot, they weren't expected this to happened. Saya left the table looking at the downed Hubert from the corner of her eye a smile spread her lips while her cheeks were blushing. It actually felt good to hit him she's wanted to do it since he kicked her out of the library. She has left happily satisfied and it wasn't because she ate a good meal, but she made a mental note to see Hubert again and maybe next time it won't be a conflict meeting but a friendly one. Though she doubts it since they have different opinions and views she can still give it a try.

"You okay?" the red head checked on his brother helping him get up.

"I have a headache the size of the school Asbel what do you think?" replied the annoyed teen.

"It could have gotten worse you know…."

"That would be something I would rather forget thank you very much."

"Oh no I forgot to ask Takagi-san to go out with me a fourth time!" Morita cried comical tears for his mistake while everyone sweat dropped.

In one of the tables not too far from the group's table stood a male student wearing glasses. He is slightly short and a bit overweight for his age with shoulder length dark hair that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. He was the only teen in the available table pretty obvious that he wasn't the popular type and nobody wanted to bother spending their time with him, or eating lunch with him for the matter. He has already finished with the food and was ready to leave, he checked on his watch it was almost going to be time for the next period. As he started walking he didn't saw one student has raised his leg and unaware he eventually tripped to the floor dropping his fray. Laughter soon follows as everyone watched the whole sight of the downed chubby teen they kept on laughing because they truly saw it funny and because it was nothing but a fat kid who lost his balance.

"_What's going on over there?" _Asbel gazed over the source of all the laughter.

The red haired swordsman left the table walking over until he reached the source for everyone's loud laughter. He spotted the downed chubby teen before walking to him and offering his assistance, helping him get back to his feet. The teen with glasses was shocked it was the first time someone was bothering to waste their time in helping him get up. Taking a closer look at the person he has never seen him in the school, unless he was one of the new students. His eyes lit up hearing that the new students are from the USA, but that aside he felt grateful for his help. Everyone stood watching from the table and was happy at the sight among them, Saeko has smiled at Asbel's kind hearted nature he was truly a good friend. She already saw him as a very loyal character that will help his friends no matter what.

"You okay?"

"Um…Yeah I'm fine" replied the chubby teen.

"You're not hurt aren't you?"

"Nah it's not the first time I have tripped like that" of course he knew it was no accident but he chose to remain quiet.

"You should be careful where you walked" Asbel never noticed that the accident was intentional making it more like an incident.

"Thanks for helping me…."

"Sure, I'm Lhant Asbel."

"Hirano Kohta."

"Kohta if you feel like you need some company you can hang out with all of us" the red head pointed to the occupied table with Rei, Takashi and everyone else.

The chubby teen was shocked first time someone has asked him to hang out with his friends since his first day at the academy. For once Kohta felt so happy, for once he felt like he was accepted and acknowledged. He saw that Komuro was waving at him happily and the others were giving him looks of him being a fatty outcast and he was completely ignoring the glares from the students that bully him. Maybe it was a sign that he will finally meet real friends, he tried so hard not to cry before picking his book bag.

"I have to go it's almost time for the next period."

"Yeah you're right, I guess we can hang out now" he felt silly forgetting they were minutes away for their next class to commence.

"Thanks for helping again Lhant-san."

"Just call me Asbel I don't mind."

Kohta nodded as he left and by now he has forgotten of the bullies while the red head stood watching him leave with a smile.

* * *

(Time skip)

School has ended and the students have left the building. After saying their goodbyes to Takashi, Rei and Hisashi Asbel and Hubert parted taking the path to their apartment. The siblings were quite pleased with their first day of school, they already met so many friends and to think it was only the beginning. It has turned out to be quite the day that they have actually forgotten or even tried to find any leads to return to Ephinea. Asbel was smiling and was eagerly waiting for tomorrow another at school and another day to spend time with his new friends, while on the inside he was still trying to struggle not to break down because he missed his family and friends. For Hubert he was having such a great day for his first day at the academy, until he remembered Saya smacking him that was not his cup of tea. Just thinking about the pink haired Takagi annoyed him and yet, he admired her fiery attitude. He rubbed his forehead trying to forget that he was thinking that her temper was a positive trait about her.

"Today was a great day."

"Perhaps…."

"I think I'm going to like Fujimi. Takashi, Rei, Hisashi, Morita I like all of them, they're very nice."

"More or less…That Morita character is too loud for my taste."

"I guess but what about Saya? She's loud enough" the older Lhant gave a grin.

"Please Asbel do not bring that name. That girl is nothing but trouble I can still feel my head pounding from her recent attack."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Pardon me" the blue haired teen turned to his brother with a shock expression.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to get so work up about it."

"I only wish to be far away from her, she's so loud and stubborn. What kind of person will find her likeable I wonder?" he hasn't noticed his cheeks were turning a bit red.

"I think she's a good person if you give her a chance and let her in. You know get to know her better before you start judging her."

"I am not interested, not in the least in getting to know her. That is if I want to become her personal punching bag which I don't. I was never a high believer in luck, I always believe it doesn't exist however I seem to have changed my mind. My luck is terrible to be attending the same school as her."

"Come on Hubert you're over reacting. But anyway I wouldn't mind giving Saya a chance to have her as a friend, and I can't forget Kohta either. I didn't have a chance to talk to him after lunch."

"You're so naïve brother, trusting everyone you meet. I could never be like that. But moving on to a more appropriate topic I can see you have gained quite the friend in a certain someone" he adjusted his glasses with a small glint in his eyes.

"Certain someone….? Who are you talking about?" the red head swordsman stood in thought.

"Please Asbel even you can't be this oblivious about it. Surely you must know who I'm talking about."

"I really don't who you're talking about?"

Hubert face palmed rubbing his forehead he suddenly felt the small headache he had from when Saya hit him.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Because that is precisely what I should do."

"Asbel-san!"

The siblings turned to see a certain someone running to them. Asbel smiled seeing it was the Busujima holding her book bag and her kendo gear.

"Saeko hi…."

"I'm sorry for intruding like this. You must be tire and you're probably eager to arrive to your home."

"Not at all I don't mind honest…."

"Did you come here for a reason Miss Busujima?"

"Hubert-san you can call me by my first name I don't mind. But yes, there is a reason for being here. Asbel-san there's going to be a kendo tournament this Saturday during the evening at the sports arena of the school. I will be participating and…I will appreciate it if you would like to go" she failed to hide her blushing.

"Of course I would love to go. I really want to see you fighting and see what kendo is all about" the red head got excited just thinking about the matches.

"Thank you, the tournament will start a seven sharp. I will be waiting for you, Hubert-san you're welcome to come if you want to."

"I will have to politely decline your offer I have a night shift at the library on that day."

"I understand, and then I guess it will only be you Asbel-san."

"You bet I'll be there."

"Perhaps you can tell me about your sword skills."

"Yeah I'll tell you about that."

"Then I will see you tomorrow at school" she bowed to both boys before she left.

"I can't wait to go to that tournament."

"Don't tell me you're planning in telling her your sword skills?"

"What's wrong Hubert? You sound upset."

"Asbel you can't possibly be planning in telling her about assault artes and burst artes. It's inconceivable for you to do so."

"Is it a problem to tell her?"

"Perhaps I should give you a longer explanation. This world is entirely different from Ephinea, the people from our home are not startle or they don't over react when they see people performing artes or casting magic. However it is a very different case with the people from this world, can you imagine what will be Saeko's reaction when you tell her you can cast lightning or fire with using your sword? Or perhaps telling her about your mystique artes? That will put her in the shock of her life."

"I see your point…Telling her something like that or then again other people about artes might frighten them."

"Precisely none of these people has ever seen something like magic or artes for the matter. Just witnessing the skills we possess will make them tremble in fear and panic. They even feel paranoid thinking there not alone and there's the possibility of a new breed of life outside of their planet, far beyond the stars. That is why it's important that we keep this a secret from everyone and we must now them of our true potential if they do find out the worst case scenario we might become enemies in their eyes. I believe there's no need to tell you how bad that will be if it becomes true, do you understand Asbel?"

"I do, you make a good point. But what about just showing her my normal sword skills? You know no artes."

"Hm…I suppose that will be acceptable, just as long as you don't get carry away."

"I won't, I really can't wait for this Saturday and see Saeko in action."

"Oh my dear brother, you have it real bad for her" the former lieutenant shook his head while raising his hands slightly.

"What….?"

"Never mind, come along let's be on our way. I would like to arrive home early to start studying for my first test."

"_You know what….? I think I'm going to like living in this world. I still missed everyone back home and I still want to believe if there's a way to return. But at least here I have found good friends and I no longer so helpless since when we first arrived…." _ Asbel smiled as he followed Hubert into the streets looking forward to another day in their new home.

* * *

**To be continued**

**It's done just to let everyone know I will write two more chapters in the upcoming days before going to the story of the manga and the beginning of the outbreak. I have chosen to write these overture chapters to focus on character development and the friendship. I want to make everyone get along and become good friends before the outbreak takes place. Reviews are always welcome as well as following the story and favorite list. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time Act 3 Overture to DEAD part 3: school and teachers can be a pain in the ass


	3. Overture to DEAD part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 3 Overture to DEAD part 3: school and teachers can be a pain in the ass

(Location: sports arena Fujimi Academy Tokonosu city Japan)

Asbel reached the entrance and he could already hear the sound from the crowd. Stepping into the arena he was surprised the area was packed making it clear kendo is pretty famous in this city. Quite honestly he was very excited looking forward to the tournament after Hubert explained him about kendo which it was traditional fighting through swords. His younger brother has told him that the competitors fight using swords made from bamboo but obviously he was expecting something like that. Not like they were going to be fighting with real swords but it was definitely worth looking into. The red head Lhant could barely controlled his excitement his first time watching a kendo competition and best of all one Saeko will participate in. It will also be the first time he will see her skills, everyone at the academy has been telling she's the best in the way of the sword. He went ahead looking after crowd that was seated on the bleachers.

Good thing for him he made it on time spotting a couple of available seats. But his attention was more on the contestants that were already present getting ready for the competition. There were many competitors from both Fujimi and their rival opponents for the evening, he can tell because they were wearing the kendor armor they use. Hubert has told him the kind or armor use in kendo matches which consists of different component that are used to protect the parts of the body. The helmet is called "men" with a metal grille, The" tsuki dare" a series of hard leather and fabric flaps to protect the throat, and padded fabric flaps called "men dare" to protect the side of the neck and shoulders. The forearms, wrists and hands are protected by long, thickly padded fabric gloves called" kote" while the torso is protected by a breastplate called" do" and the waist and groin area are protected by the" tare", consisting of three thick vertical fabric flaps of faulds.

His blue eyes moved from the audience to the arena spotting the competitors. They were wearing the kendo gear minus the helmet there were three members from Fujimi. He could tell because it was written on the corner of the breastplate, while their opponents were four members. The numbers were unfair unless there was a member missing from the Fujimi team, yet the person he wanted to see wasn't here yet. But eventually he saw her when she reunited with the three, he smiled finally spotting Saeko. The Busujima was also wearing the kendo uniform minus the helmet and she seemed to be talking to the group. He found out she was the captain of the team so she was probably giving them a pep talk to motivate them and raised their spirits to give it their all. The purple haired teen has gazed over the crowd when she saw him and the red head waved back at her. The results were obvious as the Busujima smiled happy to see him present during this evening.

The red head swordsman started checking the bleachers to find a good seat where to have the best view of the tournament. There was empty space in the second row and it was a good spot to see everything, he really wanted to see Saeko in action from a good view. He happily took his seat staring at the front they were ready to begin the competition. It wasn't that long before he realized there was someone next to him, it made steal a quick glance at the person. It was a man looking in his late thirties with dark hair tied on a single pony tail, wearing dark green kimono. Of course he knew of the Japanese modern style clothing from Hubert and it was rare to see someone wearing the traditional clothing. The fact that he was the only person wearing it from the rest of the crowd has somehow perked his curiosity. He got a little startled as the man looked at him and his gaze was quite serious, his expression was really intimidating.

"Don't mind me sir. It was rude of me to stare sorry."

"Are you from Fujimi?"

"Yeah I am, I came here to watch my friend compete and cheer her own."

"Which competitor….? There are a few members who are female on Fujimi's team."

"Saeko she's my classmate."

"I see you came to support the captain, but it will also be wise to support the rest of the team. One person doesn't make a team."

"Of course I'm going to cheer on everyone. I am really excited this is my first seeing a kendo competition."

"Are you new to kendo?"

"I don't know much about it see I'm not from around here…."

"A foreigner….It is understandable I won't mind explaining you the rules. The teams are ready to begin."

"That will be great sir I can watch and hear you at the same time."

"You see kendo isn't really an official sport is more of a way to the discipline the human character through the application of the principles of the katana. Though it has become a competition practice in all of schools and nationally, it is still defined as of today as the art of discipline by the way of the sword…."

"That's great I can see they used those bamboo weapons to replace the real sword" Asbel smiled watching the first match starting the competitors stepped up but it wasn't Saeko's time yet.

"Yes it is called the shinai and the official weapon used in kendo, obviously using a real sword is forbidden. The competitors have a time limit to strike the opponent at least three times before the time runs out. Depending on the strike, one hit is one point but the attack has to be successful and approve by the referees. At least two of the three referees can approve of a successful strike confirming the point, depending on the one who won the point they will raise the team's color on one of the flags they're holding."

"Sounds very interesting" said the red head.

"It is, now let us watch what tonight's competition has to offer."

* * *

(Time skip)

As the minutes passed by Asbel stood in excitement watching as each competitors gave it their all. So far the teams seem to be in the same level, it was a matter of focus and skills that will tell them apart. He stood watching everything from the edge of his seat it was amazing to how they fought they were truly having a sword duel to the death, minus the last part. This one thing he started to like the most in this world, it reminded him a bit of sword practice from the Knight Academy. They fought using wooden shields and sticks replacing the sword and went all out to show who was the most skill and suited for the position of knight. Minutes later each team had a victory, they needed one to have the tie breaker and win the tournament. He could imagine himself in there participating in the kendo style, though his fighting style was similar. He never knew it could be exciting waiting to see the outcome of a match.

He smiled brightly when he saw that Saeko was next, spotting the Busujima putting on her kendo helmet. She walked to the center holding her shinai with her opponent entering shortly. He did the only thing he could and that was to cheer loudly following the crowd while the man next to him gave a small smile turning his attention back to upcoming fight. At the beginning of the match it was interesting while Asbel still watched in excitement the Busujima's opponent attacked mercilessly but she blocked all his attacks. It kept on going like that for five minutes and that's when it hit the former lord what was going on. His excited expression was replaced by a curious one expecting she will go to the offensive, but she kept on blocking attacks. By now he knew something was wrong she wasn't going to win the match if she keeps on blocking.

"_What's going on?" _

"Why is she only blocking?"

"Pay close attention, it may look like she's taking the defensive. But in truth she's memorizing her opponent's attack patterns."

"How do you know?" the red head turned to the dark haired man.

"Just watch, once she has memorized everything, she will take her time to make her move."

After a couple of blocking Saeko managed to counter her opponent's attacks shocking Asbel, she blocked and countered over again. She charged in and she was the one attacking her opponent he was barely got time to block and got hit on his shoulder earning the Busujima a point. She charged again and performed another attack hitting her opponents earning her another point. There was still some time left as she blocked another attack and counter, it was clear her opponent didn't stood a chance. Asbel watched the entire thing in awe it wasn't long that she was blocking endlessly and now she changed so quickly with attacking and countering. Turning to the man next to him he was right about everything, it was a mystery how he'd figured out but that was enough for the red haired swordsman to see the Busujima's potential. Saeko has made another successful hit earning her the third point and winning the match, the crowd went wild as the Fujimi team has won the tournament.

"_She's amazing…Saeko." _

"You see, once she memorized her opponents attack patterns it was easy for her how to attack, when to attack and where to attack. She's truly a gifted one and you can clearly see she has trained very hard to earn her place among the most skilled in kendo."

The victory lasted a while the team were celebrating while they were giving the credit to their captain. Saeko smiling but she looked like she was preferred to give the credit to everyone from the team, they won together as one. Asbel waited until they were done with the celebrating, he left the bleachers heading to the winning team. Before he could take another step he saw the man who was seated next to him walking towards them smiling. His eyes were on Saeko the red head was certain for sure when he got closer to her and she smiled at him, the sight of them talking made it seem that they were very close. Now the man looked too old for her so he wasn't her boyfriend or the sort, his thoughts were interrupted with the Busujima calling to him to join them in the celebration. He smiled not wanting to keep them waiting it make it looked like he was being rude or maybe antisocial, he was anything but those two.

"Hey congratulations Saeko!"

"Thank you Asbel-san this victory was for the team and for Fujimi."

"I expected nothing less from my daughter."

"What? Wait-you're Saeko's dad?"

"Asbel-san this is my father and my sensei Busujima Shiro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Asbel, my daughter has told me quite about you" he offered his hand for a handshake while his daughter blushed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir, you should have told me you were her father from the start" he accepted the handshake.

"You never asked…."

"You and your team were amazing. I can't believe you were able to memorized your opponent's moves so quick and anticipate them even quicker."

"Kendo is a discipline thought mind and strength. Attacking recklessly will only lead to defeat."

"You really taught her well" smiled the red head.

"Now I'm the one getting the compliment" Shiro gave a slight chuckle.

"Listen Saeko can you wait for me a little outside of the school? There's something I want to give you."

"A gift….?" The Busujima master had to hide his grin not believing this boy was being quick in making his move on his daughter while the sword mistress blushed slightly at the possibility.

"I would accept it Asbel-san."

"Great!"

* * *

(Time skip)

Saeko and Shiro were patiently waiting outside of the Academy just as Asbel requested. Neither had a clue what he was up or what it was all about. However it didn't matter how long it will take the red head Lhant to get here. The purple haired teen was in deep thought with an invisible smile on her lips just thinking the many possibilities of what could be his gift. It made her blushed that he will have something for her even if they have only been friends for a couple of days. While her father stood quietly with his usual serious expression, though on the inside he was grinning devilish the fact his daughter has already found someone for a potential boyfriend. They finally saw Asbel walking to them he was holding something a bit long wrapped in a piece of cloth that was strapped. The sight was enough to raise the curiosity of both Busujimas, what could he be planning in giving her was still ringing in their heads.

"Sorry for taking long, I had this gift reserved somewhere else safe."

"A gift for me….? Asbel-san there was no need to go to such lengths to give me something" she failed to hide her blush.

"Nah it's okay, call it a gift for the amazing victory you and your team pulled off."

"Your gift is certainly lifting my curiosity and it's not even for me" Shiro said it in an amused tone.

"I just know she will like it" the red head removed the wrapping lifting the cloth, finally revealing to the father and daughter the gift.

"Asbel-san…." Saeko stood in awe at the sight of her gift.

"You have thought wisely Asbel, your gift is perfect for her" the master Busujima gave a smile.

The red head lord stood holding one of his former weapons he used during his journey with his friend from Ephinea. He happily hold the katana he once used the weapon and admitted that it was very good and it went perfect with his fighting style. But he would still choose Excalibur over it, not just for its great strength but because it was the sword the belonged to his father Aston. He view the sword as a memento of the former lord of Lhant and now it was the only thing he had that reminded him of his home world. It was impossible for him to give it up and choose some random sword that he didn't know its history. But he was pretty sure Saeko is going to like it because of her sword skills, after seeing what she is capable off he made up his mind in giving the weapon to her. He already had enough money from his job so there was no reason for him to sell it.

"For me….?" She was shocked he was giving her something like this she knew how precious the Japanese sword is to those who practice with it and to weapon collectors.

"Yeah go ahead and take it."

"May I have a look at it?"

"Sure."

Shiro kindly took the sword from the red haired teen he unsheathed it to take a better look at it. He gave a nod of approval staring at the shiny blade. It has the appearance that it was being used but it was in a very good conditions, he was a master of kendo he could tell a swords condition just by giving it a brief examination. The master Busujima sheathed the katana back and hand it over to Asbel he wanted him to do the honors in giving the sword to his daughter. This has raised his expectations of the red head teen already he could tell he's a good person loyal to his friends. It proofs his daughter has chosen well to have for a friend, though he could see where all of this friendship was heading. He didn't need to be a master of kendo to see how their relationship was evolving.

"What do you think?"

"I would take it my daughter it's a fine blade. You've been taking care of it."

"I used it a couple of times, I sharpened it and polished it too. Of course I have to take good care of it."

"Asbel-san I…I can't accept this."

"Sure you can I want to give it to you as a gift for winning the tournament. I was originally planning in selling it but I realized you will take good care of it, better to have it in your hands then being on a display window of an antique shop."

"You made a wise choice Asbel, any Japanese sword is priceless. Though if my daughter seems to have some second thoughts in accepting your gift, I wouldn't mind buying it from you…."

"You just said swords like these are priceless" the red head lord sweat dropped.

"A man can try…."

"You must excuse my father Asbel-san he can have quite the humor sometimes" she sweat dropped.

"Here" he offered her the katana.

"I…."

"Come on take it, it's yours now. It's your responsibility to take care of it."

"She won't disappoint you Asbel."

"Asbel-san" she finally took sword accepting his gift.

"Thank you, I promise I will take good care of it. I will cherish it forever" she blushed.

"I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yes…."

"It was great meeting you Mr. Busujima."

"The feeling is mutual Asbel."

As the red head Lhant left Shiro turned to his daughter. Saeko's blue eyes were shining she firmly held the katana as her eyes were only on the red head that was walking away. Her cheeks were blushing and her expression was clear that she looked more than grateful for the gift. The older Busujima could tell that shine in her eyes it was more than a feeling of joy for receiving something from a friend or a close friend. The entire time since Asbel showed her the sword the Busujima teen stood frozen in her place while her heart was beating fast. There were a couple of times where her heart will skip a beat and once again she asked herself what these strong were feeling developing. Whatever they were she didn't wanted to erase them for nothing, a smiled has spread over her lips glancing at the Japanese sword. Then the moment was shattered with Shiro giving a happy sigh that only meant he was trying to tease her.

"Young love is a wonderful thing…."

"Father it's nothing like that."

"Saeko you're my daughter, you're smarter than that. You should know what your heart is telling you."

"I may need some time…."

"Don't take too long you only get one chance to meet someone unique."

"_I still need time to think about it, I don't feel that way for Asbel-san…Or do I?"_

* * *

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: library Fujimi Academy)

Hubert still didn't know why he was doing he entered the area knowing very well Saya was going to be here. Why would he bother to try and reason with her after what happened the last time at the cafeteria. Another important question why did he choose to listened to Asbel about wanting to get to know the pink haired teen better and actually befriend with her. It was hard to believe he could make friends with her when there were strong hints the young Takagi pretty much dislikes him, though he hasn't wonder if he dislikes her, the same. It looked like it matters to him to develop a friendship with her mainly because she was Takashi's childhood friend. The former Strata lieutenant sighed thinking thoroughly if going through with this is the right thing to do. Of course it wasn't so why he wants to do this, maybe he felt guilty for the way he behaved towards her back at the local library. Maybe if he was following the rules there was no reason to act the way he did.

"_There is nothing more annoying than having a guilty conscious." _

The blue haired Lhant gave another sigh holding a book which it was the one thing that might change her mind about him. Never in a million years will he believe to borrow such book from his work place, would he rather rot in a corner then taking this particular book. He spotted the pink haired teen seated in one of the tables reading something from a notebook. Mentally wishing himself luck he walked to her holding the book, if things don't work then he should just forget the idea of having her for a friend. Saya stopped her mental reading turning to him with an annoyed frown not happy to see him while he kept his composure. From the way he was staring down at her he tried hard not to blush because he was able to noticed how well-endowed her breasts looked. They were big for a sixteen year old the young Lhant chose to ignore the large detail and only focus on her face. But he couldn't help it but wonder how big they must be.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to apologize for my behavior at the library Miss Takagi."

"Apologize….? It's a little late for that. I'm not in the mood to put up with you. I am studying for a test I have this week, so leave already."

"I understand if you're upset with me, I have done a lot of thinking that perhaps I treated you unfairly that day."

"Damn right you did I've never been so outraged in my entire life. Your behavior was definitely not how a man would treat a lady."

"Well your behavior wasn't exactly "lady-like"" muttered the young Lhant.

"What was that?" she glared at him.

"Never mind, I would like for us to begin a fresh new start. That is why I have brought you this."

Saya looked at the book and to her surprise it was part 2 of Breaking Dawn from the Twilight saga. Obviously this was the book from the library that she wanted to borrow, she gazed back at him blinking not believing he has taken it himself just to lend it to her. Now this act was truly one of kindness and she admitted that he did such a nice thing for her, she has given a small smile. But before she could accept it she eyed him with some suspicion. Not that she didn't trusted, him but there must be something behind his actions, probably he wanted something in return. She wasn't to accept it unless she got a very good explanation, maybe he wants some payback for what she did to him at the cafeteria. And just when she lowers her guard down he will strike like an eagle ready to go for the kill. A frown has replaced her neutral smile.

"What's the catch?"

"Pardon….?"

"What's the catch? There must be something you want if you want to give me the book. Didn't you tell me to wait for the end of the month to borrow the book?"

"There is nothing I expect in return, call this as a peace offering to settle our differences. We got to a bad start but we can change that and turn it into a better start, do you agree?"

The pink haired teen stood in thought for a moment, gazing at him then at the book and back at him. A smiled spread over her lips but there was some malice behind it, Hubert was aware. Somehow he didn't like that smile that being hidden by a grin she has taken the book in her hands. At least she found out he wasn't such a jerk as she thought there was some goodness in him. He went through all the trouble just to give her the book she hold the idea to give a small giggle at his action. But she was too proud or stubborn to do it, but she made a mental note to give the blue haired teen some positive points. The young Takagi like the gesture he can be quite the gentlemen sometimes, yet she returned his gesture handing him the book back. The young Lhant was raised an eyebrow of her action thinking that she had second thoughts of his truce terms.

"Something wrong….?"

"Thanks but no thanks. You should know…I hate Twilight."

"What….?" his eyes were wide like saucers.

"I hate Twilight" she repeated.

"You can't be serious!"

"Shhh" now she was the one quieting him down.

"We're in a library so silence."

"If you dislike Twilight why would you even bother reading all the volumes?"

"Just wanted to read what all the fuzz about and it turned out it's nothing but a piece of shit."

"But…."

"Thanks for the thought, but I would prefer something from Voltaire or Edgar Allan Poe."

"But I-"

"Leave already I have to study, and thanks I guess" she went back to her studying.

Hubert started walking out in pure shock not believe what he just heard. Too think he has misjudged Saya from a Twilight teeny bopper to a true smart girl who has good taste in literature. As the Takagi went back to study for her test she took a final glance at the blue haired teen and smiled, maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. As he left she was blushing slightly wanting to see him again and she had no idea that he was feeling the same way. It wasn't going to be the last time they will see each other again. She never noticed he was standing at the entrance staring at him with a thoughtful expression maybe this was a lesson for him to learn. He shouldn't judge a book by its cover, sure she looks smart but she turns out to be smarter than he could give her credit for. He left the library with a smile there was more to Takagi Saya than she appears.

"_Voltaire and Edgar Allan Poe are among my favorite authors."_

* * *

(Time skip)

After third period Asbel was heading to his next class not looking a bit happy. Saeko had kendo practice with her team so she will be excuse from class it wasn't the same to assist class if the Busujima wasn't there. She has become a good friend of his also because she was the only student from their senior group that has become close to him. It wasn't hard to stop thinking about her kendo match during the tournament the past weekend. He clearly pictured every memory when she fought her skills were truly those of a professional no doubt she was a swordsman reaching master level. He knew he did the right thing in handing her his katana weapon since he didn't need it anymore, but the best thing about giving her the sword to see her grateful smile when he handed her the weapon. Ever since he met her he's been having these strange feelings they were unknown and hard to understand. Maybe with time he'll be able to figure them out.

As the red head swordsman walked to the halls the noise of fists pounding on human flash were heard. His ears perked up hearing the noises it definitely looked like there was a fight, by the single groan someone was probably getting beat up. The lord ran towards the sources of the noises when he reached the front of one of the classrooms. His blue eyes widened as he spotted a familiar student on the ground covered in bruises and blood, of course he will recognized the chubby teen whose glasses were next to him. He couldn't believe Kohta would get beat up obviously by other students considered bullies however there was an adult present. Keeping his distance standing on the entrance stood a man in his early thirties with short dark hair, black framed glasses, yellow eyes and wearing a pinstripe black suit inside of the suit a white dress shirt. Asbel's guessed that he must be a teacher his expression was hiding a sadistic grin watching the bullies beating up on Hirano. Somehow the red head didn't like him because he had such aura that says he's not the person he seems to appear.

"_What is he doing standing there? Isn't he aware that they're beating him up?" _

"Kohta!"

The students stopped hitting on the poor teen ending the beating as one of them launched a punched him on his chin. Asbel ran towards the downed Hirano he was in horror to see his face barely recognizable from all the hits he took, the bruises and the blood made him feel sick to his stomach. At least he was still alive hearing his breathing he needed medical attention and fast, taking him to the school nurse was the first thing that came to his mind. But now before he glared at the bullies, none of them looked like they have regretted beating the chubby boy up. This made him angry taking advantage that there was only one of him against eight students leaving him in such conditions. His eyes filled with anger were on the teacher who was giving such a grin this man was definitely your average teacher. He didn't even know and he already dislikes him without knowing his name. He got up to face everyone he was still glaring at them.

"What's going on here? He's in terrible condition, why didn't you stop them?"

"He'll be fine, there's nothing wrong with letting the boys stretch their muscles and getting some extra PTA" the teacher has given such a fake smile.

"So you just let them beat him up when he was all defenseless? This made the red head Lhant even angrier.

"He's little of my concern he's a freshman who doesn't stands up to the schools expectations. We must set an example that Fujimi is the best school in Tokonosu and even the entire country. Students like Hirano Kohta are expendable and they should be cast aside with the rest of the lower minority."

"He's nothing but trash in my eyes…."

"You…." Asbel was tightening his fists he really didn't like this teacher at all.

"What kind of teacher would let a student get beat up by bullies?"

"Now let's not take this personal, I believe taking Hirano to the school nurse should be your top priority. You're one of the new students here aren't you if you don't know yet nurse Marikawa's office is the last door from the left hallway."

"I know you all right" spoke one of the bullies.

"Yeah, he's the one Busujima-sempai has been hanging out a lot lately" replied another.

"This bastard thinks he's all that that, he can take Busujima-sempai and make her his, not on my watch."

"Fuck that shit, no fucking way he'll be banging her before we can get that chance."

"Oh my how unfortunate for you, you see these boys are among the top of Busujima Saeko's fan club. They easily get jealous if they ever see a boy getting close to her. Of course that has never happened before no one has ever gotten close to Fujimi's ice queen, you're the first. I doubt I'll be able to anything at all in this situation" he gave a sadistic grin.

"With what you did to Kohta I bet you won't do a thing about it" Asbel glared back at the teacher and his comment only made his grin grew wider.

"Shido-sensei let us beat the living shit out of him too."

"Yeah give us another set of extra credit points for beating him too."

"_What….? Did he actually give them points for a grade just to beat up Kohta?" _he was shocked.

"You boys looked like you're still filled with energy. Well look at the time, I'm about to start the next period of my class I'll take my leave. Have fun boys getting along and don't forget to play nice" Shido entered his classroom giving a grin before closing the door.

The red head Lhant knew he was in trouble, he will have no choice but to fight. They weren't going to let him take Kohta and leave to nurse's office just like that. The chubby teen was hurt bad and needed to be treated. On the bad side he was outnumbered not leaving with any other choice but to defend himself. The students have tightened their fists ready to beat up another teen, while they weren't any fear in Asbel's blue eyes. He will make sure not to hurt them too much even if he had every right to hurt them badly for what they did to Hirano. The red haired teen has gotten into his Battojutsu fighting stance obviously without a sword because it's forbidden to bring weapons to the school. In this case he will use a fist like it was his sword, he had no problem fighting without a sword his only concern was the downed Kohta next to him. This fight couldn't be avoided as he already knew he has never liked fighting a good reason especially when there was someone who needs some medical attention.

The fight started one of the bullies charged making the first move throwing a punch, making Asbel to perform a side step. It was very easy to dodge sluggish moves he countered with a fast draw fist breaking his nose the other bullies were shocked to see such a fast punch. The students that were passing by recently saw the entire thing and pretty soon they started shouting" fight" loud enough to be heard through the whole hallway and eventually the whole school. In a matter of minutes the hallway was filled with students they were cheering on who was going to win, most cheering on the large numbers. The red head Lhant dodged another fist countering with a fast kick and draw his fist hitting another bully. Two of the bullies teamed up able to capture the red head while another one punched his face and his stomach, he struggled to break free but their hold was too strong. The students cheered loudly and one of the bullies holding the young lord got hit by an incoming fist.

"What the-"he smiled spotted Takashi Rei and Hisashi.

"Asbel-san you looked like you could use some help man" said Komuro.

"Oh my- isn't this Hirano Kohta from freshmen class?" Rei knelt next to the down teen.

"He needs to get checkup and fast!" Hisashi grabbed the teen on his shoulder.

"Get him to Marikawa-sensei, Rei go with him!" said Takashi.

"Be careful, don't try anything reckless" scolded his girlfriend.

"Here they come" Asbel went back to his Batto stance at the incoming bullies.

Rei and Hisashi took Kohta out of the hallway while the crowds of students we're now cheering on the red head Lhant and Komuro. Takashi punched another angry student while Asbel used his sheathed fighting skills obviously minus the assault artes, adding the drawing sword style except this time it was drawing fist. His burst artes weren't going to be used since he only used them with his sword. It was enough to handle the bullies, though he was mainly upset with Shido for letting Kohta get beat up and even give them points for a good grade to do so. Takashi wasn't having problem beating them up because he has gotten himself in some nasty fights before and comparing to the way these guys were fighting, they were all a bunch of amateurs. Both had the advantage before one of them charged from behind at the red haired swordsman, Komuro wasn't going to make it in time. His fist never came as it was stop by someone interrupting the fight.

"Hubert" he was surprised to see his brother getting involved.

"So this is what you prefer to learn instead of learning in the classroom."

"It's not like I wanted to get into this fight, these guys were beating Kohta up."

"My brother always being too kind for his own good…."

"Fuck get them already!" shouted one of the bullies.

"You should think wisely, there are three of us now. If the eight of you had trouble trying to beat up two opponents, then think what makes you believe you can take on three?" the blue haired Lhant adjusted his glasses.

All the bullies were covered in bruises admitting they asked for more that they could chew on. They were too tough and they didn't want to take on another person who was possibly as good as Komuro and the red head Lhant. They did the smartest thing they could do under the circumstances they left while the principal arrived with a couple of teachers including Asbel's and Hubert's homeroom teachers. It wasn't a good sign for the siblings with their presence, they urged the large crowd to leave and get back to their rightful classrooms. Their eyes were on the three teenagers and it could only mean they were in big trouble, Asbel sighed at least he will tell them what happened with Kohta getting beat up and Shido not doing a damn thing to stop it. Hubert remained calm without saying a word since he didn't lifted a finger in the fight, but he was still chose to get involved without participating.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: nurse's office)

Luckily for Asbel, Hubert and Takashi they didn't get into that much trouble as the red head Lhant explained the situation. He even told them about Shido being involved in Hirano's situation with the bullies that he was willing to give them points for a grade if they succeeded in beating the chubby teen as well as himself. He didn't like the fact the principal and other teachers have ignored the last part, the red head wasn't happy with such when it was clear that the teacher was responsible for all of this to happen. So basically none of the teens got into trouble because it was taken as acting of self-defense motive, it was good but bad because the evil teacher wasn't being called or anything of the sort. Once that was out of the way they were given permission to go to the nurse's office to check on poor Kohta. Asbel was worried the most remembering the condition he was in before Hisashi got him to the office.

The red haired lord, Hubert and Takashi stood in the area where they saw Kohta being medically treated by the school's nurse. The three teens have to get their minds of whatever they were thinking because it was hard not to ignore the woman attending the chubby teen. The women in her middle twenties with long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, with hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, then one thing that got the boy's attention was her oversize breasts and incredible curves all in the right places. She was the ideal fantasy nurse of every average perverted guy or the fantasy nurse from a cheap porno. Marikawa Shizuka is her name and was rather a ditzy person who normally when she wasn't attending anyone she was sleepy, not knowing why though. She was almost done bandaging the victim of bullies she has already taken care of any injuries he suffered while Kohta was trying to think of something else besides the woman's chest, because of the close proximity of such.

"Goodness Hirano-san you're lucky your injuries weren't that bad. You should really be careful the next time."

"Sorry for troubling you Marikawa-sensei…." the chubby teen tried not to get a nose bleed having an awesome views of her J-cup beauties.

"No biggie this is my job silly!"

"_He is lucky" _thought Asbel because he was so close to her melons.

"Then no serious harm came to him?" asked Hubert.

"Nope just bruises and small fractures nothing life threatening. But he should be careful the next time."

"We appreciate it Miss Marikawa" replied the blue haired lieutenant.

"Thanks Marikawa-sensei" followed Takashi.

"And for your good behavior while you were in treatment this if for you Hirano-san!" she showed him a lollipop.

"All right candy!"

"For being a good patient!"

"What about me? I saved him from the bullies you know…."the red head muttered while he was gazing on the ground.

"Asbel" Hubert scolded him for acting immature.

"Now move along and play nice next time okay!"

"I will!" the happy chubby teen went to the group with the lollipop on his mouth.

"Um…Miss Shizuka I suddenly have this fever-"

"Asbel let's go!" the blue haired teen dragged his older brother out of the office while he was pouting slightly.

"Bye bye! Come back any time!" she happily waved at the four.

When they left Hisashi, Rei and Seako were present outside. The Busujima looked finding out about the incident while she was in the middle of one of her kendo practice. Rei was laying the smack down on her boyfriend for getting involved in a fight that he didn't started, this is the first it has happened before it was her reason why she was a little ticked off. As for Saeko the Busujima's expression was bit saddened showing some guilt, her blue eyes have softened as she gazed up at the red head. It got his attention that something was wrong with her, then again maybe she did found out about the bullies being her fans and she was probably blaming herself for the fight taking place. Now he would never put the blame on her when it was really Shido's fault, it was unfair for the kendo captain to blame herself for something she was unaware of.

"Asbel-san you're all right" she smiled slightly.

"Kohta was the one that got hurt we should be asking that question to him."

"I'll be fine" the chubby teen was still enjoying the lollipop.

"Glad to hear that Hirano you looked very beat up" said Takashi.

"You shouldn't have fought you know? For once you didn't start a fight" said Rei.

"I was there at the moment, I wasn't going to stand and watch while eight bullies were beating on one person."

"But at least you should have waited for me to aid you" said Hisashi.

"That's right you know he's a black belt at karate and you could have also waited for me too" pouted the Miyamoto.

"Black belt Hisashi you're that good?" Asbel stood impressed.

"Yes it is the highest rank in the martial arts" followed Hubert.

"I've been training for years it took a lot of hard work to get the rank" the teen felt embarrassed.

"We can't forget Rei knows how to fight, she's part of the Sojutsu club" Komuro smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sojutsu….?" asked the red head Lhant.

"It is the fighting style of fighting with the spear as the art's main weapon. The spear has been a famous weapon among the Japanese since its mythology era" explained the blue haired teen.

"I am among the top of my class" the Miyamoto was embarrassed too.

"That's great we could have all use your help beating those guys" said the young lord.

"That wasn't necessary those bullies were only push overs" confirmed Takashi remembering how they ran like cowards.

"Anyway, Kohta think you can head to your next class on your own?" asked the red haired swordsman.

"That's okay I'm really fine thanks for worrying guys!" Hirano happily left with the candy still on his mouth.

"_He's really enjoying that lollipop" _Asbel sweat dropped feeling like he should get one from Shizuka too.

"We better get to our next class too, we'll see you guys at lunch" said Komuro.

"I'm leaving as well too Asbel, see you later" Hubert left with the others because he was in the same group as the three teens.

"See you guys there."

Asbel was left with only Saeko by his side realizing she was the only one who was leaving him to their next period as being the only ones from the senior group. Though he wanted a lollipop for his heroic effort in helping Kohta, or better yet get beat up by some of the bullies to have an excuse to be treated by the nurse. Or maybe having the lollipop was an excuse and he really wanted to have a closer at Shizuka's wonder breasts, he blushed at the thought. He couldn't help it if he was man going through the normal stage when hormones are going crazy and they only think about intimacy. But it was different with the busty nurse he didn't wanted any of that, he only wanted to stare there was probably someone he will like to share his love and have that moment with the one he cherish. At first he thought Cheria will be the one to accomplish that but after their predicament, maybe there was someone else.

"Asbel-san…." Saeko interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You've been a little quiet…."

"I heard what happened…Those boys are obviously the kind of people who are addicted about someone in particular. They unleash their anger on you because of our friendship, I'm sorry…."

"You're not to blame Saeko. Those guys were already beating on Kohta before I stepped in they chose to use me being your friend as an excuse to fight. You have nothing to do about it you weren't even aware of the fight until you were told later. I'm more upset that the principal and the faculty aren't going to do a thing a about that teacher that started all of this. That Shido guy even one of the students that beat on Kohta admitted he was going to give them points for a grade for beating him up, and he also suggested to give them points if they beat me up too."

"Asbel-san…About Koichi Shido you should know he's not the kind of person to trust or take lightly" her blue eyes have hardened in anger.

"I know what you mean I just met him and I don't like him already. He's creepy and kind of wicked with the way he stood there watching those students beat up Kohta. At least he's fine, what about you? You're not blaming yourself anymore right?"

"I'm not, thank you Asbel-san for your cocern, we should get going. Our next period will start soon."

"You're right, one more class before lunch" he started walking with the kendo captain.

"Asbel-san I've been wondering…." She paused as her cheeks blushed.

"What is it?" he turned to her curious that she paused and her tone sounded a little nervous.

"After school would you like to come to my home? Father has been asking me about you I thought maybe bringing you will ease his thoughts. You can show him you're fighting style and maybe we can have a match together" she failed hiding her blushing.

"You're inviting me over….? I'll do it I've wanted to practice kendo since I saw you at the tournament. And sure I can show my fighting style too."

"Good, we can study together too we do have some test and homework that must be done" she smiled happily.

"That will be great too, thanks Saeko."

"Anytime…."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Busujima residence urban district Tokonosu city)

After school Asbel kept his word to the kendo captain to join her at her home. He never expected her house will be quite big, not enough like a mansion but enough for only two people. Saeko's home was design to resemble the modern houses of the Japan feudal era it was no surprise for the red haired swordsman. The kendo mistress has told him her family is the descendant of a long heritage of strong samurai that have protected Japan for many centuries. He found the house very beautiful and nicely decorated, but like all modern style houses he needed to follow old house traditions. His shoes were on put in a corner near the front door of the household, he had to get seated on his knees in order to eat and he had to change his clothing to a more traditional Japanese wardrobe. Changing his male school uniform to a male yukata colored light blue with light brown sandals and white socks, he looked like he was part of the family.

The young lord has seated with Shiro and Saeko in the living room of the household. The Busujima master has told him the entire family history and he listen carefully paying attention to every word. It was truly interesting knowing everything about their samurai lineage and the title of head of the family is passed down by blood the right will pass to the eldest child, it was the same way as the title of the lord of Lhant. It really amazed how their families were similar when it came to tradition and order and somehow Shiro reminded him of his father Aston. They were the same in morals and they had that strict attitude that rules must be obey and there has to be obedience and an amount of respect between family members. It was no wonder how Saeko has become the person she used today with having such a father, he did envied her at least she has one unlike him. But he noticed it was only the two of them meaning their mother wasn't living with them, or maybe she was no longer among them he didn't wanted to bring the question afraid he might bring them some old wounds.

Now the next to become head of the Busujima family is Saeko, he was glad for her he could tell she was proud to be her father's successor. Even if there were only two of them they looked like one big happy family, he saw it as an honor that Shiro has accepted into his home to spend time with him and his daughter. He was already good friends with the kendo mistress it felt great to have gained close friends for his first weeks living in this world. After a brief history lesson of the Busujima family Shiro gave him a tour of the household which only impressed the red head even more. The house was bigger than he thought for only two people it was large enough to have like thirty people or more. The young lord stood in awe at every part of the house he was shown while Saeko stood smiling at him, his expression was clear that he was enjoying himself. After the tour Asbel wanted to show them his fighting style and also practice kendo with his friend.

* * *

(Time skip)

Asbel and Saeko have changed different clothing, a yukata more fitted for their upcoming sparring match. It was the same color the top was white and their bottom navy blue, but the purple haired teen has tied her long hair into a single pony tail. Both were holding their weapon the wooden sword known as a bokken as they have also changed location, the household's dojo the more fitted setting to have their match. Shiro was dressed in a yukata too, colored light green with grey pants and brown sandals with white socks. The head Busujima stood on the middle on the area volunteering to be the official referee of the match. In truth he was looking forward what the young red head is capable off especially when he was fighting his daughter and successor to head of the family. This was going to be a good match he had a strong feeling about it, but it was still too soon to say who will be victorious. He saw the two giving him a nod as a sign they were ready for the fight.

"This match is only a demonstration, no points, no time limit. Give it your all you two, but never forget to honor each other and respect the other as equals."

"Okay I'm ready I hope you are Saeko."

"I hope you are too Asbel-san, please don't hold back" she got onto her kendo stance.

"After watching you at the tournament no way, I'll give you a good workout."

Now the red haired swordsman has showed both Busujima his fighting style as they saw him getting into a very familiar stance. Leaning his bokken into sheathing way from his pants bending his body with his right hand ready to draw the wooden sword, they knew this fighting style well since it has originated in Japan. Saeko has tightened the hold of her bokken she was ready for the worse assuming that Asbel is very good in sword fighting, she was already thinking of a way to block the attack with following a counter attack.

"_The Batto stance…." _

"_Battojutsu, the art of sword drawing the quicker the sword is drawn the more devastating the attack's strength will be. If he has mastered the art, then Saeko will have a tough time to dodge a drawn strike. I have taught her to never underestimate her opponent not caring gender, height or any type of appearance. This match will be perfect for her to show me the results of our long time training. I can see it in your eyes my daughter you want to fight Asbel very much because of the respect and admiration you hold for him…." _

"You may begin the match…Now!"

Asbel has charged at his opponent so fast it was difficult for both Busujima to see. Saeko's eyes widened it was impossible to dodge a draw strike especially after seeing the red head's speed first hand. The young lord drawn his bokken and to his shock the Busujima has blocked it his eyes widened to think she was able to do something no opponent has ever done to him before. However the attack was very strong it managed to land a small crack on her wooden sword, the results will lead to the bokken to break eventually. Shiro was shocked to see his daughter blocking the attack but it wasn't over yet. Asbel followed his attack launching some kicks surprising the teen once more she was expecting he will attack with his bokken. She dodged and countered, both clashed weapons she couldn't believe his speed. If it wasn't for her hard training it will be impossible for her to keep up with him, she was smiling mentally he was as good as she thought he will be.

"_He's really fast, but using so many kicks and the different attacks he's using with his bokken. I wonder, it looks like using Taitouwaza…I get it now Asbel-san you have two fighting styles" _she has given grin.

"_So Battojutsu isn't his only fighting style…Interesting" _Shiro continued to watch in thought.

The red head Lhant has jumped on top of Saeko's bokken shocking her that he was stepping on it. The wooden sword was on the ground leaving her open for an attack, he grinned going for the attack to end the match. The Busujima was grinning releasing her hold over her weapon and using both hands to stop his bokken, and once more she has surprised the red haired swordsman. She countered attacking his bokken making a quick move removing him of his wooden sword he gasped trying to grab it but failed. The kendo mistress was holding his weapon and he was defenseless without a weapon of his own. It looked like the match was already over, unless he finds a way to turn the tide of the battle to his favor, which right now it was pretty much impossible. His blue eyes gazed over the floor, Saeko's bokken was still there, if he could only find a way to get it without getting her attention. He mentally grin thinking of a way to get back into the match, now he wasn't planning in losing at least not so easy.

"_If I do this right I might still have a chance after all…." _

"Asbel-san if you don't have your weapon, then this match is over" yet Saeko's tone wasn't arrogant but it was in a way to motivate him.

"Don't worry just make sure you don't underestimate me" he smiled happy for her advice.

"I know you will find a way to keep our match from being too short."

The Busujima has charged ready for the attack but it never came. Asbel has jumped so high passing her by, shocking both Busujima. The red head has quickly grabbed the original bokken that belonged to her now he had a weapon. The kendo mistress was smirking at him confident he was going to return to this match they will resumed without a problem. Shiro watch impressed at his plan to grab his daughter wooden sword from the start, he knew by now Asbel was no regular swordsman. This match was going to take time as they were both clashing their weapons but as their eyes met there was something different. No anger only focused on the match and also a great spark of respect for each other, like that saw the other as equals. The red head Lhant launched a couple of kicks as the purple haired teen blocked them and she started to block all of his attacks. Like she was unable to do anything she resorted to the defensive.

"_I've seen this before…She's blocking on purpose, she's trying to memorize my attack patterns so it can be easier for her to foresee my movements" _he knew all about it from watching her match at the tournament.

"_Sorry to disappoint you my daughter but Asbel is well aware what you're planning. He won't fall for this like your other opponents have done…." _

"_I will increase my attacks giving her no choice but to counter attack…." _

And that's what the red head lord did his attacks became faster and fiercer. Saeko gasped blocking his attacks it started getting harder to do so, she won't be able to keep this up. As they crossed weapons again their eyes met once more, and surprisingly both were smirking at the other. This sparring match has become very interesting becoming longer than one can anticipate, and by now their face were filled with sweat while panting. The kendo mistress blocked his kicks charging at him clashing her bokken with his bokken, it seems it was impossible to break through his defenses. Even with the red head's speed she managed to block and counter when she could, she wasn't disappointed her battle tactic wasn't working. But she had a feeling it wasn't going to work after he witnessed her tournament match it shows she will have to think about another strategy to have the upper hand. They kept this up until they remained still holding their stances and Shiro continued to watch, impressed at their skills and endurance.

"_It seems this match is almost to an end, both looked tire…." _

"Saeko why don't we finish this….?" Asbel went back to the Batto stance.

"Yes that is what I have in mind" she panted smiling she never thought she will enjoyed a match so much she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"_As I thought the outcome of this match will be determine with Asbel's batto strike and my daughter's quick strike. Both are fast but it still uncertain which one has the upper hand in strength…." _

They stood quiet without moving a muscle they were waiting for the right moment to attack. Like a western gun showdown who will be the fastest to draw and win over the opponent. However the Busujima was grinning remembering she was holding the bokken that belongs to Asbel and vice versa, the red head Lhant was holding her bokken. It all meant that he's holding a wooden sword with the crack if he uses a quick draw the chances were high when it collides with her attack it might get broken. She might win this match on luck or merely coincidence she wasn't kidding the red haired teen has proven to be a very skilled swordsman. Their eyes only showed focus and determination as they charged in a quick movement, Asbel has drawn the fast wooden sword and Saeko was able to see the weapon's direction in the very second. Their weapons collided and just as expected the red head's weapon broke shocking him never realizing the crack that was formed the first time their bokken's collided.

"_I don't believe this…I guess a wooden sword is not a good choice to use for my fighting styles." _

"Yield it's over" she pointed her bokken at him.

"I won't…."

"You don't have a choice I won…."

"_Is she underestimating him….? No she's encouraging him to continue the match even with a broken bokken I've never seen you acting like this Saeko…." _

"It's not over yet…."

The purple haired teen attacked him but she was shocked as the red head Lhant hold the wonder sword with both hands like she did before. She gave a small grin he has learned from her and he was right, this match hasn't ended yet. To her shocked he performed the same counter to remove her from the wooden sword, it landed firmly in his hands. He made a quick strike pointing to her neck while she was shocked that just like that, she has been defeated. She suddenly smiled at his action there was no anger or disappointment that she lost but she was feeling proud that she fought a great match. Like her father said this wasn't an official match but she will give the red head Lhant the credit for defeating her. After all this was very first official defeat she has never lose during she has fought in other official matches. As she stares at Asbel she didn't realized her cheeks were marked by a tint of pink while he heart was beating faster again, the same symptoms whenever she's with him.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes…."

"That will be enough, both of you have proven to be very skilled whether you win or lose" Shiro walked to the two.

"Father I'm-"

"Do not apologize Saeko, there is no need to. You gave it your all you were facing a strong opponent. I am proud of you…well more to the both of you. Even in the middle of the match both of you kept your respect and acknowledgement to the other this is what a true competition is all about. Both of you have given me quite a match to remember."

"Thank you father…."

"Thank you Mr. Busujima…."

"Asbel you can drop the formalities, you can call me Shiro I won't mind if you do."

"Yes Shiro sir…."

"Now I believe the only thing left to do is to bow to the other as a sign of respect."

"Great match Asbel-san" she bowed.

"Same to you Saeko" the red head followed.

"There still a match left undone" said the kendo mistress with a smirk.

"What will that be?" blinked the young lord.

"We haven't study for our test and there's also homework to be done."

"Ah! I forgot about that" the red head gave a sigh.

"We still have time to study."

"Right I don't want be left behind from school work."

* * *

(Time skip)

It has gotten dark and Asbel has changed back to his school uniform. He prepared his school bag after he and Saeko studied together and did any homework due for the next day. That was the last thing he needed to have a great day he has never enjoyed himself being in this world since he came to the Busujima household today. Today has made it clear that it was the best day in his entire life since he arrived in this world. Saeko and Shiro have become precious people to him and he has enjoyed the sparing match a lot. Maybe staying here wasn't going to be so bad after all, after metting so many great friends he won't have to get depressed for missing his home world. But it didn't mean he has forgotten about his family and friends back at Ephinea. He smiled turning to the two members of the Busujima family, feeling a bit down that he was leaving. He was going to miss them at least until tomorrow when he goes to school again and sees the kendo mistress.

"Thank you very much both of you. For inviting me over, I am honored that you allow me into your home Shiro sir."

"Any friend of my daughter is always welcome here. I have liked your visit Asbel, your match with Saeko really met my expectations."

"Thank you sir it means a lot to me and also I enjoyed the match very much."

"I'm curious to know who taught you to master battojutsu and taitouwaza" said the head Busujima.

"It was in the Kni-I mean at a combat academy in New York" he mentally sighed in relief he almost let it slipped, he could picture Hubert face palming for his almost mistake.

"A combat academy in North America hm…I don't remember any types of school that will teach those Japanese origin styles in that part of the country…."

"Oh well maybe it's a frequent one that has been build."

"Well I better get going, it's dark already and I don't want to worry Hubert."

"Thank you Asbel-san for the great match. Maybe we can have another one."

"I feel the same way take care you two-"

The loud noise of thunder hit the sky as the three gazed above the blue skies have suddenly turned dark grey. Just like the beautiful evening turned not so moody and the mood changed, as it started raining hard. Asbel sweat dropped just when he was about to leave it has to rain talk about bad timing. It was a big far back to his place that's why needs to take the bus stop that will lead him to his neighborhood. He will have to go while getting wet because he failed in not bringing an umbrella. Understandable his reason since he had no idea it was going to rain. While the two Busujima looked in thought at the rainy sight Saeko got worried the red head teen will have to get wet until he boards the bus. She wasn't going to let him leave in such weather.

"_Does it really have to rain now?" _the red head Lhant sighed.

"It seems the weather can be deceiving" said Shiro.

"Asbel-san what are you going to do?" Saeko turned to him.

"Looks like I will have to get wet, I have to get back home."

"You might catch a nasty cold if you leave now" said the head Busujima staring at the heavy rain fall.

"Guess I don't have a choice."

"Asbel-san…." The kendo mistress stood in thought.

"_Maybe I should ask him to spend the night with us" _she blushed at the thought.

"Ahem" Shiro cleared his throat handing his daughter an umbrella.

"Thank you father" she muttered happily taking the umbrella erasing the possibility that he could have stay with them for the evening.

"Any time" he muttered back.

"Asbel-san I'll take you to the bus stop" she opened the umbrella.

"Oh thanks Saeko, I honestly didn't want to get wet" he was relief he won't have to catch a cold.

"Take care Asbel" Shiro waved the red head goobye.

Both teen left the household under the umbrella while the head of the Busujima family smiled at the sight. In Japan when a man and a woman share an umbrella it shows obvious signs of romantic notifications. It seems that was correct as both walked watching the rain fall together, Saeko was trying not to blush the same with Asbel. They turned to each other smiling and they resumed the walk at such close proximity not noticing how close their friendship has become in a couple of weeks. It has bloom into something strong that both were still trying to figure out, whatever it was they will find out together. They have remained quiet during the entire walk to the bus stop it looks like there was nothing to talk about. Maybe it was because both were silently enjoying the others company, it wasn't necessary for words to be said. Sometimes silence speaks louder than words just as a picture is worth a thousand words.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Everyone has gathered in front of the entrance of the school early before first period starts. They have chosen today as an official to take a group picture together. Pretty much everyone was present Asbel was talking to Saeko and she smiled back talking to him, Takashi was talking to Hisashi while Rei was bothering him because of something she wanted to talk to him about, Hubert was reading a book which it was War and Peace the one he borrowed from the library, Saya was next to him keeping an eye on the book he was reading she looked in thought like she wouldn't mind reading it, Kohta was eating a bag of sour cream potato chips. Once everyone was settle down Rei got everyone's attention, the Miyamoto was holding a digital camera ready to shoot the picture.

"Everyone on your places!"

"Rei we need you in the picture" said Komuro.

"Maybe I should take it" said Asbel.

"We need everyone in the picture" repeated Takashi.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Morita walked to them his eyes turned to heart when he spotted a certain pink haired beauty.

"Ah! Takagi-san please would you go out with me?"

"Get lost" she gave him a frown.

"Oh! Rejected again!" the teen was sulking in the corner.

"I feel sorry for him" replied Hubert.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Takagi turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Never mind, just talking to myself…."

"Hphm you better changed that attitude of yours I thought you wanted a fresh start between us."

"And I do, I'm just referring that-you know never mind."

"….."

"Glad you're here Morita-san here take the picture of us!" Rei handed him the camera.

Sure, everyone places!"

It was the same original pose from when they arrived at the school. Asbel next to Saeko, Rei next to Takashi and next to her Hisashi, Hubert stopped reading to look at the camera with his normal expression while Saya didn't smiled either she was a bit moody because she has a test already at first period and Kohta stood next to the Takagi smiling giving a thumb up. The blond teen smiled having the perfect shot to take the picture.

"Everyone say boobs!"

"Morita!"

"Sorry can't resist, here we go say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

*Click!*

It turned out to be a picture perfect, a fine example of high school teenagers.

**To be continued**

**That's it for the chapter. Next one will be the last chapter of the overture arc before going to the manga plot. Thanks you for the reviews I know I'm a bit slow but I wanted to write this arc before going to the outbreak. How was the fight between Asbel and Saeko? Yes I wanted to make him win against her but I assure you next chapter there will be a rematch. Read, comment and review that will be all and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Overture to DEAD part 4 the calm before the DEAD

* * *

**Special AN: This has nothing to do with the story or fan fiction. I want to give my condolences to all the friends and families who lost their loved ones at the tragic incident at the World Trade Center, it's been 11 years today since that tragedy took place and I could still remember it clearly as it happened yesterday. Take care to all of you and to all those people who died God bless you all you will always be remembered never to be forgotten.**

**-Gravenimage-**


	4. Overture to DEAD part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they're the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 4 Overture to DEAD part 4: the calm before the DEAD

(Location: apartment complex urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

It was another beautiful morning in another school week. Asbel and Hubert have already woken up, showered, had breakfast and they have gotten dressed to assist the academy. For Huber it will be another day to learn more and quirts his thirst for knowledge, especially with going to the library. He loves learning new things and Fujimi has become a great point of gaining and learning new information. For Asbel it was just another day to learn, but mostly to spend time with his new friends. While he was still thinking about everyone back at Ephinea he has managed to settle here, and called this world his new home. Among his new friends were Saeko the kendo mistress has become a close friend of the red head Lhant, he has learned having new friends will ease the pain of missing his home world. But it wasn't enough to fill the hole in his heart, having new friends couldn't replace his family and his home world friends.

After they were done they left the apartment heading to the stairs. On their way there they met up with Tsubaki who was holding a bag of groceries. The Lhant siblings could never forget about their landlord and good friend. The older woman has done a lot for them since they first arrival to this world without her help they would still be pretty lost, not having a clue about the Japanese language and having a roof over their head. They were in great debt to the older woman and they lest they could do is pay her rent early or in the right time its due. Once in a white Hubert will bring her some treats like cookies, the part has shocked Asbel he never thought his brother bakes. Though he's the one cooking it was still hard to believe, a Strata lieutenant will do something like bake cookies. They waved at Tsubaki while Hubert has taken a small bag from his pocket. The older woman smiled always happy to see them.

"Hello boys!"

"Hi Miss Yayoi" greeted the red head.

"Miss Yayoi here you go. As promised this month's rent from both my share and my brother's" Hubert handed her the bag with the necessary amount of ryou.

"Boys you don't have to pay me so early, this money should be spend on other things that you might need."

"I insist we reserved this money strictly for the apartment rent. It rightfully belongs to you."

"I agree with Hubert, Miss Yayoi we owned you a great debt for helping us speak Japanese. You helped us in more ways than we could think off."

"Precisely is why you deserved to receive the payment earlier than expected. We are eternally grateful for your help."

"You're not the first foreigners I have met that had no clue how to speak Japanese. Call it teacher's intuition when I first meet you, your wardrobe helped too" she gave a slight laugh remembering their unique clothing.

"This payment is enough for this month, but Hubert-san I would prefer your payment to be more of your cookies."

"It seems you can't get enough of them" the blue haired Lhant adjusted his glasses with a slight smile.

"I know I should be watching my sugar level but I can't help it if they're so good."

"Yeah Hubert you don't want to give her any diabetes" Asbel gave a smirk.

"Oh shussh!" she scolded him playfully while laughing.

"We should get going I do have a test on first period."

"You boys must be lucky. I bet you already have girlfriends" Tsubaki gave them a devilish grin.

"Girlfriend….?" The red head Lhant blushed thinking of a certain purple haired kendo master.

"Absurd…I am not interesting girl from school."

"But Hubert-san I never said the girl has to be in school with you and Asbel-san didn't I?" her grin became wider.

The young Lhant has suddenly blush as a thought popped his head showing a certain someone in his mind.

"_This is strange, why am I thinking about her of all people?" _he erased the thoughts of a certain teen girl with pink hair and orange eyes.

"We really have to get going Miss Yayoi, we'll see you later" the red head waved at her while the blue haired teen gave a nod waving at her too.

"Right don't want you getting late for school, have a nice day!"

After they were done talking to their landlord they left the apartment complex heading to the streets. They could have sworn they heard Tsubaki giggling probably because of her" girlfriend" comment, they gave a sigh walking further into the streets. Now it wasn't that they don't want girlfriends or any of that, it was still hard to think about love when they left loved one back in their world. Asbel has had a lot to think about in the mean time they've been living here, it was still hard to forget about everyone and Cheria he hasn't given up in returning to Ephinea, but slowly this world has become a second home to him. But if the worse comes to face the news of never returning then he will have to learn how to move on, there was one person who can help him through the pain aside from his younger brother. Saeko was perfect she was everything he could wish in someone that can become very precious to him, it was still unknown what he really feels for the Busujima.

For Hubert it was the same thing with his family and friends, the relationship thing was a bit different than his brother. He wasn't interested at the moment in finding someone back at Ephinea he admitted to have developed some feelings for the Amarcian Pascal. Sadly he knew it was never going to work out because they were different in so many ways. He was still young it wasn't like he was desperate to get together with a girl, now finding someone for him in this world was pretty much close to impossible. So far the females he has met didn't met up to his standards, or maybe there was probably one candidate that might have caught his approval. He erased the thought he would never about that girl like that, she has given quite the hard time though he wasn't that upset with her after he talked to her at the school library. But it was impossible he will feel for her, not in the same he felt for Pascal maybe he was thinking too much.

"_I shouldn't be thinking about her, it will only give me a headache" _yet he pictured of the pink haired Takagi was clear in his mind.

"It's been almost a month…Since we arrived here" Asbel broke the silence.

"Yes it certainly has…."

"And we still haven't found a clue of how to get back…."

"Now let's not try to get depress, though I have a test and an upcoming book report in my fourth period. I don't want to hear no negative attitude brother perhaps your day will go well than mine."

"I don't think so I do have more than one test today. It's a good thing I studied with Saeko, I'm ready for them."

"That's right I almost forgot you went to her home. You told me you met her father, got a tour of the house, had a sparring match with his daughter, and studied with her and also….."

"And also what….? That's all I did at her house" the red head turned to his brother.

"Are you certain Asbel?"

"Yes of course I'm certain, that's all I did. What else could you be thinking?"

"Hm…Never mind ignore I asked you such question."

"Wait Hubert…I know what you're thinking."

"Pardon…I haven't said anything don't try to assume you know."

"I do know what you were thinking, it's written in your face. The answer is no."

"No…"

"Yes, no I didn't…." he started blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Really…So any of my suspicious that you did anything hm…how should I put it? "Intimate with Miss Saeko" is nothing but an assumption made up by myself after all?"

"Yes! I can't believe you would think that I and she would…Nothing like that okay, I barely know her to do something like that with her" his entire face has turned into the color of his hair.

"Then apologies Asbel I didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable, I shouldn't have brought such a misguided possibility."

"Of course you shouldn't! For crying out loud Hubert her father was at the house too, you would think me and she would do that sort of thing with him present? No way he will kill me! I have already bonded with him. The last thing I want to do is destroy our good friendship with me because I de-flowered his daughter, no thanks I want to continue living."

"So you have thought the possibility of de-flowering the captain of Fujimi's kendo team?" the blue haired Lhant turned to him with a suspicion stare.

"Can it, let's drop the subject" his blushing got worse he was guilty of thinking the intimate scene in his mind.

"Oh my brother has let his hormones get the better of him, I'm disappointed in you. How the mighty have fallen…."

"That supposed to make me feel better? Honestly Hubert you can't blame me a lot of the girls from school are…."

"Are what?"

"You know, you must have noticed. Most of them have "developed well"" he blushed again.

"That they have developed nice figures or rather the term" well endowed" is that what you're saying?"

"Yes…."

"I supposed you're correct but it is no concern for me. However I have noticed Miss Takagi, she's from freshmen class so she seems to be fifteen to sixteen and she already has the body of a super model goddess."

"A what….?" The red head has sweat dropped.

"I've seen her when she's walking the hallway, for her age she has well "big assets" I can't tell the size but they're big, she's quite the petite with nice long legs and-"

The Strata lieutenant has paused staring back at his brother. The red haired Lhant was grinning at him and he already knew why. He couldn't believe he let it slip his thoughts on the pink haired teen, which they were a bit perverted. His entire face turned beet red while he started shaking he has never felt so embarrassed before, but eventually he revealed it to his brother none the less. The blue haired Lhant adjusted his out of place glasses while clearing his throat, pretending he never said such thing. It was too late to try and ignore it but it was still good to erase the thought that it never came to his mind. For now he will have to swallow his pride staring at his still grinning brother, he was going to have the last laugh after this.

"Now who's letting the hormones get the better off him?"

"It's anything but that I assure you. You said it yourself all those girls from the school have flawless well-endowed figures it's ridiculous. So many breasts, and most of them wearing such short skirts that are highly distracting and also why in the name that is all pure can't they wear pants? I swear I've seen so many up-skirts it's sickening. Like for example the other day when I was leaving the school to wait for you I saw Miss Takagi about to leave, when suddenly a strong current blew. Her entire skirt was lifted and I saw her underwear, I had to hide my face under the book I was currently reading and-"

"What….?"

Asbel stood with a faceless expression after hearing his brother's perverted rant. Now he felt worse than before, his face turning even redder what was he thinking letting this slipped. Now there were a couple of things he could do to escape this embarrassing moment, one he could take a deep breath and tell his brother it was just a very sick joke and he should apologize, second he can completely ignored it and move on to another subject, or three admit that he has been able to notice the details of up skirts, boobs and that his hormones were playing games with his head. He cleared his throat once more pretending nothing has happened, before Asbel walked up to him patting his shoulder.

"Hubert you really need help buddy."

"What….? It is nothing like that! I am not some craze pervert you misunderstand my point. All I'm saying that they should wear longer skirts and pants that is all."

"Sure you do…."

"Hmph….let us pretend we never had this conversation ever."

"Sure, moving on to new topic then hm….."

"What's wrong?" he noticed the sudden changed in the red head's face.

"Do you think Takashi's okay?"

"Hm…With his recent dilemma I highly doubt it."

"Yeah who would have thought huh? I can't believe Rei would do that to him…."

"Indeed…."

Of course the siblings knew all about it. It happened a week ago the unthinkable took place and soon everyone from the school found out all about it. Sophomore Miyamoto Rei broke up with her sophomore boyfriend Komuro Takashi and shortly after the break up, she got together with his best friend another sophomore Igou Hisashi. That was truly a low blow for Takashi that she will leave him for a close friend they knew the teen must be feeling heartbroken. Komuro has become their friend and they really do feel sorry for him, no one deserves to experience such heart break. If they were in his place they will probably feel too depressed to come to school, so there was a strong possibility he might now come. It was still unclear when he will feel better, or if he will learn to move on living with the heartbreak from the Miyamoto. Now it was the perfect time to try and console a friend, when it's needed the most to be there for someone.

"Maybe we should try to cheer him up."

"I understand how you feel but cheering him up isn't going to be enough. These are moments when Takashi needs time for himself."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Asbel I know, we can still support him but nothing will do will make him feel better or change his mind for the matter. His heart has been stepped on and it's been shattered to pieces literally. Time will tell if his wounds will heal, though I doubt it would, these sort of things takes a lot of time."

"When did you become such an expert in the topic? I don't remember you having a girlfriend" the red head gave a smirk.

"True I haven't been in a committed relationship, but one can understand if you can easily analyze the situation. For example Asbel, when Cheria started acting cold towards you upon your return how did you felt?"

"I….." his blue eyes have softened at the memory.

How he couldn't forget such memories it felt like it happened yesterday. When he met her after seven years she looked so different, aside from growing up to be a very attractive lady. But her attitude towards him ever since that day was completely different to how she used to treat him when they were kids. She acted like a complete stranger that didn't knew him for years and he understood why she felt that way. He left her and turned his back on his duties to become the next lord after his father, it hurt that she treated him coldly. Thank goodness that all of that changed and she went back to her normal self, it didn't helped that he was no longer in Ephinea and the terrible truth he might not return to his home.

"I see what you mean, it really hurt me. But with Takashi is different, she left him. I don't think he'll be able to get over the pain."

"It is no easy task, but as long as friends are there for him when he needs the company. Then we shouldn't worry about the pain."

"You're right. If he does show up at school then maybe we should invite him to some place fun. I don't know like that arcade a few blocks from school."

"If it comes to that, then I'm afraid I won't be joining you. I don't like wasting my precious time with playing these video games."

"Don't be like that you're Takashi's friend too. It will make him feel better if all of us are present."

"Hm…." Hubert has stopped paying attention spotting something heading their way.

"What is it?" the red head looked at the direction his brother was staring.

In the distance there stood a black limousine going at a moderate speed. Now this was something that shouldn't surprise either of the Lhant brothers they learned in this world that there were many people who is quite wealthy and that meant wealthy transportation. But somehow the blue haired teen has been staring at the elegant vehicle with a lot of curiosity Asbel didn't know why pay much attention to it. That was until the limousine has made a full stop parking next to the sidewalk where they were walking. The windshield lifted down automatically and the face they spotted was of a woman looking in her late twenties with long light purple hair she was wearing her hair down and has it much shorter in front and pushed to either side of her face, with eyes of the same color. Neither of the two boys had no idea who she is but with the way she was looking at them though they admitted she was highly attractive, it felt like she knew them giving the siblings a warm smile.

"_She looks familiar, like I have seen her before perhaps at a news article" _Hubert was in deep thought.

"Excuse me" the woman replied in a sweet tone.

"Yes, can we help you?" asked Asbel.

"You…The one with the glasses" she smiled.

"Yes Miss" Hubert blinked not having a clue what she wanted with him.

"Are you the boy that kicked my daughter from the local library?"

"What?" the red head was shocked.

"Daughter…." The blue haired Lhant gave a smile.

"I see, now I know who you are I was certain I have read from you before. You're Takagi Yuriko wife of Takagi Souichiro what an honor to finally meet your acquaintance madam" he walked over bowing his head to her.

"Oh you know me what a surprise" the woman blushed slightly at his well mannerism.

"Takagi…Then she's Saya's mother."

"Asbel please come over and greet Mrs. Takagi."

"Yeah sure, how you doing Mrs. Takagi I'm Lhant Asbel" he smiled walking over to the vehicle.

"I'm Lhant Hubert Asbel and I are brothers."

"Pleased to meet you both, especially you Hubert-san. My daughter has been talking a lot about you lately."

"Really….? I am quite surprised honestly."

"Mama stop it! It's not true!"

They heard the stubborn voice tone that belongs to Saya. Hubert got a closer look from inside the limousine and spotted the pink haired teen seated next to Yuriko with her school uniform. Her facial expression is clearly one of annoyance before she noticed the blue haired Lhant was staring at her. Hubert had no idea why her face has suddenly turned into the color of her hair she was probably startled to see him or maybe embarrassed to see him again. He had no problem with seeing her again if they had put their difference aside and call for a truce, so they should start again the right way. But her face was giving him the idea that there was no truce between them and he was trying hard to earn his acquaintance with her. Looks like he will have to try harder, then again it was still a mystery why he will go so far to make friendly relation with the young Takagi.

"What are you staring at?" her cheeks were still filled with a shade of pink.

"Never mind Mrs. Takagi it was an honor to meet you. But we should be going my brother and I are going to be late for class."

"It was great meeting you Mrs. Takagi" Asbel gave a bow.

"Wait you boys go to Fujimi too, I won't mind giving you two a lift."

"Let them walk" Saya crossed her arms.

"That is not polite Saya, please excuse her she has quite the fiery attitude."

"Oh I know she has such, but she could use some lessons in manners."

"What did you say?" the pink haired teen has emerged from the windshield meeting eyes with the blue haired Lhant.

"I thought you said we're on friendly terms, you know a new start between us" she glared at him.

"Please do not misunderstand my words. I am simply telling Mrs. Takagi that you could use some lessons in manners. If I offended you in anyway then I apologize."

"You're telling me I don't have any manners, yes you're basically offending me!" a vein has popped on the pink haired girl's forehead.

"Then apologies Miss Takagi."

"Stop calling me that!"

Yuriko smiled at her daughter arguing with the blue haired teen. Oh she could see plenty of chemistry between them but they needed some work. She wasn't planning in telling Hubert that she was constantly talking about him since he kicked her out of the library. Or the fact that almost everything she will say will be about the blue haired teen. It will be nice to get to know him better next time but she was willing to give them a ride to the school, regardless of her daughter's protesting. In secrecy she highly believed the teen was perfect for her Saya could use someone who can give her order in her life and maybe give her some self-control. Her daughter didn't know it yet she needed time before she realized the blue haired Lhant is a good choice for her, mostly because both are very intelligent. It takes time to find the right one, similar to how she found her one when marrying her husband.

"Please Hubert-san and Asbel-san allowed me to drive you to school."

"I guess we can accept" replied the red head.

"Why not…? Thank you so much for the hospitality Mrs. Takagi."

"Hubert-san you can call me Yuriko."

"If you insist…."

"Omura would you be so kind to let our guest in….?"

"Yes mam."

The driver emerged going around the vehicle he quickly opened the door for the siblings.

"Right this way."

"Thank you" replied Hubert.

They entered the limousine to be quite surprised. The inside of the vehicle looked bigger than on the outside. There was probably everything from drinks, tv among other things truly the brothers were quite in awe at the sight. It was the first time they were setting their eyes on a vehicle with motor and more advance than anything they have ever seen. It definitely beat the Turtlez transport any day they took their seats in the long seat in front Yuriko and Saya. The pink haired girl frowned a little still not liking the day of having them here, but she let it go, not wanting to have a grudge with it. The driver closed the door and got back to the wheel accelerating and they were off. Hubert was really impressed to be inside the vehicle even with being adoptive son of Oswell who was among the aristocrat of Strata he would never own such technology as owning a car or a limousine. One of the many wonders of this new world and there were still so much to learn.

"Thank you for giving us a ride Mrs. Takagi-er…I mean Yuriko mam" Asbel gave a nervous chuckle.

"Much better, you're all friends with my daughter so there is no need for formalities."

"They're friends with Komuro too" added Saya.

"Oh really that's great you all know him too."

"I've read quite a lot of your husband Yuriko mam, he's quite the powerful man in the politics field" said Hubert.

"Souichiro is that kind of a man he has a lot of acquaintances among politicians and the government. Right now he's out on business, he's that busy."

"Well he isn't the only one is he? I also read a lot about you. Back when you used to work for Wall Street as a stockbroker in New York."

"_He sure knows a lot for his own good" _thought Saya staring at the blue haired teen with some suspicion.

"You know about that too, I'm impressed Hubert-san you sure know a lot."

"I'm always out looking for any kind of knowledge it shouldn't be a surprise. You made quite a name for yourself back at New York."

"It wasn't an easy job thankfully the training really came true for me, the pay was good too."

"What about Saya?" asked Asbel wanting to get in the conversation?

"What about me?" the pink haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Well Saya is right now the most gifted student in her class. She's very smart getting the highest scores among the freshmen class" Yuriko smiled proudly at her daughter.

"It's no big deal, I'm not the only one Hirano has shown he's smart getting decent scores."

"_But he's still a fat ass" _she added mentally.

"_At least she's smart now if she can have an attitude adjustment then perhaps she will be the perfect girl…wait a minute what am I saying?" _Hubert has suddenly blushed.

* * *

(Time skip)

The limousine stopped near the entrance to the school all because Saya didn't like other students watching her getting off from a wealthy car. Some of the students didn't know who she was she didn't like to get the attention, it was better off for them not to know anything about her relation with a wealthy family. Hubert did notice when it was better to just parked right in front of the entrance, but he chose not to bring it up. Asbel didn't mind they were still in the school and they were also early, earlier than he thought from getting here on foot. The driver went to the other way around again to open the door Saya was the first to emerged holding her book bag, followed by Hubert and Asbel. The siblings were thankful to have arrived earlier than they expected, happy to have met the young Takagi's mother.

"Thanks again for the ride Yuriko mam."

"Indeed we are truly grateful for giving us a ride" followed Hubert.

"No problem I was happy to have met both of you."

"Bye mama."

"Bye sweety I'll come to pick you up at the same hour."

"See you later!" she smiled happily at her mother.

"_She has such a beautiful smile" _the blue haired Lhant took notice.

Yuriko smiled before lifting down the windshield and the car drove off. They walked entering the main gate of the school while Hubert was still glance at the pink haired teen. There was something about her smile it was truly sweet and pretty. Compared to the times he has seen her annoyed or angry this was a while new fight from Takagi Saya he just witnessed she wasn't that bad of a person after all. Asbel was right all along she can be nice once she you get to know her he hasn't regretted his brother's advice in letting her in. Then he found out the pink haired Takagi was staring at him with her eyebrow raised like she didn't like he was giving so much attention to her. Now there was nothing to be feeling nervous about because they were friend with the pink haired girl, putting their troubles behind. He hasn't done anything wrong so he shouldn't be worried that she might snap at him.

"What?"

"It's nothing Miss Takagi apologies for staring."

"I told you not to call me that, just call me by my first name."

"Of course Miss Saya…."

"Saya is just fine" she sweat drop wanting him to drop the Miss.

"_They're already getting along" _Asbel smiled at the sight.

"Listen Saya, since you're Takashi's childhood friend I was thinking after school we should all go and take him to the arcade downtown."

"Arcade….? That's your way of trying to cheer him up come on you can do better than that."

"It will be fun, he really needs some time off after well…."

"I know all about it Asbel, it's the big buzz that has been going around the school for a while. Everyone knows Miyamoto left him for Igou."

"I told him going to the arcade will be a poor choice. Quite frankly I don't see what's so fun of going to such a place" said Hubert.

"I'm not fond of video games either. But it doesn't matter where you take him it's not going to make him feel better. I know Komuro well enough and he's going to be sulking for a while."

"And that's why we as his friends should do something about it we can't let him sulk forever. It doesn't matter wherever we take him it won't cheer him up, what's important is that were there for him and show him our support" said the red head Lhant.

"You do have a point there" Saya stood in thought.

"Yes I concur my brother can make a lot of sense sometimes."

"Well I'm counting on you guys to be at the arcade. I'm heading out to my class see you later" Asbel walked off taking another path to the school building.

"Well are you going?" asked Hubert.

"Not much of a choice you heard him on his friendship rant. We should at least show Komuro our support that we're here for him whenever he needs us."

"Agreed, then it's off to the arcade after school…."

"Yeah…."

"Then I'm off to my class, not like I'm expecting Takashi to be present."

"Doubt it he'll probably be at the roof top sulking. That's his usual hanging spot."

"I will see you later then Saya" the blue haired teen walked out.

"Later then…." She walked out while thinking of Asbel's words.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi stood on the roof of the school it has always been his hanging spot since he arrived during his freshmen year. The teen was on the railing gazing down at the beautiful of the entire city from his spot. Another sigh escaped his lips experiencing pain beyond belief, or beyond words can comprehend. He was feeling like the worst human being in this entire world after facing heartbreak, the pain was too much to bear. His girlfriend he loves very much and childhood friend since kinder garden has dumped him for his best friend, the worst blow he could ever take. After everything they've been through together she would just leave him in a corner like he's a worn out toy. No tears would come out from his eyes, he cried enough on that horrible day. He was endlessly looking for the answer to his question, why did she do it maybe because she stopped caring and she wasn't interesting in him anymore.

He growled it hurt him so much worse than any punch he has taken from all the fights has gotten himself into. The worse hit was taken from the Miyamoto as she took his heart and quashed without any mercy, of all the bullies he fought she was the one who has hurt him the most right where it hurts. It wasn't enough that she has to leave him but she also has to get together with his best friend, with the one person he trusted the most among his male friends. That was the biggest betrayal ever like Hisashi has stabbed him on his heart, then on his heart before leaving with his ex-girlfriend. Everything happened so fast since she dropped him the news, the bombshell of his entire life to end it everything for his happiness. He had to face the facts she left him and she wasn't planning in getting back together with him, it was all over.

"_Rei…did I meant something to you after all?"_

"_**What? What are you saying?!"**_

"_**You heard me, we're through…."**_

"_**Is this some kind of shitty sick joke?!"**_

"_**I'm not joking Takashi we…Us it's over." **_

"_**Tell me what did I do? What have I done wrong to you?" **_

"_**It doesn't matter anymore we're through." **_

"_**No wait! Tell me why? I have to know" he grabbed her wrist as she struggle to break free.**_

"_**Let go of me" she whispered as tears were forming.**_

"_**Not until you tell me why!" **_

"_**Takashi please don't make this harder than it already is." **_

"_**What did I do wrong damn it?!" **_

"_**It's over…It's all over for us" tears were falling. **_

"_**Rei please don't do this!" **_

"_**Let me go!" she shouted in anger breaking free she started running.**_

"_**Rei stop!" he tried to caught up with her but it was too late she was gone. **_

"_**Rei…." **_

"_She must be thinking I wasn't good enough for her, damn it all. I guess your promise didn't mean shit…." _

"_**Takashi let's make a promise to someday get married" the six year old Rei showed her pinky finger.**_

"_**Promise…." replied the child Takashi.**_

"_**It's a promise" she smiled happily before running off.**_

"_Love sucks…." _he gave another sigh.

* * *

(Time skip)

Asbel and Saeko walked the crowded hallways after finishing second period both looking relief. They had just left from taking quite the long and tough test, but this was taken care of after they studied together. As they walked most of the students were staring at them, some of the girls giggled a little while others looked jealous for the Busujima being with a cute boy like Asbel. The boys were giving them different expressions and they were all being directed towards the red head Lhant. Most were filled with envy and jealousy and others were just glaring daggers at him wanting to pound him for being with the kendo mistress. By the students Saeko was considered Fujimi's ice queen but also to the boys she was among the hottest girls of the school, so it will be understandable why they will get jealous with a new student walking with her that has befriended her. Any boy would kill to be in his shoes right about now.

It was pretty true that in the month since he arrived to this world the red haired swordsman and the Busujima have grown quite close. They were very good friends since they're always spending time together, they were almost inseparable it was no longer because they were in the same senior group. So for now the red head has been ignoring all the stares he was getting, especially the death glares. He will enjoy today when he had plan to bring Takashi to the arcade to spend time with the teen after Rei left him. He hoped everyone will be there for him except obviously for the Miyamoto and her new boyfriend Hisashi, knowing that seeing the two teens will make Komuro's pain worse. Time with his friends and have some fun maybe it won't do much but what count is that everyone is there for him. Though it hit him he hasn't told the kendo mistress next to him, she also part of the group of friends.

"Saeko I was wondering…."

"Yes Asbel-san" she smiled she was always happy to pay attention.

"I thought that after school, we could go to the arcade downtown."

"Go together…Like a date?" she suddenly blushed.

"I mean everyone is going you see we want to bring Takashi along to cheer him up, because of his recent break up with Rei" he was blushing at the date part.

"I see…I don't mind coming. It is unfortunate what happened to Komuro-san."

"He must be feeling terrible we want to support him in any way we could. I thought it will be nice if we spend time with him."

"You're a good friend Asbel-san" she smiled.

"Everyone feels the same way too I just can't believe Rei would do that to him."

"I don't know about a relationship between a man and a woman because I haven't been in one myself. But I know it must feel wonderful to be in one, to have someone who will understand you and will always stay by your side no matter your flaws or any dark secrets you might be hiding" her blue eyes have softened a bit.

"What's wrong?" he noticed her expression changing during her last words.

"It's nothing Asbel-san I'll be happy to go with you and everyone to cheer Komuro-san."

"Thanks it means a lot to me…er-I mean to everyone" he finished blushing.

She smiled as they walked further she spotted someone who gave her a not so good vibe. The Busujima stood rather looking hostile at the presence at the incoming person heading their way. Asbel has taken noticed to her expression as his eyes went to the direction she was looking. The person walking to them was a girl looking the same age as Takashi and Rei with short light orange hair with a black hair band keeping her hair back and yellow eyes. Now there was something with this sight as the girl was only staring at him, somehow he felt nervous with the way she was looking at him with hunger in her eyes. Her expression was one of lust and he didn't like it since he didn't even knew her why gazing at him like she wanted to jump on him and do him. He turned to Saeko and she looked calm, yet her blue eyes were filled with some anger maybe she didn't like this girl. The girl stopped before them she only had eyes for the red head ignoring the purple haired teen accompanying him.

"Um…Hi…."

"Hi…." she smiled seductively.

"You're one of the new western students….?"

"Um…Yeah I am. I'm Lhant Asbel nice to meet you" he was still nervous something about this girl makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Miku Yuuki I'm very pleased to meet you" she grabbed his hand.

"What are you-"

"Mmmm..."

The red head Lhant gasped as the teen has showed his index finger, she opened her mouth taking the whole thing in. He blushed at her sudden action not believing she was doing this to him. Saeko remained calm but her eyes were still showing some anger, there was another emotion in them. Feeling hurt she knew she was getting in the way of the two and her presence wasn't needed here. There was one more emotion rising within her as she saw the red haired teen been seduced by Yuuki, she didn't know what it was but it made her heart ache. She has seen this before no boy will ever say no to one of Yuuki's special invitations she saw it all as the girl has stopped sucking on the red head's finger. She knew this is how she goes fishing for boys to get what she wants it was very unfortunate of all the boys from Fujimi she has to set her eyes on the one boy she has grown so close to, and maybe developing something very strong for him.

"_What is wrong with her?" _Asbel was still in shocked after what he saw with the teen girl.

"Asbel-kun why don't we go to some place a little more private?" Yuuki blushed still holding his hand.

"More private what do you mean?" he was starting to freak out by this girl he just know and he knew she was making a move on him.

"Asbel-san I will see you later" Saeko was ready to take her leave not admitting she was feeling heartbroken.

"No wait Saeko!"

"Forget about her, come on let's go somewhere else you and me. I'll show you the meaning of" fun"".

"Saeko don't go!" the red head Lhant made the Busujima stopped to re-think her choice.

"I'm sorry I'm not interested I'm not leaving her."

"What….?" Yuuki was shocked at his words.

"What do you mean Asbel-san?" the kendo mistress was shocked too not believing his words.

"I'm sorry but I think you should go, I'm with her and I'm not planning in leaving her side."

"Asbel-san…." Saeko was blushing but shocked at the fact that he was turning down the Miku's offer to have some" dirty fun"

"I didn't know Busujima-san is your girlfriend…."

"What? No wait she-"

"Yes its true Miku-san, I'm sorry but Asbel-san is my boyfriend."

"What?" the red head has blushed hard.

The Busujima has given him a nod as she was telling him to follow her lead since he didn't wanted to be with Yuuki. True he wasn't interested in such a pushy girl it wasn't his style to go for such a girl. The Miku looked hurt no boy has ever turned down one of her offers and why in the world would someone be together with the ice queen of school. The next thing that happened took everyone by surprise especially Asbel as the kendo captain has taken the red head's hand and has put in one of her breasts. The red head Lhant was blushing badly as he was feeling the breast of the Busujima, from the touch he was able to tell the size which it looked like a D cup. This was his first time touching a pair of breast he has never done said back at Ephinea, not even to Cheria of course he values his life. The last thing he needed is to get blasted by a spell from the pink haired girl. Yuuki stood in shock but it was enough to tell her she wasn't allowed to get in the way of the two.

"You two are together….?"

"Yes we're in a committed relationship" she smiled at the red head who was still blushing feeling the breast.

"Oh…." She glared at the two before leaving without saying another word.

"Thanks….Saeko" he stuttered.

"I'm surprised you rejected Miku-san Asbel-san."

"Really…How come….?"

"No boy has ever turned her down. Let's just say Miku Yuuki has a rather "unique popularity" among the school, if there is a man she's interested she will get him. I needed to convinced her we're together to get her out of the way."

"Glad she left I wasn't interested, she gave me the creeps" his comment made her laughed slightly.

"Asbel-san….?"

"Hm…."

"You can stop touching my breast" she was blushing feeling his hand on her chest not that she didn't minded even with the students passing by and some were truly shocked at the sight.

"Oh right sorry!" he quickly took her hand off.

"We should be going to our next period. Asbel-san I accept joining you and everyone to the arcade, but I was wondering if you might be available after?"

"Hm…I think so there's nothing else I have to do besides getting some sleep. Tomorrow will be another school day."

"I was wondering if you're interested in having a rematch with me" she smiled.

"Another sparring match that will be great I don't mind" he happily smiled remembering their previous match.

"But with one exception if I might add something different for a rematch."

"What would that be?"

"That we use real swords."

"Real swords….?"

"I will use the katana you gave me and you can use your sword. You do have a real sword….?"

"Yeah I do owned one, I don't see a problem with us having a real weapon match. The bokken I used from our last match broke not able to take my attacks."

"Good you can come to my house after the arcade, you already know the way to my home?"

"I do, I memorized from the first time I came."

"Thank you for accepting Asbel-san."

"I'm always happy to have another match with you" his comment made her smiled.

"_He wasn't interested in Miku-san that way that is a first. If girls like her aren't his type, I wonder what will be his type…." _Saeko turned to the red head Lhant smiling.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: library Fujimi Academy)

Hubert has taken a break from reading books and he was using another source to search information. He was seated using one of the computers surfing through the internet, which it was one of the many things that has caught his attention from this world. It was like searching through this large book that contained so much information from different things, it opened all kinds of possibilities that it was filled with endless data. The blue haired Lhant was searching through a site that features news from all over the world, the teen was always keeping in touch with the rest of the world he hasn't seen yet. Searching from the many newspapers, there was one news article that has caught his curiosity he followed with reading the article. As he read through the sentences and paragraphs he got interested even more, this world was very interesting to the former Strata lieutenant. The more he learns the more he wanted to know.

"_Man is attacked by some creature that resemblances what is called a" zombie". German officials say the attacker wasn't alive but thought to be undead, after opening fire killing the attacker the body went to a full autopsy. Results show he had no vital signs. The victim that got bitten by the so called" living dead" he was currently transferred to the hospital in Hamburg. He is being treated for any infections he may have received from the zombie. Hm…this is very interesting seems this world is full of mysteries…." _

After the reading the entire news article he clicked on the print icon eventually printing the article. He was interested enough to keep it for further analysis it will also serve as some reward for his curiosity. After it was printed the blue haired teen folded it putting it into his book bag, as he resumed his net search. Then he remembered Asbel's plans to go to the arcade with Takashi to try and get him over his break up with Rei. He meant what he said to his brother he wasn't interested in video games, he found such to be childish and he would rather read a book than playing one. He was only doing this for Asbel mostly rather than Komuro but he wasn't looking forward to it, he would rather go anywhere except the arcade. Maybe he was a sucker for his brother and for his friends.

"_The things I do for my family and friends…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

After school everyone got together with Takashi though the teen wasn't feeling himself they convinced him to go with them to the arcade. Everyone could tell he was still feeling the effects of Rei's break up and this was the perfect time to cheer him up and seeing that everyone was present it will be better for Komuro. Saeko chose was with them the Busujima was curious and looking a bit eager because she has never play at an arcade before. Saya and Hubert were present accompanying the group but it was because they were loyal to their friends they had no interest in video games, the Takagi has known Takashi since they were kids so she felt a strong responsibility to support him. The blue haired Lhant did it mainly because of his brother aside he also felt like helping Komuro too. Saeko was present too because she saw everyone present as her friends and she's one of the most loyal to her companions than the rest. They walked the streets reaching the arcade its location, only a few blocks away from the school.

Their eyes widened at the sight of the building it was big and there was quite a collection of different types of arcade game machines. Takashi smiled he has been here before a couple of times before, he mostly come after school. Whenever he felt bored or wanted to see if there any new additions to the games he will come to have a good time. Unfortunately for the teen it brought some painful memories remembering he didn't came to the place alone, Rei when she was together with him and Hisashi always accompanied him when he was in a gaming mood. The memories came back to haunt him he had so much fun with the two, it was lively and he always enjoyed himself with the two. But those times were gone with his heart broken and his friendship with Hisashi probably at risk though he still cares for him even if he's together now with the Miyamoto he tried to put up a smile not caring it was fake. He thought about the present and happy that everyone with him invited him over.

"This place is big" said Asbel.

"There aren't many people" said Saya.

"It is a school week so it should be expected not to have such a capacity I suppose" followed Hubert.

"I've never been here before" said Saeko.

"I've been wanted to come here since I heard first about it" the red head Lhant was smiling at the many machines inside.

"Come on I can see the best games from here and there not occupied" Takashi smiled spotting his favorite arcade game.

"Looks like someone's happy to be here" the red head smiled.

"Perhaps this is what he needs after all" said the blue haired Lhant.

"Come on let's go everyone, don't want Takashi having all the fun."

They entered as the double doors slid opened while Hubert shook his head giving a sigh and Saya stood quiet probably feeling the same way as the blue haired teen.

"Shall we go then?"

"Might as well get it over with…."

The two geniuses entered following the others as they walked ahead they spotted a familiar face. Takashi and Asbel stopped as they saw Kohta playing one of the machines they were curious laying eyes on the game. The chubby teen was holding a gun as part of the arcade game while Komuro smirked at the game it was house of the dead 3. However they stood impressed noticing he was doing a good job in the game the way he handle the fake gun was the same way a pro. It made some of the group to think his skills when it comes to using a fire weapon. Even for a game his aiming was very good and he also had a pretty high score that has shocked Komuro. The times he has seen other people playing the game no one have ever reached such a high number, it shows the chubby teen is very good in shooting type games. The gathered behind the machine as Hirano was very focused in nothing but the game.

"Kohta seems to be good in this game" said the red haired swordsman.

"He's not good, he's awesome. I've never seen anyone play like him before" followed Takashi.

"Hirano-san really knows how to use that weapon" replied the Busujima.

"Big deal, it's only a game like he'll be able to use a real weapon" followed the pink haired Takasgi.

"It may be a silly game, but one shouldn't judge so quickly. Though it's a toy gun he may have the knowledge to handle a real one" said Hubert.

"His score is also awesome, at this rate he'll reach the top in no time" said Komuro.

"What are you waiting for then….? You're supposed to be having fun too" Asbel said.

"Right and I know exactly which game to play" the teen gazed down at a machine down to the last row.

Smiling he went to the Street Fighter 4 machine and inserted his yen. Asbel chose to join him though he hasn't played an actual video game before he inserted his yen to the player 2 side. Saeko watched next to them while Hubert and Saya were behind her not looking impressed at all, they knew this was a waste of time. Video games just weren't their thing or their forte for the matter they saw it boring and not worth their time. The blue haired Lhant spotted a machine that has seemed to catch his attention, it wasn't like the others. It was a rectangular table the singed read table hockey now he has read about the sport of hockey and the rules of such so he had an idea of what to do in this game. He couldn't play alone needing another player a smile has spread his lips having someone next to him. His blue eyes turned to the pink haired Takagi looking bored, she could use a game more than him.

"How about if we give it a chance to play….?"

"Forget it all of this isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"It isn't my cup of tea either but what do you say we try that game?" the blue haired Lhant pointed to the table hockey.

"Not bad, fine you're on."

The two teens leave the others from the Street Fighter 4 machine and approached the table hockey. Hubert inserted the amount needed to prepare the game while Saya has grabbed her piece to hit the disc. The blue haired teen joined her holding his piece as the disc emerged while on top of the machine had the score lit up for both players. Now this will be a game it will be enjoyable for both seeing it challenging and the best example to have a friendly competition with two teens that have recently made a truce as friends.

"Now you are familiar with the rules of hockey….?"

"I am not that clueless I know of the sport" the pink haired teen gave a slight frown what kind of fool he was taking her for?

"In this case we don't need to use sticks, but you already know that."

With a quick movement Hubert hit the disc as it entered on Saya's side goal making the pink haired Takagi blink. It happened too fast for her to react and even try to hit it back at him. The blue haired Lhant shook his head if this was going to be her performance during the entire game then she will lose badly. Hubert can read her mind, girls like her were proud and stubborn and she was planning to lose. Meaning she was going to give him a run for his money, motivating her will be a good plan too. The best way to press her button and make her focus on the game, it won't be fun if he beats her too easily. With her expression it will be very easy to give her the extra push she needs in motivation. As long as not to go overboard, this was after all a game there was no need for thins to turn ugly.

"My first goal but it's understandable if you have never played before Miss Takagi. But please let's keep this game entertaining, it will be boring if I keep scoring goals that way."

"Keep running your mouth jerk, I'll make you eat those words" her orange eyes were focused on the table another disc emerged.

"Very well Miss Takagi let's have fun, it is the goal of all games."

"I told you not to call me that! And I'll have a lot of fun when I beat you!"

"_So feisty…."_

She quickly hit the disc unable for the former Strata lieutenant to see it. It has entered on the goal from his side now they were tie one to one. He adjusted his glasses getting ready for incoming game his plan was working she looked like she was pumped up for the challenge.

"What's wrong? My first goal but you seem to have never play before" she was smirking copying him.

"Your taunting won't work on me, Saya. I am not the one with anger management issues."

"Shut up and let's play!"

"_Very well, as they said…It is on." _

"I don't believe this" Asbel was shocked as he has lost once again to Takashi at Street Fighter 4.

"That's four wins for me."

"You're really good at this Takashi."

"I've been playing this game for a while I know what I'm doing."

"Asbel-san may I have a go with Komuro-san?"

"Sure thing Saeko" he handed the yen to participate.

"I'll go easy with you Busujima-san."

"Don't hold back Komuro-san we're supposed to have fun here."

Asbel stood watching as the Busujima picked Chun-Li while Takashi still had his picked character Akuma. She picked a random stage and the match started, the first few minutes were too shocked to believe. The red head Lhant stood with his eyes wide as it first it looked like Komuro had the advantage but he was wrong. The kendo mistress has proven she was no amateur in the game she knew all of Chun-Li's moves including her power up attacks everything lead that Takashi was having trouble blocking or countering. Even using Akuma's attacks he was still outmatched, when he got the chance to perform a power up Saeko has managed to dodge it. Takashi stood in complete shock when his character got KO in the first round he focused to win the next round. While the fighting resumed the red haired swordsman started hearing familiar voices nearby though there were the noises from the other game machines. He could still hear them clearly not too far they came from a race car game in a corner his eyes widened recognizing the people.

"_Oh no it's Rei and Hisashi they're here. I thought they weren't going to be here today of all places, I can't let Takashi see them. He's supposed to be thinking everything but Rei's breakup…." _

"No way I lost!" shouted the Miyamoto seated on the toy car.

"Then you shouldn't crash often on the track" replied her boyfriend with a teasing tone.

"It's not my fault the vehicle I picked isn't that good in handling."

"Then you should have picked another one."

"Good thing I don't drive like that. I got an 80 on my driver's license test you know."

"I got first place again."

"You're so good Hisashi."

"Hey you guys" Asbel chose to greet them keeping his eyes on the Street Fighter 4 game Takashi and Saeko were still focused on their fight.

"Asbel-san you're here!" replied the happy Rei.

"Glad to see you here, are you alone?"

"Yeah I'm pretty much on my own here" the red head Lhant replied quickly.

Hisashi judged his tone thinking he was lying he didn't understood why he would lie. That is until his eyes moved over to the SF4 machine and saw Takashi looking annoyed playing against Saeko obviously he was losing bad, now it made sense why Asbel was lying being the only one at the arcade. He knew about the breakup with Komuro just like the entire school and the red head didn't want Rei to see him or vice versa. It made sense and now he understood his reasons for lying Komuro needed some space away from the Miyamoto, the girl who broke his heart. This gave the teen the message that they shouldn't be here because if they prolong their stay at the arcade, the chances were high Takashi will see them. Though he was still focusing in trying to beat Saeko at SF4 they will have to come back another day when he wasn't around. He got off from the car following his girlfriend while she started looking for the next game to play.

"Rei I'm feeling a bit hungry, how about if we go to that restaurant you like so much?"

"You're hungry…I guess I am feeling a little hungry too."

"Then let's get going we'll see you later Asbel-san."

"Bye Asbel-san!" the Miyamoto waved at him goodbye never realizing her ex-boyfriend is here.

"Bye guys" the red head felt relief they were leaving already.

"Asbel-san….?" Hisashi got closer to him.

"Thanks…Tell Takashi we'll talk later."

"Wait you know he's here?"

"You're a good friend not wanting Rei to see him, I understand perfectly. Times like these he needs the support of his friends, wish I can give him miy support. But that won't be happening because I'm dating Rei now. I feel bad that he might hate me."

"Last I checked it was Rei who left Takashi you were only trying to be there for her. That's something a friend would do, I know you're willing to do a lot for both of them."

"Thanks for understanding Asbel-san."

"Hisashi are you coming?!" Rei shouted in the distance.

"Right! Sorry I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Right see you tomorrow" he watched him leaving with the Miyamoto.

When he got back he saw Takashi looking annoyed with Saeko next to him they were done with playing the game. He tried not to laugh having the idea who was the victor of the match.

"So who won?"

"I can't believe this, she beat me bad!" Komuro pointed to the Busujima.

"Way to go Saeko."

"Akuma is supposed to be a God in SF4 I was beaten by Chun-Li. Are you sure you haven't play this game before Busujima-san?"

"I only press the buttons and I won" she smirked a little.

"_Yeah right" _sweat dropped the teen.

"I think what matters the most that you had fun right?" asked the red head.

"I guess I had fun getting my ass own by the captain of Fujimi's kendo team."

"Asbel-san would you like to give it a go with me?" Saeko was obviously talking with playing SF4 with her.

"Thanks but no thanks I'll give you a better challenge when we have our rematch. I have a feeling you will beat me bad at the game."

"I'm looking forward to that."

She beat me bad Asbel-san that means she will massacre you" Komuro smirked.

"Hey guys!" Kohta arrived to meet them and not too far behind him stood Hubert and Saya.

"Hey Hirano I saw you kicking ass on House of the Dead 3" said Takashi.

"Thanks I have the highest score of the game and I also cleared it."

"That was some nice shooting" followed Asbel.

"It's easier to use those kinds of guns."

"What is wrong with you two?" the Busujima turned to the two teens.

"There is nothing wrong with me Miss. Saeko. However I can't say the same thing for Miss Takagi, she's not taking it well that I beat her on table hockey."

"You just got lucky" she muttered frowning.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, the better player won that is all."

"Fine I admit you were better than me but how about if I chose the next game?"

"Be my guess then" the blue haired Lhant raised his hands looking like there was nothing to worry about.

"That one!" she pointed to the Dance Dance Revolution machine near the entrance.

"A dance machine….?"

"What's the matter? You're not getting any cold feet are you?" she grinned.

"None sense I accept your challenge."

"Whoa it's going to be a dance off showdown" said Hirano.

"_Those two sound like they're pumped up and ready to go. And to think neither of them don't like to go to the arcade" _thought Asbel with a sweat dropped.

"Go for it you two!" Takashi started.

"You're acting very cheery" said the red head Lhant.

"Watching a dance off showdown will be something new than watching a regular game match."

"This should be interesting" said Saeko.

"Okay I'll choose the song and the difficulty."

"That is fine with me."

Saya put the necessary amount of yen on the machine both teens have gotten on the separate platforms with the arrows on the ground. They were pointing to the many directions of up, down, left and right. She pressed the start button while smirking this was going to be very easy for her confident she will beat the blue haired teen in this game. Obviously she knew how to dance thanks to her mother who put her to take dance lessons during summer it was the reason why her confidence was so high. She wanted to beat him bad wanting to get payback at him for beating her up at table hockey. Though they have made their friendship official she was still looking forward in giving him a good beating. The pink haired teen went searching for the perfect music she clicked the one suited best for their dance off.

"Will go intermediate don't want you losing so bad"

"You're quite overconfident…."

"I have every right to, time to dance Hubert!"

The screen showed above the arrows as the music started playing. Everyone stood staring anxiously at the dance off about to take place. The first arrows were shown on the screen and Hubert failed to keep up with his feet while Saya got them perfectly she moved her body to the rhythm stepping on the correct arrows in order shown. The group was in awe at the Takagi's moves she looked to be gifted in dancing while the blue haired Lhant was really having trouble keeping up with her and the arrows, he failed in stepping the correct ones. He stole a glance at the pink haired teen and was shocked at her beauty especially the way she moves her petite body. Though it made it worse for him to concentrate on the competition because whenever she was moving, most of the times her skirt will be lifted a little but enough to see her panties. Also the more she moves, the more her breasts will jiggle like they were jelly.

"_Hubert is in way over his head" _Asbel felt sorry for his brother.

"_This is easy, child's play" _Saya grinned still dancing and she was pretty much dominating the dance floor.

"_This is ridiculous, I'm stepping on the right arrows…Am I?" _the blue haired Lhant was annoyed he was failing every single step.

"Hubert-san watch the screen not your feet!" shouted Takashi trying to give him a winning chance.

"_You're wasting your time Komuro I have this match won…."_

The blue haired Lhant tried to follow his advice though that was exactly what he's been doing since the beginning of the match. Then again he was focusing on the pink haired beauty next to him, especially when her skirt was lifted from all her moving and her breasts bouncing. Soon the people started gathering around, the dance off was really catching their attention. Before Asbel and the group realized they were surrounded by the crowd and even if it was a school week, there was an enough amount of people. It was clear the only reason that caught their eyes was Saya's amazing dancing skills she was dominating the dance floor since the start. Soon the song has ended ending the match Hubert lowered his gaze from the embarrassment he has made a complete fool of himself because he knew he lost real badly. Soon the people were cheering for the pink haired Takagi obviously while the blue haired teen has gotten off the machine.

"_Beaten at a dance off, oh well I supposed that is not the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me…." _

"It's okay Hubert you did your best, you did had fun right?" sweat dropped the red head Lhant.

"Fun is not exactly the word I have in mind brother…."

"Hey Hubert take a look at your rank from the match" Saya smirked at the results.

"An E congratulations, you earned the lowest rank in the entire game and as for me…."

She grinned at her results she got every single step right and managed to pull a five hundred and sixty combo.

"I got an S that is the highest rank of the game, looks like I win."

"Please spare me your gloating I've never played a dancing game before. You clearly had the advantage you seem to be exceptional at dancing."

"Tch like I'm telling you, point is I win you lose."

"_That's strange Takagi-san has never been the competitive type, why is she acting like this?" _thought Takashi.

"I think both of you did a good job" said Saeko.

"But Takagi-san proved to be the better dancer" added Kohta.

"Yes I won't argue with that" said the blue haired Lhant.

"Everyone…." said Takashi getting their attention.

"Thanks for inviting me here, I really need to lighten up and have some fun. I've been too caught up in what happened recently that changed my life" he thought about Rei and the time she left him.

"We're glad you're feeling a bit better Takashi, don't forget we're here for you" said Asbel.

"I think you thank Asbel-san, Komuro-san it was his idea to bring you here" said the Busujima.

"Thanks Asbe-san."

"I think everyone is here not just because it was my idea but because we all care. I know it won't be easy to move on from what you're going through, but maybe we can help you through that."

"Thanks all of you I'll never forget this" he smiled at the group before laughing a little.

"Besides it was fun seeing Takagi-san beating Huber-san in dance revolution."

The comment made Saya laughed and everyone chuckle too while the blue haired Lhant gave a sigh.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself watching that embarrassing defeat" he muttered the last part.

"Should we go grab a bite before leaving?" asked the red head.

"That will be great!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Busujima residence dojo)

Asbel has changed into the kimono attire as being back at the Busujima household as well as he was ready for his rematch with the kendo captain. This time the match was going to be different from their previous one, no bokken but real weapons. He had his sword Excalibur sheathed on his waist the red head Lhant was feeling a little worried. Using real weapons increases the possibility that one of them might get hurt. The damage caused by a wooden sword wasn't as serious and life threatening as being cut or wounded by a real live sword. He cleared his mind thinking it wasn't going to be a duel to the death just a friendly match between two opponents who are close friends and considered to be equals. Aside from the concern he was feeling anxious wanting to fight her with a real weapon as he knew how good she is with her kendo skills. His blue eyes gazed at the entrance spotting his opponent entering.

Saeko was also wearing the same style kimono, on her waist was the katana Asbel gave her tightly sheathed. She smiled at him feeling grateful he accepted her challenge it meant a lot to her that he was here. She has been looking forward to test her skills through the usage of a real sword the Japanese katana was her weapon of choice and most recommended for her. Finally she will fight him with real weapons she recognized Asbel is very skilled and strong, after all he beat her using a bokken. It will be more challenging with using a real sharp steel sword fighting someone stronger than her it was exactly what she needed to sharpen her skills and grow stronger than she is now. The Busujima gave her opponent a smile walking until she was a couple feet away from him. Deep in her heart she admired the red head so much it was the reason why she yearns to fight him with everything she has.

"_I wish father could be here to watch this match" _she knew the head Busujima was unavailable since he left on some business.

"I hope you're ready Asbel-san."

"I am what about you?"

"Yes I am. So that's your sword?" she took a glance at the handle she knew right away it wasn't a Japanese sword.

"It is…." He smiled unsheathing the golden sword.

"It's amazing I haven't seen a sword like this one, does it have a name?"

"Excalibur…."

"Excalibur…As in the holy sword Excalibur?" she was shocked at the name.

"Holy sword….?"

"It's been told throughout western stories and books of the legendary sword Excalibur. It was supposed to be the blade that belonged to the ancient ruler of Camelot King Arthur along with his knights of the round table. Excalibur, it has been said it was a holy blade that was forged and blessed by the Gods destined to be the vanquisher of evil and the symbol of royalty as it will only be wield by the rightful king. That is what the legends say, I never thought it will truly exist. You're very lucky to have such a weapon Asbel-san you're wielding a sword that it's supposed to be told through myths and legends. An extinct sword…."

"_The sword of King Arthur …it story sounds similar from the story I heard back at Ephinea. Excalibur belonged to the first ruler of Windor and it was passed down through nobility that eventually fell on dad's hands…." _

"You're going to fight me with a real sword but I will still put all of my skills on the sword you gave me" she unsheathed the katana and went into her kendo stance.

"All right I'm ready-"

Asbel gasped as the Busujima charged at him making him blocked the attack. His blue eyes widened crossing his sword with hers the clashing sound of steel was heard followed by the faint as both blades were struggling with the other for dominance.

"I'm not letting you use your Battojutsu strikes. You're fighting me relying only on your kendo skills" she smiled at him not willing to give him a chance to sheath the golden sword.

"_So that's her plan…She's going to attack me endlessly not giving me the chance to sheath my sword." _

"Attacking me recklessly without thinking properly can lead to defeat. I thought you will know better Saeko."

"Who says I won't be thinking properly?" she smiled as she broke free from the weapon's hold.

Another quick attack by the kendo mistress as the red head blocked it and counter with his attack. He performed a couple of kicks using nimble fang but the Busujima blocked them with her sword. It felt like she was challenging to do even better than he was doing now. The purple haired teen kept on attacking him from different directions letting the red head blocked and she remained true to her word of not letting him sheath his sword. They clashed their weapons over again looking like both we're even it was similar to their last match using the bokken. Of course the red head Lhant had no intentions to use his artes or he will be hurting the Busujima hurting her is the last thing on his mind. But for some reason he didn't know this match was starting to get a little out of control, it no longer had the feel of being a friendly competition. He had a bad feeling somehow things weren't right this match was starting too risky to continue.

"_This is getting out of hand Saeko isn't going easy on me she's fighting me with everything she has but something is wrong…." _

The red head clashed with her sword once more he felt the tremendous grip of the kendo mistress. He used his own strength giving it everything he has to push her back, a gesture she did not like one bit.

"Saeko take it easy, this is only a sparring match you-"

He was shocked staring at her face now he was certain something was wrong. Saeko's face looked different there was a sadistic grin written on her lips and her eyes were cold, like they had no emotion in them. Just looking at them he figured out why students from Fujimi will think she's an ice queen for once as he gazed into her eyes Asbel has actually felt an emotion he never thought he will feel when it involves the Busujima. It was fear he never thought he will get scare as the way she was now right now she didn't looked all right and this match was too life risky with her current behavior. What worried him the most is her safety she wasn't possibly thinking clearly now, she might end up hurting herself. Staring at her it reminded him when he saw Richard being possessed by Lambda how he was changed from good and kind hearted to cold and cruel, willing to kill anyone that got in his way. The red head pushed her back all the way while she kept her grin looking like she was enjoying herself.

"_What is wrong with her….?"_

"Saeko please get a hold of yourself!"

"More…." she whispered in a wicked tone.

"What….?"

"More Asbel-san…Fight me more!"

"What's wrong why are you-"

"More!"

She pushed him back with her strength as the red haired swordsman jumped back moving away from her. As he landed he lost his balance about to trip and fall down as the Busujima charged at him. He managed to blocked the attack but there was so much power it throw Excalibur away from him, it wasn't good he was now un-armed. Without a weapon he will definitely get himself killed with the way the kendo mistress was acting. He dodged another attack as he ran after the golden sword on the ground while Saeko was charging at him like her life depended on it. The red haired swordsman grabbed the weapon and managed to blocked the next attack only this time, it wasn't in it's entirely. The sharp tip of the katana has passed his weapon reaching to the left side of his neck making contact with his flesh. Asbel felt the pain of being cut by the sword it soon followed as the wound started bleeding.

"Saeko...Please stop…."

The Busujima was about to attack again but once she saw the wound on his neck her eyes widened in horror. She gazed over at her katana and was more shocked seeing the blood on the tip of the weapon. It was pretty clear that she was the one that caused this. She wounded him with no sense of mercy the kendo mistress was as horrified as she has dropped the katana on the floor, not believing she has done such thing to a close friend of hers. She stood in so much shock and horror her eyes were on the teen that has fallen to his knees his wound was bleeding quite an amount of blood. The only one to blame was herself she knew that, she was responsible and she knew the reason why. Her hands were trembling as her blue eyes moved to the bloodstained katana on the dojo floor.

"_What have I done?" _

"Asbel-san!" she ran to him worried sick for his well-being.

"Asbel-san hold on!"

"It's okay, it's nothing serious-"

"Don't talk you're bleeding too much. I'll be right back hang in there."

Saeko wasn't long as she returned with some ointment, alcohol and a couple of bandages. She immediately went to treat the red head her mind was filled with pure guilt. But she will treat his wound first before putting all the blame on herself. She first put the alcohol making Asbel flinched it really burns especially when his wound was a bit oversize, the scar made from her katana reached the entire neck area. After she was done with the alcohol she proceeded with the ointment to begin the healing process. The entire time Saeko was in complete concentration hoping the wound won't get infected she because everything was her fault, he got wounded because of her. She has failed to control her urge or rather her dark side the consequences of her actions have really hurt her. Once she was done with the ointment she went with bandaging the wound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you, it doesn't hurt that much…."

"Asbel-san I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me" her blue eyes softened.

"It's okay you stopped the bleeding and bandaged it up, I'm fine now. But I don't know what happened to you just now. You acted so violent you had me scared for a moment."

"….."

"Saeko…Hey you okay?"

"I am don't worry about me" she picked the things as she gazed over at the bloodied katana on the floor.

"It's late Asbel-san, you should change and return to your home. There's school tomorrow I don't want you to oversleep."

"I was the one who chose to accept your challenge don't try to put the blame on you."

"I will accompany you to the bus stop."

"Thanks…."

As the red head Lhant sheathed Excalibur and started walking out of the dojo to change his clothes Saeko was in deep thought. The Busujima's hands were trembling thinking at what just happened, at what she just did to him. The wound on his neck could have been fatal if he didn't manage to block her entire attack. It terrifies her because if her attack succeeded, she would have ended up cutting his head off. The mere thought of hurting Asbel scares her so much but the thought of killing him terrifies her beyond. She was angry with herself this was supposed to be a friendly match between two individual with good swords skills and she screws up failing to control herself. It surprised her, the red head wasn't angry at her but he was grateful she treated the wound his last words have really made her think. The kendo captain lowered her gaze in thought her eyes were filled with hurt, she deserves to be hated by the red haired swordsman.

"_**You acted so violent you had me scared for a moment…." **_

"_I'm really sorry Asbel-san, I failed to control it. I wasn't holding back and he almost…." _She erased the thoughts of what would have happen thinking the worst the thoughts have made her eyes watery as her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"_I will never forgive myself for what I did to him. I hurt him I feared I might do something I will regret if I don't control my dark side…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

A man parked his car on his garage just arriving late from his work. He got off looking exhausted as he left pressing the button to automatically closing the garage door. He couldn't wait to get into a warm shower, eat a quick snack and eventually get to bed because sadly he had another day of work tomorrow. He walked over to his mail box to check if there was any letters not having an idea he was being watched. Opening the box it was empty he sighed closing it again and walked over to the front door, he stopped on his tracks hearing footsteps and some soft moaning. At first he thought he was just imagining things but a few seconds later before he even resumed his walking to his house, he heard the noises again. This was the last thing he needed, he just got off from work and someone seems to be playing a prank on him that was enough to put him in a bad mood.

"Listen whoever the fuck you are. You have ten seconds to leave my property or I will call the police!"

"….."

"_Snot nose bitchy brats always up to nothing good…."_

The man felt relief not hearing the noise anymore. But gasped as the footsteps and the strange moaning got louder, he was freaked out when he saw someone walking to him in a strange way. The person slightly like it was dragging his feet until he was able to get a closer look. His eyes widened staring at his face it was pale looking like he was dead. His eyes were also dead it looked like this person wasn't human anymore the sight scared him too much for him to react with a gasp. He took a step back and ended up tripping as the undead person fell on him and opened its gross looking mouth. The man screamed in agony as the thing has bitten him on his neck. The sound of his scream was heard throughout the entire sleepy neighborhood, yet it fell on deaf ears. In this quiet evening the entire world had no idea.

Tomorrow was going to be the beginning…The beginning of the end….

* * *

**To be continued**

**It's finally done the overture arc has officially ended. I might write an interlude chapter in the future feeling like adding more events and character development before the outbreak took place. But for now that will be all thank you all for your reviews those following the story and adding it to your favorites. Just to set something out for those that haven't read the first chapter the story takes place a couple of days after the end of the f arc of Graces. The f arc takes place one year after the defeat of Lambda so I assumed Asbel is nineteen and Hubert eighteen. Putting that aside finally the main arc will begin I am so excited and looking forward to it. Just to a word of warning that the rating of the story might up to M in the future, just want to point it out now. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Rise of the DEAD


	5. Rise of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 5 Rise of the DEAD

**The day everything ended….**

(Location: Busujima residence main household urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Shiro has finished packing all of his gear the head Busujima was ready to depart from his home. He made sure to packed everything he will need along with other things that weren't related to kendo. The older man has gone to his quarters to pick a few things before heading off. Packing the necessary things he will need he spotted a picture frame with a photograph, grabbing it has given him a glimpse of good old memories. A smile has spread over his lips glancing at the picture of himself and a young woman pregnant with long purple hair and blue eyes, the same resemblance of Saeko. The woman was the love of his life and his wife mother of his daughter, a woman no longer living among this world. How he has missed her day through day wanting her to be here with him, he could still remember when the day the picture was taken. He loves her very much the same length he loves his daughter if only she was never sick to begin with.

"_Kagami how I wish you would have live to see our daughter grow into a beautiful and respected woman…." _

His thoughts were interrupted hearing a knock on his door. He put down the picture frame allowing the person to come in. The door slid opened revealing his daughter dressed in a formal cream kimono, her long purple hair tied to a single pony tail. This was his daughter the one he is very proud off the same person he took under his wing to teach her the Busujima family kendo style. Staring at her it was like staring at his wife she resembled her Kagami very much he has taught her everything he knows. All so that someday she will become the head of the family and follow his footsteps. She was eighteen already an adult who can make her own decisions and also she was in the right age to think about marriage. Though he knew she was more focused in her kendo training and school work than finding a potential husband. In his mind he kept a mental grin maybe that was no longer a concern anymore.

"Are you leaving father?"

"Yes, the tournament will be held at noon. I must depart now it will be a long journey to Tokyo. I'm counting on you to take care of things here while I'm gone."

"Yes father" she gave him a bow.

"I will do whatever I can to return soon. Will you be all right on your own?"

"Do not worry father I'll manage…."

"Of course you're no longer the same little girl I held in my arms thirteen years ago" he smiled.

He smiled looking at her now he was able to see a spark in her blue eyes. He knew very well what was that spark because he has experienced himself with her mother. It was clear when he first saw her accepting Asbel's gift the katana sword which his daughter loved it cherishing it very much. But it wasn't about the gift it was the sender of such how she would stare at him with that spark in her eyes shining stronger than ever before. That was the power of love one could tell his daughter has developed strong feelings for the red haired swordsman. But it was up to her to figure out what those feelings are he thought with him leaving for the kendo national tournament held at the capital she might have the time to think about those feelings. The head Busujima saw the red head teen as a respectable and caring person no doubt he was perfect for her. It was a chance not to be wasted. But he noticed there some concern in her eyes that he thought she was going to miss him.

"Saeko my dear, if you're feeling lonely why you don't invite Asbel over….?"

"Invite him…here?" she has blushed by surprise.

"When a woman misses the company of the man she yearns for. It's because she can't stand being away from him."

"Father I…." her eyes softened.

"Do you still doubt what you feel for him?"

"It is not that father I…I will follow your advice."

"Your tone sounds unsure is there something the matter?"

The young Busujima stood in deep thought. Of course she knew what she feels for the red head Lhant and her father's suggestion to invite him to her home caught her off guard. She was happy at first but the only memory that could destroy her joy was still very much alive. It's being haunting her ever since it happened last night when she lost control and gave in to her dark side, attacking Asbel without any mercy in her soul. She has attacked him with the intent to kill she was urging to take away his life, that thought scares her beyond any nightmare she has ever had in her entire life. The prize she had to pay is hurting the boy she has ever held so close to her heart, she wounded him on the side of his neck. After last night she started having nightmares repeating the scenery over again, and another horrible image of her taking his life spilling his blood without any regret. Her life will be over if that nightmare comes true.

"Saeko…." Shiro was concerned seeing his daughter so silent.

"I'm fine father please don't get concern for me. I think it's about time for you to go. I know how much you've been looking forward to this competition."

"I am your father, I have a right to worry over you my child. Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yes everything is fine I have a lot in my mind. I have more than one test this week and I'm worried I haven't gotten enough time to study for them…."

"I see you'll do fine you're a smart woman. There won't be a problem with study for them" he smiled believing her reason.

"…"

"I would like for you to accompany me to the front door to see me off" he grabbed his bag with his kendo gear.

"I wish I could go with you, but school and kendo practice won't allow it."

"We already discussed this over my child, it is understandable. You have a responsibility to your own duties above anything else."

They left the room as she accompanied him to the front door as requested. The kendo mistress was still in deep thought she didn't lie to her father, she was telling the truth in having more than one test this week. School has been tough as usual especially those in the senior class like herself. Soon her father will leave and she will be alone in the household she has never like living all alone. This proves how much Shiro knows her she didn't wanted to be on her own so she will yearn for the company she desires the most, a certain red haired swordsman who has taken her heart. Yet she felt she was not worthy to have his affection or his friendship for the matter after what she did. One thing that shocked Asbel didn't hold it against her he wasn't angry at her but compassionate towards her. She reached the front door as the head Busujima was ready to depart.

"I will entrust you to take care of the household during my absence my daughter."

"I will…."

"Don't forget to invite Asbel" he chuckled in a teasing matter.

"Father get going" she blushed at the thought.

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel and Hubert have already left their home and they were walking the streets heading to school. It has never bothered the siblings to go on foot because they have gotten used to the walking, not to mention it wasn't that far between their apartment and the school. It has been a quiet walk since they left their home between the two though Hubert was in thought after he noticed a certain injury on the side of his brother's neck. The blue haired Lhant has recently noticed the discovery of such because the red head was showing the bandaged covered area it obviously because his school uniform doesn't have a collar. He studied the scar it looked like it was made recently like it only has a day since it was made, he already made a conclusion. It has something to do with his match with Saeko last night Asbel did told him they were going to use real weapons for their rematch. He wasn't that worried because the injury was treated so his brother will be fine, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious the next time.

Asbel slowly walked the sidewalk looking in deep thought. His eyes wandered around his surroundings and everything looked normal. People walking, some children and teenagers, cars coming and going it was the usual. Yet he felt something wasn't right and he couldn't put his foot what was it. Why he had this feeling that felt so wrong, enough to give him chills to his spine. It wasn't what happened with Saeko he hasn't even thought about that and he wasn't angry with the Busujima for causing him the scar on his neck. His stomach felt like turning like it has taken the form of a knot tightening the hold of his book bag this feeling was something he wanted to get rid of, it was making him feel sick with concern and fear. Though it was different when finding out Richard was possessed by a being or when he was worried about Sophie's concern of dying and being left behind by everyone. The red head Lhant has suddenly stopped walking while Hubert turned to him.

"Something the matter brother….?"

"Hubert….Can you feel it too?"

"Feel what?" he blinked.

"I have this feeling that something is wrong. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like something bad is going to happen."

"Like your intuition is telling you something is wrong?"

"Something like that I can't get rid of this feeling. Or Maybe I'm just over reacting."

"You must be overloaded from school work. Or perhaps the wound you received from Miss Saeko is affecting you now."

"That was just an accident and it was basically my fault to begin with. I lowered my guard down for a minute when I knew she wasn't going to hold back" he managed to hide well the lie.

"I still think it was careless of you to engage her with Excalibur. You do realize that is no ordinary sword?"

"I know but I agreed to have a rematch with her and I also agreed that we use real weapons this time. Saeko can really handle a sword you should have seen her using the katana I gave her."

"_Um…On second thought maybe he shouldn't have seen her after all" _he sweat dropped remembering how the Busujima went berserk last night.

"I don't have to lecture you of your mistakes Asbel. Just be aware to next time, be careful if you do chose to have another sparing match with her. I fear the next time she might end up slicing your head off."

"_Slicing my head off" _the red haired swordsman turned pale thinking Saeko cutting his head while she was all berserk.

"_Gotta stop thinking about that, get it off your head" _he quickly shook his head in a comical way.

The red haired Lhant gave a sigh resuming his walking and his brother followed him wondering if he was all right.

"What about you Hubert? Do you have that feeling too?"

The blue haired Lhant turned to him adjusting his glasses he never expected this feeling his brother speaks will bother him that much. Yet the red head wasn't the only one he has been having an urge since he woke up this morning, like something was off today. Maybe the news article he printed at the library was bothering him, though it intrigued him more than scare him. He had plenty of reasons to have a bad feeling aside from the news article. This week at school he has a book report, more tests and a couple of homework assignments to hand in, life in this world was all about hard work and dedication similar when he made his studies at Ephinea. But the feeling was still bothering it was there and he didn't know if it was a good sign or not. Maybe it was brother's intuition and this just suddenly happened since today the question remains why this was happening, was it trying to warn them.

"Quite honestly I'm having the same feeling as well. At first I thought it was because of my busy schedule from school. Then again this feeling is bothering me as much as you."

"What could it mean?" Asbel thought out loud even his brother was feeling something was wrong.

"Don't try to think too much about it. You might get a headache, though I agreed it's strange for us to be having the same kind of feeling."

"You're right I would like to know what it means….?"

"Your guess is as good as mine brother."

They resumed their walking with the feeling still bothering them and as they looked at the city that has become their new home. They felt like something was wrong something bad was about to happen, it was feeling they could feel from their gut. Taking the side walk that will lead them to Fujimi they spotted an adult woman with long brown hair wearing a secretary uniform she was holding the hand of a little girl. The girl looked like she was seven with shoulder length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, purple colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wearing a white headband on her head. She was wearing a blue and white sailor like attire and Asbel recognized the school uniform that belongs to the elementary students from Shintoko School. The elementary school wasn't that far from Fujimi. He noticed the little girl was smiling at him waving friendly at him and he did the same he didn't mind the nice gesture he would have like to know her name. Meeting the little girl helped ease his bad feeling.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: roof top Fujimi Academy)

Takashi stood on the railing in deep thought still trying to get through Rei's break up. It has happened over a week ago and it was hard to let go, or forget he had a relationship with the Miyamoto. In all honesty he hated to sulk in a corner like he was some wimpy child but the break up really hurt him. It came out of nowhere and just like that they were done of all the people Rei knew how to hurt him bad. The only thing he could think about we're the good old times when they were together, the times when he was happy. Even with his friends supporting him it wasn't enough to get over it she betrays him and then she has the guts to go to his best friend and be together with him. How he wanted to slap her for being such a bitch, snap at her telling her how he feels, and if he could he will steal a kiss from her. Komuro's imagination run wild of ways to get even with her but there were just dreams, he was coward to never go through with it when it comes to the Miyamoto.

His brown eyes were on the front gate spotting a couple of people. One of them was a woman with dark red hair, brown eyes with glasses recognizing her to be Hayashi Kyoko the ping pong's club adviser. There were also a couple of members of the faculty and students. The next thing he saw made him gasped as a man lunged at Kyoko and bit her neck he was shocked thinking it was an act of cannibalism. It became worse as more of those people came and bit the students and the teachers he was horrified by the sight. From his distance he took a glimpse at their faces, they all looked like they were dead. There were more of them and they were all heading to the school, here where everyone else is. If they get here they will probably do the same thing they did to Kyoko and everyone else, this was murder. Komuro knew right away they were all in danger he needed to react fast before it was too late.

"_Shit this is not good. I have to warn everyone about this!"_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: library)

Hubert hasn't been feeling well since he was walking with Asbel. It seems the bad feeling he had just like his brother was getting worse by the minute, maybe he was really stressed from all the school work. It did cross his mind to take a break from everything just take a rest and relax. He was done with his book report and he was on his way to return it. The blue haired Lhant has stopped on his tracks as his nose caught a smell he never thought he will smell here of all places. The scent of blood hit his nose trills the smell was really a bad sign and it made him think this was part of his bad feeling. His steps were getting slow because the closer he got the stronger the smell was getting. The scent was reaching all the way his blue eyes were focused he will be ready whatever it will be. He resumed walking the hall way leaving the book case area, he had to covered his nose the scent was ever stronger. His fears have worsened the smell was coming from the front desk of the librarian.

His eyes widened staring at the desk that belongs to the librarian. He recognized the woman who is the one in charge school library but it was hard to recognize because she looks very different. The former Strata lieutenant tried to remain calm as he stared at the librarian looking like an undead being eaten one of the female students like she was her snack. The student was already dead covered in blood but judging from the appearance she seemed to have been dead for over an hour. Staring at the being that was once the librarian the only that was on Hubert's mind was the news article he read from the European newspaper about the man that was attacked by an undead, referred to as a zombie. Thing got complicated for the blue haired teen as the undead librarian stopped her eating and started walking towards him. If he didn't want to become like that student he will have to defend himself though it will be hard to do so without his weapon.

As the zombie charged at him he hit the undead with the book he was holding on its head. The zombie fell on the ground but it was still moving he knew where to strike he slammed his foot on its head. He attacked it a couple of times more until part of its head was smashed leaving a pool of blood, not a pleasant sight. Once it was no longer moving he felt more relaxed attacking them on the head is very effective. The former lieutenant stood in deep staring at the dead zombie librarian the undead beings did exist meaning the news article he read is very much true. His eye traveled to the body the undead was seemed to be eating a moment ago he got shocked it started moving. The female student was on her feet but no longer looking human, she has been turned into an undead an unfortunate end for anyone.

"_She was eating her and now she's a zombie too. It seems one can get infected by getting bitten by them. This is truly a serious crisis I fear there must more of those things in the school, I must hurry Asbel and everyone are in danger…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi tripped from running too fast he was running like his life depended on it. That was the case after what he witnessed at the front gate of the school, people looking like they were dead biting people. He had no idea what was going but all he knew if that there were in danger and they needed to escape. Komuro didn't care that the fall hurt he kept on running the halls at the same speed until he reaches his destination which it was the classroom where he needed to be, since he was skipping the class to begin with. Right now he needed to get warn Rei and Hisashi about the incoming horror and by now he has put aside the break up with the Miyamoto and Hisashi was still his friend so he didn't hold that much of a grudge with him. The entire school could have been infected by all those things and he feared he won't be able to help everyone. The teen finally reached the classroom sliding the door opened as he first laid eyes on Rei while the rest of the class and the teacher gazed at him at his sudden entrance.

"Komuro you couldn't be happy with skipping my class" said the annoyed teacher from fifth period.

"Takashi-"Rei was caught off by her ex-boyfriend grabbing her from her seat.

"Come with me, we're gonna get out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think you're doing Komuro?" shouted Saya.

"What's he thinking?" said another student.

"Is he on something?"

"Hey, could it be a love confession. He's so pushy."

"What are you doing?" Hisashi went to him.

"People just got killed by the front gate no bullshit."

"Are you serious….?"

"Yeah like I would make shit like that up."

Rei broke free from his hold she was annoyed at his attitude.

"What is going on with you? I don't understand-"

Komuro slapped her giving the Miyamoto a reality check. She stared back at him with her right cheek marked red from the slap she glared at him for laying a hand on her. He was probably doing this because he was still going through their break up maybe some desperate act to try and convinced her to changed her mind and have him back in her life. At least that's what she thought but he was wasting his time she wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks. This excuse of peopled getting killed at the front gate was truly crazy for even her ex-boyfriend to come up with.

"Listen! Listen to me!"

Hisashi stood in thought he has known Takashi for years and he would never lie about something like this. His girlfriend didn't believe him but he did, he trusted him. If it was true then the chances were very high they could be next or the entire school. He took a glance at the teacher who was now upset for having his class interrupted obviously not believing a word from Komuro. He wasn't going to take any chances he chose to trust his friend as he gave a nod to Rei that it was better for them to leave the classroom. The three teenagers took their leave as the teacher felt relief they were finally gone, he already had the thought of kicking Komuro out for his rude interruption and none sense making things up. Hisashi closed the door of the classroom as he followed both teens into the quiet empty hallways in thought that things have grown bad in their school.

"Just tell me what's going on?" said Rei still not happy to have left the class and for the slap.

"There was someone at the school gate PE teachers went to check it out and something happened, and now those PE teachers started killing each other. It got worse some students were passing by and they weren't so lucky."

"That's insane…."

Takashi stopped walking seeing Hisashi opening his locker looking for something.

"What? You forgot something?"

"If what you told me is true, we'll need some weapons right? Here Rei" the teen broke the stick from a broom leaving a very sharp tip.

The Miyamoto nodded taking the stick from her boyfriend. Hisashi followed with giving Takashi a baseball bat he had from his locker.

"What about you?" asked Komuro.

"I got a black belt in karate, you forgot about that? Come on we gotta get out of the school."

"We'll call the police, we'll talk to my father" said Rei.

"Here, school rules are meant to be broken right?" Takashi gave her his cell phone.

"…." The phone was ringing until she gasped hearing a voice message.

"No way…."

"What is it?"

"The line is busy….It's impossible" she was shocked it was the first time this has happened.

**"Attention to all students and members of the faculty. This announcement is for all of you. An emergency situation is taking place inside of the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate."**

"So they finally noticed…." Takashi kept on hearing the voice speaker message, he reacted hearing feedback from the microphone.

"It's happening…."

*Get away from me! Don't get any closer! I don't want to die! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

"_Shit this is worse than I thought…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

After the message was cut off because the announcer was probably dead. What happened next was quite obvious the chances were high that there murders present at the school and their goal was probably a wide massacre. The students from all the classrooms and their teachers have acted quite normal to serious situation like this one. They screamed in horror losing panic they left the classrooms running for their lives eventually the hallways have gone too crowded for everyone to pass. That wasn't a problem as some were shoving others violently not caring if they get hurt. Those on the second floor reached the stairs but due to their fear and panic taking a hold of them they tripped, a lot of the students have followed the same fate falling on the stairs. Everything got violent like a wild riot and a large amount of students weren't going to make it especially when they had no idea where to go, they never had a drill like this one before.

By now the ones in charge of the murders were already inside of the school and the students fleeing were caught by them. Almost half of the school have been bitten by the undead infecting them in the process. There was no end to their rampage as they resumed to scream in horror and ran that's all they could do. They will punch and kick anyone including their own classmates anything to get away from the murders. None of them were going to make it desperation wasn't helping anyone to get away from this crisis there was no one who have thought to stay calm and stay in control. The undead wasn't going to spare no one because they were mindless being with only the only thing they crave for is to eat human flesh. Before it was going to dark there wasn't going to be anyone left out alive to escape this new terror that has suddenly rise.

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel was running through the hall ways looking panicked he couldn't believe this was happening. It was just recently he left his class just to go to the boy's rest rooms when he heard the announcement of the emergency situation he had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was he was sure it was nothing good and by now the entire school has gone crazy after hearing what probably became of the announcer. As the red haired Lhant took another corner his blue eyes widened when he spotted some of the students but there was something different about them. Their faces were paled and a bit disfigured like there was no life in them and the fact that there was a male student eating a female student. The sight of them clearly told him they weren't normal anymore they have lost their humanity without an explanation. For a moment he stood still not knowing what to do but he wasn't going to have time to think as the undead students were walking towards him.

"_I have to do something…." _

Turning to his right he spotted a fire extinguisher it was exactly what he needed to drove them off. After all there was no need to kill them at least that's what he thought. He hit a charging undead with the hard full extinguisher, he quickly aim at the incoming group stopping and managed to stop them for a little while. It gave him enough time to run and get away he will feel much safer if his sword Excalibur were here but following school rules that bringing any kind of weapon is forbidden, he left the weapon back at his apartment as well as Hubert's dual blade. He ran heading to the gym area because he got worried for Saeko because at this hour she was supposed to be in the middle of kendo practice. He reached the entrance to the gym area and as soon as he entered his eyes widened, good news the Busujima was all right second she had her hands full. She was holding her bokken and was currently fighting a group of undead.

As he was about to lend her a hand he took noticed of the group she was fighting, they were all wearing kendo gear. His eyes widened those things were her kendo team, the same people she has instructed and taught them the way of the sword. The sight of a captain taking down her own team was heartbreaking it come to realization to the red head Lhant how hard it must be for her to fight them as they were their enemies. He has been in the same boat before when he was forced to fight his friend Richard when he was possessed by Lambda. Hurting him when he didn't had a choice that was the same situation the kendo mistress was in right now he knew they have to be taken care off or there will be more murders. He aided the Busujima using the extinguisher giving her the chance she needed to take them down with the wooden sword. Asbel saw the blood coming out of their bodies, her attacks were that strong and effective.

"Saeko you okay….?"

"I am now" she smiled seeing that he was fine.

"Look I…." he paused gazing at the bodies of the members of her kendo team.

"Whatever they are they weren't human anymore. I saw them eating other students…."

"Let's try and find Hubert and the others, hopefully they're fine…."

"Don't worry Asbel-san we'll find them and escape the school" she went to picked up a bloodied bokken on the floor.

"Listen Saeko I…I'm sorry" he tried to make her feel better for striking down her own team.

"There will be a time to mourn later but I'm afraid there might be more of these things in the school. Right now we have to fight and survive if we want to make it out of here alive" she offered him the wooden sword.

"Right" he nodded throwing aside the fire extinguisher and taking the bloodied bokken not minding the amount of blood on it.

"I think we should start checking on Marikawa-san. The nurse's office isn't far from here."

"All right we'll go there…."

"…" her blue eyes softened because she took a quick glance at her team and also because she was gazing at his bandaged neck reminding her of her biggest mistake.

"What's wrong? Aren't we in a hurry?" the red head Lhant turned to her.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya and Kohta were among the few who were able to escape from their classrooms without engaging any conflicts from other students. They didn't end up being victims from their wild panicked rioting while avoiding the unknown murderers. She wasn't happy she was with the chubby quiet teen of her class and she could feel the entire school was going straight into hell. It felt like there was nowhere to run or no place safe left to hide, it was like being stuck in a hellish nightmare. Another thing that worried her aside than escaping to safety with her life, it was the safety of a certain blue haired Lhant. The young Takagi growled mentally not understanding why she was thinking about Hubert, she acknowledged she was concern for him to a limit. But it was still not clear why she was only thinking about him above all of her friends from the school. They stopped as they ran into something they weren't expecting to see, their hopes of leaving the school have been erased.

There was a mad crowd of students trying to get downstairs and most were fighting. They didn't care if they hit a classmate or any of the bloodied covered ones that were not human anymore. One of the undead lunged at a male student biting his arms others were chowing down while they were screaming in agony. The rest were desperate to leave this place and away from the cannibal freaks it was complete and utter chaos filled with panic and fear. Kohta was really scared it was impossible to be able to get across them because either they will get hit by the panicked teens or eaten by the cannibal murderers. They only choice he had right now is to rely on Saya, he knew she was a genius probably the smartest student in their class. She will know what to do and he hopes she had a plan to get them out of here or he will go insane, he will feel better if he had a gun to defend himself. But for now while he was still unarmed he will trust the pink haired teen next to him.

"People eating people?!"

"Outta my fucking way! Don't make me kick your ass!" shouted a panicked student kicking another one.

"_This is just like a bad dream" _Saya kept her eyes on the feared crowd.

"This isn't real it can't be real. Right mom?" a student has lost his mind after being bitten by an undead.

"Takagi-san, how are we going to get out of here?!"

"What's your plan?" asked the pink haired teen.

"I'm gonna tell the staff room what's going on, then go to the dorms."

"Like hell you are! You think the teachers are going to help you?" she started running the other way.

"But Takagi-san, but this-I don't-" Kohta panted after running for a little while.

"I have a question for you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?" she pointed straight ahead.

"That…." Hirano's eyes widened in horror as he was staring many dead bodies on the floor, straight ahead was the staff room.

"Look, those people thought the same as you and went to the staff room. I don't know about you, but I want to live. Got it?!"

They resumed running as by now there were no more alive students, everyone has been bitten and infected. Kohta was no longer decisive to go to the staff room with Saya pointing out it will be a mistake to do so if he wanted to get killed. Suddenly he thought of another possible way in order to find help and leave the school but some rules needed to be broken. They ran away from the group of undead students while making a turn in the hallway.

"Takagi-san, I know it's against school rules but do you have a cell phone on you?"

"I'm an honor student! If I did have one where would you call?" she reminded him as an honor student she was destined to follow the school rules no matter what.

"Uh well the police."

"You really are an idiot. You think this is the only place that's in chaos? You're not going to be able to reach anywhere."

They reached the other stair and they were lucky it wasn't filled with students or undead. The young Takagi went first arriving at the first floor of the school she stopped in a corner gazing down the hallway. She felt relief it was empty it was probably the only place safe from the complete chaos going on around the building. Hirano followed her though the pink haired teen thought of his recent comment and it made her wondered that it was too quiet outside in the city.

"But even so, I can't hear any sirens. You know what that means right?"

"Th-the city is just as bad as it is here…." He trembled getting worse than before.

"I wonder, I expect the city police are mobilized. It'd be good if they got support from elsewhere as well. They should get the self-defense force, too. Let's not get our hopes up. Because the self-defense force can't act unless the government gives the order right….?"

"It's the same as the police how are they going to save every last person every last city? Get it? Japan has a population of 130 million people. And how many people are in the self-defense force? Besides…That's not even considering what would happen if this same chaos is happening within the self-defense force itself."

Running the empty hallway they saw the classroom with the sing that says arts and crafts. Saya knew it was the right place to gather anything they could need to defend themselves against the undead and all the commotion. They will find the necessary supplies and items as best they can be used as weapons at least it will be Hirano the one to use the items. She already knew he had some knowledge with weapons right now he was the only one that can defend her from danger. She admitted she was a genius but not a genius in combat that was the only reason she chose to have him with her. Although there was someone else she will prefer to have accompanying her, but he wasn't here because he was from another class. She wanted to forget his face but she couldn't, while she ignored the dead bodies in the area.

"Let's get out of here…."

"Errr, um, uh Takagi-san…."

"What?"

"Uh…Why did you take me with you?"

"No reason. I just felt like it. Besides I will waste too much time searching for that smartass" she muttered the last part.

"_Of course she did. She's the smartest girl this school has ever had. But it's different now. Those brains alone won't keep her alive…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Hubert dodged another undead countering with his book not waiting for the being to get back up. So far his trustworthy book of "War and Peace" has basically saved his life for now none would ever think can become quite the reliable weapon. But he knew his luck wasn't going to last unless he finds something better than something that is used for reading. Before reaching this floor he encountered the school janitor obviously he was infected. After knocking it down the blue haired Lhant managed to take his keys to the storage closet, it was the only place he could think to get something especially when he was almost there. He stopped reaching the janitor's closet he quickly used the key opening the door, his blue eyes were on anything useful for a weapon. Finally he spotted something that got his attention it was anything but a weapon obviously.

"_This will have to do for now…." _

The blue haired teen picked up a shovel the only thing he saw as a useful replacement for a weapon. The other things available in the storage closet were a couple of brooms and a bucket. He closed the door after he was done and resumed running the hallway and just as his good luck turned back spotting a couple of undead students. He attacked them with no mercy aware they were no longer human he hit their heads hard with the shovel they were hit hard enough to make their heads gush with a lot of blood. The former Strata lieutenant didn't stayed enough to watch them get back up ad he took a turn and spotted the arts and crafts classroom, he stopped hearing voices coming from inside. There were survivors inside and they possibly needed help, he slid the door opened only to spot Kohta trembling holding a bag. He felt relief at least he found one of his friends from school that were still safe.

"It's me are you all right?"

"Oh…Hubert-san…."

WHAM!

The blue haired Lhant fell on the floor with a large lump on his head. His attacker was one other than Saya she has hit him with her purse. She was frowning at him while in her mind she was smiling happy to see him all right, literally.

"Take that!" she was hiding her smile.

"Um…Takagi-san he's not one of those things" the chubby teen sweat dropped.

"I know, I just felt like hitting him" she threw her hands on the air coolly.

"You wretched abusive woman!" he got back up with the lump on his head throbbing.

"Got a problem?" she glared at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" he glared back at her.

"Um…guys shouldn't we focus in leaving the-"

"Quiet!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay…."

"_Damn it I have the shittiest luck. Komuro's not here and I'm stuck with a fat ass and a smartass. Though those two will be quite handy with their fighting skills I can use for the time being. As long as I'm with them I will be safe from harm…."_

"Never mind this useless chatter" she stepped back from the blue haired Lhant.

"I am relief to see you're all right Kohta."

"What about me?" replied the annoyed Takagi.

"No comment…."

"_He's really looking for another hit…." _

Hirano nodded he knew what to do but until he finds a weapon then he will be pretty much useless as he is now. The chubby was ready to accept the facts of what was going on around them and the danger they were facing. He was ready to fight and survive but most of all, to ensure the safety of his friends. Both teens turned to the chubby teen that looked like he was ready to go, his expression has changed from his timid one to a serious one that means business.

"If we can survive together, I'll do it!"

"What's that? He's so serious all of the sudden."

"Perhaps he's aware how critical this situation is" replied the blue haired Lhant.

"Do you finally get what's going on?" asked the pink haired teen.

"I don't, but its all clear to me! We will we will!"

"He seems to know. Well then shall we get going?"

"Yeah…."

"Saya it will be for the best if you stay behind you too Kohta. Until we can find a weapon to him you will have to rely on me, I will make sure nothing happens to the both of you" Hubert took a hold of the shovel.

"That will be the idea I guess."

"Any place you might think will be safe? I would like to find my brother and everyone else."

"Just a couple though I'm not that certain if they're to be considerate safe anymore."

"All right let's get going."

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel and Saeko weren't having a good time expecting the path to the nurse's office will be an easy one. They were dead wrong the part of the hallway was filled with undead students both teens had no choice but to fight to get through. There was a group of" them" eating dead bodies from students and teachers alike while others were charging at the two. Both used their bokken striking the part of their body which is the most effective way to kill them, the head. At first it was hard for the red head Lhant to attack without hesitating but he remembered they weren't human anymore so holding back was out of the question. The real goal wasn't to kill them all but to get them out of the way so they can pass, but even so it wasn't a bad idea to take care of them now that they have the chance. For both the most important part is to find any survivors especially their friends and family, the red haired swordsman has thought about Hubert concern for his safety.

Both attacked from all directions beating down any of" them" that got in their way. They remember their destination which it was the nurse's office and hopefully they will find one of their friends or survivors there. But their main objective was still pretty clear to escape the school alive. With so many undead they thought the entire building has been taken over by these beings and maybe no one has been spared. They showed their teamwork which it was flawless but fought so well that they looked like they were dancing the undead didn't stand a chance against their combine strength and skills. Once they have gotten most of" them" out of the way they walked ahead when they weren't that far from the office of the school nurse. They reached the office and the red head chose to opened the door one student has been bitten by many undead and they saw Shizuka about to meet her end.

"Oh no Miss Shizuka!"

Saeko charged hitting the ones about to take the blond nurse saving her life. She slowly approached the recently bitten student which she figured out he did his best in trying to protect the busty nurse. She touched his shoulder showing her caring and compassionate side though Asbel already figured out what she was planning after seeing what happened to those that get bitten by" them".

"I'm the president of the kendo club Busujima Saeko. What is your name sophomore?"

"Ishiikazu…." He coughed some blood.

"Ishi-kun you did well in protecting Marikawa-sensei. I admire your courage. Do you know what happens to those who get bitten? Do you want parents and friends to see you like that? I've never killed anyone before….But I will help you."

"Please do it…." He smiled he would rather die the way he is now than as an undead.

"Huh? Wait! What are you-"

"Nurse please do not interfere. This is a matter of protecting a man's pride. To sit idly by like a woman isn't my style" she raised her bokken ready to strike him down.

"There is no other way to save him is there?" asked Asbel his eyes have softened with so much emotion.

"…" Shizuka remained quiet while turning her head not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

With one swift motion from her wooden sword Saeko hit Ishizaku on his head hard enough to break his neck killing him. A portion of his blood has hit the window, it was over she saved the teen from the fate of becoming one of" them". The red head Lhant wanted to forget all about it turning his attention to the blond nurse who still had her back turned.

"Miss Shizuka we should go. This place isn't safe anymore more of those things will come if we stay."

"Yes, you should gather any medical supplies you think you might need with you before we head out" replied the Busujima.

"Okay…I think I know what I have to take" she walked towards the boutique where the medicines are kept.

"I'll help you Miss Shizuka, just tell me what you need."

"Thank you Asbel-san…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: roof Fujimi Academy)

Takashi pointed the water hose at the group of undead that were trying to climb the stairs. Luckily he and Rei have built a barricade using a couple of desks they thought coming here will help them escape from the horde that was currently chasing them. They were wrong and they ended up paying the consequences for making such a drastic decision. Komuro blasted them with the strong pressure from the water his eyes were elsewhere at the events that happened recently. His best friend Hisashi has been bitten by" them" for being too careless the teen had no choice but to put him down once they found out the wound was serious, especially when he was about to become an undead. Hisashi asked him to finish him off because he didn't wanted to suffer the same fate as of all of the students, and due to Rei's protest he proceed to end his life hitting him with baseball bat sending him falling from the school building.

Killing your closest friend was the hardest thing he has ever done even if those were Hisashi's last wishes. It still hurt him to take his life away and what hurts him the most Rei suffered even worse than him because he was her boyfriend. The Miyamoto was so angry with him putting the excuse that he secretly hated Hisashi because he was seeing her, a comment that hurt him a lot. But eventually Rei thought of her mistake and apologize to him begging for his help and get through this nightmare together. He made sure that no undead was left from the water blast at least to have the way clear so they can pass and return to the school. There was no exit here and if more of" them" comes they will have no place to run or hide, it was the perfect place to get bitten and die. Once he noticed that they have been taken care of it was the right time to get moving.

"Rei turn it off!"

"Okay!"

The Miyamoto who was by the control of the water hose closed off the valve turning the water off. They have been safe because there was still water running but it was still a mystery why they still had electric power, the same with the water service. She left picking up both the broken broom stick with the sharp end and the baseball bat, they still needed them. It wasn't over yet and they were sure more undead were inside the school. With Komuro by her side she was confident they will be able to escape the school safely while she was hiding like she wasn't hurt when she said those mean things to him. She still wasn't happy with what happened to Hisashi and the slap he gave her, but it was better to forget the past and move on. But forgetting her boyfriend will be impossible remembering how happy he made her, she refused to cry it wasn't the time for such foolish things. She kept on holding both the broom stick and the baseball bat.

"But man it was good thinking to use the fire hose!"

"Well it sprays water at a high pressure. Don't you remember that time in middle school the fire fighters came and showed us a demonstration?"

"I will never forget this!"

"Just a little further…Isn't this great?" asked Komuro.

"With everything that's happened here…Can you really call it great?" asked the Miyamoto.

"Let's go" he took the bat from the teen girl.

"Okay, look Takashi about-"

"Save it for later! There's still some of" them" here!" he interrupted her knowing what she was going to say now it wasn't the time or the place for any emotional conversations.

Both attacked an infected male student. Takashi hitting him on the head while Rei stabbed him on his chest with the sharp tip of the broom stick. They already knew fighting was the only option left because nobody was going to help them. Before they used the water hose Rei tried calling for her dad again, this time she used the secret number he's given her. She thrilled to hear his voice but he was unable to recognize her though he did recognize the number of Takashi's cell phone. But unfortunately the line got cut off for reasons they didn't know. Komuro has decided to find other survivors to increase their numbers against the hordes of the undead before going after his parents. The good news we're that the Miyamoto's father was still all right that's what counts the most to her. But to Komuro it was different while he was calm on the outside he was worried sick for his mother because she's an elementary school teacher.

"_If my school has gotten like this, then…Mom…Her school."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya, Kohta and Hubert managed to avoid some serious conflicts with" them". So far the fights were easy and everything according to their strategy all thanks to the one with a potential tool to use for a weapon. The pink haired teen has stayed behind the two boys as the one who protected them from harm is the blue haired teen. The blue haired Lhant who has sown a lot of effort and dedication in looking after both teens but he put some priority to the pink haired Takagi. This didn't go un-notice by Saya as she saw him fighting hard to keep her safe and she couldn't helped but blushed at his valiant efforts. She felt flattered with the way he protected her but she didn't let it go to her head and she ended up casting the thought aside because he was also looking after Hirano. They entered a classroom with many tools and some wooden bird houses on the desks another room used for the arts and crafts class. Hubert was the first to enter making sure there were no undead in the area he gave the signal to the others once the coast was clear.

"Takagi-san there's nobody here."

"Hey! You're in the way" she rudely pushed him aside.

"_Oh dear there she goes again" _the blue haired teen sweat dropped.

"We're here, but just what is it that you want in here anyway? We certainly could use some weapons to defend ourselves with but…Before that we should figure out what's going on" the chubby took a glance at his nail gun though it was effective against" them" he could use some real fire power.

"Just keep your mouth shut fat ass! Big groups of people won't be able to get in and we can fix the door shut!"

"_It appears someone still could use some lessons in manners" _Hubert gave a sigh.

"Hey! Why are you sighing?" the pink haired Takagi glared at him.

"Nothing really I assure you…."

"Am I boring you?"

"Hardly, we're facing a dangerous crisis with the school filled with zombies, we still haven't found any of our friends or my brother for the matter, and we also have to evacuate this place. Not to mention I am truly concern to how the situation outside of the school must be, so that gives me plenty of reasons to sigh Saya. Not because you're boring me…."

"Fine but first give me a hand here, you too Hirano!"

"Let's do as she says Kohta, I'm afraid she might throw us to the zombies if we don't do as she demands."

"Damn right!"

A couple of minutes later they have gathered all kinds of tools available on the classroom, among them a nail gun. At first it was nothing much though Hubert was curious to know what Saya was up to. Knowing her quick thinking she already has a plan with these tools. The only possible way he could see from this is to use them for a weapon against the undead it was the only logical explanation he could come up with. True he was the only one armed with something to be used for a weapon but it wasn't enough only him, he could tell Kohta wanted a piece of the action. The chubby teen is mostly known for being all quiet but on the inside there's a strong fire in him that can be seen as a strong will to fight. A smiled has spread his lips figuring out what she was up to and he was impressed with her thinking, it can be better than his way of thinking because he would never come up with using tools from the arts and crafts area to be used as weapons.

"Are we going to use those as weapons?"

"Precisely" replied the blue haired Lhant.

"You're a dork for army and gun stuff right? And you've seen the movie Lethal Weapon 2 haven't you? Do you know what this thing is?" she pointed to the gun looking tool.

"_I haven't heard of such movie. Oh well it can't be help if I'm not interested in those kinds of things." _

"A gas powered nail gun….?" replied the chubby teen.

"This sucks! It looked the air powered one from the movie but there's no point in taking it with us isn't it?!"

"Do you like movies?"

"Stop acting like a dumbass I'm a genius so I know everything!"

"There is no need for you to act sarcastic Saya. However I am impressed with your thinking, not only that but this was your plan all along isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she turned to him blushing.

"The reason to come to the arts and crafts area, you knew we'll find the necessary tools to use for a weapon. In this case the nail gun, in addition you already know of Kohta's skills using a gun from that time when we we're at the arcade. You played your cards well and now Kohta has an effective potential weapon against the zombies. I am impressed at how far your thinking can be Takagi Saya."

"Stop mocking me!" her entire face was now blushing.

"I am not mocking you on the contrary. I am simply giving you a well-deserved compliment that is all."

"I…I…Tch whatever just stop it okay" her face was still red from the embarrassment while her heart was beating like crazy.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? It feels so strange that he's complimenting me and yet it feels great. Why am I feeling this way….?" _

Kohta grinned spotting something that really caught his attention he like what he was seeing.

"There's one spare canister of gas. As for the nails…No worries there" he saw there were plenty of nails to use.

"What are you mumbling to yourself, they're coming! They're all crowding in the hall way!" she pointed outside where undead have surrounded the hallway.

"She's right Kohta I suggest you finish up preparing whatever you have to do. The doors won't hold them forever" he prepared the shovel as the infected students were banging on the windows and doors.

"It's about 4 kilograms heavier than the rifle I used before. Stability might be an issue" Hirano pointed his new tool like a weapon.

"Hold on are you listening to me?" the pink haired teen got concerned that he was lost in his little world.

"Oh no they're here!" she shouted panicked that they have broken through the doors.

"Stay behind us Saya, they will have to cross us if they want to lend a hand on you" the blue haired Lhant stood protectively on the pink haired teen.

She nodded while blushing feeling annoyed that she couldn't figure out why her heart was beating so fast, it worried her because it wasn't from the fear of the presence from the undead.

"Hirano!" she called out to the chubby teen who was giving such a sadistic grin.

"Show them no mercy Kohta" his blue eyes were focused on any incoming zombie.

"Yes…." He started shooting as the nails were being effective like they were real live bullets zombies started falling one by one.

"Put that drill, those nails and that gas tank into a suitable bag. Oh and the tool box too."

"What's wrong with you Hirano ordering me around?!"

Hubert hit an undead on the head with the shovel spinning it around like he was using his dual blade. He hit another one it was easier fighting them now that Kohta had quite the weapon they were all getting killed by the nail gun.

"I know you're not the kind of person to take orders from others. But just this once Saya do as he says, we're quite busy as you can see."

"If you would be so kind…." He smiled happily asking nicely.

"He asked you nicely now you have a suitable reason to listen to him" the blue haired teen smiled hitting another infected.

"O…Okay fine…." She wasn't going to argue because there was no time to do so she did as told and took all the materials to her purse and another couple of Hirano's bag.

As they left the classroom they saw water falling from the windows they saw undead falling to their doom all the way from the top floor.

"Is the school on fire?!" asked the chubby teen looking nervous.

"It is certainly not, I doubt this is rain, if it's coming from the roof then this could be the work of someone tampering with a water hose it's an effective way to handle" them"" said the former lieutenant.

"You're terrible! Hey what are you doing? You have to carry a bag too!" said the pink haired Takagi.

"Oh right…."

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and Rei were back inside the school both were running through the hallways surprised that they haven't seen an undead yet. Hearing nothing but silence made them grow worry maybe it was too late and everyone from the students to the faculty has been killed and eventually turned into infected. They thought about their friends if they were still safe and that they haven't suffered the same fate as their school mates. Thinking the worse that it was too late they were probably the only ones left that were still alive and themselves. Hoping that wasn't the case if it was true then it will be even harder to escape because the numbers of undead in the building will increase even more. They have completely stopped as soon as they heard a loud noise not too far from their current location.

"Was that a gun shot?"

"It came from the faculty room" said the Miyamoto.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya, Kohta and Hubert have stopped for a moment to take a small break. Or rather the pink haired teen wanted to stop in the middle of hallway just to test something. Hirano was confused by her actions while the blue haired Lhant was curious to find out what she was up to now. He was still impressed with her last act of quick thinking now he was intrigue to find out what she was going to think next. The young Takagi has picked a towel and merged it in water from a bucket, though it wasn't the right time to stop for a quick experiment. Before them stood a male undead, he stood still without making a move. Hubert has known Saya to be a genius she wouldn't be wasting her time doing something like this without a good reason. A good reason he would like to see for himself he still couldn't read what she was up to.

"Hm…."

"What are you doing?" asked Kohta.

"Don't worry about it and just shut your pie hole."

"Would it kill you to act polite for once?"

"Would it kill you not to act annoying?" she countered.

"I'm hurt honestly I don't see myself as annoying" her comment didn't fazed him.

The Takagi rolled her eyes as she threw the wet towel hard hitting the undead on the head and hitting a nearby locker. It made a loud bang noise making the infected to lunge at the exact position where the wet towel stood stuck. Hubert's eyes widened in realization figuring out what she was up to and it was quite genius for the pink haired teen. They started moving as the undead was trying to attack the locker where the towel landed.

"So are we trying to get outside?"

"What are you implying?"

"Get it? He didn't feel it when it hit him in the head…He didn't react to pain. He only reacted to the sound of the crash. That's why I threw the towel against the locker. They seem to react to heat too. This experiment only makes me hate them more. Let's go."

"So from this little experiment you were able to know that much" the former Strata lieutenant stood in thought.

"Don't give me another compliment or I'll swear I will smack you harder than last time" she pointed her finger at him with a frown and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Not at all, I am impressed you figured out their secret too."

"What? Too….?" She blinked.

"I already knew their reaction to sound" he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah right you're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Saya. You see before meeting up with the two of you I had my own run against" them" and they were quite the lot of them. I suddenly got curious because I noticed their attacks became more frequent whenever I hit them. Therefore I chose to risk it all and prove if my curiosity was deceiving me or not…."

"What did you do?" Kohta listened with interest while Saya was pretending like she un-interested.

"Simple, I stood still without moving a muscle from my body. I stood there for exactly ten minutes and none of those zombies weren't moving they stood like mindless puppets awaiting their puppeteer's command I chose to prove another point. After the ten minutes I dropped the shovel on purpose, the loud noise it made when it hit the floor triggered their sudden movement. Of course I managed to escape to safety but it proved my curiosity was correct after all."

"Tch if that's true then why didn't you tell me before?" replied the annoyed Takagi.

"Now what fun would that be? I chose not to tell you because I was curious to see your method of finding out their reaction to any kind of sound. Though I admit the towel hitting the locker is quite an original idea if I do say so myself."

"Whatever…."

"Things could get bad if we keep this slow pace…." said Hirano.

"Then pick it up, fatty! I told you you'd get like this if you got your driver's license and kept being lazy!"

"_Perhaps instead of giving her the Breaking Dawn part 2 book I should have given her a book of learning good manners" _sweat dropped the blue haired Lhant.

"Um…Well I don't have a driver's license or a car" replied the chubby teen shocking the pink haired teen a bit.

"I do have a driver's license. In fact I got a 90 on my driver test-"

"Shut up smartass I didn't ask you!" she didn't give Hubert time to reach for his wallet to take his license because she stopped him with her loud yell.

"Never mind then, let's keep going. If we continue on this path we will reach the faculty room."

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel and Saeko were making sure no harm will come to Shizuka as the busty nurse was carrying a bag pack of medical supplies as well as her medic bag. Both were attacking any of the undead that were getting in their way, right now they weren't focusing that much on them. They had a big priority than killing infected it was more important to handle them. Besides it will be useless to keep fighting them if their numbers were endless, that is if the entire school building was filled with "them". The red head send another one to the ground and kept on running while the Busujima hit another one sending it back and during all of this conflict the blond nurse was having some trouble keeping up with the two students. An undead charged at her and it didn't get the chance to get close to her as the red head Lhant hit him on the head sending it to the ground from the force of his attack. The kendo captain followed him taking down another one, she signaled the blond to keep on following them.

"To the faculty room this is really getting tiresome."

"But we can get away in a car if we stop there. That's where everyone keeps their keys" said Shizuka.

"Sounds like a plan, we can finally escape the school" said the red head.

"Why aren't you beating them? You said it was simple Busujima-san?" said the nurse.

"Every time I knock them back, they stop for a while. So it does the same thing but takes less time this way, we won't get surrounded. Also they have unbelievable strong arms! If they one of us, it will be very hard to get away."

"I noticed, the more we attack them the more they charged at us. It looks like they seem to be reacting to the sound when we hit them. Or maybe the sound of our footsteps" said the red haired swordsman.

"The sound of our footsteps…." repeated Shizuka.

"No more like any kind of sound. Yes that does make sense, if they do react to sound then in truth. They really can't see us, a very good observation Asbel-san. You can be clever like Hubert-san" smiled Saeko.

"What do you mean I can be clever like him?" he turned to her with a sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry" she smiled turning away with a blush.

"_Was she teasing me?" _

"Wow you're amazing!" the blond nurse saw the Busujima taking down another undead before she tripped.

"Ow what's wrong with me?"

"Miss Shizuka are you all right?" the red head went to her.

"I see…." the kendo mistress knelt in front of the blond.

"You can't run with this clothing."

"Eh!" she gasped as the purple haired senior has ripped half of her black skirt open.

Asbel turned away with a blush he was able to see clearly her panties while Saeko noticed and smiled at how modest he can be.

"AHHH! This is Prada!" the busty nurse was obviously talking to the type of her skirt.

"Which is more important…A brand or your life?"

"Both!" she replied upset remembering how expensive the skirt cost her.

"I guess it's the only way for you to run better, sorry Miss Shizuka."

"This skirt really hurt my wallet" the blond sniffed slightly.

"The faculty room was it?" asked the Busujima.

"Yeah…." replied the red head Lhant.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Faculty room)

Another infected was hit hard on the head by Hubert's strong swing from his shovel. Two more followed he was quick on his feet to hit another one. Saya stood between him and Kohta who was feeling trigger happy as he fired away his nail gun at the incoming undead. Neither of the teens hasn't forgotten to protect the pink haired Takagi the only person who couldn't fight and was pretty much defenseless if one of" them" gets to her, that will be over the blue haired Lhant's dead body since he assured her nothing was going to happen to her. But he noticed their numbers were increasing which it wasn't a good sign for them, if this keeps up the tide will change and they will have a very tough time. He knew Kohta's nail gun didn't have infinite nails and as soon as he runs out it will be trouble for the trio.

"How can you be so good at this if you've never done it before?!"

"Why are you asking such question now at this time? I thought you were aware when we saw him playing that gun game from the arcade" asked the former Strata lieutenant.

"I didn't know that well! I only took a gamble that he could use a fire weapon but I never realize he will be this good!"

"Well it should be good for us that he can use a gun isn't it?"

"Hubert-san you will have to take over for me soon" said Hirano.

"What are you talking about?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Because I'm almost out of ammo….."

"Yes that is to be expected" the blue haired teen attacked another infected while hitting another one in the stomach followed by hitting its shin.

"So what?! I'll help when you're all out?!" said Saya.

"But they're here behind you."

"_They're just too many of them for us to handle. This will be easier if I had my dual blade, in addition with casting artes. But I mustn't they're already freaked out with this crisis, the last thing I need is for them freaking out at my fighting abilities…." _he charged at the ones behind them attacking them all.

"We can't stay here it's too dangerous!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" the Takagi shouted seeing an infected behind her.

"Saya!" Hubert tried to save her but there were undead heading his way.

"_I won't be able to make it in time I can't let anything happen to her!" _

The pink haired teen fell on her butt scared beyond anything as she dropped her bag that was holding some of the tools. She didn't lose panic as she saw the electric drill remembering she put it in her bag. Her orange eyes glared at the infected as she quickly grabbed the electric drill and activated charging the tool at the incoming undead. She knew their weak spot attacks being very effective in the head, she rammed the drill at his forehead while Hubert and Kohta were impressed that she was able to defend herself.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Are you all right?" the blue haired Lhant finished taking care of the infected in his way.

"Um…Saya…."

Takashi, Rei, Asbel, Saeko and Shizuka have all arrived at the scene. Though they were glad to see their friends and Asbel seeing his brother well they were a bit shocked at the sight of the young Takagi drilling the infected. So much blood was coming out of the infected as she keep on drilling his brains out, she ended up getting blood on her. Hubert sweat dropped thinking that she has some fighting spirit in her even if it was a scary one seeing her expression. If only she was fighting with the drill since they picked up the tools and the nail gun then fighting" them" would have been a lot easier. Needless to say he was impressed with her performance, a truly scary experience worse for the undead.

"You little shit! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"_Perhaps it will be wise if I don't make her angry from now on, I do value my life…." _

"We can skip the meetings for later" said Asbel spotting more of" them" ahead.

"Right I'll take on the two on the right Rei!" said Takashi.

"I'll take on the two on the left!" replied the Miyamoto.

"Enough Saya It's already dead!" Hubert stopped the Takagi turning off the drill while infected had a big hole on his head she was covered in blood looking in shock.

"We're not letting you guys fight alone" the red head Lhant gave a nod to the Busujima as she nodded back.

"Hmm…." She smiled at the odds they have increased indeed.

Rei stabbed one on the head while Asbel and Saeko attacked another one and Takashi hit another on the head with his baseball bat.

"Takagi-san you okay?" the Miyamoto went to her.

"She'll be fine, she's only shocked from the experience that is all" the blue haired teen checked on her.

"Looks like we're together again" smiled Asbel at the together.

"Glad to see that all of you are fine" Saeko smiled at the group.

"Same for us" smiled Takashi.

"Why are you guys acting so friendly?!" said the freaked out Saya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Komuro.

"Stop being an idiot! I'm a genius! All right "If we start acting like this we'll lost next time! AAH! I'm so dirty I should clean up before I see my mon…."

"I've heard enough…." Saeko touched her shoulder.

"Wait Miss Saeko…." Hubert stopped her.

"….."

The blue haired Lhant stood staring at the trembling girl. It was understandable for her to act this way after having her first killed and covered in blood none the less. This was her first time being in a situation where she has to fight for her life, she had no idea how dangerous this can be. He already knew this kind of danger and what a risk it is from being part of the Strata military. How many times he has risked his life in battle especially during his journey with Asbel and everyone when they were trying to stop Lambda from draining all the eleth from the valkyne cryas increasing his powers in the process. But Saya was different she just a regular teenager she had no idea being in the heat of a fight or having the knowledge that she can die at any time. In fact everyone present minus his brother doesn't have that experience of battle or the knowledge to face death at any moment. They were all just high school students what will they know of dying, or even claiming a life whether it was human or an undead.

"Listen Saya…." He put his hands on her shoulder.

"…..." she stared into his blue eyes shocked he was conforming her.

"I understand what you must be going through and I understand how you're feeling. But don't despair or lose yourself I want you to know that you're not alone in this. Look around you we're all here, we're all in this together. What's important that you have people that care for you and are willing to watch over you, you did admirably killing that zombie so there's no need to be filled with regrets don't forget about me I promise you I shall protect you. So beat it I will lay my life for you…."

"…" his words seems to have calm her down a bit.

Hubert has gently pulled her in a soft embrace not caring that she was filled with blood or that he might get some of it on him. He wanted to ensure she'll be fine and relax from all of this while everyone watched the whole display with smiles in their faces. Even with the crisis they were facing they saw the embrace rather touching and even romantic, at least that's what Rei thought. It was the kind of a conforming hug a boyfriend will give to his girlfriend. She suddenly blushed remembering the hug Takashi gave her when they were at the roof. As for Saya she has calmed down completely letting Hubert's words hit her entering her mind, she has blushed at both his words and the hug. The blue haired teen broke the embrace in the same gentle way he gave a small smile seeing the pink haired girl looking like she was back to normal.

"_So much has changed since all of this happened" _Asbel smiled at the sight last he checked his brother and the Takagi didn't get along well.

"Hubert…." She whispered still blushing.

"Yes…."

WHAM!

Everyone sweat dropped when the pink haired teen has smacked him on the head. The poor teen fell on the floor with another lump on his head while she was glaring daggers at him.

"_On second thought it hasn't changed a bit" _the red head followed with a sweat dropped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You pervert! You're trying to take advantage of me!"

"I beg your pardon!" he got back up with the visible lump glaring at her.

"Keep your hands to yourself got it?" she frowned with her cheeks blushing.

"This is the gratitude I received for trying to make you feel better?"

"Gratitude yeah right, you probably wanted to rape me when I was vulnerable."

"Are you suffering from deliria?" he sweat dropped at her attitude.

"Don't change the subject pervert!"

"Absurd I am not a pervert!"

"_If I tell Saya about his fetish for up skirt she will kill him" _Asbel kept himself from laughing.

"Let's go to the faculty room already" Takashi finally spoke as the rest gave a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

The boys have volunteered to gather some desks and used them to barricade the door of the office, just in case more of the undead shows up. While the girls were seated on the available desks Saeko, Rei and Shizuka looked like they were trying to catch their breath after everything that has happened. Saya has gone to the lavatory next to the faculty room to wash up all the blood on her she needed some time to catch her breath too. Once they were done barricading the door the boys followed with taking a break Kohta and Takashi got seated in the available seats while Hubert has gone to Asbel motioning to him that he needed to talk to him alone. They have gone to a corner away from the others while the red head had an idea what he wanted to talk to him about. The blue haired Lhant turned to him making sure the others weren't watching or eavesdropping.

"What are your thoughts on this current predicament?"

"Aside from I don't have a clue what the heck is going on? Zombies attacking the school…."

"Asbel it's not just the school, but I'm afraid the entire city as well. I'm concerned of the possibility that it must be looking worse out there than it is here."

"You might have a point, how did this happen anyway?"

"I have no clue. But right now our top priority is to leave the school immediately. Everyone seemed like they're up for it. If they have managed to survive here then perhaps they might have a chance in the city as well."

"If you're right and there are more of those things outside of the school then we have to be prepared for them. As we are now we're very much not strong enough."

"I sense you have a plan…."

"I do. We have to get our weapons, so we have to return to our apartment. Also we will have to salvage any supplies we have available there, if it turns out we have to fight for our survival then we'll survive and help everyone. I've been thinking we will probably have to fight those things without holding back, we might have to unleash our artes on them but…."

"Agreed fighting with a shovel isn't exactly my forte. We will have to risk that they might find out what we're capable of is that what is troubling you brother?" Hubert took a glance at the group still resting.

"Yeah…I fought twice against Saeko and both of those times I've been holding back on her. I feel bad about myself for doing so. I know she will get upset if she finds out the truth because she sees me as her equal and I also see her as an equal. I know she can become stronger than she is now, if there was a way to unleash her full potential…."

"Perhaps you should tech her to unlock her own artes and perhaps her mystique artes while you're at it."

"What? Can I?" he blinked in complete shock.

The blue haired Lhant cleared his throat while his brother shook him a bit.

"Can I Hubert….?"

"I…well how should I put it? I…I was only kidding brother."

"You what….?" He sweat dropped.

"Apologies…."

"Since when do you make jokes? And at a time like this" a vein popped on his head.

"Perhaps you can teach her after all…."

"Don't come at me now with that innocent act. You shouldn't have said that, you really lifted my hopes up making me think I can teach her to perform artes and even stronger artes."

"I am no longer kidding Asbel. We both know there's eleth in this world, although it's a bit different from the eleth of Ephinea. Still it is acceptable to be use allowing us to perform our artes. I know of it because I have practiced performing them on my free time."

"So there is a way to teach her to become stronger, but how….?" the red head stood in deep thought.

"The key lies in teaching her to unleash the eleth from her body."

"And that would be…."

"I'm afraid I don't know brother, perhaps you can find the way. However first things first, we have set our priorities straight."

"Right, first we leave the school, then we return home and gear up everything, then we'll reunite with everyone."

"Correct, that is all for our priorities for now" he started leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Saya, she's been taking longer than expected."

"_He really cares for her maybe a little too much" _he smiled at the last part.

Hubert entered the lavatory spotting the pink haired Takagi who was still washing herself from all the blood she had on her. She looked better now but not completely clean, there were still some blood stains on the sleeves of her school uniform. His eyes traveled to a small box she was holding that that has two circular shapes spaces. She has removed something from her eyes they were very small and they quite looked invisible. The blue haired Lhant recognized them since he has seen about them while surfing the internet they were knows as contact lenses. They were like glasses only difference they were much smaller, more flexible and they go directly to the eyes. He did thought of buying a pair but refused the last minute though they were rather expensive and also because he got accustomed wearing glasses. Then he was taken by surprise when Saya has taken a pair of glasses from her purse, she stared at him blushing finally noticing his presence while putting the eyewear.

"You wear glasses?"

"So what….? My contacts have been in for too long! Got a problem?" she frowned at him.

"Not at all just curious to know, do contact lenses really makes a difference."

"They do but you have to be very careful with them. It's kind of a pain in the ass to put them on and if they fell off you're very much screwed with high chances you might have lose them for good."

"I see…So they're that complicated. Then I made the right choice in not buying them, aside from them being expensive of course."

"Yep they're expensive, at least mine were. Mama didn't bother in buying them for me."

"I see no need for you to wear them."

"Huh….?" She blinked at his comment.

"Well you…You look better with glasses" he cleared his throat failing to hide his blushing.

"Oh…Thanks I guess" she suddenly blushed this time she wasn't complaining from receiving another compliment from him.

"Listen Hubert-"

"I am not a pervert and I certainly wasn't planning in taking advantage of you" he reminded her of the hug he gave her.

"I know…But thanks for conforming me when I needed it" she smiled.

"It's no problem at all I know what you're going through is no easy task. None of us are taking this easy."

"I do feel better now" she picked up her purse.

"I'm glad I was able to help."

They stood quiet for a moment as their eyes have soon met. Admiring each other's eyes was a sign of affection indeed but for once they were able to tell how beautiful their eyes. Hubert's blue eyes have truly amazed her they were an ocean blue truly beautiful, she could feel like she can get lost in them. Saya's orange eyes were so hypnotic like they were taking over the blue haired teen it's like he couldn't stop looking at them. But asides that they were able to understand each other better, like they different but good people after all. Her view on him changed the same with him but they will each other the same. It was a moment that it seemed it lasted for hours when in reality it only lasted for a minute.

"_I guess she can be caring when it comes down to it…."_

"_He can be caring in his own way…."_

"Shall we go to the others then?"

"Yeah…."

They got back to the faculty room and everyone has gathered up to discuss what to do next. Some has gotten seated while Asbel stood seated next to Saeko, Kohta was staring at the window, Rei was in in a corner gazing at the window too, Shizuka was seated and Takashi was the only one who was seated on the ground next to a copy machine. They had no idea what to do now or how to leave the school when the chances of leaving the building alive were low.

"Marikawa-sensei where are your car keys?"

"Oh, they're in my bag" the busty blond checked on the bag spotting the keys.

"Will your car be able to hold all of us?" asked Saeko.

"Urk!" the blond thought of her small vehicle it wasn't designed to hold so many people.

"I guess that's a no" Asbel sweat dropped.

"What about the microbuses used for field trips? We have all the keys we'd need here" said the Busujima.

"They're still there" Kohta pointed to the window the parking lot where the vehicles including the buses were stationed.

"Say where we go in one of those buses anyway?" asked Shizuka.

"I want to make sure my family's okay. Everyone's house is close by and if their families need it, we should help them too. After that we'll have to find somewhere safe to stay" said Komuro.

"We're bound to find them eventually. The police and the self-defense forces are on the move, after all. If they handle this like they'd handle an earthquake, there should be someplace the people are being evacuated to" said Saya.

"So those are your objectives. Find your families and find the evacuation camp, very well we should aid you in fulfilling those objectives" said Hubert.

"That's right you and Asbel-san are orphans" Rei felt sorry for the siblings.

"No need to get sentimental…."

"By the way Asbel-san, what happened to your neck?" Kohta noticed the bandage in said body part.

"Oh this…It's just an accident from a sparring match that's all" the red head Lhant smiled remembering the match clearly.

"…" Saeko's eyes softened staring at the bandaged scar.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired Takagi saw the Miyamoto checking on a tv set picking the remote control and pressed the button turning on the set.

"What is this?"

"What's up Rei?" said Takashi.

Everyone was now staring at the tv bringing a news cast. This was exactly what they needed to know to find out the situation outside of the school. Hubert was the first to look very interested dying to know how things were in the city or any information of the crisis regarding the undead, any explanation that would help clear out any doubt. Or just answer the big question he was asking how this did happen and why.

"It's a news report" Komuro stated the obvious.

"Quiet…." the blue haired Lhant was focused paying attention to it.

"**It due to large numbers of riots throughout the country, the government has been forced to rethink its emergency policy. However, when questioned on the ability of the self-defense force to maintain public order representatives would not…Comment. The local death toll has already surpassed 1,000. The prefectural governor is going to make a speech directed to those evacuated he…"**

"**Oh this just in! The police have made an announcement! They still don't know what to make the current situation…AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH what, this can't be help! WAAAHHHHH!" **

"_It's as worse as I could ever imagine" _thought the former Strata lieutenant.

Everyone stood in pure shock watching an undead biting the news reporter followed by another group that broke free from their body bags, others have started eating the paramedics present in the area. The program went back to the news station showing two anchorman who form part of the news team. Behind them stood the map of Japan with some of the countries highlighted in red color.

"**We're having some technical difficulties. From now on we will be broadcasting from the studio." **

"Is that all? Why aren't they showing anything more?" asked Takashi.

"They don't want to cause panic among viewers" replied Saya.

"Precisely, if they show the reality that is taking place in the city it will only make things worse for those who are watching. Though I honestly don't see how worse it can get than it already is" said the blue haired teen.

"That's pretty much it" the young Takagi agreed.

"Even after what they just saw?" asked Rei.

"Fear causes chaos, and chaos can destroy the order in society. And if there's no order…Who knows how many lives will be lost?" said the pink haired teen adjusting her glasses.

"It's sad and unfortunate however it is true solid logic. When chaos and fear has been unleashed, panic shortly follows. When a city or a country has been taken over by those plagues no law, no government, no military or powerful force will be able to put a stop to it. Order has been destroyed and the only thing that will lead to is death…This seems pretty much like the end of the world as we know it, or to put it in another term the beginning of the end."

"The end…." Shizuka was trembling at the young Lhant's speech.

"Hubert-san do you really have to say that….?" Rei wasn't happy with his speech everyone was feeling pretty much like there was nothing they could do.

"And what should I say? That everything will be well and we can return to drink coco and eat cookies, I don't think so. Let's not be ignorant to the truth. The last thing we need is to start turning a blind eye to the situation that is happening around us. We are facing a nationwide crisis."

"He's right Miyamoto. This city has turned into complete and utter chaos" replied the Takagi.

"**Is what it has become the central security office requests that all citizens remain indoors. If at all possible please stay in your homes. Also please any windows or other or any other potential entrance ways, the government is advising people to keep others out of their homes. This is due to the evacuation shelters being…**

Another report was shown revealing the United States everyone saw that it was probably looking worse than their country. More images were shown from other countries too.

"**The United States is working to get these bizarre occurrences under control. The President and his cabinet have fled the white house. Reports say they are flying westward. Furthermore the United States is preparing their nuclear weapons. Critics that if actions are taken circumstances would be dire. At the present time, we are still waiting for correspondence from Moscow. The entire city of Peking is in flames in comparison London is having relatively few troubles maintaining public order. But the prevalence of looting in Paris and Rome is staggering…." **

"I have mistaken, it has gotten even worse" Hubert rubbed between his eyes removing his glasses.

"I can't believe it! Nuclear weapons are they crazy?!" Asbel shouted outraged at the news.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it. Nothing like this has ever happened before" said Rei.

"ASA net's reports have always been reliable in the past" said Kohta.

"Hey, I'm right aren't I? There's got to be somewhere that's still okay right? Everything's probably the same as it ever was" said the Miyamoto.

"You're completely wrong" said Saya.

"Don't talk like that!" said Takashi.

"I can't help it! The fact is that we seem to have a pandemic on our hands."

"A pandemic….?" Said Shizuka.

"The infection is spreading like wildfire! The rest of the world has the same disease we have here" said the pink haired teen.

"That seems to be the case" followed the blue haired Lhant.

"Is it like influenza?" asked Komuro.

"It seems a bit like the Spanish flu from 1918. Recently, they said that the whole bird flu thing had the potential to reach the levels of what happened in 1918. They couldn't underestimate it get it? It was because 600 million people were infected by the Spanish flu, and so millions were killed by it."

"Yes I have heard of the story, quite interesting and tragic I might add" said the former Strata lieutenant.

"That sounds like the black death from the 14th century..." added the Shizuka.

"That killed one third of Europe's population" said the Takagi.

"What did they do to stop the disease?" asked Takashi.

"They tried many things…A lot of people died but it ended suddenly. People developed immunity to it" replied the blond nurse.

"But…" paused Kohta.

"People who died come back and start attacking everyone."

"You're saying there's no way to stop it from spreading?" asked Saeko.

"When it gets hot theirs muscles will rot and fall off their bones, and they won't be able to move anymore, and how would that happen?" said the busty nurse.

"During the summer it should take about 20 days for them to turn into skeletons…Its winter now, so it'll be a few months. But if we do it that way, our homes aren't far from here so we could go…"

"We don't know if they'll start to rot" said Saya.

"What do you mean?" asked Komuro.

"They're dead bodies so a cure is out of the question. How long we'll have to put up with them?"

"After we check on our families, we'll have to agree on some place to escape to. In any case, we won't survive if we act selfishly. We're a team. If we want to stay alive, we're going to have act as one" said the Busujima.

"I agreed we stay together we do things together!" said Asbel.

"I agreed as well" followed Hubert.

"How are we going to get out? "asked Rei.

"Getting to the parking lot through the front gate would be the quickest way" said Takashi.

"So you guys are going to take one of the buses to escape the school?" asked the red head Lhant.

"That's the plan" said the pink haired teen.

"Then you guys take the bus, me and Hubert will join you later."

"What are you talking about Asbel-san?" Saeko got a little worried.

"Yeah you guys are coming with us too" said the Miyamoto.

"Look, our home isn't too far from the school. We'll go there and salvage all the necessary supplies we may need. Afterwards we'll meet up with you guys to a designated area."

"Takashi any ideas what will be an appropriate meeting place?" asked the blue haired teen.

"Hm…How about the central bridge that leads to the city? We're planning in passing through there."

"All right the central bridge it its. We'll accompany you to the bus."

"Be careful Asbel-san" said the Busujima.

"You too, all of you" he smiled happy to help them in any way possible.

"You better not get killed by" them"" said Saya staring at the blue haired teen.

"I have no intention in becoming zombie food thank you very much."

"All right let's go!" said Komuro.

Takashi lead the group with Saeko and Asbel on his left, Kohta with his nail gun on his right behind him Shizuka, next to the nurse stood Rei holding her sharp broom stick, and Saya and Hubert on the back. They were all ready to go outside of the school and face the new terror of the dead.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Here's a very long chapter hope you enjoyed it and also I want to clear out something. Because it's been so long since I read the manga and watch the anime I realized I made one stupid mistake. Saya and Kohta are both sophomore and they're in the same class as Takashi, Rei and Hisashi and with Hubert too. They're not freshmen but I'm feeling lazy to fix it, so it might remain that way. If I made a flashback chapter I will made the changes that Hubert is in the same class with Saya for pairing development but anyway, I will re-read the manga and re-watch the anime too. Anyway thank you for your reviews and for following the story as well as adding the story to favorites. That will be all and I will see you all next time farewell!**

**P.S: I have no intention in adding Hisashi's death because that will make the story over 20,000 words and besides you guys already know what will happen to him.**

Next time: Escaping the DEAD


	6. Escaping the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD or Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 6: Escaping the DEAD

(Location: second floor Fujimi Academy urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

The surviving group of Fujimi students has gathered after surviving different situations concerning" them". They have now reunited becoming a team, everyone has decided to escape the school and set their goals of future actions after successfully escaping the building. Takashi was determined to check up on his parents and see they were all right, though he didn't looked like it he was really worried for their well-being. It was the same situation with Rei she was worried about her parents and wanted to make sure they were safe. The rest of the group accepted in helping the two teens after witnessing the hell and the chaos going on all over the world they set out from the faculty room to the parking lot, in order to get some transportation. They planned to take one of the mini buses used for field trips to make their escape.

For a group that has experienced enough as it is they all looked calm and collected. Their eyes were focused in leaving the building safely. Saya and Shizuka who were almost about to get bitten by undead were all calm since they weren't alone there were people who will protect them. There was no fear in Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Saeko's eyes it was impressive none has ever being in a zombie outbreak before. It was more like their sixth sense kicking in telling them to fight and survive. Asbel and Hubert were the calmest of the group neither of them have been in this situation, but they have fought for their lives before. During their journey to stop Lambada from draining the eleth from the valkyne cryas as well as all the eleth from the Lastalia, their journey to Solomus from draining Ephinea's eleth because of Lambda's threat and their journey to stop the Fodra from having her mission to destroy the human race, this was just another journey for the Lhant siblings.

"We're finally leaving. Don't overdo it. Only fight if you have no way of avoiding them! Just knocking them over will be effective too!" said Saeko.

"Guys, they're only sensitive to sound! But they're strong enough to rip a door of its hinges. If they get you, you'll get eaten! Be careful!" said Saya.

"Don't worry we'll make sure they don't get the chance to get close to us" said Asbel.

"Precisely keep them as a far away from us as we can" followed Hubert.

As they reached the stairs to go the first floor they spotted a couple of students. They were surrounded by a group of undead. One male holding a baseball bat with two females behind him, the others felt relief to see more survivors. They weren't the only ones alive from the school after all they looked like they had their hands full and they could use some help. Neither of the group didn't recognize the students in trouble they we're probably from the freshmen class. The boy with the bat had short black hair and brown eyes, one of the girls had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, the second girl had short brown hair shorter than the other girl with brown eyes.

"Takuzo…." aalled the girl with the shoulder length black hair.

"Shit…." cursed the teen boy holding bat.

"Get back!" shouted the other girl.

Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Asbel charged at the group of infected beating them with ease. The students saved were startled at first, but they have relaxed noticing they were regular students. They felt relief to see more survivors lifting their hopes that they can escape the school safely. Hubert checked on the area keeping an eye that weren't more of the undead around just to play it safe.

"Th…Thank y..."

"Don't speak so loudly…." the Busujima interrupted the shoulder length hair girl remembering that they can attracted by any kind of sound including loud voices.

"You guys okay?" asked Asbel in a low audible tone.

"Were any of you bitten?" said the kendo mistress.

"Huh…No weren't!"

"They look fine, really" said Rei.

"We're going to escape from the school Do you want to come along?" said Takashi.

"Might as well take them along, I highly doubt they want to stay here" said Hubert.

Komuro stared ahead and saw front entrance that will lead to the front gate. The locker area to put any type of personal belongings, only problem the place was filled undead it didn't look pretty. There were a total of ten infected students, six in one of the rows, two in the next row and two more at the entrance. He started thinking feeling restless that maybe they won't be able to go on or bear with this any longer. If they leave the school who knows what else could be waiting for them outside, the city must be looking even worse. More fighting will follow and probably more innocent people dying before them just like Hisashi. He following with thinking about his mother and her school imagining it will be looking the same as this one that was the last thing he should be thinking about. Now it wasn't the time he will focus with escaping here first.

"I don't want to do this…."

"They can't see, so it'll be like your hidden" replied Saya.

"As long as we stay quiet, then we won't have to worry about them catching us" said Asbel.

"We should be cautious where we step on as well" followed Hubert.

"Well then, Takagi go out there and show us proof. Show us your theory Takagi-kun, we won't be able to move in quietly with a group this big" said the Busujima.

"But Saeko you believed me" the red head turned to her.

"Yes, but I have my doubts when I was fighting them at the gym I couldn't find any consistency in their movements. We won't be able to just run out the entrance."

"_True we won't be able to move quietly as we are, fighting is our only option it seems" _the blue haired Lhant stood in thought.

"Someone's going to confirm that for us. Who….?"

The former Strata lieutenant gave a sigh walking ahead of the group.

"Miss Saeko is correct, though we have confirmed of their sensitivity to any kind of sound. We have to make sure a hundred percent we're correct to our theories it is understandable to have some doubt. I shall go."

"You sure Hubert….?" asked the red head.

"It will be no problem."

"Hubert-san you don't have to go, I can go instead" said Takashi.

"I'll be fine, just stand back and keep quiet all of you."

"Okay…."

"You don't have to do this" Saya was obviously disapproving of his choice.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine."

"Who says I'm concerned for you?" she frowned at him with a blush.

"All right Hubert-san be careful" said the Busujima.

The blue haired teen nodded walking to the row where there the most of the undead around. He kept quiet and made sure his footsteps were as quiet as ever. To decrease the sound he removed his white sneakers confident enough that they couldn't see they were as blind as bats. It was their sense of hearing which is very sensitive and they will react to softest to the loudest of sounds. He resumed his walking passing them like nothing the matter, slowly and calmly he walked them by without looking back. It wasn't long before he reached the entrance, again making sure he was very quiet he slowly opened the crystal clear double doors. He signaled the others to move in at the same slow patter he did while the group was happy and relief he made it in one piece especially Saya, though she pretended like she wasn't relief. One by one they all passed the undead and reached the entrance.

"Let's hurry and get to the parking lot" whispered Asbel.

*Clang!*

The sound of a stick falling to the ground has shocked them all knowing that will be enough to get the attention of the infected present. It didn't matter now who made the sound the only thing that matters was to leave immediately the undead have reacted and they were now on their search to any possible targets nearby.

"Run!" shouted Takashi.

They did as told everyone started running for their lives. They spotted so many undead walking to them, large numbers that could filled the entire front yard of the school. They had no choice but to defend themselves because avoid all of them was impossible. Rei hit one with her sharp broom stick Saeko hit another one, the same with Asbel and Hubert too. Kohta fired more rounds from his nail gun keeping in mind the gas tank could get empty any minute now. Saya ran behind Hubert and Shizuka, behind them were the others students they managed to save earlier. The pink haired Takagi angrily ran ahead of the others getting closer to Komuro who she wanted to give him a piece of her mind for screwing up. It was probably his fault they had so many undead after them, and all of this could have possibly been avoided.

"Why did you yell?! If you have kept quiet we'd most likely only have to worry about the ones that we're already close by!"

"Shut up and run!"

"Agreed, there was no need to yell. You were careless Takashi!" said Hubert.

"You two just get off my fucking case and run!"

Takuzo fought with the rest using the baseball bat he smashed a couple of undead but he got careless not keeping an eye on his surroundings. One of the infected grabbed him while he tried to break free he couldn't matched the undead strong grip. It got worse as another one came and bit his right arm he cried in agony seeing the undead has taken a piece of it. He knew by now he wasn't going to make it, those who get bitten by them will eventually become one of them. The girl with black shoulder length hair saw everything and gasped in horror tears were falling she couldn't bear to see him like that. She knew he won't make it but she didn't care her only thoughts we're to be with until the last moment, she will prefer to die with him then live without him.

"We're almost there!" shouted Rei hitting another infected.

"Takuzo!"

"Naomi get back!"

"No I'm not leaving you!" she was about to run to him until Saya stopped.

"Don't go! If you get bitten then escaping will be pointless…."

"What are you doing?!" Asbel was shocked seeing the teen girl breaking free from the Takagi.

"Wait!"

"Why should I?! What am I supposed to do?! Tell me why I should turn back! I don't have anyone I can trust anymore!" shouted Naomi running to the downed Takuzo getting eaten by the undead.

"Don't throw your life away!" the red head was shocked at her choice.

"I can understand where she's coming from" the Miyamoto was in thought thinking of Hisashi.

"If the rest of the world is this bad…Maybe it'd be better to die" said Shizuka lowering her gaze.

"You call yourself a nurse?!" shouted an upset Saya towards the busty blond.

"Look out!" shouted Kohta shooting more undead with his nail gun.

"Please stay calm Takagi-san."

"You stupid tub of lard! What makes you think you can just interrupt me!?"

"This is not the time to be arguing or insulting anyone Saya! Instead of focusing of running your mouth you should be focusing in running to the parking lot!" shouted Hubert.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"And stop cursing while you're at it!"

"We're here, sensei the key!" shouted Komuro as they arrived to the parking lot spotting the nearest bus.

"I'll serve as support out here!" said the kendo captain.

"I'll shoot them from the window!" Kohta has already gotten aboard firing his nail gun nonstop.

"Asbel-san Hubert-san get in we'll drop you off once we leave this area!" said Saeko.

"All right let's go Hubert!"

"Go! Go!" she shouted to the remaining students that boarded the bus.

"Komuro-san everyone's in!"

"Ahh, this isn't the same as my car…Um, A-B-C, A-B-C" Shizuka was seated on the conductor's seat she was confused checking the controls of the vehicle.

"Just turn the key and start the engine!" said the blue haired Lhant.

Takashi was about to close the door of the bus when he spotted more survivors heading their way. There were a couple of students from the same grade and among them an adult. Komuro could tell it was a teacher but he didn't recognize him because he has never taken a class with him before. However it was a different story with Rei as her reddish brown eyes hardened at the sight of the man she hated the most in this world and she was disappointed, believing that he got eaten by the undead. Maybe there was still a chance he will finally die and leave from her life he was nothing a monster to her. Asbel and Hubert gazed over at the survivors their eyes were on the teacher too they seem to know him unlike Takashi. The red head Lhant glared at him recognizing him as the man who was willing to give grade points for beating up on Kohta while his younger brother kept a neutral expression. While more infected has appeared on the front of the bust where they supposed to go it wasn't a good sign.

"Who's that?"

"Koichi Shido from class 3-A" replied the Busujima.

"Shido…." the Miyamoto was glaring daggers at the teacher.

"Sh-"

"We're not going to save him!" Rei stopped her ex-boyfriend from calling the man.

"Rei! What the hell are you saying!?"

"We shouldn't save him! That kind of person is better off dead!"

"_I don't agree completely on that, I know he's not a good person. But I don't think he deserves to die" _thought Asbel.

"_I've heard of him, he's not a man to trust lightly. He could become a problem if we do allow him to come with us" _followed Hubert.

The Lhant siblings glared when they saw Shido attacking one of the students when he was on the grounf because it looked like he twisted his ankle. Now they were certain he wasn't to be trusted, if he did such thing to a student he can do it to anyone. For once they were mentally agreeing with Rei in not saving him, they should at least save the students and let the teacher on his own to get eaten by the undead. It was too late to try and convince Komuro to forget about Shido, the teacher from class 3-A has spotted them now he knew they have a way to escape safe from the school. The teacher reached the bus he was the first to enter as the students shortly followed he took a glance at the survivors inside the vehicle. He ignored the killer glare Rei was giving him and neutral expressions from both the siblings he only sighed happily to be safe from the infected. Koichi recognized a few of the faces aside from Miyamoto and Asbel as well as the president and captain of the school's kendo team.

"You saved us. Is Busujima-san the one in charge?"

"We don't have anyone like that. We relied on each other to escape" replied Takashi.

"They're not human anymore…There aren't human anymore!" Shizuka shouted accepting the truth pressing the gas pedal making the bus to run over the undead that has gathered in front of them.

"That's unacceptable…In order to survive a leader is absolutely necessary. The reason is obvious a leader must protect the order…" Shido gave a sadistic grin.

"You're going to regret this…You're definitely going to regret saving him" Rei was angry at her ex-boyfriend.

"That is correct, a leader is indeed necessary to lead a group of people. It is the same logic as a country having its president to lead them and work for its country stability" Hubert turned to the teacher ignoring the Miyamoto's comment.

"I'm glad to hear someone agrees with me-"

"However…If the leader has a corrupt heart and soul then he's destined to corrupt the people around him. A corrupt president will corrupt his cabinet and their rule will corrupt the rest of the country the same way this plague is infecting everyone all around the world."

"My, are you saying I'm corrupted" Shido's eyes were on the blue haired teen.

"Hardly, I am simply giving you a heads up before you try to crown yourself leader. I doubt we will accept you as such…"

"What's your name….?"

"Lhant Hubert…."

"I see you're Asbel-san's brother pleasure to make your acquaintance Koichi Shido at your service."

"I highly doubt you're pleased with my meeting…."

"You have quite the tongue there you should be careful with what you might say in the future Hubert-san."

"Is that a threat?" the young Lhant wasn't fazed by his words.

"No, not at all just saying you should run your mouth so freely."

"Then perhaps you should get down from your high horse considering yourself to be superior than everyone else won't make you a better leader Shido sir."

"And you don't see yourself the same?"

"Please Mr. Shido do not compare me to the likes of you. I admit I have my flaws and I'm not perfect then again, you see yourself superior than the rest because of the high standards your father possess isn't that right?"

"You little…." the teacher glared at him controlling himself from punching him.

"Um…Hubert….?" Asbel was a little worried to where the conversation was leading.

Everyone present in the bus could feel some tension coming from both. Rei took a step back though she was glad the blue haired teen didn't like him at all. Takashi could see there was some anger in Hubert's eyes while in Shido's there was pure anger. This was probably the first person who will put him in a bad mood because he had the guts to bring his father in the conversation. This was a person that he might hate even more than Miyamoto Tadashi by all means he could care less if his daughter would give him a million glares. This was one person that needed to have a close eye on while the blue haired teen wasn't fazed or hasn't shown any fear in his eyes. Koichi chose to stay quiet if he continued talking to him he will lose control and might do something he might regret, he hated swallowing his pride but in this case he will make an exception. The tension soon dyed out but there was still some of it left while the blue haired teen kept his cool he was worried for the safety of everyone on the bus with having a man like him aboard.

"_I can see now why Rei holds a lot of hostility towards him. I read about his father and it was nothing good on him, quite the politician with a not so good reputation." _

"I'm going to break through the gate!" Shizuka pressed the gas pedal even more to increase the speed.

The bus's speed was enough to destroy the gate thought it caused some damage to the vehicle's front but not enough to cause major damage. As a bonus they ran over an undead it was destroyed to pieces because of the high speed. As the bus drove away from the school everyone has taken their seats by now Asbel got seated next to Saeko keeping his eyes the window, Hubert next to Saya and he was surprised she didn't complained to have him seated next to her, Kohta was seated in front of them on his own, Takashi was seated on the opposite direction of the chubby teen with Rei on the seat in front of him. The rest of the students that were accompanying Shido were in the middle row with Tsunoda the only one not seated and of course the former teacher of class 3-A seated on the back. So far it has been a quiet ride since they left the school they were relief they were still alive, but the question to some aside from Takashi's group where to go from here.

Tsunoda was holding his anger not liking to be traveling with too many people. He couldn't hold it any longer before he silently snapped gazing over the group especially at Komuro.

"Why do we have to be with you guys? You all decided to go without considering us."

"Wouldn't it have been better to just find some place we could hide out in the dorms or in the school!?"

"He's right you know we're only putting ourselves in more danger by driving this way…We should stop somewhere. There was a convenience store just a little ways back…." said one of the students from Shido's group.

"Hey can't you drive any slower I almost-"

"That's enough lay off of me! I've never drive one of these before!" Shizuka has had about enough of his whining.

"What's with you!? What the fuck are you looking at!?" Tsunoda pressed on glaring at Takashi.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked the Busujima.

"Urk…I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard!"

"You're only making this worse for all of us" said Asbel.

"Why do you hate me? Have I ever even talked to you?"

"You little bitch!"

"_Perfect he's going to keep on complaining on where to go or other things that can annoy anyone. Good thing we'll be leaving soon" _thought Hubert.

Rei has had about enough of his bitching, especially when he was doing in it to her ex-boyfriend. She quickly got up from her seat grabbing her broom stick and charged at Tsunoda hitting his stomach with the non-sharp side of the stick. Everyone gasped at the sudden action not expecting to see that, they were more expecting him to hit Komuro or vice versa. The only one who wasn't shocked was Shido he gave a sadistic grin watching the Miyamoto beat up one of the boys who is considerate the biggest bully in Fujimi. The teen kept glaring at the downed Tsunoda not showing any regret in her eyes or mercy, just as he hated Takashi she hated him the same way. Who gave him the right to start talking bullshit towards him without having a reason to hate him, Komuro really didn't know him. But she knew and probably everyone else that he was just a push over who enjoys beating people up and whine whenever he feels like.

"You're horrible…."

"Rei…."

"Takashi are-"she was interrupted as she glared hearing the sound of someone clapping his hands.

"Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san it's wonderful to see such great teamwork!" said Shido with a fake smile.

"However…To keep fights from breaking out I think we should try a little idea I had. What we need is a leader. A leader just for us!"

"_As expected he wants to take charge" _Hubert didn't approved.

"And lemme guess there's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" Saya already figured out he wanted to take the spot.

"I'm a teacher Takagi-san and you all are students. I'm the only one qualified. So how about it ya'll? If you agree with lil ol me…Would you please clap your hands?"

The students who escaped the school with him we're the only ones who clapped their hands choosing him to be their leader. Takashi and the others didn't even think about doing such thing, obviously they didn't approve of the idea especially Rei who was glaring daggers at the former teacher. Shido has taken a bow from hearing all the clapping ignoring there were still students who hadn't clapped.

"Just as I said the majority rules that I am to be your leader. From now on I shall be the one to lead you all to safety."

"_Being order around by a corrupt soul, this is as worse as being in a world filled with zombies" _thought Hubert.

Asbel saw the similarities of the streets where the bus was passing by and he recognized the area well. They have always taken this path to reach their apartment, which means they were on the right path to their home. It also meant they will be leaving the bus now the red head turned to his brother, the blue haired teen has given him a nod telling him it was time to go. It was going to be hard to leave everyone even if it will be for only a little while he was worried to leave them on their own with the current crisis at hand. The red haired swordsman put his hand on Saeko's shoulder getting her attention he gave her a nod silently telling her he was leaving. The Busujima's eyes softened a little but she nodded back to him, he gave a soft sigh before getting up from his seat. As soon as he was up he felt the kendo mistress grabbing his hand making him turned to her, she has gotten up meeting his blue eyes.

"Saeko…." He blushed at the close proximity of her face with his.

"I will see you again, not as one of" them"?" she said softly while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course not, we'll both be safe we'll see each other again" he felt happy to be holding her hand he sadly broke the hold as the kendo mistress nodded taking his words to consideration.

"Time to go" Hubert got up from his seat.

"You're leaving….?" Saya turned to him not looking annoyed nor upset her expression was a mix of calm with some concern.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me?"

"Nope not at all" she threw her hands on the air.

"I figured you were going to say that" he chuckle in amusement.

"But seriously…." the Takagi met his eyes.

"Be careful out there remember to travel as quiet as you can. The more sound you make the more of" them" you will attract…."

"I'm aware of that already, but I appreciate the reminder. One more thing, I suggest you and everyone else take the chance to leave the bus as well. It is not safe here anymore with Mr. Shido in charge."

"I've been thinking the same thing too. I think we'll be safer outside with" them" then being here with him."

"This is our stop Miss Shizuka" the red head stood next to the blond nurse.

"Oh that's right! You and Hubert-san are heading back to your place."

"Huh? Where the hell are you guys going?" Tsunoda noticed the bus has made a complete stop.

"It is not of your concern" replied the blue haired Lhant.

"You guys are heading out?" said Takashi.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys at Tokonosu bridge."

"I'm coming with you guys!" Rei immediately left the bus.

"What?" blinked Asbel.

"Let's not stop her brother, it's her decision whether she wants to stay in the bus or not."

"_Quite honestly I wouldn't stay in the bus either with Mr. Shido in charge."_

"Wait Rei!" Takashi shouted while the siblings left the vehicle too.

"No way in hell am I ever going to travel with that bastard!"

"It sounds like I won't be able to change her mind. She's just a lost cause…." said Shido.

"How can you even say that!?" Komuro quickly left the bust going after the Miyamoto.

He grabbed the girl by her wrist while Asbel and Hubert knew it wasn't their business to stay. They were both having a personal moment and they knew it was better off to leave them on their own. They already have their plans to get to their apartment and gear up their weapons and prepare to gather supplies for their fight against the undead. They took one last glance at the bus before they were shocked to see a minivan heading towards another vehicle, at the direction it was going it will end up colliding with the other. It wasn't the time to be worrying about such thing when they should get going while Rei and Takashi weren't paying attention to the two. Komuro was more focused in getting through his ex-girlfriend then keeping an eye on the siblings, while the Miyamoto was still upset with both Shido and her ex-boyfriend for not listening about her warning in letting the former teacher to board the bus. The siblings left going straight ahead they knew they were on the right path to reach their home.

"Until we get to the city! Just hold it in until we get to the city!"

"I told you, you'd regret it!"

"It isn't the time for this!" his eyes widened spotting the minivan so close to the other vehicle which it was a larger bus.

"What's that guy doing? They're going to crash…."

His eyes widened the driver didn't had any intention in ever stopping. Of course he wasn't planning to because he was being attacked by undead, he had three of them taking a bite on him. He screamed as his crash with the bus, the strong force sent both vehicles on a collision course on the street. As an explosion shortly followed Takashi took Rei jumping out of the way from the immense fire while the mini school bus was barely hanging on now that they have the road particularly closed because of the sudden crash. Even with the explosion the infected emerged from the minivan, their bodies covered in flames they weren't affected by the damage at all. It didn't look good how the group was planning to escape when their path has been closed. They still haven't arrived to the city and they were already facing some difficulties with the infected, they expected it will be looking worse than here.

* * *

(Time skip)

"Will they be all right?" asked a concerned Asbel.

"They'll be fine we should focus now in getting to our place without getting their attention."

"It will have to be a quiet walk back…."

"Agreed, running is out of the question without alerting them."

The Lhant siblings walked slowly the streets after leaving the bus and everyone else. Aware they will have to take the walk nice and easy no rush movement or they might be afraid their footsteps will be loud enough for the undead to hear. They were underestimating the situation they were in from their past experience of what they are dealing with. Fujimia Academy was an undead hell pit probably eighty percent of the students were infected and if they were any survivors aside from themselves, they either got eaten after leaving the school or they lost the will to live. As they walked through the streets they have been given a first glimpse at the world that was on the brink to end. Asbel and Hubert stood in deep thought watching the empty streets with some of the cars that has crashed with other vehicles, it looks like this city has met its end civilization was ready to become extinct because of the pandemic sweeping around the entire world.

They saw it with their own eyes what was becoming of this world. The empty streets, the smell of death in the air, the destruction, the chaos this world was no longer the perfect one they arrived still to this day by reasons that are still unknown. They were rudely shaken up by the sounds of gun shots they ran to the source to see a group of survivors, some armed with weapons. They were shooting at everything they lay their eyes on, some cars and some shops it was to be expected to see something like this. While Asbel was shocked why they were acting like this since they weren't infected but Hubert understood the situation. It was the end of the world to them so they will eventually lose their sanity and they will mentally have a breakdown becoming insane. Both knew what was going to happen with all the noise they were making, it won't be long before undead will filled this area of the streets. The blue haired teen noticed there was turn right and he recognized it well they might leave to safety after all.

"What is wrong with those people?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? They've gone insane. With no law, no order, and everyone turning into zombies most of the people trying to survive this entire ordeal have lost their mind. Those people are as dangerous as the ones who have been infected by the pandemic. It will be wise not to get their attention, and besides you already know things are about to become much worse…."

"All those noises they're making will attract so many of them, we won't be safe here….."

"We're not safe here already but I agreed. We're taking the left side of the street that will lead us to Akoi Street. After that it will only be a matter of minutes before we reach our home."

"We'll use the side walk to go un-notice. They already looked like they're having too much fun to notice us."

"It will get more fun when those zombies will come at them."

"How is that fun?" the red head turned to his brother.

"It's called sarcasm Asbel, even if the situation is very dire you should try to lighten up every now and then."

"Hearing you joke around it scares me, I never seen you act like that before."

"True I am not one to be considered humorous but I learned you can't always act too serious. One should always look at the bright side of things, we're still alive and so are Takashi and everyone else."

"I guess…But he and Rei have separated from the others, will they be okay on their own?"

"Those two will be fine. If they handled themselves well back at the school, then they won't have a problem handling themselves here."

"You're right I'm getting worried for nothing…."

"Who's there!?" shouted one of the insane survivors.

"They found us…."

"Be quiet…."

"What's with you?"

"I heard talking, I smell some giant rats. I fucking hate rats" he cocked his shot gun.

"Hehehe I would like to cook them. It's been so long since I had a few…."

"Hey! Come over here we might have a hunt in our hands!" another one called to the others.

The siblings stood hiding behind a wall on a corner lucky for them they had some shade enough to hide themselves. But it wasn't getting any good the insane mob of people were walking towards them and most were armed with fire weapons others with knives and a sledge hammer. The worst case scenario the brothers will have to do is attack people, though they will prefer if they were infected. Hurting them was out of the question if they do get spotted they will have to defend themselves, but not as easy as fighting armed civilians. Just when they were so close from their position an undead has come out of nowhere and bit and bit the man with the shot gun on his left arm. The others were alarmed as more undead came to them as a result for making too much noise. Soon everything turned into a blood fest with infected getting killed and civilians getting bitten and eaten, it was complete chaotic with only the will to survive.

"_Now's our chance…."_

"Let's go!" Hubert called to his brother.

They ran away while the crazy mob was having their hands full with the undead, neither paid any attention to the two teens running. They took the turn on the left side of the street never looking back they knew what will become of the crazy mob. There was no need to help people who have lost their sanity and will just shot anyone whether it's a person or an infected, those were the kind of people to let them die and get eaten by" them". Of course both siblings were aware how dangerous it was going to be the journey to reach their place not without encountering many of the undead, and they were right. They have stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened they weren't expecting to see Akoi street to be filled with so many undead. It was impossible to avoid all of them unless they wanted to get eaten they prepared to fight them off. Asbel prepared his bokken while Hubert prepared his shovel to think all of this would have been avoided if it wasn't for the crazy mob.

"This is the result of making so much noise. The louder it is the more of them will come."

"Guess there's no point in making a little noise ourselves is there?" asked the red haired swordsman.

"After all the noise those insane fools did then we don't have to mind in getting pass them by force."

"Let's be careful, there's too many of them…."

Asbel beat down a group with a couple of quick attacks with Hubert hitting one after the other in the head. The head was their weak point any kind of attack in said body part will bring them down. Aware this fight was a suicide because of their large numbers they were only attacking and running to get away from the horde of infected chasing after the two. As long as they weren't near they will be able to pass by with no problem, but it was impossible to do so no matter how many times they attacked together. Hubert has gone far to use whirlwind slash obviously using the shovel, though it was as deadly as the version with his dual blade it was enough to kill a few. Asbel was a different story fearing using his assault artes or burst artes will cause the wooden sword to break because of the strength his artes possess. After taking down a couple more they ran going further into the street, they gasped when they saw a pickup truck heading their way.

"Get back!" shouted the red head.

The siblings jumped out of the way in time for the pickup truck to crash on an electric post. They saw there was an undead biting on the driver that was obviously the reason why he crashed. The driver wasn't going to make it because he was now infected. The blue haired Lhant saw the vehicle as the perfect opportunity to use it as a getaway tool from the horde of undead behind them. He opened the door kicking both driver and infected out though he felt sorry for the victim, but there was nothing he could do if he was going to become into one of them. Asbel followed getting on the front knowing what his brother had in mind it was the only chance to get away safely from them. The former Strata lieutenant went to reverse and relief that the vehicle was still working even after crashing against the post. He changed to drive and pressed the gas pedal leaving the infected behind, they managed to escape with luck on their side.

"That was close…."

"We're lucky this vehicle came when it did. I wished there was something we could have done for the driver. But we must face the truth of things, once you're bitten by them there's no going back. Not to mention healing artes don't work on them and neither does antidote."

"I'm sure there must be a cure….."

"Perhaps but for now it is still unknown, and therefore the only way to save anyone that has gotten bitten must be save….By death."

"…." The red haired swordsman stood in thought his eyes has softened at his brother's words.

"We'll be safe for now. There's still enough fuel on the vehicle. This will make it easier for us we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"….."

"Asbel something wrong….?" Hubert gave him a quick glance while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm okay, just thinking of everyone…."

"I assure you they're fine. You know Miss Saeko can take care of herself."

The red head gave a chuckle while his brother turned to him not looking amused.

"What is the joke?"

"It's nothing…."

"Now come on tell me, I would like to know what is humorous."

"I'm beginning to think you've changed because of Saya. You started to make jokes maybe because she has changed you somehow."

"None sense she has nothing to do with my current development. In these times we have to do whatever we can to stay sane, perhaps show some humor could be the key to keep our minds intact."

"That's what it looks to me. You do seem to have grown attached to her" the red head gave a smile.

"Please she doesn't interest me in the slightest, she's just a friend."

"That's how it begins…."

"Hold on Asbel! This ride is about to experience some bumps."

The red haired swordsman looked at the road gazing a group of undead. Hubert gave the pickup truck more gas increasing its speed he hit the infected really hard killing them. The hood of the vehicle was covered in blood while some of it fell on the windshield which it was half cleaned using the wiper. At least it will be a safe journey to their home and they will get there faster and that they might reunite with everyone quicker too. He was worried for everyone's wellbeing including Saeko this world wasn't safe anymore and everyone was in danger, he will feel better once he reunites with the group.

* * *

(Scene change)

After leaving the bus Takashi and Rei experienced quiet a lot. First Komuro was attacked by an undead biker and was saved by his ex-girlfriend. They took his motorcycle and traveled to a few places, they ended up finding a gun in a crashed police car. Rei got taken hostage when they went to a gas station to refill the tank of the bike the thug was a real nut case losing his sanity and he had plan to rape the Miyamoto. Komuro wasn't going to let that happen so he eventually stop him shooting him point blank range, they left him alive until the undead arrived and they feast on him. They looked around at how crazy the city has become since the pandemic was spread, people going crazy, others robbing trashing stores it was looking like the end of the world. They eventually arrived at the Tokonosu Bridge the bridge that will lead to the center of the city. The bridge had a lot of traffic and the police was having a hard time handling things with the riots and all.

"Look when will be able to cross….?"

"I don't know! If it's like this, in order to get to the other side, we should head to Onbetsu Bridge."

"What? But we're supposed to meet up with Asbel-san and Hubert-san there…."

"I know but with the way things are at the bridge, I doubt they will consider coming here. And besides Shizuka-sense and the rest are probably heading that way, but chances are the traffic is backed up over there too. We might be able to meet up with them at that bridge. But if Shido's with them, I have this don't I?" he showed her the gun they found at the destroyed police ar.

"If he gives us trouble we can force him to leave!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Shizuka was leaning on the wheel there was no need to drive because the large traffic line kept the vehicle from going any further. She sighed looking from the front windshield it looked like it wasn't going to move for a while she was able to spot many people walking the sidewalks, children with their families. The police was present handling the traffic but they weren't doing a good job there were just too many people to make the traffic move. She sighed getting bored there was nothing to do and they weren't still safe from the danger of the undead, there were still people trying to escape and get to a safe place. A thought came to her head thinking of Asbel, Hubert, Takashi and Rei they have all left the bus and they were out there with them roaming around. She grew worried for their safety and they weren't doing a thing to help them. Then again it wasn't just the four students from Fujimi but her longtime friend too she smiled thinking about her.

"_Rika must be working like crazy with all of this happening, I hope she's okay. I hope everyone's okay…." _

"We cannot act selfishly we can only…Begin to act on our own once we find a safe place" Shido said giving a speech to everyone on board.

"For example, worrying about the safety of our families. Only with discipline can we create a plan as a group…."

Saeko wasn't listening to a single word the former teacher was saying. She was too much lost in thought thinking about Asbel he left the bus with Hubert heading to their place to prepare any supplies. And even if she believed what he was doing is the right thing thinking about everyone she couldn't stop worrying over the red head. The entire city was being taken over by the pandemic and probably by now half of the population has been already infected turning into undead. Remembering the news broadcast and the numbers of deaths it terrified her that another number might be added to that count. The Busujima erased those thoughts aside she shouldn't worry she knew he was strong and skilled, he wasn't going to be beaten so easily. This was the same person that beat her in a sparring match, he was no ordinary swordsman. Now if there was a way to sharpen her skills and be in the same level as him.

"_I have no doubt he will come back, both of them will come back safe and sound…." _

Saya was another who was completely ignoring Shido's bull crap speech. She has heard a lot of mean things about him before the outbreak started she obviously wasn't going to place her trust in him. The pink haired teen was in deep thought because of the situation outside, the traffic, the people moving out and the police handling things. It annoyed her they haven't moved for over an hour and they looked like they weren't going to move any time sooner. The second thing that was annoying her, she couldn't stop thinking about Hubert. After he left the bus with his brother she has been constantly thinking about him of course she didn't miss him, it was still a mystery he was in her mind. The Takagi growled mentally with the blue haired Lhant bugging her she chose to seat next to Kohta once Hubert left. She sweat dropped seeing the chubby teen sleeping in fact he's been snoozing before they arrived to the traffic.

"_I have to get that smartass out of my head…."_

"Hirano…." She elbowed him in order to wake him up.

"Huh…nhga oh ah Takagi-san goo mo'nin'…." He happily woke up in a good mood.

"You were sleeping like a rock."

"But…This is" he noticed the large traffic.

"It would have been better if we hadn't gone towards the city. These cars have no way of getting out. Oh the off shore airport. There's a harbor there, too. It seems as if the populated areas are the most dangerous, so they all must be trying to get to some island somewhere. Isolated places like that are bound to have less people living there. Like Okinawa if they were dealing with this properly planes…Would be heading for Hokaido or Kyuu Shuu."

"Should we go that way too?" asked Kohta.

"We're going too slow the self-defense force and American army have" them" under control in many areas and they must have accepted that they can't really trust anyone. No someday the whole world will feel that way…If people are unable to come to terms with the outbreak of" them" what will you do?"

"I'll do what I can…" the chubby teen smiled imagining himself playing a zombie killing video game.

"But will the rest of the world think that way? On the other hand, if they all continue with their lives, they'll have to realize it's necessary maintain the communities…."

"You're really smart Takagi-san…."

"What are you talking about? That bastard knows that already. He's just using it to his own advantage, but he doesn't understand a thing. You with me? He was able to realize it in just half a day."

"Should we kick him out?" Hirano suggested.

"More importantly, how are we going to survive? We need to think of a plan first. We need someone we can trust…Someone like Komuro, or maybe that smartass Mr. Know it all yeah I guess he can be a good candidate to trust."

"Takagi-san you like Hubert-san?"

"What!?" shouted the pink haired teen with her face red.

She got up turning to see Shizuka and Saeko as if they were eavesdropping on her on purpose.

"What are you staring at!? It's not true okay!? I don't like him!" she got seated again.

"….."

"Think what you want, I know exactly how I feel and not in a million years would I…." she blush thinking of the blue haired Lhant.

"_I'll be dead or one of them before I fall for him…." _

"Take pride in the fact that we will not become forgotten like the rest of Fujimi School. We were the ones who had the ingenuity to take a bus Miyamoto-san, Komuro-kun and both Lhant brothers do not fit in with the likes of us let's work together for our mutual survival! By working togetherwe will triumph over this crisis!" said Shido.

"This is getting bad" said Saya.

"Indeed, he's acting like he's trying to get us to join a new religious sect" said Saeko.

"It's not like it that's exactly what's he's doing. A new religious sect…Father Shido wants us to be his first disciples" followed the Takagi.

"Look at all those people listening to him" she turned to see the students paying attention to his long speech their eyes were shinning they have been brainwash by Shido's ideas.

"With the road like this, it might be a good idea to just leave the bus behind. If we somehow crossed Onbetsu Bridge, though we're supposed to meet up with Asbel-san and Hubert-san at Tokonosu Bridge…."

"You're really worried about Asbel aren't you? What about your family?"

"I am worried, but my father is the only one in my family and he's overseas for a martial arts tournament. And besides aren't you worried about Hubert-san-"

"I am not worried about him, not in the slightest, but he did told me that she should leave the bus. He doesn't like Shido either" she frowned at the Busujima with a blush.

"Speaking of which, where do you live Takagi-san?" asked Shizuka.

"Just like Komuro, on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge."

"Ahh, my family's gone right now, so um, I'll just go where you go Takagi-san" replied the blond nurse.

"Where is your family Hirano-kun?" Saeko smiled at the chubby teen.

"My dad deals in jewelry so he's in Holland on business. My mom's a fashion designer so she's in Paris right now."

"Since when has your life been set up like some outdated fictional character's!?" said the pink haired teen.

"If this was a manga, your dad would be the captain of a passenger ship from another country" said the nurse smiling.

"That was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist" replied Hirano blushing.

"It's perfect…." Saya was obviously being sarcastic.

"So what are you going to do? I want to come along."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have any family and my relatives all live far away, and besides-"

"What's wrong everybody? We're supposed to be working together" said Shido spotting the reunited group.

"I don't really like Shido-sensei" her comment made Saya grinned, Hirano laughed and Saeko smiled.

"It's a bit embarrassing to say so, Shido-sensei but we have our own goals. This isn't a school trip so we don't have an obligation to associate with you."

"Hmm…I can see you're already decided, so please, be my guest and do you as you please, Takagi-san. Japan is a free country, after all!" he was giving an evil grin.

"However…Marikawa-sensei is in big trouble. We cannot afford to lose our nurse. So, you'll stay here will you not? We have poor students who need you. Well then, Marikawa-sensei. If you stay here, Takagi-san and her friends will too. We need you to rely on in times of-"

A nail has suddenly flew at high speed going through one of the seats of the bus right passing Shido who got frightened at how close it could have hit him. Sweat emerged from his brow seeing the one responsible for shooting it he turned to see Kohta glaring at him with so much hatred pointing his nail gun ready to fire it again. Everyone else stood staring at the chubby teen with mixed expressions of shock never expecting to look so angry. Clear from his expression he really seems to dislike the former teacher, probably in the same level as Rei. Koichi made a small gulp trying not to look nervous he felt like he should calm down the angry looking teen.

"Hirano-kun….? I didn't intend to miss you. You just got lucky."

"For you to be with such heartless students …How many people you think beat me up at school? Most of them are right in front of you. Don't even try to tell me I deserve it!"

"I restrained myself" he smiled.

"I always held it in! I wanted to have a normal life so I always held it in! But normality doesn't exist anymore! Normality is now a dead concept! So I'll kill you, you maybe be alive now, but I will kill you."

"Hirano-kun that's going a bit…." Shido was at a loss for words at his speech.

"Busujima sempai take the lead and get out of the bus."

"I'll guard the rear. You're a real man Hirano-kun" Saeko smiled gaining respect for the chubby teen.

As they left the bus Kohta closed the vehicle's door shut while Shido felt relief that they have left. He was only concerned that Shizuka left with them too, he could use her medical skills just in case they might suffer some injuries. Maybe they will still be useful even if they chose to be against his choices or his vision he might use them for his advantage after all. Everything wasn't so bad they could still be manipulated even if they weren't with him, as long as he finds a way to survive this hell nothing will matter to him who lives or dies it was the same to him.

"Sensei….?" said Kawamoto.

"Well! Now we're rid of those pests!"

"What should we do? I don't know this area very well" said Saeko.

"For the time being, we should make sure Onbetsu Bridge is even crossable" said Saya.

"It's probably blocked off. This isn't the kind of traffic this place normally gets" replied Hirano.

"Still Onbetsu Bridge is our destination, we should get going there" said the Busujima.

"But should we really do that? I mean Asbel-san and Hubert-san said they were going to meet us at Tokonosu Bridge" said Shizuka.

"Right now that's out of the question with the way things are there. Nothing to worry about that smart ass will think the same way and he will suggest going to Onbetsu since it's the closest bridge after Tokonosu Bridge" said the Takagi.

"All right we will have to trust your judgment Takagi-san" said the kendo mistress.

"I know him well understanding how he thinks is that predictable."

"Takagi-san you really like Hubert-san" smiled the blond nurse.

"Oh shut up! I don't like him" she blushed.

Everyone smiled while she frowned mumbling something inaudible. They stopped when they heard someone calling to them they smiled recognizing the owner of the voice. They were happy to see Rei running to them with Takashi behind her pulling the bike. The Miyamoto waved at as she ran and gave Shizuka a bone crushing hug startling the busty blond.

"Sensei!"

"Goodness Miyamoto-san!"

"I'm glad to see you unharmed Komuro-san" said Saeko with a smile.

"You too Busujima sempai…."

"What about me?" asked an annoyed Saya.

"I'm glad you're okay too Takagi. Hirano too…."

"Everyone I know it might be getting late. But we have to get to Onbetsu Bridge to meet up with Asbel-san and Hubert-san, we're not moving on without them" said Komuro.

"Agreed, I doubt we'll be able to survive without them" said the Busujima.

"Then it's off to Onbetsu we're not too far from the bridge" said the pink haired teen.

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel and Hubert have finally arrived to the apartment complex. Luckily they didn't spot any undead on their way here. As they left the pickup truck they knew they will be taking a big risk to attract them, as they run taking the stairs. There was no time to waste as they needed to get to their apartment and gear up to meet up with everyone. They needed to hurry even more their running and the sound it created as their feet hit the stairs, it won't be long before they will start coming reacting to the source of the noise. As they reached their floor they stopped in their tracks as the laid eyes on an infected, which it was very familiar to the siblings. Their eyes widened in horror recognizing the zombie walking to them they couldn't believe this has happened. It was true as she zombie was getting closer to the two brothers, she was the person they were thinking.

"No…." Asbel was at a loss for words.

"So she got infected too, she's one of them" Hubert stood looking at the undead before them.

"Miss Yayoi…."

"I apologize it will have to come to this Miss Yayoi" the blue haired Lhant prepared the shovel ready to strike her.

"Hubert wait!"

"What are you doing!?"

"We can't she…."

"Asbel she's not the same person we once knew anymore!"

"But we shouldn't-"

"She's not human anymore! She doesn't have a conscious or a heart for the matter!"

"I…."

"Enough with the sentiments, I'll do it. If we don't take her out she will bite us, is that what you want? To become one of them….?"

"…"

Don't!"

The zombie Tsubaki charged as Hubert hit it on the head hitting the ground. The blue haired teen prepared to strike it again, but this time the red head has stopped him from doing so.

"Hubert stop!"

"Asbel! It's still alive!"

"There's no need to do this, if you continued making noise you'll attract more."

"You're correct, that is why I'm finishing this now."

He broke free and hit the downed undead in the head again. This time the attack was strong enough to break its head letting a pool of blood spilled the floor. Asbel stood in thought watching the person that took them in and taught them to speak Japanese and the same person who gave them a place to live. If it wasn't for her they would have never been able to fit in this world, she helped them and didn't expected nothing in return. Now just like that she was gone infected and taken down like the rest of the undead they have taken down. It was too much for him to bear, first they arrived in another world probably with no hopes of seeing their friends and families, and then the outbreak happens increasing the death toll and now this. It was hard for him to keep his mind clear or his sanity this was far worse than Lambda absorbing the eleth from the valkyne cryas or Fodra wanting to destroy all the humans in Ephinea.

"Why….?"

"It had to be done…."

"But-"

"Listen to me brother."

Hubert has grabbed the red head Lhant and pushed him to a wall with anger in his eyes. Asbel was shocked at the action not expecting he will do such thing why he will act like this. He grew worried that he was probably losing his mind like the people they met on their way here. This was the last thing he needed to have his younger brother act like a crazy madman who kills for fun. He struggled to break free but his hold was stronger than he thought, he was deadly serious. Something was wrong with him that he will behave like this maybe he was really affected by this entire nightmare. He has grown home sick more times that he could count, and now this was taking place his brother snapping or losing his senses.

"Hubert you…."

"Listen well you have to stop thinking with your emotions. Put your sentiments aside, this world is not Ephinea there are no chances to save the people you care about, it's live or die! Us or them! We are facing a worldwide crisis that is the end of the world we have no choice but to survive and fight. Those who get infected by the pandemic lose their humanity, Miss Yayoi as well as Hisashi followed that example. For our sake and everyone from Fujimi you have to live, if you hesitate to attack them you might not be so lucky like right now. You get bitten it's over you will not be hurting me, but Miss Saeko and everyone else too, do you seriously want that?"

He gave sigh letting him go.

"It wasn't easy for me to do such thing to Miss Yayoi. But there are times when you're force to make a difficult choice that will haunt you forever. You must be prepare Asbel, if I get bitten you will have to put me down, the same can be say if Miss Saeko gets bitten. The pandemic is very serious and with no possible cure available it makes it even more dangerous. Do you understand?"

"I understand what you're saying, but I'm not letting you or anyone gets bitten before me. That's a promise."

"You're as naïve as ever, very well I won't continue arguing with you. I just hope next time you don't hesitate like you just did."

"I won't, let's go inside and gear up…."

* * *

(Time skip)

The siblings have finally equipped their respective weapons they also have changed from their school uniforms. Asbel was wearing a red leather jacket with a black shirt black leather gloves, jeans, a white belt and grey sneakers. Hubert has changed to a long sleeve closed button leather jacket with black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants and black sneakers. The red head has his sword Excalibur strapped on his waist, the usual place when he always has it. The former Strata lieutenant had his usual sheath for rune dual blade he will always sheath his weapon as the two separate pieces, and the accessory will always go on his back. After they were done with putting the right choice of clothes they left their rooms and went to the kitchen area to start salvaging any supplies that will be needed for their survival. Hubert was the one who started the salvaging while his older brother gave him a hand on the gathering of necessary things such as food, water and items.

"Our priority is to pack any food in cans and bottle water. We can't forget flashlights and batteries" Hubert picked the food handing it to his brother.

"All right everything is in" he put it in a large back pack.

"Also I would like to know the situation in the city. Asbel can you please turn on the television I'm certain there must be at least a news channel still broadcasting outside of the studio."

"Okay sure…."

The red haired swordsman went to the hallway reaching the living room. They had a small tv he picked up the remote and turned the set on. It immediately showed a news broadcast showing Tokonosu Bridge.

"Hubert you have to see this!"

"I'm here" the blue haired Lhant arrived to check on the news.

"**Police forces are still trying to calm down the situation over Tokonosu Bridge. Too many riots have caused four deaths and ten injured, the traffic has also been kept for over three hours. It is still unclear whether any civilians will be held access to the city with the current disease sweeping the country. The self-defense force has already contacted police that they will be arriving there shortly to assist the situation." **

"Well that is unfortunate…."

"Looks like Takashi and everyone won't be able to cross the bridge with everything that is going on" Asbel turned off the tv.

"The problem is Tokonosu Bridge has become an unsafe place to meet up with them. I have my doubts whether everyone will stay there to wait for us or not."

"You think they won't wait for us there?"

"Precisely, if Saya did consider my suggestion in leaving the bus they will eventually go somewhere else. The question is to where?"

"Another bridge….?" replied the red head.

"Yes that might be it. If I'm not mistaken the next bridge that is closest to Tokonosu Bridge is the one in Onbetsu, that might be where they will go."

"Can we really take the risk? You do know we're only assuming if they chose to leave the bus because they won't handle Shido taking charge. What if you're wrong and they'll be waiting for us at Tokonosu Bridge?"

"I know exactly how Saya thinks and I'm positive she and everyone else left the bus. I'm also assuming that they already know the situation over Tokonosu Bridge, though you're right we're only assuming everything turns out that way. We're really taking a high risk but I believe we're doing the right thing. Tokonosu Bridge is too dangerous for anyone to wait to meet up with other people, Takashi and everyone won't be stupid to stay there and risk their lives. However how is the situation over Onbetsu Bridge? That is a different matter…."

"Okay, I trust you Hubert so we'll do exactly as you say. Besides I'm sure you're worried sick about Saya and you're dying to see her again" the red head Lhant gave a smirk.

"Must you bring that up? I am not worried about her in the slightest. Why should I worry about a girl who is highly stubborn, highly abusive and has a terrible potty mouth?" he was blushing slightly.

"You forgot to mention she's very smart like you and you guys think alike."

"Never mind let's get going. It will be dusk soon and I don't want to be outside when the city goes dark" the blue haired teen picked up the second back pack.

"To Onbetsu…."

The two teens have left the apartment without looking back. Now that they have their true weapons they will be able to fend off against the threat of the undead. While they will be on their journey to meet up with Takashi and company they won't be holding back to whatever will come their way. By now they knew how serious and dangerous this situation and just like that they can lose any important people to them, including each other. Asbel was determined to make sure not lose someone close to him, there won't be no deaths while he was still present that was a promise he made to himself. No matter what happens he will protect everyone swearing it on his name as the lord of Lhant and as part of the new secret pact he made while he was living in this world.

* * *

**To be continued**

**There we go another chapter done. I think I will finally take a break from this story and get back to Defiers and Bonds of Graces. Both stories are in my schedule to update for now. As always thank you to everyone reviewing and for following the story and marking to favorite list. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: In the DEAD of the night


	7. In the DEAD of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold communications through phone and radio**

* * *

Act 7: In the DEAD of the night

(Location: apartment complex urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

The moment Asbel and Hubert left their apartment it became hell on earth. Thankfully they were able to salvage any supplies that will be fundamental for their survival that was pretty much the good news of the situation. The bad news, as they left they were met by many groups of undead. Apparently they have made too much noise especially when they killed the zombie of their landlord Tsubaki. They ran the floor attacking any of them that got in their way since there was no one present they went all out on the infected. Nothing to hold them back the siblings unleashed their artes making their escape quite easy. With the knowledge that these things are no longer human and a cure was far beyond possible to exist they had no choice but to eliminate them. Asbel was still in thought that it was just wrong but his brother's words reached him that he should put any sentiments aside when fighting the undead.

They climbed down stairs their objective to reach the first floor and the parking lot. Only to spot more infected they went on a full barrage, Hubert used beast blaster and Asbel followed with gale maw for an easy win. The zombies would never have the chance to get close to the two because they were faster and stronger than they, before they could reach them they will use any type of arte to blast them away with ease. Climbing down the stairs they reached the first floor and it was filled with undead, the blue haired Lhant solved the problem using absolute zero freezing them in their place. As for the rest the red haired swordsman used demon fang to slicing them up, they ran as they reached the parking lot area. They ran towards the pickup truck to confiscated on their way here and there was no need to worry about the police, since they were busy enough with mobilizing the traffic, gathering civilians and any infected they might come across.

"Start the engines Hubert!"

"I know we're in a hurry but there's no need to rush me even more" he inserted the key turning the vehicle on.

He went for reverse hitting some of the zombies they were getting closer. He changed to drive as they drove away into the streets the former lord looked behind and gave a sigh of relief getting out safely. Now that they were done there they can finally search for the others and hopefully they were all right, his thoughts were on everyone but mainly on Saeko. He was worried for the Busujima and thought they have left the bus if what his brother said is true of not wanting to be in Shido's group since he volunteered to be in charge. He also hope they will be at Obentsu Bridge instead of Tokonosu Bridge after seeing the situation over there, the next bridge closest to such was Onbetsu. As he stood in thought Hubert took a quick glance at him no need to have for a mind reading ability because he could tell what he was thinking. He was worried about Takashi and the others and he felt the same way, but then Saya came to his mind and he couldn't concentrate when it came to the pink haired Takagi.

"I hope everyone is waiting for us at Onbetsu Bridge."

"I trust in Saya's way of thinking, they'll be there…."

"What about Takashi and Rei? They went separate ways from the others just like us."

"Let's hope for the best that they have reunited with everyone by now."

"I hope you're right…."

"Thinking negative isn't going to help us in anything, we'll figure out what to do next once we arrived at Onbetsu."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Near Onbetsu Bridge)

It wasn't a pretty sight for the bridge it wasn't filled with traffic like Tokonosu Bridge. Since the latter is the central bridge that leads to the heart of the city. However the police seemed to have made their move already as they have barricaded the bridge preventing any access, so crossing it was out of the question. Their next option will be to cross the river and gain entrance to the city by said method, but that was difficult to do since none of them had a boat or any sort of transportation that will help them cross it. It looked pretty much impossible for the Fujimi group to cross get to the city right now they were also facing another problem. There was no sign of the Lhant brothers and also it was going to get dark soon and staying here wasn't a wise choice with undead roaming around. They couldn't stay here for too long while Shizuka was checking on her watch it wasn't good they haven't arrived yet. They already knew staying here is very risky and dangerous.

Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Shizuka looked worried and they were probably wrong that the siblings weren't coming. Maybe they thought wrong and they were already waiting for them at Tokonosu Bridge. Saeko stood thought looking full of concern thinking the worst that maybe he wasn't here because he didn't make it. The Busujima erased the thought Asbel assured he was going to be all right there was no need to doubt his words. She was worried for him because he was always in her mind in the middle of this crisis her thoughts were only of the red head Lhant. Saya didn't looked concern but only annoyed at the fact they weren't here yet, she frowned thinking that Hubert screw up and was late. Or that he wasn't as smart as she thought and decided to wait for them at the other bridge. Either way she wasn't happy more annoyed than worried because he wasn't here, especially when she was denying she misses him.

"_That smartass must have miscalculated I'm not surprised…." _

"They're not here…."

"What should we do now?" asked Rei.

"That isn't the only problem. We've been unable to cross the river" Saeko was trying not to think about Asbel.

"Same for us" replied Komuro remembering he and Rei tried to find a way to cross it.

"What about upstream?" asked Saya.

"They were working on construction of a river dike here, so we can't cross, and I don't it'd be any shallower upstream."

"Hey, when I was in elementary school I used to play up there and they had drained the water" said the pink haired teen.

"Oh…but I don't know about that. We've gotten a lot of rain since then so the water level may have risen."

"If we can't cross the river and if Asbel-san and Hubert-san aren't here, then there is no need for us to be here" said the Miyamoto.

"I guess we should go those two won't be coming here any time soon."

"Your tone Takagi…Is there something wrong?" Saeko went to the pink haired teen.

"Nothing's wrong I simply think they're not coming. Either they're at Tokonosu Bridge, or maybe they…They didn't make it."

"What?" Takashi turned to her looking shocked with everyone else.

"Takagi-san…That's not funny" said Kohta.

"I'm not joking, let's face it there are high chances those two got eaten by them-"

"Enough Takagi! Why you must act so negative?" the Busujima wasn't happy with her attitude.

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. Those are two different things, but who knows if they're still alive-"

"Takagi that's enough, none of us think like you do. We highly believe we'll meet up with Asbel-san and Hubert-san. Aren't you concern for Hubert-san?" said Komuro.

"…." She adjusted her glasses looking in thought.

"_**Be careful out there remember to travel as quietly as you can. The more sound you make the more of them you will attract…." **_

"_Am I really worried for him? Damn it I do feel something, so I must be worried. I just wish he was here we could use his smartass brain to help us find a way to cross the river…."_

"Let's not lose hope, I'm sure they're trying to find us just like we are" said the kendo mistress.

"Um…I think it would be good if we settle down for today and get some rest" said Shizuka.

"R-Rest?" said Hirano.

"We have only one hour until dusk. If it gets dark we won't be able where we're going and it'll be rough on Busujima-san" the blond nurse showed them her watch.

"Don't worry Marikawa-san I'll be fine" her blue eyes softened a bit.

"_I just wish we're successful in meeting up with Asbel-san and Hubert-san…." _

"That's true but where can we stay safe until morning?" asked the Takagi.

"Won't be crowded though?" asked the Busujima.

"I don't think there's any place that'd be big enough to protect all of us" followed Komuro.

"Ah, um, I know of a place we can use. We can walk there" said Shizuka.

"Is it your boyfriend's place?" Saya gave a smirk.

"Th-this is different. It's one of my girlfriend's places. She's always busy with work at the airport so she gave me a key, I'm watching over the place. Oh, after we're done there, she has a car we can take. It looks like a tank and has four doors."

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?" said Hirano.

"Ah, yeah it's a Mezonet apartment, so it's right on the river. There's a convenience store close by, too."

"We'll have to find a to get it on the street" said Saeko.

"I'm so worn out after today. I really want to go to a place with electricity and just take a shower" said the pink haired teen.

"You've got a point there" said Kohta thinking about the shower part with a small grin.

Saya kicked him on the head for acting like a pervert.

"I guess we'll be on our way then" the Busujima gazed over the bridge in thought.

"_Asbel-san…." _

*CRASH!*

"What was that!?" Rei was startled by the sudden noise.

"It sounded like a car crash" said Takashi.

"It came from close by" said the Takagi.

"Let's check it out!"

They ran through the streets as they could see the crashed vehicle, a pickup truck. The sound of steel slicing flesh was heard and by the sound of things it looked like a lot of flesh was being cut down. They knew it was probably the work of" them" what made the truck crashed but someone was fighting the undead. As they got closer they saw the persons taking down the infected, their eyes widened even if they should be happy to meet up with their friends. Their eyes were first laid on Asbel who was slicing undead in half with his real sword using quick draws they were so fast to the human eye. Hubert was the second person to see holding a weapon they were unfamiliar with, Rei got curious because of its shape and appearance. Though it was similar to a spear with the way the blue haired Lhant was using it, it wasn't a spear. They were too in awe to feel glad to see them again because the way they were fighting the horde of undead was unreal.

Laying their eyes at the two teens killing undead was like something that belonged in a movie. The way they fought mercilessly without showing a hint of hesitation, like they have experience the heat of battle before. Their fighting skills seem anything but normal neither of them had an idea they could be this good, at least Saeko was aware Asbel is a skilled swordsman. But even her was amazed seeing him fighting the undead with no mercy she shred them with his quick batto draws, also Hubert has shown he was no push over. The blue haired teen knew how to use his weapon while the rest of the group stood in a trance watching them getting beaten up so badly by the siblings. The red head decapitated another undead while his brother cut another in half with his dual blade, they was still no end to them. It was at that moment both realized they weren't alone they have spotted Takashi and the rest of the Fujimi gang they were relief that they weren't using any of their artes.

"_They fight like they have fought in a war, where did they learn to fight like that?" _thought Saya.

"Guys!" Asbel smiled seeing that they were all right.

"It seems I was correct of them being present at Onbetsu" said Hubert gazing at the Fujimi group

"About damn time you showed your smartass face here" frowned the Takagi.

"Oh my it's so refreshing to hear your potty mouth again."

"Drop the sarcasm Sherlock" she gave him a glare while blushing.

"I'm glad to see you unharmed Asbel-san" Saeko smiled in joy the great concern she felt for his absence has been completely erased from her system.

"Me too, I'm glad to see everyone okay. At least everyone that made it" the red head gave another smile with the thought of Hisashi alive.

"There's more of them coming, we can't stay here. We were planning to offer you all transportation, but we have suffered an unfortunate accident because of the zombies and the vehicle is no longer operational thankfully we are unharmed as you can see" the blue haired Lhant pointed to totaled pickup truck while spotting the undead heading their way.

"Come on we're leaving to a house that belongs to a friend of Shizuka-sensei!" said Takashi.

"Is it far?" asked the red haired swordsman.

"No, it's only a few blocks away, we can reach it by foot" replied the busty nurse.

"All right lead the way!"

"Shizuka sensei got on the bike with me. Sensei and I will take the lead."

"Ah, okay…."

"Understood, we'll be close behind if the house is really not too far" replied the Busujima.

"Indeed staying here isn't wisely" said the former Strata lieutenant.

* * *

(Time skip)

True to Shizuka's words her friend's house wasn't really far. It only took the others ten minutes to reach it Takashi and the blond nurse were already present since they arrived faster, obviously using the motorcycle. They took a glance at the place they admitted it was a nice area, the apartment complex looked very decent. Hubert stood in thought judging from the appearance of the complex it looked like the only people who can afford it were people with a nice income. Leading for the blue haired teen to believe that whoever Shizuka's friend is must be someone to have a job that will give her a good pay. It looked expensive all right and he knew working at the local library or at a restaurant wasn't going to be enough to pay the monthly rent. The group turned to the vehicle parked on the front of the complex it was no ordinary vehicle since it had that military appearance well. They spotted Komuro and Shizuka not too far.

"Whoa, it really looks like a tank doesn't it?" Takashi stood in awe staring at the vehicle.

"Everyone!" the blond nurse waved to them.

"They're over there" said Kohta.

"What the hell kind of a "girlfriend" is this?" asked Saya while Hirano freaked out at the sight of the vehicle.

"Not a civilian that's for certain…." replied Hubert in thought.

"_This is a Humvee I read about it, this girlfriend of Miss Shizuka must be working for the Japanese military perhaps." _

"They won't be able to get over to the fence, so we should be able to sleep safely" Rei smiled at the long fence.

"Takagi do you have anything I can use?" asked the Miyamoto.

"I found a handgun, but I don't think I'll be to hit anything" said Komuro obviously not knowing how to use it because he has never handled a gun.

"What!? You have a gun?" Hirano freaked out again.

"I'll let you hold it after this, but for now-"

"Guys we have company!" Asbel glared ahead.

They spotted undead inside the complex erasing their hopes that they weren't here, or that they will be safe being here. Hubert wasn't surprised since they weren't that far from Onbetsu where they were a horde of them. Eventually this part of the city was already taken over by infected fighting them was their only option. His older brother has already reached for the handle of Excalibur really for another round it was going to be another easy fight. This time they had help with Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Kohta with them leaving Shizuka and Saya since they were the only ones who couldn't fight back. The blue haired Lhant prepared his rune dual blade, their numbers weren't that high compared to the ones at Onbetsu so it will be easy, a fight done quickly. Takashi picked up the closest thing in his view which it was a crowbar, the bat from school was at the bike he wasn't going to bother in getting it. Saeko got before them and with the Lhant siblings.

"Komuro! Is this okay?" Saya had her doubts if it was safe to spend the night here.

"Yeah, it's fine stay back."

"Stay behind us Saya you too Miss Shizuka, this is going to get unpleasant" Hubert adjusted his glasses facing the group of undead behind the fence.

"There are already some behind the fence. We have no choice but to get rid of them" said Saeko.

"That won't be a problem for us" Asbel stood next to her while she smiled at him happy to have him fighting by her side again.

"Let's go!" shouted Takashi.

They have charged at the group of undead. Takashi hit one on the head with the crowbar, Rei did the same stabbing one with the sharp broom stick, Saeko used her bokken to twist the neck of one. Asbel and Hubert were slicing them off and they all knew the great changed they have gone through since all of this happened. They were no longer fighting to escape but to survive and they were all sure what they were doing. For the Lhant siblings it was the biggest change of all, being in a new world with low chances of ever returning to their home was an impact on both of them. Fitting in was hard but they got used to but experiencing a pandemic where so many people have died already was truly the shockest change they were currently facing. Like the rest of the Fujimi students they knew they had to fight to survive any means necessary to ensure their safety and everyone else's. Killing these undead was no longer out of the question, they needed to if they want to live another day in the infected city.

In just half a day they have changed so much no longer students of Fujimi Academy, but part of a group who was fighting for their own survival. Aware that they weren't alone but had each other and they were willing to trust each other, they have admitted the truth of things how they are. They have truly accepted the end they have welcome it without any second thoughts. By now there were only a few left of undead and as they were almost to the end of their conflict Kohta has gasped. The chubby teen has realized he was out of nails for good he used all of them he couldn't continue to fight. His eyes were on Takashi there was still a way for him to continue fighting and he was looking forward to do it. Ever since he found out the teen had a fire weapon he's been dying for excitement to try it out, to pointed, squeeze the trigger and let it fire by his own hands. This was no zombie killing game Hirano was completely sure of that but he has never felt so alive in his entire life.

"Komuro give me the gun!"

"What?" he turned to him without thinking he reached for the handgun and threw it at him.

As soon as the weapon landed on the chubby teen's hands a sadistic grin has formed on his lips. Feeling the weight giving him the conclusion it was really a real live gun along that he could tell it was loaded, with the extra weight it carried from the bullets inside. Remembering his training Hirano pointed the fire weapon a few inches away from Komuro, to the undead heading his way. With the grin still placed on his face he pressed the trigger releasing a fast pace bullet, it went right through the infected skull killing it. Everyone has stopped except for Asbel and Hubert who were focused in clearing out the remaining zombies. Kohta fired a couple of rounds killing more infected, right on target in their head while everyone stood in awe at his aim. He fired the last round killing another one, and by now they have gotten rid of all the undead in the complex.

"No way…." Saya was shocked.

"Hirano….?" followed Komuro.

"It's all out of ammunition, do you have more bullets?" asked the chubby teen as he opened the barrel of the gun.

"I…I have more" Rei showed him the bullets she has been reserving ever since they found the weapon in the police's car.

"Thanks Miyamoto-san" he happily put them inside loading the gun.

"But how….?" Takashi was still shocked at the sight of the teen using the weapon.

"Okay fatty how the hell you did that?" the Takagi went to him.

"What's going on here?" asked Asbel at the sight.

"Hirano-san seems to know how to use a fire weapon quite well" replied Saeko.

"And this is a big shock to all of you?" added Hubert.

"You knew all along?" the pink haired teen frowned at him.

"You did too as well. I see no surprise for being shocked. Kohta has shown his skills using a gun back when we saw him at the arcade, though he was using a toy gun his good aim was no coincidence. I'm quite surprised you will be shocked by now, it didn't occur to you when he was using that nail gun? His aim hitting its targets with sharp accuracy take it from me, no amateur will be able to handle that makeshift for a gun the way he did."

"You do have a point. I guess it's a shock at first when you see him using an actual live gun" said the Takagi.

"Anyway I guess that's the last of them" said the red haired swordsman glancing around the dead bodies.

"We can't ever be too sure, they might still be more of them elsewhere" said the Busujima.

"You're right."

"Come on let's go inside!" said Rei.

"_Please let there be water I really want to take a shower and get this stench off me" _thought Saya.

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei gave a happy sigh relaxing that she was finally taking a bath after experiencing the hell of fighting hordes of zombies. The Miyamoto was in the bathtub sharing it with Shizuka she was glad to wash herself from getting dirty after escaping the school. Finally she got rid of all the sweat she accumulated from facing the pandemic and she didn't mind staying here her thoughts started drifting to a certain teen. Thinking of Takashi she did realize her mistake with getting angry with him for what happened to Hisashi, he didn't mean it he didn't had a choice it was what her boyfriend wanted to do. She knew she can survive as long as Komuro is by her side, her heart ache after all the pain she's been through as well as him. The bath was enough to made her think and reflect on her actions towards her ex-boyfriend, and they were wrong she's been wrong. Her eyes softened thinking about the times when they were together.

"_I know I've being unfair with him, but he's being unfair with me too. Besides after what I did to him I don't think he still likes me. He probably likes me as a friend it's my fault for screwing up. But why….? Why couldn't he show me that he loves me more during our times together?" _

Her reddish brown eyes widened as she has finally taking a long look at person sharing the bath tub. The blond nurse was washing her breast which they were huge probably an insane size that would be a J-cup those were indeed called knockers, melons, powered missiles whatever they were really big. The Miyamoto felt some jealousy at the size of her breasts as she gazed down at her own breasts they weren't as big as Shizuka's, she still wondered how come she hasn't had any back problems. She gave a mental sigh her breasts seem like an E-cup while boys would think that size is impressive for a seventeen year old to Rei they were small to the nurse's bazookas. It showed her insecurity of her own body and maybe that was another reason why Takashi stopped liking her, she wasn't physically attractive. Not sexy enough to meet up with Komuro's standards. Still she was impressed with the sight while hiding her jealousy.

"Whoa sensei! They're really humongous!"

"You can say that again" she smiled washing her J-cup beauties.

"Urk…You're pretty full of yourself…."

She growled as she went behind the blond nurse and touched her sweater puppies, fondling them with so much jealousy.

"Ah! Miyamoto-san!"

"I want mine to look like these!"

Next to the bathtub stood Saeko and Saya, both were seated in separated benches washing their bodies with the water from the bathroom sink. The young Takagi has obviously removed her glasses and has let her pink hair lose showing how long it is. Both girls decided to wash up because the bathtub was already occupied by their loud friend and the busty blond, both were paying attention to get their selves clean from any dirt or sweat they have attracted during their fight for survival. The Busujima smiled washing her D-cup breasts, unlike Rei she had no insecurities about her body she was all right with what she has to offer. Saya was trying to pick a shampoo brand to wash her hair because there were none of the ones she usually used due that it was a stranger's household. She also didn't looked like she was insecure with her body especially when her breasts were a nice F-cup bigger than the Miyamoto and Saeko of course, it was truly impressive for a sixteen year old.

"Ah! No more Miyamoto-san!" Shizuka gave another moan because her breasts were very sensitive.

"But they're so damn big!"

"This water's lukewarm. It sounds like a hentai game over there" said the pink haired teen still listening to the moans of the nurse.

"Why do we all have to take a bath together?"

"You already know the answer to that Takagi" replied Saeko.

"Yeah but still…." she paused before shrieking as the Busujima has sprayed her with cold water from the bath tub hose.

"Your voice is nicer than I thought."

Saya countered throwing a bucket of the same temperature water on the kendo mistress's back she didn't shriek but shivered at the coldness.

"Phew…."

"Geh, didn't get much of a reaction out of you."

"It's fun to take a bath together isn't it?"

"I'm not used to the idea though…."

"We should enjoy this while we still can. Who knows this could be the last time we'll enjoy a nice bath like this."

"You're right at least you're feeling better now Busujima" she gave a grin showing her pointy fang.

"What do you mean Takagi?"

"Oh Asbel-san I'm so glad to see you unharmed" she imitated her tone with a fake blush.

"There is nothing wrong with worrying over the safety of a friend" she has blushed feeling her heart beating faster.

"Friend….? Yeah right, come on Busujima let's be honest just between us women."

"You are correct Takagi let's be honest between us, why don't you admit you like Hubert-san?" Saeko has given her own grin.

"What? I don't like him, I don't like him in the slightest" the pink haired teen was blushing for real now.

"How can we keep a fair conversation between us women if you're not being honest?" she smiled thinking she has won over her.

"You're one to talk, you obviously like Asbel. The rumor at school spread like wildfire."

"What rumor?" she got curious.

"That the captain of the kendo team has a crush on one of the new foreign students."

"I…I never heard that rumor before."

"It doesn't matter now, everyone at school already knew."

She gave a sigh as she resumed washing her body her heart was still beating fast.

"It's true…I do like him."

"Whoa that was so sudden" Saya wasn't expecting she will admit it so quick.

"I really do like him, and even if he did felt that way about me I…." her blue eyes softened thinking when she attacked him injuring the side of his neck.

"What's wrong?" she noticed her change of tone.

"It's nothing at least we should consider ourselves lucky Takagi. We both have a man that we like."

"Stop it already! I don't like that smartass!" she blushed again.

"You have a lot to learn Takagi" she smiled.

"Whatever…."

"Miyamoto-san please stop ah!" Shizuka was still moaning from having her big breasts fondle by the teen girl.

"Miyamoto would you stop with the foreplay already!? Sheesh if you want to get a room and have a "girl on girl" thing with Marikawa-sensei then leave the bathroom already!" said the annoyed Takagi.

"What?! I'm not like that!" Rei finally let go of the blonds melons embarrassed they would think she was a lesbian.

* * *

(Scene change)

Outside of the bathroom the boys stood in thought having the biggest war with their hormones. It was because of Shizuka's moans from having her breasts fondled by Rei now it was too late for the boys to stop thinking any indecent thoughts. They were human after all it will be obvious they will be choked to death by their hormones, especially at their age. After all it was any other boy's fantasy to have four beautiful girls in a single bathroom bathing together. Takashi was trying to picture a naked Rei, even if he used to be together with her he has never gone from second base. Kohta was focusing in trying to open the small case not too far from the bathroom door, but he could still of the entire girl's naked. Asbel was trying to stop thinking about a naked Saeko and Hubert was in the same boat regarding Saya. The siblings were also men and they can still be victims to temptation, the evil thought came to actually peep just to get a glimpse of the girl's naked forms. Yet they were strong enough to dispel such perverted thoughts.

"Sounds like they're having fun…."

"Want to see if there's anything to" protect them" from in there?" asked Kohta.

"How can you say that?" sweat dropped Asbel.

"I don't want to die yet" replied Komuro.

"Agreed, I do value my life" said Hubert imagining Saya getting pissed at him for even trying to peek at her.

"There isn't anything in here, I have a headache" Takashi gazed over at the other cabinet next to the case they broke open revealing useless things they didn't need, at least that's what he thinks.

"Yes there is. There's ammo in here, so that must mean…."

"I will guess there must be fire weapons here, if there's ammunition then there must be weapons nearby" said the blue haired Lhant.

"That's what I think too" replied Hirano.

"Whatever here we go!" Komuro was about to use the crowbar to break the other cabinet.

"1…2…3!"

*CRACK!*

They were able to break through the cabinet door, but the impact was so strong that both teens were sent to the ground hard. Asbel and Hubert walked over to check on them, they were the first to lay eyes on the content of the second cabinet.

"As expected, weapons and they seem to be in good operating condition" said the former Strata lieutenant.

"Damn that hurt" Komuro touched his head while Kohta got up and his eyes lit up gazing over the fire weapons inside.

"_Fuck yeah we hit the jackpot!" _

"Just as I thought" the chubby teen gave such a sadistic grin.

"This is Shizuka-sensei friend's house. Just what kind of friends does she have?"

"She must be quite the friend to be able to have weapons and a vehicle that belongs to the military" followed Asbel.

"A Springfield M1A1 super match, huh? But it's only semi-automatic. Well, the M14 series is full-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition" the teen grabbed the first weapon going into full fanatic mode.

"Um, Hirano….?" Takashi called to him with a sweat dropped.

"This is a 20 round magazine! This is illegal in Japan. It's illegal eh heh" he chuckled evilly.

"Heeeeyyyyy Hirano" Komuro called again not having a clue what was wrong with him.

"Is it just me, or is Kohta acting a little too excited about the weapons?" asked the red head Lhant.

"Yes I will take he's a, weapons enthusiasts. Or how is say in this country "a gun otaku"" followed the blue haired teen.

"A knight's SR equipped with a scope…No. You can't get that kind of thing in Japan, so it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!" he was going gaga with the second weapon.

"It's Barnett wildcat C5. That's a hunting crossbow made in England" he spotted more weapons in the cabinet.

Takashi picked one of the weapons as the chubby teen eyes lit up again.

"That's an Itaca M35 riot shot gun! It was designed by an American it's one badass shot gun. It was used in the Vietnam war."

"Whoa Kohta really knows about weapons doesn't he?" said the red haired swordsman.

"Indeed, he's not just skilled using a weapon but he has a lot of knowledge about them. I must say he has done his homework quite well" said Hubert.

"_I am glad to have him with us, with his knowledge and his skills he's definitely a vital member to our group" _thought the former Strata lieutenant.

Komuro pointed the shot gun towards the chubby teen making him freaked out.

"Takashi what are you doing!?" shouted the shocked red head.

"Nothing I'm just taking a look at it."

"Never, ever point a gun at another person unless you're absolutely certain it isn't loaded!"

"Agreed Takashi that was careless and dangerous, you could have ended up shooting Kohta."

"The only ones you can point it at are-"

"Them that's the best way to use these…."

"I'm glad we found weapons, they'll be useful using against the zombies" said Asbel.

"True things might become easier for us having with these weapons."

"_Though they will be useless if they can't be used correctly, Kohta will have to teach Takashi and everyone else how to use these weapons. It's the only way if we want to survive against those who are infected" _

"Give me a hand here Komuro. It's actually pretty tough to get these bullets in."

"I'll help too" replied the red head Lhant.

"Did you learn all this from airsoft guns?"

"Hell no. They were real guns."

"You've handled a real gun!?"

"He did use the handgun you gave him well" followed the red haired swordsman.

"When I was in America, I went to army training…a Blackwater instructor took me under his wing and taught me for a month."

"You…If that's true it's really perfect. Good thing we're not enemies."

"So that's why you know so much about weapons and how well you can use them" said the red haired teen.

"_Basically Kohta has the necessary qualities to be a soldier, with his knowledge and his skills he should be in the same rank of a lieutenant perhaps" _the thought amused Hubert that the chubby teen might be from the same rank as him.

"Anyway, what kind of person is Shizuka-sensei's friend? All these guns are definitely illegal" said Takashi.

"They're not just borderline illegal, either you'd have to get all these guns and parts special ordered, and even then, it'd still be illegal to own them. But if you were in a S.A.T., Shizuka-sensei's…"

"A police officer would have this kind of stuff?" asked Komuro.

"Or maybe she's with the Japanese military" said Asbel.

"She couldn't be a regular civilian could she? If she's with the police she's probably not married. Normally they have to live in special housing. Looking at this room, though, maybe she's from a rick family…That, or either her boyfriend's rich, or she's crooked."

"I don't think she's a criminal. Miss Shizuka wouldn't be hanging out with someone like that" said the red haired swordsman.

"Agreed, I will go with either Takashi or my brother's guess that she's a police officer or a soldier."

"They've gotten louder" Takashi opened the glass door of the balcony checking the view with a pair of binoculars.

"It should be safe unless we make too much noise" said the red head Lhant.

"Yeah we should be fine. They react to sound and we're the loudest ones around."

"We should be prepared for any attack" said the blue haired Lhant.

"It's just like a movie" he handed the binoculars to Kohta.

"It's just like something out of" apocalypse now" what's that over there? It must be them across the river."

Takashi picked the remote control turning on the flat screen before them. There was a news broadcast showing the news reporter and behind her was a large angry mob yelling and cursing. It didn't surprise the teens with the way things have turned up since the pandemic was announced.

"**The police will pay for this oppression!" **

"**We are the people! This is all the fault of our government and of America! It's because of their new weapon development They're responsible for the spread of the killer disease! We will bring down this establishment!" **

***I'm back. The police still have the bridge barricaded. A group of people has begun to protest. They're speaking out against the police! We are still unclear as to the extent of their organization….***

"Killer disease….?"

"I guess it isn't" them"" said Kohta.

"Do you think it could be related to the same pandemic turning the people into zombies?" asked Asbel.

"Perhaps…This must be investigated if we do get the chance. I am curious to know more of this disease they speak off" the blue haired Lhant stood in deep thought.

"Is he saying they are the result of collaboration between the Japanese and American governments to develop a new weapon….? That's crazy! It's a phenomenon that dead bodies are starting to walk around and attack there's no scientific explanation for it!" said Komuro.

"One shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly" replied Hubert.

"They're just trying to cause hysteria. Or is this one of the effects of the effects of the disease? Are they leftwing radicals?" asked Hirano.

"They're definitely leftwing radicals trying to make everyone go crazy because of the disease. They're no different from rightwing fascist. This is such a horrible disease."

"It seems we're only gaining more questions to ask, but still no answers to seek out" replied the former Strata lieutenant.

"….." the red haired swordsman stood in thought his blue eyes softening.

"That means you'll be the same way Komuro" the chubby teen gave a grin.

"My mom's co-workers must be doing something similar right now. It's horrible they don't do a thing to stop bullying at school but they go out of their way to speak against war. My mom…She's an elementary school teacher! She teaches first grade class at Onbetsu elementary on the other side of the river. Her students probably haven't been able to escape…They're only human after all."

"Is your mom a leftwinger? Is she in the communist party or something?"

"No way! My mom? She's still pretty young."

Asbel continued to watch new broadcast in deep thought. He was seeing the chaos and the commotion occurring. The people rioting with the police interfering, it followed as they opened fire on them when they weren't infected as zombies to begin with. His blue eyes softened at everything happening it was terrible, what this world was going through was even more worse than what Ephinea went through when Lambda absorb all the eleth from the valkyne cryas. This was pure madness all hell breaking loose first the pandemic and now this mysterious disease they were talking about. Look like his brother was right after all, it was the end of the world as they know it and it looked like there was nothing that could be done to prevent it from happening. Another police officer shot down a civilian while the news reporter was shocked at the sight that is until the broadcast was shut down showing a sign saying they were experiencing technical difficulties.

"_Looks like the worse has happened" _the red haired swordsman shook his head.

Suddenly a pair of arms appeared in a creepy way. Kohta gasped seeing the arms about to wrap themselves around the red head Lhant. Asbel was still in deep thought not having a clue of the arms that is until one arm has wrapped around his shoulder catching him by surprise. The first thing the lord of Lhant saw was a pair of large breasts that made him blushed hard. It was the first time he has ever been so closed to such they looked very big so up close. They were only an inch away from his face he prayed his face fell on them truly an embarrassing moment. Finally taking a glance at the owner of the melons it was none other than Shizuka who was wearing nothing but a towel covering her nude body. Now he pictured two things happening, one either he will be able to break from her hold or he will die from a nose bleed.

"M-Miss Shizuka what are you doing!?"

"Asbel-kun" she giggled before planting a kiss on his check making him blushed.

"Sensei are you drunk?" asked Takashi.

"Just a teenzy weenzy bit fufufuf…."

"Yes she's intoxicated indeed" Hubert gave a sigh this was the last thing they needed.

"Komuro-kun and Kohta-chan!" she gave a kiss to the teen in order.

Takashi blushed while trying not to have a nose bleed, but Hirano failed to fall on his ass with a large nose bleed. The chubby teen looked like he has had a heart attack but he was able to get up looking all dizzy with a silly face and blushing.

"Sensei please don't speak so loudly. Tone it down a notch."

"Whaaat!? Noo! It's so quiet outside it's scary, so I'm gonna talk like this!"

"Hirano go be a look out."

"Ah…Okay okay" the dizzy walked out heading to the balcony.

"Takashi get her to a bed. Judging from her appearance it won't be long before she will pass out" said the blue haired Lhant.

"I'm on it…."

Komuro grabbed her arm wrapping it on his shoulder while his other hand has accidentally touched her lower back region making the busty blond shrieked.

"Hyan! You're touching my butt!"

"You're such a naughty boy Komuro-kun! We can't have that!"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it…."

"Now Miss Shizuka it's for your own good…I mean getting for you to a bed so you can lie down. Not the touch your butt part" Asbel gave a silly smile.

"What are you enjoying?"

They turned to see someone has entered the place. It was Rei wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and pink panties her cheeks were blushing and she seemed to be kind of dizzy. Takashi thought he was screwed she has catch him carrying a woman barely naked, she will probably get pissed at him. Before she blush taking a closer look at the teen before tripped on the floor she smiled happily.

"Ahhhh there are three Takashi's!"

"Huh….? Were you drinking too?"

"She seems to be intoxicated as well…."

"_This is perfect, we're facing a worldwide crisis and here we have people getting drunk like nothing else matters. It's nothing just the possibility of the end of the world" _Hubert rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Rei…."

"Well, I was tired. So much has happened. And Hisashi's dead…." She started sobbing.

"Takashi why don't you take Rei to somewhere to rest, she looks like she needs you a lot" Asbel knew what she was going through after losing a friend like her boyfriend, he was still trying to get the fact Hisashi was really gone.

"You sure….?"

"Yes we can handle the situation here" replied the blue haired Lhant.

"Okay then…." Komuro put the drunk blond down as he took the Miyamoto leaving.

"This is what you get for being too kind for your own good Asbel."

"Rei needs Takashi right now, she took Hisashi's death worse than any of us okay? She needs his comfort."

"As I mentioned you're too kind for your own good."

"Anyway, come on Hubert help me carry her she's a bit heavy-"

The red head gasped as Shizuka was wide awake and she has wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed her face was close to his, one more push and she will kiss him. Tonight was the evening embarrassing moments were happening as he was hoping she didn't do a wrong move that will eventually lead with kissing the adult woman.

"Miss Shizuka you're still awake…."

"Asbel-kun I…I don't know if I should tell you" she was blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Tell me what?"

"Do not listen to her brother she's intoxicated. Usually intoxicated people can say honest things about themselves among other things, but most people under such condition can act delirious. It will be for the best to ignore her."

"Asbel-kun…I like you."

"Huh? What….?" He blushed at her words.

"I know you're younger than me but I have this small crush on you. I think you're a sweet guy."

"Really….?"

"Asbel I told you to ignore her let's get her to a bed already. Zombies can start coming with all the noise we'd made."

"You remember when you helped me with all the files on my desk?" the blond nurse smiled happily at the red head.

"Oh yeah I remember that, you're desk had so many papers and stuff piled up."

"No student has ever done that for me. To volunteer to help me, I think that was very sweet of you."

"It's okay Miss Shizuka I've been there before. I know what it's like to have your desk filled with paperwork to do" he sweat dropped remembering the one job he hates about being lord.

"Let me thank you for helping me on that day" she closed her eyes wanting to calm his lips.

"Miss Shizuka…Hubert a little help here."

"Now you're asking for my help…."

"Miss Shizuka I said stop!" the red haired swordsman has accidentally grabbed her towel and it eventually fell to the floor.

"Oh no…." she blushed realizing she was fully exposed to the public before her.

"_Please tell me I'm having a nightmare, none of this is real. If this is some kind of punishment for leaving the paperwork for the last minute then I promise if I ever get back to Ephinea I will change. I will always fill the paperwork on time!" _

Hubert has immediately removed his glasses as soon as the towel was removed from the busty nurse he was unable to see a thing with his vision being that bad.

"Hubert this isn't the time to be pretending you're blind, put your glasses back on and help me here!"

"Kiss me Asbel-kun" she pulled his face closer to hers.

"Hubert!"

"I'm on my way brother" he reached for the red head until he touched something.

"Um…Hubert…."

"Ahh! Hubert-san you're so rough!"

"Hm…What is this soft, squishy round feeling?"

"Um…Hubert you're touching her breast."

"…." The blue haired Lhant has blush his entire face looking like a cherry he has quickly removed his hand from the melon.

Asbel picked up the towel now that he was free from Shizuka's deadly seductive grip, but she caught him grinning at him.

"Please Asbel-kun just one kiss…."

"Miss Shizuka please controlled yourself, Hubert didn't you say she was going to pass out soon?"

"Yes I did, however it seems to be taking a little longer than expected. Then again it depends on the level of intoxication she's in. She hasn't been clear in telling us how many glasses she drank, a teenzy weenzy isn't specific enough."

"Kohta I can use a little help here!" Asbel realized his brother wasn't going to help him since he was too embarrassed to see a naked woman, especially after touching her breast he was going to resume he was blind still holding his glasses.

"What's with all the noise you guys should keep it-" the chubby teen emerged from the balcony.

He stopped seeing the naked blond before him and that's when he fell on his ass again with another nosebleed, this time he was out cold for real.

"There I did it" he felt relief that he managed to wrapped the towel around the drunk blond.

"You can put your glasses now Hubert, she's covered" he sweat dropped at his brother's behavior.

"Well that's a relief" he gave a sigh experiencing such an embarrassing moment.

"You're both naughty boys" Shizuka was giggling in a perverted matter.

"What's this all about?" asked the confused red head.

"Hehehe…I never done it with two guys at the same time…."

"….." both siblings have blushed deep red again.

"Whee! My first threesome!" she finally fell on the floor passing out.

"She's finally out…."

"Pardon me brother but I think I'm going to lie down for a moment. I feel like a headache coming" Hubert removed his glasses rubbing his forehead.

"I'm going to check up on the others. Can you watch over Miss Shizuka and Kohta while I'm gone?"

"Yes go ahead I'm not moving from this spot."

"Thanks…."

The red head Lhant left the place taking the stairs he spotted Saya sleeping in a couch. The young Takagi had her glasses on one of the furniture pillows as she slept soundly. He blushed slightly at her choice of clothing to get a good sleep, a light blue tank top that was short enough to show her well-developed breasts and a pair of black shorts. Short enough to show her nice figure and her thighs the sight of it he knew if Hubert saw her like this he will blushed badly and have a nosebleed at how sexy she looks. In a corner he spotted Takashi holding Rei in his arms while the Miyamoto was sobbing taking comfort from him. The sight made him smiled this is exactly what she needed to get over Hisashi's death and try to move on. With everything that has happened maybe with all this mess, they might find a way to patch things up and maybe get back together again.

Suddenly his nose caught a scent it was an irresistible scent. His stomach growled after smelling the great aroma that was obviously coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking something very good enough to make his mouth watered and he couldn't wait to taste. Smelling it has awakened his appetite, aside he has forgotten he hasn't eaten anything since he escaped from the school. He wanted to taste the food so bad, the smell was starting to make him go crazy. As his footsteps grew closer to the source the stronger the smell was getting, until her reached the kitchen. It was like his nose was in heaven it truly smell incredible the cook behind the food must be very exceptional. He removed some of the drool from his mouth as he was about to kindly ask for some grub to calm down the killer hunger invading his body.

"Is that you Asbel-san? Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making lunch for tomorrow too" Saeko smiled holding a soup spoon.

"That's great because I'm a bit hungry and I was hoping that you-"

The red head lord stopped talking finally taking notice the clothing the Busujima was wearing or rather she was wearing hardly anything at all. His jaw hit the ground, his head was burning red and his nose got some blood dripping. The kendo mistress was wearing nothing but a black lace thong showing her nice backside, an apron and black high heels. In other words she was barely naked it was the first time he has seen her showing so much skin, he could clearly saw the size of her breasts from behind the apron. They weren't as big as Shizuka's or Saya's but it was enough to get his attention quite well. After tonight he might die from a heart attack instead of being eaten by undead after witnessing a naked Shizuka and almost being kissed by the blond nurse. The blood pressure was going to his head he might have to lie down and catch his breath like his brother. The Busujima got a little worried with his expression he looked like he was sick.

"What's wrong?" she took a look at what she was wearing.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just what you're wearing?"

"Ohh, this. There weren't any clothes that fit me. I'll only be wearing this until the laundry finishes...This is truly shameful I apologize."

"No it's all right, there's nothing to be feeling shameful about. We're staying in a stranger's house I guess it will be expected that you might find clothes that weren't going to fit you. I understand Saeko don't feel bad" he gulped still blushing.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Listen we shouldn't let our guard down. We have done a lot of noise since we got here those things might try to get in here."

"You're so cautious Asbel-san. Komuro-san and Hirano-san too all of the checking and evaluating you have done has given me a lot of confidence."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm also glad good you made food" he blushed as his stomach growled again.

"It seems someone's a little hungry" she laughed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realized how hungry I was until I smell the food" he blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Shall I serve you a dish then?" she was more than willing to give him some of the food she made.

"I would love that-"

"Asbel-san!" Takashi came running to the red head.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem I heard gun shots and barking. I think "them" could be close, I'm going to check on Hirano if he has spotted anything."

"I'll go with you. Sorry Saeko looks like the food will have to wait."

"Go on ahead I'll finish things here and join you later" replied the Busujima.

"Got it!"

Asbel and Komuro went back upstairs to enter the room where the balcony was located. They saw Kohta and Hubert next to him they didn't looked happy in the least. It looked like the situation was really bad and it wasn't a surprise with all the noise they made it will be expected for undead to show up.

"Hira-"

"It's bad" replied the chubby teen handing him the Ithaca shot gun.

"Indeed, it has gotten complicated" said the blue haired Lhant.

"How bad is it?" asked the red haired swordsman.

"It's…Really bad we will have to fight harder than before."

Asbel turned looking outside of the balcony his blue eyes widened in horror now he knew how bad things have become. The street between the houses was filled with undead there were ten times the amount they have fought when they crashed the pickup truck. It was going to become an all-out free for all because they couldn't let things stay like this. The infected might end up crossing over the fence getting here eventually this place wasn't safe anymore it has become too dangerous to stay. The red head lord glared holding on the hilt of Excalibur another battle to survive. There was so much focus in his eyes that by now his hunger was gone and just by looking at such sight he came to realized that they will never be safe no matter where they might goo, no place was safe. There was no way out from this crisis and it gave him enough reason to continue fighting until he will find a way to save them all.

"_It will always be like this doesn't it….?" _

He took the binoculars from Kohta gazing at the hell that has formed in the streets. He saw a teenager blasting them away with a shot gun, but he knew he wasn't going to survive with the numbers against him, there's nothing he could do, by the time he gets there it will be too late. It wasn't long until Saeko arrived to join the boys while he was still in deep thought. The Busujima kindly reached and he obeyed giving her the binoculars to take a closer look at everything that's been happening outside. She stood in thought looking calmly at the situation which it wasn't good at all. The kendo captain was impressed by their sheer numbers this was the amount of undead she has seen up until now. So far they were safe in their current location but the key question is for how long, eventually they will have to leave the apartment with the possible danger to try and cross through the horde of" them".

"Damn it this is just too cruel…." Takashi slammed his fist.

"I know what you mean, the people that are still alive won't last long. There's too many of them" said the red haired swordsman.

"Komuro…." Kohta called to the teen.

"What?"

"Do you think we should shoot?"

"…." Asbel stood in thought.

"That would be obvious shoot them!"

"Have you forgotten they react to sound Komuro-san? Also survivors will come flocking when they see the lights and our figures. However, even if we use everything we have, we don't have the power to keep that many people alive" said the Busujima.

"I'm afraid she's correct, we don't have the necessary amount of supplies for a large crowd. I hate to sound cold but we can't have more survivors aside from ourselves. Let us not forget that the entire world is probably filled with panic and hysteria, if we do have more survivors here it might not turn out well. They might try to kick us with the objective to take over the available supplies, who knows if they will end up killing each other all for survival" said Hubert.

"That's how things are it seems. Most of the survivors will have to survive on their own. That's exactly what we're doing. I'll understand if you disagree. I heard from Miyamoto. In spite of several circumstances you rose up like a man and face them."

"….." Asbel tightened his fist in anger he hated to admit she was right.

The kendo mistress handed Komuro the binoculars.

"But look for yourself. Get used to it! By now, the world has become a place where those with noble causes alone won't survive."

"She's correct aiding others for a good cause won't do. Some people have lost their minds and the only thing they want is to wreak havoc and cause harm on others that is if they haven't gotten eaten by the zombies by now. Others will stab others on the back as long as they can survive, they could care less about the safety of others and the only thing that matters to them is themselves."

"Hubert-san I knew you were going to say that. But not you Busujima-sempai, I expected you thought differently" said Takashi.

"Don't get the wrong idea Komuro-san. I'm just stating the facts" she smiled.

"That's right Takashi, Saeko and Hubert stated the facts to how bad the situation has become. But in truth neither of them wants to sacrifice other survivors, if there was way to help them all they would jump in right away. I know, because I will be the first person to jump in, I really want to save all those people in danger. But I know there's nothing that I can do, I'm pretty much helpless with the way things are. I can't help others without putting this group at risk, I would never forgive myself if my actions causes harm to any of you. If it comes down to it I'm willing to give myself to save any of you, I'm ready to face anything to protect those close to me my friends…."

"Asbel-san….." Saeko blushed feeling touched by his speech.

"My brother's correct Takashi, you don't have to feel fond of the facts because none of us are fond of them either."

Komuro grabbed the binoculars from the kendo captain as he was about to take another look.

"Oh, if you're going look outside, make sure to do it discreetly" said Kohta.

"It's hell…." He saw an undead eating one survivor.

"Yes, that's one way to put it" replied the former Strata lieutenant.

As the teen continued to gaze over it was like he was seeing one sick horror movie that has become a twisted reality. But this was real, it was really happening all over the world. He saw survivors running for their lives, others fled once they were out of ammo, other hide to safe spot. But those people didn't make it, he growled as they were caught by the massive horde of undead and they were all eaten getting infected. Among all that cruel terror something has caught his eye he spotted two more survivors running from the zombies. One was a man looking in his early thirties the other was a little girl his eyes widened there was no way they were going to make it. They will eventually get caught by the many numbers of infected and he wasn't planning to let that happen. He has too many people dying to do anything about it, if could save at least two lives it will be enough for him.

"Shit this isn't good…."

"What's wrong?" asked the red head lord.

"There are two survivors trying to get away from them. One is an adult but the other is a little girl."

"Little girl…How old?" he gasped.

"She looks really young, like five or six. From what it looks like they won't make it."

"No! I'm going after them!"

"I figured you were going to say that brother."

"Maybe there's something I can do after all. At least that little girl deserves to live right?"

"_To protect those I can protect, that will be my personal promise…."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**I'm going to start on the next chapter soon so look forward to it. As always thank you for the reviews and those following the story and marking it to favorites list. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Alice in DEAD land


	8. Alice in DEAD land

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Act 8: Alice in DEAD land

(Location: Onbetsu street urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

A man ran the dark streets holding the hand of his daughter in pure desperation. He was so scared wherever he went it was filled with undead, every corner he turned they were present. The older man was running for his dear life but most of all for the sake of his daughter, he wanted to bring her to safety away from all of this danger. He was already devastated with losing his wife, he watched as the zombies ate her and thank goodness it all happened when his daughter was still sleeping. His eyes widened as he reached a house he recognized there were survivors and it was the one place to take shelter away from them. Losing his wife was horrible he didn't want to lose his little girl one precious person was enough to bring him to complete heartbreak. As long as she was safe that was all that it matters to him, her safety and well-being was his top priority. He will feel better if he had some kind of weapon to defend himself he did had a wrench it was a tool but it can still be used as a weapon.

"Daddy where's mommy?"

"We're going to meet up with mom later, come on over here" he knocked loudly on the front door of the house.

"Please let us in! I can't run away and leave my daughter behind!"

"Go away! Find some other place!" shouted a man from inside the house.

"I'm begging you! You don't have to look after us! Just let us in, for my daughter!"

"Daddy…." The little girl with pink hair was scared.

"Open the damn door! If you don't open it then I'll break it open!" he raised the wrench high ready to sue it with all of his strength.

"Wait! I'm opening the door" the front door slowly opened.

"Thank you so much!" he smiled happy to have a shelter for him and his daughter.

"You really saved-"he was cut off as a knife wrapped in a metal stick has stabbed his chest.

"Ahh…." His eyes were on the man who stabbed him more people we're with him, they were obviously his family.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" the man quickly closed the door shut.

"Daddy!" the girl went to his side as he fell on the front porch of the house.

"Daddy's going to be fine…Don't let anyone find you. Just make sure to find someone who can take care of you. Find some place…You can hide…." He closed his eyes drifting to eternal sleep.

"Oh no, nooo!" she was in tears as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm with you daddy! I won't leave you!"

As the little girl cried out in vain the undead were close to her. The noise she was making from her screams was enough to attract them her life was in danger and she was probably not going to make it. She wasn't planning in leaving her father behind because she really hoped she will be reunited with her mother soon.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Shit! It's not good!" shouted Takashi watching the entire scene with the binoculars.

"Let's rock and roll!" Kohta shouted firing the AR-10 using the sniper scope pointing it at the undead who was about to go after the little girl.

The chubby teen smirked as he hit a head shot and shot more rounds hitting their targets.

"I didn't even need any practice shots. I was able to get a head shot with a complete stranger's gun. I guess I am gifted after all. Well, it wasn't even a hundred meters away."

"Oh!"

"I thought you weren't going to shoot? You're risking your life for a complete stranger?"

"I'm willing to do the same thing" said Asbel grabbing the hilt of Excalibur.

"It's a little girl. Isn't it?! You and Asbel-san are going to save her aren't you? I'll support you guys from here!"

"Got it let's go Takashi" said the red head.

"We'll assist you with the ones trying to get over the fence" Hubert glance at the area.

"Leave it to us" replied Saeko.

"Miss Saeko you should at least wear something more appropriate if you're planning to fight" the blue haired Lhant hasn't forgotten of her little revealing outfit.

"Hubert I already told you why she's wearing that" the red head lord sweat dropped.

"She should at least cover herself."

Asbel sighed as he removed his red jacket and wrapped it around the Busujima's torso covering her bottom while she didn't minded, she looked happy that he was willing to give up part of his clothing for her.

"There how's that?"

"Acceptable I suppose…."

"Come on Asbel-san she needs us!" Komuro ran out of the balcony.

"What are you doing?! At least bring the shot gun!" shouted Hirano.

"I have no idea how to use it!"

"You can teach him how to use it later Kohta" said the blue haired teen following the two boys with Saeko.

As they reached downstairs they saw Rei present and she didn't seemed to be that drunk anymore. Probably she was back to normal after getting some rest. The Miyamoto seemed to know what was going on and was aware what her ex-boyfriend might be up to.

"Takashi I'll go with you."

"No you guard the entrance with Saeko-san and Hubert-san. I'm going to get to the other side of the street with Asbel-san. I'm going to help a little girl."

"But…"

"We'll be fine Rei we won't be able to live with ourselves if something happens to that little girl" replied the red head lord.

"The men has made their decision, it's to be expected of their resolve" Saeko gave a smile.

"We'll take care of things here. Don't worry get going you two" said the kendo mistress.

"Takashi…."

"Hm…."

"At least take this with you" Rei handed him the gun they found at the crashed police car.

"I reloaded it from that time Hirano used it. It should be able to protect you."

"Take it Takashi you need a weapon to defend yourself" said Asbel.

"Thanks" he smiled taking the fire weapon.

"Don't use it too much. If you shoot, you'll attract more of them" said the Busujima.

"He's aware of such, he will use it when he has to" replied Hubert holding his dual blade.

"Yes and besides the bike's already going to make a lot of noise" said Komuro.

"That's true, but…In order to use the bike, you'll have to make noise. But even so the gunshot will only attract more, and you won't be able to get away" said the Busujima.

"She has a point" said the red haired swordsman.

Takashi got on the bike with Asbel riding behind him. Rei and Saeko were ready to open the front gate to let the two boys go.

"We will hold them off from here. Just make sure you come back with that girl, don't take any unnecessary side trips" said the blue haired Lhant.

"Got it…."

"Asbel-san, Komuro-san be careful out there" said the kendo captain.

"Takashi?" the Miyamoto was ready to open the front gate letting him know.

Komuro put on some black fingerless gloves as he activated the motor bike while Asbel has unsheathed his sword. The girls have opened the gate revealing a group of undead heading straight for the group, the noise of the bike has caught their attention. The bike moved so fast it made a quick jump passing the infected in a heartbeat. Asbel cut down those who were closer to them not giving them the chance to attack them and they were off leaving the apartment.

"Rei, Saeko?" Hubert got the attention of the two ladies.

"I strongly suggest after they return with that girl. We should escape using the Humvee it is no longer safe here."

Both girls reply with a nod.

"What the heck was that noise?" Saya went to the group she has woken up after hearing the engine of the bike.

"Something good" the Miyamoto smiled.

"What?"

"We can explain later Saya, right now I have a favor to ask of you" the former lieutenant turned to her.

He stood in thought gazing at her he was captivated trying not to blush. The black shorts she was wearing showed the young Lhant her well-endowed figure including her thighs. And the tank top was loose enough to show him her nice ample breasts. He knew they were big for her age but she truly had the body of a goddess and to think she was only sixteen. It was impossible not to resist as his hormones were messing with him and along that, impure thoughts has invaded his mind. It wasn't the time to be thinking about such things and he wanted to kick himself for thinking the teen girl before is truly hot and sexy and he wanted to take her now and then. More thoughts were raging of the things he would do to her before he snapped and shove those thoughts aside, hoping they never return to haunt him. These were the times he hated to have hormones it was a good thing he really has a lot of self-control.

"What are you staring at?" the Takagi frowned she has obviously noticed his long gaze at her she tried not to blush.

"Never mind, listen well Saya. I need you to find the keys to the Humvee check inside the apartment or inside the vehicle if they're present there. Also make sure you wake Miss Shizuka up, we have to be ready to leave when Takashi and my brother returns."

"Okay, I got the feeling we weren't going to stay here very long."

"We still understand what it is to be human!" Kohta said from the balcony firing the rifle non-stop, he emptied an ammo cartridge and quickly reloaded it.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi turned another corner filled them as the ones who got too close were sliced in half by Asbel. It was worse than they could ever imagine every corner they looked was filled with the undead there was no place in the street to be safe from them. At least with the bike's speed they were able to avoid a lot of them while the red head lord wasn't taking any chances attacking the ones who were the closest. Komuro took another turn knowing he was near he would never forgive himself if something happens to that little girl, he had about enough witnessing so many people getting killed by these things. The red head Lhant was in the same boat watching people die before him while doing nothing about it was unacceptable. No matter what happens he was planning to save this girl as a way to make up for all the lives that has been lost to the infected. That was his promise and he was never the kind of person to break them.

"There it is!" Takashi saw the gate where the little girl was located.

"Watch out!" shouted the red head.

They bike lost its balance both teens were sent to the ground while the bike hit the front door of the house the survivors were taking shelter. The bad news both boys were a bit hurt and dizzy from the collision, the good news they were next to the little girl and she was still unharmed. They got up as they spotted the pink haired girl who was in a corner on her knees crying and she wasn't alone. There was a small dog colored white with black ears and a black tail barking at them obviously the animal was trying to protect her from getting harm by the zombies.

"Nice landing" Asbel sweat dropped.

"Crap, I have to stop acting like I'm in a comic book here."

"There she is!" the red head lord spotted her while Komuro was holding the crowbar.

"Stop it! Leave me alone…I've never done anything wrong…."

They gasped in horror the girl was about to get attacked by three undead but that wasn't going to happen. Asbel charged at them unleashing two quick draws killing them in a blink of an eye while Takashi took down the third one using the crowbar. Though they were having fire support from Kohta he felt more sure if he handled the situation on his own. The red haired swordsman gazed around his surroundings, there were so many of them more were going to be here. He gave a sigh of relief turning to the little girl in tears he smiled gazing down at her.

"You okay?"

"I guess…."

"You're doing great I just need you to hold on a little longer!" Komuro used his words to calm her down and trying to make her feel better that the situation was under control.

Asbel took down another one while Takashi did the same kicking and hitting another one with the car tool. The red head lord sheathed back Excalibur not noticing there was another infected behind him and Komuro was too busy kicking the shit out of another one.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Pick on someone your own size!"

"Oni-chan behind you!" shouted the girl.

The red haired swordsman reacted at the girl's warning as she performed a quick draw slicing the zombie in half. Takashi was done with another one, another one that tried to charge at him he used the handgun Rei gave him and pointed it at point blank range into its mouth firing it. The undead head was blown to pieces releasing more blood while the ground was already tainted by their blood by now.

"Thanks for saving me I own you one" the red head lord smiled.

"I haven't forgotten about you too" he smiled to the dog his barking warned him too.

"Shit this doesn't look good" Komuro saw an immense horde of zombies trying to break the front gate porch open.

"The bike's totaled."

"We better do something" Asbel was next to the girl ready to protect her.

The red haired swordsman growled at the sight, it wasn't any good at their situation. If this keeps up none of them weren't going to make it and just when they saved the little girl. They couldn't die after coming this far and when this girl has been given another chance to live, not on his watch. He took a deep breath remembering his promise to protect the people he can protect, to try hard to let another human life to be taken away. He has been thinking about it and he already knew the best way to escape from such a large amount of undead. The red head lord could picture his brother's face giving him an unapproved expression meaning he wasn't going to like what he has in mind. Taking a last glance at his surroundings he sheathed his golden sword as Takashi opened another round from his gun to an incoming undead. They needed to survive this no matter what, that has been his intention since this hell started.

"_Sorry Hubert I don't have a choice…."_

"Takashi, stay with her and stand back."

"What?"

"I'm going to take care of this problem."

"You mean take care of all of them? Are you crazy? There's too many of them, you won't survive!"

"Just do it, stay with her and close your eyes. This is going to get unpleasant."

"What are you going to do?" Komuro watched him shocked that he was planning to fight every single infected surrounding them.

"Oni-chan" the pink haired girl called the teen.

"Stay with me kid, you too" Takashi turned to the small dog.

"_I hope the others don't see this" _Asbel stood in thought facing the zombies.

* * *

(Scene change)

Hubert, Rei, and Saeko watched from the distance as large horde of undead have taken a new direction, heading towards Takashi and Asbel's location. At least they knew they were safe from them but it meant serious problem for the members of their group. Komuro and the red head lord were in great danger because there was no way to escape so many numbers even if they use the bike. Rei stood in concern watching her ex-boyfriend was in deep trouble though she believes in him it was hard not to get worried him. She couldn't lose him the same way she lost Hisashi, in fact she couldn't leave without him because she knew she needs him too much. Saeko was in the same boat she was confident Asbel will be fine but it was impossible not to get worried over him and her friend Komuro. Yet the fear of losing the red head was strong it was probably bigger than then one of her taking his life because of her dark side.

"_This is not good. Because of their large numbers they won't be able to escape from them. At this rate, they might not make it. Hurry up Saya with the Humvee keys" _thought the blue haired Lhant.

And as miracle has occurred like the heaven have heard his call. Saya arrived carrying a backpack from behind and holding a bag, she has also put her hair back to her usual twin pony tails. She was also being accompanied by a half sleepy Shizuka looking like she was about to hit the floor and sleep again. However the one thing that caught Hubert's attention was the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothing at all, she was still naked. Only difference she was holding a long backpack covering the frontal part of her body. His entire face turned red not believing she will come out here in front of all of them in the complete nude, though there were more females present that they wouldn't mind because nothing they haven't seen before.

"All right I got the keys to the Humvee from Shizuka-sensei!" said the Takagi.

"I'm so tired" replied the naked blond.

"For crying out loud put some clothes on!" shouted the blue haired teen with a comical expression.

"You heard him sensei" replied the pink haired teen.

"I mean all of you!" he watched all four of them giving another comical expression.

"_What's with all these girls wanting to be bear naked it's ridiculous?"_

"Ah! No wonder I was feeling so cold" she finally realized she was in her birthday suit.

"That's the least of our worries, they are surrounding Asbel-san and Komuro-san" said Saeko.

"But what should we do? He won't be able to get back here with the bike with all that" said Saya.

"Yeah…." followed Rei.

"It should be obvious what to do next" said the blue haired teen.

"Why don't we just go pick him up?" asked the sleepy Shizuka while putting a long sleeve button blouse.

"Precisely we have the keys to the Humvee we'll use it to pick Takashi and my brother. As for the zombies, we'll ram them over simple as that."

"Okay get the Humvee ready!" said the Takagi.

The group gasped hearing a loud noise coming from where the undead were heading. Their eyes widened in shock as they witnessed a powerful attack that consists in hundreds of powerful sword swings. The one thing that shocked them even more that all of those swings have hit the large horde of infected shredding them to pieces. Every single one was caught in the attack and not a single one was spared such wrath. When it was over the only thing that remained was a wasteland of body pieces that belongs to the zombies, they were obviously taken out by the strong abnormal attack. The group was still shocked and in awe at what they just witnessed, thinking it was all a dream and it happened so fast. Hubert's glasses fell out of place, he was the first to recover from the shock he recognized the attack very well. He has seen it many times before when he traveled with his brother on their journey throughout Ephinea.

"_I don't believe it, how can you be so reckless brother? No doubt that was Asbel's mystique arte expunging sword. Taking such a risk that the orders will see it, they have already seen it. Worst it all that noise is probably going to attract twice the number of zombies" _he turned to the four girls still looking in awe.

"What in the…." That was all Rei could say.

"What the hell was that!?" followed Saya recovering from her shock.

"It happened so fast…Like I blink and I was already over" said Shizuka.

"_Those looked like marks that a sword will make, I wonder if you have anything to do about it Asbel-san" _Saeko recovered from her shock looking in deep thought.

"Let's worry about it later, right now let's pack any supplies we might need before getting to the Humvee. Afterwards we'll pick up Asbel and Takashi, once we leave this area we'll use the vehicle to cross over the river" said the former Strata lieutenant.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too, that thing looks perfect to cross over the other side of the city" followed Saya.

"Hirano gear up and start packing we're leaving!" shouted the Takagi.

"Roger!" replied the chubby teen from the balcony.

* * *

(Scene change)

After Asbel has unleashed one of his strongest mystique artes at the horde of undead he turned behind to gaze over at the two. Takashi has closed his eyes but he has opened after he stopped hearing the noise and he was quite shocked to all of" them" shred to pieces. The little girl they rescued was being protected by Komuro as the red head lord was finally able to take a long glance at her. His eyes widened recognizing her physical appearance because he has seen her before when he was walking with Hubert on their way to school she was the little girl with elementary school uniform walking happily with the women he eventually thought was her mother. She was wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt black socks and shoes. He felt so happy he was able to save her though he had a bad feeling that his mother wasn't present and neither did her father making him think the worst has happened to her parents.

"Oh my…Holy shit what just happened!?" stood in awe Komuro.

"I took care all of them."

"Yeah I can see that, I just want to know how the hell you did it."

"It doesn't matter now we should leave and get back to the others."

"Hm..Okay…."

"Oni-chan" said the little girl.

"Hm…."

"My daddy…He died" her purple eyes started watering.

"…."

Asbel lowered his gaze after hearing her words. It reminded him the tragedy that fell on his father, the previous lord of Lhant. Memories came back to the times when he was little, spoiled and a shallow kid when he didn't pay attention to a single word Aston said to him. Never understanding his actions towards him why he was so strict with him when all he was trying to do is to raise him to become a better person and a suitable future lord. All he wanted was the best for him and he took him for granted remembering he turned his back on him, the people of Lhant, his family and his friends when he left to join the Knight Academy. He felt so much guilt not being able to understand him better and when he found out his true intentions for sending Hubert to be adopted by the Oswell family. Soon tears have formed as the sad painful memories hit him hard he quickly dried his eyes this wasn't the time to be thinking about the past.

Takashi answered her comment with putting her father's shirt covering his face and upper half of his body. He picked up a flower from the nearby garden and gave it to her.

"He died protecting you. He was a great dad."

She nodded putting the flower on the dead body while the red head put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for your lost. Believe me I know how much it hurts to lose your father I experienced the same thing too…."

"Your daddy died too?"

"Yeah, he was a great man and died for what he believes in. I know he would have die to protect me just like yours did" he smiled proudly thinking of Aston.

"I didn't know you lost your dad Asbel-san" Komuro was a bit taken back by the revelation.

"You never asked didn't you?" he smiled saying it in a joking matter.

"No…."

The little girl sniffed as she slowly broke down crying. The red head embraced her trying to comfort her he understood her perfectly knowing exactly what she was going through. It was worse for her she was young it was harder to take it in that her father was gone. When he found out Aston has died in battle he was already an adult, yet moving on and trying to sink the feeling that he was really gone was hard for him too. Takashi stood in thought while checking the area making sure that any of them will get in depending how much noise they will make, though it wasn't that necessary since Asbel got rid of them still not knowing how he did it, but he knew more will come if they make too much noise. The red head's embrace wasn't doing much on the pink haired girl as her sobs were getting a bit too loud as he patted her back softly.

"Shh it's all right, hang in there everything will be okay."

"Not so loud. More of them might come."

"Look out! There's more of them coming!" the red head lord gasped spotting more undead in the distance.

"Shit there's no end to them…."

"Takashi check the bike if it can still run. Get her out of here I'll cover you!"

"Forget it, it's completely totaled it won't start. We have to think of something else."

"They're already here" gasped the red haired swordsman seeing the second horde of undead heading their direction.

"We don't have to go through the street. We can just go over them" said the little girl.

"Over them…." His blue eyes widened in realization.

"That's it, the railing. We'll climb using the railing."

"I guess it's the only way to go, but we have to be careful. One wrong move and we're done for."

"Hurry up they're here!" Asbel saw them that they were already here.

"Come on get on my back" Komuro knelt so the pink haired girl climbed on his back while the small dog went with Asbel getting inside of his shirt he smiled thinking he was fond of him.

"Take the front I'll take the rear and cover you."

"Don't over did it Asbel-san, don't forget Hirano is giving us fire support."

"I have to give it my best too."

* * *

(Scene change)

Shizuka has gotten inside of the Humvee and inserted the key ready to go, she pressed a button and got surprised that the back door of the vehicle opened. Rei and Saya started putting all the supplies, weapons, ammo and clothing inside making sure they have everything they will need before heading out. Next to the Humvee stood Saeko and Hubert gazing in the distance where Takashi and Asbel were located. They thought it was going to be easy to pick them up but they were wrong, as they spotted another horde of undead already gathered in the same location as their friends. Going after them was suicide they knew that well they were concerned for their safety understanding how dangerous it was. But it wasn't long before they will leave and pick them up, the blue haired Lhant gave a soft sigh remaining calm but the Busujima was another story. He could tell she was more worried than himself it showed how loyal she is to her friends, especially her loyalty towards his brother.

"_I doubt he will use expunging sword again, he won't be that reckless. I wonder how they're planning to escape from that predicament…."_

"Is everything set?" asked the blue haired teen.

"Almost" replied Saya.

"I hope Asbel-san and Komuro-san are holding their own" said Saeko.

"I assure you they're fine, but we should hurry and finish with preparations here."

"Where's Hirano? I signaled for him to come meet us already" asked the pink haired teen.

"Isn't he still on the second floor?" asked Rei.

"Ee!" shrieked the Takagi.

Kohta came to them wearing a flak jacket over his school uniform, an ammunition belt wrapped around his chest, a white bandana around his forehead, two flashlights hanging upward attached to the bandana. He was holding his weapon of choice the AR-10 while on his other hand the Ithaca shot gun the three girls blinked at his appearance remembering how he used to look when they escaped from the school. It felt like this person before them was a complete different person from the usual quiet teen, this Hirano looked braver, stronger and smarter. They were still staring at him in thought while Hubert was the only one who wasn't surprised by his new appearance he knew he was military material ever since he saw his weapon handling skills. For a moment he imagined him working as a soldier of Strata, he will definitely be a powerful asset to the military faction of the desert country.

"What?" asked the chubby at everyone staring at him.

"This is just some minor stuff. Uh…Um what's wrong?"

"You look like you're enjoying yourself. Compared to what Komuro's got that is" replied the Takagi.

"Not at all, Kohta is only well prepared to face the end of the world. He has the qualities of a true soldier, he's more than ready to survive in this crisis" said Hubert.

"_However…The rest aren't that well prepared to survive. All of them have no knowledge of handling a weapon. Kohta will have to teach them how eventually, as of things stands now. The only ones in this group with combat experience are me, my brother, Saeko and Kohta. In order for our teamwork to gain a strong momentum everyone must learn to fight, except for Miss Shizuka she's already the nurse and medical expert…Well sort off…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and Asbel were slowly walking on the railing trying to prevent themselves from falling. If they do they will meet up a horde of undead that has recently appeared from out of nowhere. Komuro was carrying the little girl with pink hair on his back while behind stood Asbel with the small dog inside of his shirt due it was easier carrying him than the girl obviously. The important thing to do right now was to keep their balance and walked the rail calmly without losing panic or letting fear taking over you. Also another important thing which it's the one that is vital, not to look down and just ignore the hungry undead wanting to feast on their flesh no matter what. The red head lord was keeping an eye on things just in case they jumped on them he was holding Excalibur ready to strike. If they keep this pace up they might be able to get to safety and reach the others. The only thing that matter to both teens was the girl's safety first, that was the reason why they went to save her.

"Well done, don't look. Komuro you can do this, don't look at the streets" he kept telling himself to calm down and not to lose his balance.

"You're doing all right Takashi, just keep going. There's no need to rush, just walk steady."

"Thanks Asbel-san. Just look at the wall you're walking on. Hey are you scared?"

"I am what about you oni-chan?"

"I'm not scared at all" he felt like laughing for saying such a lie while the little girl laughed not believing him either.

"I would lie if I say I'm not" Asbel sweat dropped giving a laugh at Komuro's lie.

"Um…I oni-chan?"

"What….?"

"I have to pee…."

"She what….?" the red head's eyes widened

"Say that again…."

"I have to pee."

"Oh boy" the red head Lhant gave a sigh this was the last thing they needed.

"Can't you hold it?"

"Um…No."

"_The world is destroyed in a single day, I am force to fight and now I'm stuck doing all this heroic crap. My life can't get any better than this…."_

"Oni-chan…I can't hold it anymore."

"Takashi what are you going to do?"

"Guess…." replied the annoyed teen.

"You can't be serious" he sweat dropped.

"And what the hell should I do? You heard her she can't hold it. All right go ahead and do it there."

"…"

"It's fine, oni-chan will forgive you."

The little girl gave a soft nod as she eventually did number one on herself without using a toilet. There was no other way with their current situation she smiled feeling so relief to be getting it out of her system. She wrapped her arms around Komuro tightening her hold on him a little while Asbel smiled at the sight. Usually peeing on yourself was bad and downright gross but in this case it was an exception, it will be more bad to make her hold it in when she obviously couldn't anymore. She was feeling so much better after doing her business they resumed walking the rail, they were almost there to reach the end. They suddenly heard the loud noise of an engine obviously belonging to a vehicle their eyes went ahead seeing the pair of bright headlights before them. They saw the Humvee ramming any undead that was in the way they smiled seeing their companions. Kohta was on the hatch pointing with the shot gun with Saeko above holding her bokken and Hubert next to her holding his rune dual blade.

"Everyone!" smiled the red haired swordsman.

"Wow there are so many" said Shizuka from the driver seat.

"That's why they can't get out of there" said Rei.

"Forward charge!" shouted Saya.

The Humvee resumed ramming undead like it was a killing frenzy while Takashi was smirking at the group.

"They sure know how to make an entrance."

"Are they friends of you oni-chan?"

"Yeah, they're very important friends" he smiled.

"They're very precious to us" followed Asbel.

The Humvee took a turn while both teens increased the speed a little watching their step through the railing. Kohta blasted the head of an infected with the Ithaca as Rei gazed at the two teens.

"Takashi!"

"Asbel!" followed Hubert.

"We still have to get to the other side of the river, you two coming?" said Saeko.

"Naturally!"

"That's the reason you guys took the Humvee!" followed the red head Lhant.

Both Jumped safely landing on the vehicle. Kohta went back inside letting the others the chance to get inside too. Hubert was the last to enter closing the hatch everyone has made it inside safely. Now instead of Rei smiling for having Takashi back to her safe and sound or the same about Saeko to Asbel, the eyes of the group were on the little girl the two boys have rescued from the undead. The pink haired girl was a little startle at first but she immediately gave a big smile gazing at the faces that are friends with her saviors. There was something about them that made her feel safe and happy she knew these people can be trusted and that they can become very precious to her. The girls were smiling sweetly at her never imagining she will be so cute, At least for Rei, Saeko and Saya because Shizuka was keeping her eyes on the road since she was the official driver of the Humvee. Even without saying a word they already felt attached to her they also felt good to have been able to save one life from the zombies.

"Who do we have here?" Rei smiled happily.

"Aren't you the cute one" Saeko followed smiling.

"Everyone this is…Um" Takashi blinked.

"What's your name kid?" he sweat dropped while Asbel gave a laugh because they saved her life and they didn't know her name.

"I am Alice, Maresato Alice I'm very happy to meet you all" she smiled.

"Komuro Takashi."

"Miyamoto Rei."

"Hirano Kohta happy to meet you!"

"Busujima Saeko pleased to meet you Alice-chan."

"Takagi Saya" she gazed at the little girl with some interest keeping her serious expression.

"Marikawa Shizuka!" the blond nurse kept on driving smiling.

"Lhant Asbel and this is my brother Lhant Hubert."

"Pleased to meet you" replied the blue haired teen.

"Hi!" she happily replied.

The small dog emerged from the red head Lhant's shirt while he smiled at the sight. The dog started licking him while the group smiled because it was cute it was a nice feeling for the lord. When he was back at the Lhant manor he has never had pet before, the Turtlez's transport didn't count obviously. He has always wanted to have one even considering taking a monster but not a big one, a small one that he could train to become a domestic creature.

"That's right I forgot about you little guy. Alice what's his name?"

"Oh…I don't know. He's not really my doggie. He was following me when daddy was trying to get me somewhere safe."

"So he's stray" he smiled petting the dog and he was happily wagging his tail.

"Or perhaps he's homeless" Hubert made the point that he probably had a family but they didn't made it because of the pandemic.

"If you're with us then I guess he's ours now, what do you say Alice?"

"Yeah I want him to be my pet!"

"Okay he's yours, what name should we give him?"

"How about Rover?"

"That's too obvious Takashi" said Rei.

"I know! How about Zeke?" said Kohta.

"I like it!" said Alice.

"Guess that will be his official name…."

"Hang on everyone I'm about to hit the river!" said Shizuka.

The Humvee made a loud splash finally entering the river that separates both side. The vehicle was tall enough to keep itself on the water making it the best choice to cross the river. Though it was the only choice they had since the Onebtsu Bridge was closed down. Everyone gazed through the front window as they saw the long river and the other side of the city, their destination. Their families were located there at least for Takashi, Rei and Saya. The rest wanted to cross over for reasons to find more survivors and find a way to get to safety that was the only thing they had for their goal. But one thing for certain they weren't going to lose hope no matter what, keeping it alive is the reason they were trying to survive in the first place. They all knew the best way to survive is to stay together and trust each other, that was no problem since they have all grown closer as friend with this experience. Like their bond of friendship have grown even stronger since they first meet the Lhant siblings.

Takashi was staring at the other side of the city in deep thought. The teen was only thinking about his mother praying, hoping that she was all right and that she hasn't become one of them. He erased the thought that will destroy him if he's forced with the choice to be the one to take her life, no he kept his hopes up that she was still safe. Rei was in the same boat thinking about her mother and father with everything that happened she only wanted to be with them and hope they were all right. As for Saya she didn't know if she was worried about her parents since none didn't made the attempt to come get her when this entire thing started. Maybe they didn't care about her and thought their job is way more important than the safety of their daughter even when the world was ending. The young Takagi pushed those thoughts aside it wasn't important she did was worried about her mother more than her father though, she still felt the sadness in her heart that they didn't care for her enough.

"It might take us the rest of the night to cross the river" said the pink haired teen.

"I suggest we should rest up for the night to regain our energy" said Hubert.

"Great idea I'm feeling tire myself" Takashi lied down on the back of the vehicle after what he went through to save Alice.

"We should take turns to watch over and take the wheel" said Saeko.

"At least to those who knows how to drive, so I'm in" said Rei.

"Me too" followed Komuro.

"Same as me" followed the blue haired Lhant.

"_I hope they don't mention me, I didn't do well on my driver's license test" _thought a worried Asbel.

"Everyone it's okay, I can drive for a while. I had plenty of rest" said Shizuka.

"Not to mention plenty of alcohol" added Saya with a smirk showing her pointy fang, the group laughed and the blond nurse blushed embarrassed.

"_I really don't want to remember such" _Hubert got the image of the naked nurse and the embarrassing moment he experienced with his brother.

The entire group stopped their laughter when they heard a loud growl that belonged to a stomach from a certain someone. They turned to the source of the bestial roar Asbel who stood blushing embarrassed that they were able to hear his stomach begging for some grub. His hunger has gotten worse since he left the apartment with Takashi to rescue Alice. The red head lord was able to forget about the feeling during that time but now that they were taking a break and things have settled down, it returned at full force. Saeko tried not to giggle figuring out his hunger was probably ten times bigger than when he went to see her at the kitchen.

"Did any of" them" got aboard?" Takashi gave a grin.

"It sounded more like a hungry animal than a zombie" followed Rei with a giggle.

"No it must be a hungry lion" Alice followed.

"Come on you guys it's not funny, I haven't eaten in a while" the red head Lhant was still blushing.

"I haven't forgotten about you Asbel-san" Saeko has taken something from one of the bags.

"That's…." his blue eyes widened.

"Here, now you can finally relax and eat. You have earned it after you and Komuro-san risked your lives to save Alice-chan" the Busujima handed him a bento box.

"You made this" his eyes were shinning at the food on the box which it looked exquisite.

"Eat up" she smiled while feeling embarrassed on the inside that he was going to taste her cooking for the first time.

"Thanks!" he happily took the chopsticks ready to chow down.

Asbel started eating the food and it went right up to his taste buds. His eyes widened in surprise that it tasted so good, it was truly delicious and the fact that he was really hungry made it even better. In his entire life he has never tasted such a delicious food, its heavenly taste made his mouth watered and it was perfect. Like it was cooked by a goddess or maybe that was the case since it was the Busujima responsible for making such an exceptional meal. He tried everything from the rice balls, to the pork cutlets and the shrimp everything was great. Nothing he has eaten has tasted this good from this he knew the kendo captain was the best cook he has ever met. Saeko kept staring at him with a smile gazing at his expression that he was truly enjoying the meal she made. She blushed she has tried hard to cooked the food to have unique taste and quality and it looked she has succeeded in doing so. As she was cooking she thought she was making food for her husband, the last thought made her blushed deep.

"_What am I thinking? It is too soon for any of that. Although it will be such a wonderful dream, I'm aware it will never happen…." _she kept her smile but her blue eyes were filled with some grief.

By now the group has settled down and they have taken place to get some rest. Takashi was got in the of the seats from the back, Rei shortly got seated next to him resting her head on his shoulder, Kohta was sleeping in the middle row holding the AR-10 and the Ithaca shot gun with a big smile on his face, Alice wasn't feeling sleepy so she went to the front seat to spend time with Shizuka wanting to know her better and the busty nurse didn't have a problem with that. Saya stood in the left corner of the middle row trying to get some sleep when it was impossible because it has suddenly gotten so cold. Hubert was awake and he wasn't feeling tired he stood a few feet away from the pink haired teen gazing at her and he already knew something was bothering her. Though it wasn't his business they were in this mess together, eventually they have to get along to improved teamwork, and besides she was his friend.

"Having trouble sleeping aren't we?"

"Huh…." She turned to him with a slight frown shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess, it's cold…."

"Well that's for certain with what little clothing you're wearing" he glance at her choice for sleeping clothes the black shorts and the light blue tank top showing all her curves in the right places.

"Don't start I'm not in the mood okay" she glared at him her cheeks blushing.

"I didn't mean to say it in an impolite matter so apologies if you felt insulted. What I'm saying is with your clothing you're obviously going to feel cold, you won't be getting any sleep like this."

"I know, I'll fall asleep eventually I am tire. I just close my eyes and-"

Saya blushed seeing that the blue haired teen starting unbolting his jacket. She obviously got the idea that he was planning to remove all of his clothes, though deep inside she wouldn't mind him showing more skin. She erased any dirty thoughts while pounding on her hormones that were planning to be unleashed, all the images being sent to her head were definitely rated M for mature audience with obvious mature content. But all of those impure thoughts were erased when the blue haired Lhant put his dark blue jacket on her. As soon as she felt the piece of clothing wrapping her shoulders and covering her chest, she felt the heat that the leather jacket provides. She felt so much better it was no blanket but it will be an effective replacement for it. The Takagi blushed as she turned her gaze towards Hubert feeling grateful for his kind gesture she was able to notice the white t shirt he was wearing from removing the jacket.

"Why are you-"

"To bring warm to you from the cold what other reason could there be? It's impossible to rest feeling cold it's important for all of us to get some rest to regain our energy. We need to be prepared for the next time we encounter more of the zombies."

"What about you? Aren't you going to feel cold now?"

"I'm not cold and besides I'm not tire yet, I don't feel like resting for now."

"Thanks I feel much better now…You're not such a jerk after all" she muttered the last part.

"Did you say something?"

"No it's nothing. Goodnight" she closed her eyes smiling at the warmness being brought by the jacket.

"Goodnight Saya…."

Asbel saw the entire thing and smiled he wasn't that oblivious to know his brother like the pink haired Takagi. Things weren't so bad as long as they have each other, it was clear he knew this was the only way to survive this crisis. He gave a happy sight as he was done eating the bento box Saeko made for him, that really hit the spot his hunger has been taken down. The red head lord was feeling so much better after tasting such great food he was smiling at the Busujima and she smiled at him back. He felt embarrassed feeling his cheeks heat up there it was again he will feel this way whenever he was with the kendo mistress. Then again maybe Hubert wasn't the only one who likes a girl from this new world with everything that has happened he was still feeling this way. Maybe that was the answer, maybe he did like Saeko after all what other reason could there for feeling so happy being next to her and his heart beating faster at her presence.

"Thanks for the meal Saeko."

"I'm pleased you like it, I haven't forgotten you were hungry before leaving with Komuro-san to rescue Alice-chan. I prepared a bento box for you, I also made for everyone."

"That's great they're going to need your delicious cooking. You're really amazing Saeko."

"It's really nothing" she blushed embarrassed by his compliment.

"I mean it you're great with a sword, great with cooking and a great friend. Those are wonderful qualities I'm-"his blue eyes widened in realization at what he was about to say.

"_What is wrong with me?" _

"Qualities….? What are you talking about Asbel-san?" she blushed she wasn't dumb at the meaning behind his unfinished sentence.

"_I…I almost let it slip, wait-do I like her? I mean do I really like Saeko?" _

"Asbel-san….?" she looked at him the blush hasn't vanished from her cheeks.

"Anyway it was a great meal" he smiled nervously wanting to put his dumb mistake aside.

"Thank you" she smiled but felt a little disappointed he didn't brought up the unfinished sentence.

"Now I can finally get a nice rest" he closed his eyes smiling.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you? I'm afraid I'm feeling cold because of what I'm wearing."

"No, not at all…."

The Busujima smiled she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling the warmth of his body. She smiled being this close to him while he wrapped his arm around her hoping she didn't mind, and he was lucky she didn't complained but got closer to him making him blushed. Eventually both teens drifted to sleep wanting to get a goodnight rest after fighting the horde of the undead. It was a well deserve rest to gain their strength and energy back because tomorrow will be another day, and who knows if they will fight them again. Hubert watched the sight with a smile at least his brother looked very comfortable resting with an almost naked woman beside him. He did felt a bit envious wishing he could be in the same spot as the red head lord, his blue eyes turned to the sleeping Saya. The thought was erased he didn't wanted that but his conscious said yes, he was still uncertain if he has developed feeling for the pink haired Takagi.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

As the sun rise up the Humvee was still making its way to the other side of the river, this time it wasn't going to take that long to reach it. Kohta and Alice were awake they were on the top of the vehicle looking happily. The little pink haired girl was singing a song while the chubby teen was listening to her with a smile. After just meeting it seems he was already attach to the little girl who wouldn't because she was truly an adorable child. The members of the group already like her and they were getting along with her quite nicely. Next to the two stood Saya awake and also on the top side of the Humvee using the binoculars to have a closer look at the city on the other side. The pink haired Takagi looked a little bother at the two looking all happy in a good mood with the pandemic and everything going on, or maybe she needed to lighten up a bit. Though they were going to made it to the other side, it was still uncertain what could be waiting for the gang when they reached land.

"Gently down the stream, row row your boat gently down the stream, La, la, la, la gently down the stream!"

"I can sing it in English too!" said Alice.

"That's awesome let's hear it" replied the happy Hirano.

"Row, row, row, your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream!"

"All right, let's make it a duet this time."

"Yeah!"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun. Kill them all now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a dream!"

"You're so good Kohta-chan!"

"Hey Lardo, you shouldn't teach those kind of things to little kids!" scolded the Takagi.

The chubby teen gave a silly smile while Alice was still looking happy about the song. Saya sighed going back inside through the hatch she first spotted Hubert who was sleeping. The blue haired Lhant was resting in the same spot he was in from last night, obviously without his glasses. The sight of it was cute and the pink haired teen couldn't help it but smile because he really does looked cute when he's sleeping. She kept her smile as she touched his jacket, she was still wearing it since last night not forgetting his kind gesture to hand it to her so she didn't sleeps from getting cold. The thought made her blushed he bothered with giving her his clothing to keep her warm, she walked over to him with a small grin showing her pointy fang she removed her jacket putting it on him the same way he did with her. Now it will be downright terrible to just wake him up for no good reason and she likes the idea.

"Hey smart ass wake up" she shook him rapidly eventually doing so.

"Hm…ugh are we there yet?" asked the sleepy Lhant.

"Almost I just felt like waking you to annoy you because it's fun" she grinned showing her mischievous sharp fang.

"Well I hope you were entertained in doing so" sweat dropped the former Strata lieutenant as he reached next to him.

"My glasses, where are they?"

"Calm down I'll find them…."

"Please watch your step Saya you might accidentally-"

"I'm a genius not stupid! Of course I'll be careful not to step on them."

"How can this be? I was certain I left them right next to me before going to rest."

"They must have fallen off by accident."

The blind teen left his seat as he went on his search for his glasses he quickly touched something soft. Saya gasped blushing madly as she felt a hand on her butt she turned to see Hubert being the responsible culprit for such act. She growled while bailing her fist someone was about to get pounded on the ground for touching one of her private areas.

"_Hm…These are definitely not my glasses it's soft and a little big." _

"You pervert!"

*SMACK!*

Shizuka was in the driver seat and saw the whole thing of the Takagi smacking Hubert, the blue haired teen now had a large lump bigger than his head. She gave a giggle those two were acting like they were already married though she wasn't married herself she could tell they were couple material. Her eyes were still ahead and saw that they were about to reach land, finally reaching the other side of the city.

"Wake up every one! We're almost there!"

Saya was frowning at the downed Lhant for touching her bottom but she knew he didn't mean it like that. The Takagi handed his glasses putting them in one of his hands she found the eye wear shortly when he touched her. She gave a sigh going back to the top of the Humvee. The pink haired teen took the binoculars again to check on the vicinity as nothing came in contact with and it was really strange to see a complete deserted city.

"_What is going on?"_

"There's nobody here!"

Back inside the vehicle Hubert has gotten up recovering from Saya's sudden attack. Good thing he was holding his glasses he put them on finally being able to see. The blue haired Lhant did realized his mistake that he has touched the Takagi's bottom but there was no need to hit him when he was unaware he has touched in such place. His vision was that bad so without his glasses he wasn't going to see a single thing, so he touching her behind was logically unintentionally. He went to wake up his brother after hearing Shizuka telling them they were about to reach the other side. He blushed adjusting his glasses as he took a long look at his older brother, next to the red head stood Takashi and Rei next to him sleeping like they were a couple. But that wasn't what got his attention it wasn't healthy sight as he got annoyed by the sight.

"Asbel wake up…."

"Hmm…Uh huh-oh Hubert…."

"Ahem, it will be wise to look down brother."

"What?" blinked the sleeping red head?

Taking his brother's suggestion he looked down blushing at what he was seeing. He felt so embarrassed seeing Saeko's head on his crotch from his view it looked like she was giving him oral sex. The Busujima has slowly waked meeting his eyes looking all sleepy. He tried not to blush been able to see her cleavage from the apron and second, she had some drool from the corner of right lip. The red haired swordsman made a mental note that she looked cute with the drool on her.

"Asbel-san…."

"Hey…Morning Saeko" he sweat dropped.

"Morning indeed Miss Saeko, I hope you have enjoyed using my brother's crotch for a pillow."

"Hubert!" shouted the red head embarrassed.

"What….?" She blushed getting up.

"Asbel-san I didn't…I apologize…."

"It's okay Saeko it wasn't your fault, you were asleep."

"Everyone we're here!" shouted Shizuka.

The Humvee reached land on the upper side of the Onbetsu River they finally crossed the other side thanks to the vehicle that belongs to Shizuka's friend. Takashi and Rei have shortly awaked after the vehicle reached land. The Miyamoto smiled at him while he kept a neutral smile, this didn't go unnoticed by her. She lowered her head knowing he was still feeling hurt for breaking up with him and she really regrets doing such, right now he was the only person who is very close to her. She couldn't lose him especially in this crisis when she needs him the most. Komuro got up from his seat walking to the Lhant siblings and Saeko as Rei followed him.

"Morning Takashi" greeted Asbel.

"Morning" he replied gazing ahead.

"Let's get out."

"Why?" asked the Miyamoto.

"We need to get over the embankment."

"A wise choice" said Hubert.

They left the Humvee as the girls have brought the bags with clothes with them. They were eventually going to change now that they were out of danger and that the clothing was all dry. Asbel and Hubert have already left to check on the area while Takashi was about to catch Alice because Kohta was helping her out of the vehicle. The little girl tried to make her skirt longer while blushing in embarrassment that the teen boy was about to set her down.

"Um, um, um…My panties aren't…."

"This is why you boys just….We're going to get changed, so don't look over here!" scolded Rei.

* * *

(Scene change)

Asbel and Hubert have decided to check on things ahead of the others. They have left the shore of the river and we're starting at the view of the city and they didn't like it. Usually they were expecting that it will be filled with undead or looking worse than it did back at Onbetsu Street but this was completely different than what any of them we're anticipating seeing. In the far distance the city looked like empty, deserted, everything was quiet like nothing has happened. Obviously with no noise they weren't going to be any infected around the place. Whether it was a good thing or bad it was still to be debated another detail has been noticed by the blue haired Lhant gazing at the skies. Remembering what Takashi said that there US military helicopters flying towards this side that was one day ago and now there weren't any. He came up with a couple of theories and none were pleasant or were good news.

"I wonder what happened here?" asked the red head.

"We can worry about that later when we reunite with everyone. What's important right now is the coast is clear. There are no zombies meaning we can safely pass, quietly as we can of course."

"It's safe, but for how long?"

"At any rate we won't have to worry ourselves. We found real weapons at Miss Shizuka friend's apartment, now it all depends of everyone learning how to use them."

"Aside from that, I'm glad we saved Alice. After what happened to her dad she didn't deserved to suffer the same fate…."

"No one deserves that kind of fate, however that girl Alice. For some reason she reminds me of-"

"Sophie…." Asbel smiled thinking of his adoptive daughter.

"I'm not saying she resemblances her but she does possess some characteristics that reminds me of her."

"You're right. I guess it must be her innocent nature and her smile it's just like Sophie's" his blue eyes softened.

"Apologies brother but I didn't mean to bring her in our conversation. I know how much you miss her."

"It's not just her Hubert, I miss everyone. I wonder how they're doing or what they're doing."

"Don't give it any more thought let's get back to the others. I'm sure by now the girls are done changing."

As they returned to the shore of the river where they Humvee was parked, they saw Kohta and Takashi with Zeke. The chubby teen was handing Komuro the Ithaca shot gun as the siblings saw from first view what was going on. He was planning in teaching the teen to use the powerful weapon and it was a good start because Hubert has suggested that they learned how to operate the newly acquired fire weapons. Everyone will have to learn depending on the number of weapons, so aside from Takashi and Hirano one more member of their group will have to learn to use one.

"Hey guys….?" said the red head lord.

"Hey Asbel-san…."

"Here Komuro use this. It's a shot gun so you only have to aim in the general direction of their heads" said the chubby teen.

"But like I said before, I don't know how to use it…It'd be better with a bat."

"And that is why Kohta is going to teach how to use the weapon, you can't possibly expect to be fighting those zombies with only using a baseball bat" said the blue haired Lhant.

"It's easy to use a bat and I've been doing well using one or the crowbar. The gun I have also helps."

"Takashi you must think clearly. Those are not real weapons, these zombies are a real menace and they pose a worldwide threat. In order to fight them one must use real weapons, not tools. In this crisis the ones to survive the most are the ones using fire weapons because they are obviously very effective against them. It is not that easy to learn to use one if you pay close attention to Kohta."

Hirano nodded showing the teen the weapons again in order to teach him how to use it.

"Doing that gets the shells ready to fire. After you get a target in your sights, pull the trigger and their heads will blow off. You don't have any practice, so only use it on them when they're up close."

"What do I do when I run out of ammo?"

"Open the gate here like this. Then push it in like this. They can usually hold four shells. The chamber can only hold one at a time. You can't put in five, so be careful" he showed him the mechanics opening the hatch of the weapon.

"Highly educational wouldn't you agree?" Hubert said in an amusing tone.

"Learn how to use a weapon with Dr. Hirano" Asbel chuckle.

"Hey guys don't embarrass me" the chubby teen blushed.

"I'm not going to understand from just hearing it once I'll just use it like a club then, it's better that way" replied Komuro.

"But…." Hirano started not believing he didn't understand his explanation.

"Kohta may I?" Hubert offer to be handed the weapon.

"Sure I guess, but wait Hubert-san you know how to use a weapon?"

"We shall see…."

"_I guess he will know after all, he is a lieutenant from Strata, the military rifles from Ephinea aren't that different from the weapons on this world" _thought the red head Lhant.

"Listen up Takashi, because I am only going to explain this once."

"Oni-chan!"

They turned to see the girls we're done changing wearing new clothes. Rei has kept her school uniform with some slight changes she was no longer wearing her knee high socks replacing them with knee pads and elbow pads, with white fingerless gloves with a combat webbing while holding the Springfield M1A1 Super Match rifle. Saeko was next to the Miyamoto wearing her school uniform blouse but she has changed the lower portion that goes with it. With female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves and a skirt that shows the string of her black thong and her entire right thigh quite provocative since Asbel blushed at her new attire. To Rei's left was Saya who has completely changed her school uniform wearing something new, a long sleeve light blue jacket with many pockets opened up shower her upper frame with a black tank top, a brown skirt above her knees with black socks and white sneakers, her purse was hanging from the right. Shizuka has also changed her clothing with checkered brown hot pants and her long sleeve white shirt with brown shoes. Alice was the only one who kept wearing the same clothes obviously because there we're no other clothing that will be available for her small size at the apartment.

"Hahahaha" Takashi was amused but he was blushing at Rei's new attire it really fit in with her character.

"Fufufu" Kohta was really amazed at how sexy they all looked behind his gun otaku shell he was still a boy with hormones.

"What? Got a problem?" asked the Miyamoto.

"No, it just suits you…Do you know how to shoot that thing?" asked Komuro.

"Hirano-kun can show me how. If not I can just use it like a spear."

"Ah, I know I know! They put bayonets on those guns, and we just happen to have a bayonet over here."

The chubby teen revealed the bayonet from one of the pockets of his flak jacket. He equipped it on the rifle completing the weapon.

"Ahem" Hubert cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Now where was I before I was interrupted? I was about to give my demonstration using the shot gun."

"Oh! I haven't forgotten Hubert-san go ahead!" said an over excited Kohta.

"Asbel, we found some empty bottles on the way here. Can you bring them so they can be used as the targets?"

"Got it" the red head Lhant ran and he wasn't that long bringing three crystal bottle placing them on the ground.

"You know how to use a gun?" asked a slight interested Saya.

"You're about to find out."

The blue haired teen pointed the shot gun to one of the empty bottles the red dot sight equipment attached to it will make it easier providing extra accuracy and aim. The rest of the group watched with curiosity and interest while Hirano was looking very to find out someone can handle weapon aside from himself. It will be even easier to hit the targets thanks to the extra equipment attached to the Ithaca weapon. Once he had the bottle in his sights he pressed the trigger as the weapon fired and the shot shattered it to pieces, everyone was in awe except for Asbel who expected he was going to do perfect in the small exercise.

"You see? You aim, pull the trigger and afterwards reload and once more aim and fire consecutively until all targets have been taken down, of course if you run out of ammo, then you must reload as quickly as possible. That is the secret for mastering a shot gun, it's all on the reloading speed, the faster you do it the better" he fired two more shots destroying the remaining bottles.

"Whoa Hubert-san…." said Rei not believing what she just witnessed.

"Did you see that?" followed Takashi.

"_How does he know how to use weapon? It looks like he could be even better than Hirano" _thought Saya.

The gun otaku squealed like a fan boy with his eyes filled with stars at Hubert's performance.

"Forget Komuro, Hubert-san you use the shot gun!" his comment made Takashi sweat dropped.

"I appreciate the thought but I will have to decline. I already have a weapon."

"That's right you have your…Hm I know it's not a spear" the Miyamoto wondered out loud about his weapon.

"It is called a dual blade that is all you need to know. However Takashi, there is one more important detail you must know. Kohta forgot to mention you."

"Really….?" said the teen.

"I did….?" followed Hirano.

"When you're with your allies, always make sure the safety of the weapon is activated. Once we're in battle you can disengage it by pulling this lever, right here" he pointed to a small lever next to the trigger of the Ithaca shot gun.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that my bad" sweat dropped the chubby teen.

"Got it, I will try my best to learn how to use it I promise, everyone let's move out" he took the shot gun from the blue haired Lhant.

"We already went ahead and checked the perimeter its clear, we can pass safely" said Asbel while Hubert gave a nod.

"Shizuka-sensei time to move!" said Rei.

The blond nurse nodded as she got on the Humvee and started the engines ready to depart.

"Here goes!"

The blond pressed the gas pedal as the Humvee accelerated crossing the shore and reaching the street, almost running over Kohta who jumped in the last second. Saya was looking using the binoculars as the others gather around.

"_How can she make the Humvee move like that?" _thought Hirano impressed by Shizuka's driving skills.

"It looks like they weren't blocking off the river after all" said the Takagi.

"From the news, it sounds like that's how it is everywhere around the world" said Saeko.

"But the police they'll still be around" said the Miyamoto.

"Yeah, Japan's police forces are very dedicated."

"Yeah…Yeah!" Rei thought about her father she was worried about him.

"What should we do now?" asked Shizuka emerging her head from the front door of the vehicle.

"We go with our usual plan, find Takashi and Rei's parent's right?" said Asbel.

"That's we have in mind" said the Busujima.

"Takagi, your house is in Choome at Higashi hill isn't it?" asked Takashi.

"That's right…."

"Then the closest place is your house."

"But um…I understand I don't have much hope. But…."

"Of course let's get going then!"

"You're concerned for the safety of your parents?" Hubert walked over to the pink haired teen.

"I guess I am…Can't say if they feel the same way though."

"What-"

"It's nothing" she shook her head not knowing why she said that in front of the blue haired Lhant.

"…."

"Asbel-san, here thank you for lending it to me" Saeko smiled handing him his red jacket back.

"Sure it was no problem" he smiled putting it on.

The Busujima kept her smile as she walked with the others heading to the Humvee. When none of them were looking the red head Lhant started sniffing the jacket.

"What are you doing?" Hubert was giving him a weird expression.

"I…Nothing it's nothing!" he blushed deep red as he walked with the others getting on the vehicle.

"_It seems this world is turning my brother into a weird person…." _

Takashi was in deep thought after making their decision to go to Saya's house. But he was right the Takagi estate was the closest house from their current location. It was hard not to think about his mother he was worried sick that he hasn't receive a call from her but it couldn't be help, he will have to wait a little longer before going to search for the woman. Rei was starting at him worried like she was able to read his mind she knew exactly how he was feeling, worrying over his family. She was in the same boat thinking about her father and mother constantly worrying about their whereabouts and their safety. She wanted to find them now but it wasn't that easy, they couldn't rush on things with the threat of the undead. They will have to be patient and for now go to the Takagi's place before making their next move.

* * *

(Time skip)

The Humvee moved across the country side of the city and they were quite surprise of not spotting any of undead so far. It looked like there were any of them other side of Onbetsu and that was definitely a good sign that the area was probably safe and the best place to get some shelter. But another thing they noticed they haven't a single person yet, that was definitely not a good sign at all. So far it was pretty much deserted with zero population they were still keeping hope alive. They believed they might find some survivors at Saya's home and probably in other places so they'll be successful in finding their loved ones. Takashi and Rei decided to be on the top back of the vehicle acting as look out watching the whole vicinity, pleased that it was pretty much safe from infected so far. It may look like things were starting to get good for the group, or maybe it was just the calm before the storm was brewing over them. Not having a conflict against zombies was better than anything.

Inside of the Humvee the other watched through the windows the country side as well as the incoming urban district in the distance there was nothing in the vicinity. It was a ghost town that has left everyone in deep thought especially the ones with the brains in the Fujimi gang. Saya gazed over from her window not looking in the least calm for various reasons, she has already come up with the possibilities and one of them we're good. There was no sign of the self-defense force or any police personal or military, either they managed to gather survivors and send them to shelter areas or none of them are alive and they have probably become part of" them". There were also no sign of US helicopters or fighter jets which gives more evidence to her theories, and then there were her parents she was concerned hoping they were all right. She had no idea Hubert was in the same boat, he has also come up with the same possibilities.

"_No matter who you look at it, everything is pretty much fucked up…." _

"You seem thoughtful?"

She turned to Hubert already figured out he has been staring at her for a while. This time she wasn't annoyed or angry at him considering how she was feeling right now. The revelation of this part of the city being deserted with no sign of them was some sort of warning that danger was on the horizon along with worrying over her parents. There was no need to get in a bad mood with her current train of thought running endlessly. It was the other way around maybe talking to the blue haired Lhant is what she needed to try and feel better he looked like the person who will understand her in these moments.

"I don't want to bring it now I'd rather enjoy the ride while we still can. You never know when" them" will come flying at us."

"Agreed, I suppose it's not an appropriate time to be thinking to bring in any bad news."

"You figured out too huh?" she gave a smirk that he thought the same thing as herself.

"Naturally I believe in the saying of" great minds think alike" wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess it's pretty much true. I think it's better to bring it up later, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves" she smiled seeing Asbel and Saeko gazing through the opposite window while Alice was with them and Zeke playfully barking.

"Then let us enjoy ourselves too."

"Uhuh…." She stood in thought before staring back at the blue haired Lhant.

"Hubert….?"

"Hm…Yes?"

"Look…Sorry about hitting you before, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Do not apologize you did what was natural to do. I did touched your" behind" a completely shameful act to be groping someone."

"It was an accident, you didn't mean it. You were as blind as a bat without your glasses I was the one who over reacted."

"Forget and forgive I suppose."

"Yeah, forget and forgive….And also I" she suddenly blushed.

"Yes….?"

"Thanks for giving me your jacket. I was able to get a good rest I would have never been able to sleep peacefully freezing to death."

"Not a problem I am glad I was able to help. I would never let a lady freeze herself to death, I did what is the right thing to do to treat a lady."

"_Such a gentlemen…." _she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I wonder if we're ready…."

"Ready for what?" she turned to him.

"You can tell too, to face the storm" the former Strata lieutenant stared into the skies.

"I've been asking myself that question. This is just a taste of things to come and it will probably be the worst."

"The worst is yet to come…."

Asbel heard their conversation and stood in deep thought he has stopped paying attention to Alice and Zeke. His Blue eyes on the sky and the city looking in the distance he already witnessed the world in its darkest days now any hope that the this side was going to be worse than he could imagine. The red haired swordsman turned to Saeko who smiled at him and he was able to force a smile of his own. His conclusion will be to face anything that comes before them together as a team, that's how they managed to survive the outbreak so far.

"_Face the storm huh….? Then we'll march towards it and face it together."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yay happy that another chapter has been done as always thank you for the reviews and keep following this story and putting it to favorites, hope you're enjoying the story. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: The DEAD way home


	9. The DEAD way home

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD and Tales of Graces f they are the rightful property of Shoji Sato, Daisuke Sato, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_****_**Communications through phones and radio

* * *

Act 9 The DEAD way home

(Location: Near Higashi Hill urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Most members of the Fujimi Academy group thought that things have finally calm down once they reached the other side of the city by crossing Onbetsu River. Once they noticed how quiet it was with no undead or people then maybe it was safe after all and there was nothing to worry about. At least that's what some members of the gang believed while others thought it was going to be opposite and that we're heading towards more danger. They traveled through the streets using the Humvee a vehicle that has proven to be very reliable and tough, the one thing they needed for some heavy traveling. The country side was quiet too quiet if they added but for some reason it didn't felt right, specially to those who watched US military helicopters and fighter jets heading towards this location and now there was nothing. Everyone by now already figured out the truth that this was only the beginning as they headed further into the city.

They were completely wrong being safe as the urban area was filled with undead. Everywhere they go there were zombies in every corner, it looked worse than it did at Onbetsu Street. Their numbers were so high it was ridiculous and the sight was enough to crush their hopes that there were probably no survivors at all. The Humvee traveling further through the streets where there were many homes but they only saw the view of more infected, not a single trail of life in this place. They were aware they made a big mistake coming here and there were probably better off being on the other side but coming here was necessary in order to see their family and loved ones. This wasn't exactly what they had in mind for calling it a future family reunion if they had to pass through so many undead. It was clear by now why there was nobody alive in this region with the high numbers of zombies, there were no survivors here and those weren't any good news.

"Whoa! Here too I don't think I can take much more of this!" shouted Rei she was with Takashi on top of the vehicle.

"Left turn there!" said Komuro spotting more of the undead.

"What's going on!? The closer we get to Higashi Hill's 2-Choome, the more of them there are! There must be some reason…."

"What?" The Miyamoto's eyes widened as she saw something not good that was blocking their way.

"No…No stop Shizuka-sensei!"

The Humvee ran over a couple of zombies before the blond nurse made a complete stop but it wasn't helping much the vehicle stood over the thing that was blocking their path. The members inside took a long look at what was preventing them from moving forward and it wasn't good. It wasn't a barricade but it was something that they won't be able to cross over even with a strong vehicle like the Humvee. Asbel and Hubert saw it as a bad sign with the high numbers of infected and this they were going to have a real hard time if they wanted to get to Saya's home. The siblings already knew what to do though it was very risky they were aware at how dangerous their situation has become. If something isn't done immediately, then they could very much lose their lives here. There were still plenty of undead behind them as they were all heading their way from the loud noise the engine of the vehicle was making. The siblings weren't planning to lose here so they were ready to act.

"Huh?" Shizuka was shocked at the sight before them.

"There are wires stretched out across the road! Turn the car!" shouted Saeko.

"Don't look!" Kohta protected Alice from watching the horrible view of blood stains on the back window.

"We're sliding too much!" shouted Asbel.

Stop! Why won't it stop!?" Shizuka was pressing the stop pedal completely and it wasn't working.

"All of their guts are making us slide!" said Saya.

"Quite gruesome but it's the truth" followed Hubert.

"Sensei! The tires are locked!" shouted Hirano.

"Let go of the brakes and hit the gas just a little bit!" said the red head Lhant.

"What? Okay!"

The blond nurse managed to gain control of the Humvee getting out from the wire trap.

"Sensei! Ahead! Watch the front!" shouted Takashi from the top holding Rei.

"I'm not supposed to be this kind of character!" shouted the busty blond.

"You're the nurse of our group, but for now you will have to be the driver to take necessary risks!" said the blue haired Lhant.

Komuro was trying hard to keep on holding the Miyamoto but the force of the vehicle sliding colliding with the wire trap was too strong. The teen gasped losing his grip letting go of the girl, Rei screamed as she fell off the Humvee falling on the front side. Shizuka finally stopped as they have reached the end of the wire trap this was it, there was nowhere to run for the group. They spotted more zombies from both sides the situation has worsened unfortunately for them, as they were now surrounded by dozens of them. No other choice but to fight they knew it already while the siblings already figure out that was their only option to survive. They had nowhere else to go unless they take matters into their own hands and fight the undead here, even if it will be a tough fight.

"Pull the slide and shoot!"

"Takashi!"

"Aim for the head…." He pointed the shot gun on the head of a zombie aiming with the red dot sight helping with his aim.

Komuro fired the weapon but he was unable to make a direct hit as the shot gun shell fell off to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell? I aimed at his head. That hardly did anything!"

"You're not good at this! The recoil will make the barrel aim a little higher than you where you point it!" shouted Kohta from the Humvee.

"_I didn't expect he'll be this clueless to use that shot gun, it seems I was wrong he needs more practice how to use it" _thought Hubert giving a sigh.

"Pay attention to the recoil and aim for the chest pay attention to the recoil!"

Komuro did as told from the chubby teen aiming at the chest part of the zombies. Once the red dot sight was at said body part he pressed the trigger and was able to blast them away with one shot, finally he saw the destructive power the Ithaca shot gun possess. Kohta smiled seeing he succeeded making it his official firing shot using a real weapon, he knew he couldn't do this alone on his own. He was already on top of the vehicle using the AR-10 firing, providing support to the teen, and he wasn't the only one. By now Asbel, Hubert and Saeko have left the Humvee wanting to aid their friends in the fight. Saya and Shizuka stayed inside the vehicle protecting Alice and Zeke, they will let everyone had their part in the fight though they were worried because there were too many of the infected.

"Nice, but there's too many of them…."

"For each shot, you have to pull the slide and squeeze the trigger!" shouted Hirano.

"Listen to him Takashi!" shouted Hubert cutting another zombie with his dual blade.

"Shift the barrel only slightly!"

Taking took his advises Komuro fired another shot making another direct hit. Until he was out of ammo remembering what Kohta told him about the amount of shells it's capable in taking, not an enough capacity compared to other weapons. Asbel, Hubert and Saeko were already fighting the horde trying to surround them, but they haven't forgotten about the fallen teen on the ground. The Miyamoto was trying to get she flinched in pain she wasn't planning to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Rei can you get up!?" shouted the red head lord.

"I…I can't, I think I hurt my back when I fell off!"

"That's not good she will need medical attention, but right now it isn't a proper time" said the blue haired teen.

"Komuro-san! I'll help you protect Miyamoto-san!" shouted the Busujima.

"No! There are too many of them for you to fight with your sword!"

"She's not alone Takashi! We'll cover you Saeko, we're not letting any harm come to any of you!" said the red haired swordsman.

"Exactly we'll aid you in the battle so do not over stress yourself!" followed Hubert.

The Busujima charged at one undead striking it down with her bokken while Asbel and Hubert followed behind. The red head used quick draws slicing them up apart and the blue haired teen followed using his dual blade. They just needed to keep them busy until Takashi is able to protect Rei the three of them was enough to provide good support, along with Kohta on top of the Humvee who was still firing his AR-10. Komuro reached his ex-girlfriend who was struggling to get back up but her back was hurting too much, falling from the vehicle has really done such damage to her and she was hoping it wasn't anything too serious like ending up breaking her back. He stood in thought staring at the many numbers of zombies surrounding the entire group he wasn't stupid he knew when it was over. It will be impossible to escape from all of this he smiled without giving a glance to the Miyamoto seeing the end was almost near.

"At least…We'll be able to die together."

"Takashi…." her eyes started getting teary not wanting things to end this way.

He quickly embraced her making her blushed for his sudden action. That was when he realized that there was still one weapon available that hasn't been fire yet. His eyes widened spotting the Springfield M1A1 Super Match semi-automatic assault rifle hanging on her combat webbing they still had a fighting chance after all. Komuro turned to see that Saeko, Asbel and Hubert were fighting endlessly slicing and knocking undead from all directions. Hirano was still firing non-stop using the scope for better aim and accuracy he knew he was taking a big risk to run out of ammo but this situation was pretty bad with the large numbers of zombies surrounding the group.

"Of course!" he quickly grabbed the rifle roughly and the combat webbing made pressure on the Miyamoto's breasts making her shriek from the pain.

"Ah! Takashi…It hurts."

"Sorry about this!" he positioned himself his face next to her breasts pointing the rifle he was still clueless to how to operate it.

"Huh…?" she blushed from the close proximity.

"Hirano how do I work this thing!?"

"Push the lever in front of the trigger guard! Then turn off the safety! After that, pull the operating rod handle on the right! Then you can shoot!"

Kohta's explanation was clear enough for Takashi as he followed all of his instructions, step by step. He fired the rifle but so far none of the bullets was hitting any of the undead targets, it was the same thing happening with the Ithaca shot gun.

"I'm not hitting! I'm not hitting! I'm not hitting anything!"

"Out of magazines" Hirano growled it was a bad time to run out of ammunition as he looked inside the Humvee spotting Alice and Zeke.

"Someone hand me something that looks like this!" he showed the little ammo cartridge of his weapon.

"Kohta-chan…."

"Come on!" Saya hurried the little girl from the front seat.

The pink haired girl went to one of the backpacks remembering where they put all the same looking things inside of it. She smiled finding two of the same thing handing it back to the chubby teen.

"Kohta-chan here!"

"Let's beat 'em down!" he was happy to get some reloading his AR-10.

"Time to kick some ass!"

"Why is this happening!? The engine' stalled and won't start!" said Shizuka.

"Takag-san what are you doing?" she saw the pink haired teen was ready to leave the vehicle.

"I'm gonna go and pick up Komuro's gun and use it myself!"

"Ah, it's not safe!" said the blond nurse.

"I'm aware of that sensei."

"Takagi-san!" shouted the nurse watching throwing herself out of the vehicle picking up the shot gun.

"The shells are at your feet! Do you know how to use it!" said Kohta.

"Takagi!" shouted Takashi.

"Call me by my first name from now on!" she smiled holding the shot gun.

"I'm a genius!"

A zombie lunged at her but Saeko strike it down as bursting its head as some of the blood and guts fell on her.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get back on the Humvee right now!" shouted Hubert disapproving with her action of being outside fighting.

"I won't run away! I'm not shy! I'm not timid! I'm not a coward! How could I just die!? What kind of person would just let themselves die!?"

"That's been a heartwarming and spirit lifting speech but you can't be here, you'll get hurt. You don't even know how to use that shot gun"

"I followed your instructions on how to use it so cut me some slack, besides we're almost there. My house is just a little further that way!" she pointed on the other side of the rope fence.

"Stubborn as always very well" the blue haired Lhant gave a smile at her attitude.

It was at that moment that Asbel stood frozen in his place but it wasn't because he was afraid, but because he was facing the harsh truth of reality. That they weren't going to make it, they were going to die right here. He turned to his left to see Rei in tears wrapping her arms around Takashi, whispering something to him. But he didn't know if Komuro was listening because he looked too focus firing the rifle, plus the loud noise from the weapon fire will enable him to hear anything. He turned to his right to see Saeko still fighting the zombies not looking like she was tired but eventually she was going to get exhausted since their numbers were endless. Saya was holding the shot gun but she wasn't pointing at it at the infected, she was trembling obviously afraid to die and she was holding on trying not to break into tears. He looked behind him at the Humvee to see Shizuka burying her face on the wheel shedding tears he finally looked above to see Kohta talking to Alice. The chubby teen was probably trying to convince her to jump over the wire fence with Zeke to escape the danger.

The pink haired girl was crying obviously she didn't want to leave the group like she wanted to stay and die with them. Tears were emerging from his blue eyes everyone was willing to die fighting, for what they believe in. Not while he was still alive and breathing, not as long as he was still standing. Then it came back to him when he remember his promise to himself, his eyes hardened tightening the handle of his sword Excalibur. The red head lord face the large numbers of infected not looking like he was going to give up while next to him, Hubert seemed to have read his mind. The blue haired Lhant already knew what he has in mind and it was the only way to escape from this situation. Though he strictly told his brother not to use any type of artes while they were in this world, this was the perfect to make such exception. They weren't planning in dying here, not since either of the siblings hasn't been fighting in using their true strength.

"_I promise, for everyone's sake I won't lose…." _

"Asbel…." started Hubert.

"I know, we can't avoid it, we have to do it."

"We don't seem to have a choice in the matter, everyone's in danger."

"Everyone!" the red haired swordsman caught the group's attention.

"Nobody is going to die as long as I'm here, that's a promise!"

"You mean as long as we're here brother. Like I'm going to let you fight on your own" he prepared his dual blade ready to go all out on the zombies.

"_What's going on?" _Takashi was shocked seeing the siblings walking towards the undead.

"Asbel-san what are you doing!?" shouted Saeko worried at his action.

"It's fine….We won't let it end here" he smiled.

"Are you insane!? Come back here you smartass!" shouted Saya worried too.

"I will never get tire of listening to your clean mouth" the blue haired teen smiled being sarcastic.

"Don't get any closer it's too dangerous!" shouted Hirano.

"Trust us…Have faith in us. We'll make it through here and get to Saya's house" Asbel glared at the zombies.

"Ready Hubert….?"

"Whenever you are brother…."

Asbel has charged at them and with one swing from his holy sword he unleashed infernal torrent, burning four zombies down. Hubert used thunder bringer then he separated his dual blade going for twin gun mode and used flare shot with aqua bullet. He wasn't done yet as he started casting a spell and fired absolute zero freezing over ten undead. The zombies that surrounded the red head lord he countered using full moon circle shattering them to pieces while his younger brother casted gravity blast killing more infected. Asbel sheathed his sword back using batto just assault artes as he performed nimble fang and ice dragon flurry, unsheathing the blade once more he used lighting strike. Hubert turned his twin guns back into his dual blade and performed tiger blade with mega sonic thrust, following it up with Gale fang and thunder fang. As for the audience witnessing everything it unknown to how they feel as undead we're getting shredded in every corner.

Everyone from the Fujimi group stood in shock and in awe at what they were seeing. They didn't if everything that was happening was real or not. They watched as their friends have shown abilities that no human can possible possess, powers that none of them dream existed or that a person can use them. Takashi stood staring with wide eyes at their abilities no words will come out of his mouth, Rei was in the same boat as she saw everything that was taking place like something that comes from a movie, Saeko stood in awe but main her eyes were on Asbel watching him showing skills that no ordinary person can use has really brought an interest to the red head, Saya stood staring at Hubert and at how fast he can move and separate his weapon while putting it back together, Shizuka was like she has awoken from a dream not believing all of this, Kohta was shocked too at their display of strength and unknown abilities and Alice was smiling at how cool they looked she was the only one who wasn't shocked.

"_What the hell….?" _asked the shocked Takashi.

"_Asbel-san….?" _followed Saeko.

"_How can they do that?" _Saya kept her eyes on the two strong boys.

Asbel took down another zombie slicing it in half while using heaven's wrath, he unsheathed Excalibur again he used shockwave slash. Hubert used whirlwind slash followed by tiger blade he rapidly followed separating his weapon as he cast rolling thunderbolt and more undead were falling by the second. While everyone else was shocked that only two people has managed to take down so many zombies, Saeko was shocked because she knew she wouldn't be able to take down so many of them even with her sword skills. They have seen that the siblings made a powerful tag team, their teamwork was exceptional. An undead charged at the Strata lieutenant as he stabbed it using his weapon, he noticed more of them heading his way. He took his weapon to adjust his glasses gazing that his brother was planning to interfere, it will only make thing even better for what he has in mind. He send it flying switching to twin guns mode as the eleth from his body reached its peak preparing for a strong attack.

"Broadside Waltz!" he fired and endless barrage of bullets taking them down.

"Hubert I got it!" the red head Lhant prepared a strong attack too.

He stabbed one on its stomach going high into the air.

"Into pieces stampede strike!"

The infected was ripped to pieces along with those that were closer to it. Asbel landed back on the ground sheathing his sword once more both siblings staring at the bloodied street filled with dead bodies. But it wasn't over as in the distance more of them were heading their way because of all the noises they have made from their fight. Everyone saw this coming even if they have done an amazing job fighting them more of them will come eventually. There was never going to be an end against the undead as long as they were making noise, they were going to be fighting endlessly until they will get tired and eventually lose the will to fight. They were never going to win unless they take the option to retreat they were going to be trouble if they get surrounded again it was time to escape while they still got the chance.

"Everyone get on the Humvee and jump through the fence! We'll hold them off!"

"Asbel-san…." Saeko was against his suggestion.

"But you guys…." said Takashi.

"We can handle ourselves, get to safety all of you!" followed Hubert.

"You can't expect us to leave you behind!" shouted an upset Saya.

"Get going they're getting closer!" said the red head Lhant.

"We'll catch up!" followed the blue haired teen.

"We don't have a choice. Rei needs medical attention so our top priority is to get to Takagi's house" said Komuro.

"It is not right to leave them while they risk their lives for us. I feel like I should stay as well" said the Busujima.

"Get going now!" Asbel gasped they were already here.

"Everybody get down!"

From the other side of the rope fence came a high pressure water shot sending the undead back. The group saw a group of people dressed in fire fighters uniform holding a water pressure gun as soon as they got closer to the fence shooting the water driving back the horde of infected. Asbel and Hubert felt relief that survivors have come to help them they won't have to split up from the gang after all. They kept on firing their water guns long enough to kept all of the infected far away from the Fujimi group, one of them got closer to Takashi and Rei which Komuro was carrying the Miyamoto on his shoulder.

"This way! You can thank me after you get behind the car!"

"Come on Rei…."

"Right!"

"Let's go!" shouted Asbel.

Everyone felt so much better as they jumped over the fence using the Humvee as support. They have been safe and any fears that they weren't going to make it. Alice was feeling so much better as she was clinging to Kohta's arm happily with Zeke next to her. Saya sighed in relief she has gotten wet from being expose to some of the water, but other than that she was feeling just fine. For a moment she was scared beyond her imagination. It was erased when she saw Hubert fighting that she had some hope that they will make it. But seeing all these people have truly made her feel better she frowned a little staring at the blue haired teen because he wanted them to leave without him and his brother. Shizuka followed the group smiling while drying her tears, her fears we're also erased. Saeko smiled to Asbel as they walked towards the rescuer while the red chose to help Takashi carry Rei. The Busujima went to the fire fighter that got them out there while the others were still firing their water gun at the undead on the other side.

"Thank you for kindly rescuing us in our time of need" she gave a bow.

"Of course" the tone of a woman as she removed her helmet.

"I wanted to help my daughter and her friends" said the familiar woman.

"Hey it's Miss Yuriko" the red head Lhant smiled happy to see her.

"Hello boys" she smiled back.

"Mama!" shouted Saya running to the woman hugging her giving a sob.

"Sweetie you're all right I'm so glad to see you safe."

"Everything turned out well in the end" the Busujima smiled at the mother and daughter reunion.

"I guess it did" smiled the red head helping Komuro carry Rei both were smiling at the reunion.

"_It's not well after all, everyone saw us perform artes. We don't have a choice, we will have to give them an explanation now eventually" _thought Hubert but he still smiled watching the young Takagi hugging her mother.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Takagi estate Higashi Hill 2-Choome urban district Tokonosu)

"Ah! Stop!"

"Hold her still Komuro-kun."

"Yes sensei!"

"Takashi!"

Poor Rei was screaming as she stood lying on a bed topless on her back with a towel covering her bottom. Because she has injured her back when she fell off the Humvee she was going to need treatment immediately. She has covered her hands with some ointment to heal the large rash on her back, the small problem the Miyamoto was struggling because the rash was hurting her a lot. Komuro was feeling bad for holding her like this seeing her expression that she was really in pain was bad enough. But one thing he was certain that he believes in Shizuka and her methods as a nurse, she was the only one among the group with medical knowledge and only available medic. He will trust her that this will heal her and make her feel better before she gets worse and he really didn't wanted to see her becoming worse than she already is. The teen kept his hold on her while she was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Takashi…."

"I'm going to begin. Don't let her get away Komuro-kun."

"No don't it hurts!"

The busty nurse spreading the ointment on her back as the Miyamoto gave a painful scream trying to struggle to break free but Takashi prevented her from doing son. He was letting the blond finish spreading all of the ointment through her entire back while Rei was screaming it felt like she was being torture for no good reason. Eventually Shizuka smiled gazing at all the ointment spread all over nice and done on the teen girl before she spread it a few more times. She knew the experience was painful but she will have to be strong if she wants to get better and being able to stand and walk again. Even if she was being quite stubborn and not very cooperative it was the first time she had some problem with a patient.

"When you fell off the car you hit your back, so we need to spread some ointment or it'll get a lot worse…."

"Stop it sensei please! Takashi help me!"

"I am helping you, but you heard her. This must be done or who knows how worse your back injury will get!"

"Just try to hold on for a bit okay?"

"I can't it hurts too much!"

"Okay all finished" the blond smiled happily.

"There we go how're you feeling Rei?"

"You traitor!" she glared at him for letting the busty nurse continued the torture session.

"I was only helping with the ointment!"

"That's not true!"

"Fine then tell me what do you think I was doing?"

"Consider everything that's happened!"

"What….?"

"The ointment itself is fine….It would have been better if it wasn't Shizuka-sensei" she blushed a little muttering the last part.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out" she was blushing.

"What's this all of the sudden?"

"You shooting the gun like that really hurt my boobs!"

"I'm sorry if I was so focused in fighting to keep us alive."

"I'm going to put the ointment on myself from now on!" she kicked him out from the room.

"She needs to lighten up" Komuro gave a sigh.

He spotted Asbel and Hubert in the hall both siblings looked like they were in thought. It was still hard to believe after watching them fight showing abilities above human, somehow it scare to see that these two were stronger than they looked. Even if he was shocked he still saw them as his friends because they risked their lives to save him and everyone. Aware well that if they hadn't taken up a stand against all of those zombies they wouldn't have make it because Saya's mother took way longer to interfere while the siblings were still fighting, and just when they suggested that they should leave and get to safety. The teen really wanted to ask them how can they can do all those things they did, but it will be better to wait until everyone was present so they can discuss it together as a team. Of course he hasn't seen them as their enemies after everything they've been through together, he was only amazed at what can they do.

"What happened?" Asbel saw him leaving the room in a hurry.

"Rei kicked me out."

"What did you do to make her upset?"

"I don't know, sometimes I don't understand her. I was only doing what Shizuka-sensei told me holding her still while she spread the ointment on her back."

"Did Miss Shizuka tell her not to struggle while she was spreading the ointment?" asked Hubert.

"No she didn't…."

"Figures she should have warned her not to struggle. The more she moves the more it will hurt."

"Even if she had warn her I doubt Rei would have obey."

"At least she'll be fine, she really took a nasty fall" said the red haired swordsman.

"Back there…I really thought we were going to die. None of us would have survived so many of" them" if it weren't for you guys."

"Well you can stop thinking about that because it will never happen, not as long as we're here."

Takashi stood in thought curiosity was getting the best of him in wanting to ask the siblings.

"I get it already! You're always right mama!"

They saw Saya emerging from a pair of double doors she closed it not looking happy. The pink haired teen has changed her wardrobe since changing it when they crossed Onbetsu River. A white short sleeve button blouse, a long black skirt reaching below her knees with black boots she didn't looked like she was in a bad mood. The boys didn't know if it was wise to say a word to her with her expression showing she was clearly upset about something. It was their guess it was something she was talking with her mother since they heard her comment before leaving the room she was talking to the woman. Hubert stood in thought gazing at the young Takagi but he looked concern due to her argument with Yuriko, it could be trouble communicating with the woman. Saya looked like the kind of girl who might be experiencing problems with her parents it will explain her sudden change in attitude compared to when she was with the group.

"Takagi…." Komuro called her.

"I told you to call me by my first name! Don't lower your head to me like any other guy would! Oh, whatever why would now be any different!? I thought at least you would…."

"What is troubling you?" asked Hubert.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! I can't take this anymore!" she left the hallway.

"I really upset her" Yuriko came to the three boys.

"No, I don't think…."

"Have you seen this side of her before? You've been her friend since kinder garden haven't you?"

"Haha, well, kinda. Anyway this is really amazing. I knew your house was big, but this is just….wow."

"_I'll say it's even bigger than the Lhant manor" _thought Asbel.

"You've never come over to play before have you?" smiled the Takagi.

"Well, I guess not, um…."

"But don't you find the house of the leader of an ultranationalist group to be a little frightening?"

"Uhhh a little…Sorry" Takashi gave a face finally letting it sink.

"I like boys who are honest."

"I see nothing wrong with staying here. I am certain your husband won't try anything out of the ordinary with the serious crisis the world is facing" said the blue haired Lhant.

"Hubert-san always so optimistic, but you're right Souichiro is only looking after everyone in the household."

"I see nothing wrong either" Asbel sweat dropped because he was lying, he was scared like Takashi.

"But we're not overstaying our visit or anything, are we?" asked Komuro.

"Not at all. Right now, much like with its water, Tokonosu is getting its electricity from the dam up north at Okunako."

"The question is how long we'll have electricity? The same will go with the water" said the blue haired teen.

"I hope things turn well but I'm afraid I'm uncertain of it. Our top priority is to protect the hydro plant and transformers substations. A small part of the self-defense force was on standby in case of terrorist attacks, but they've been deployed elsewhere."

"Ah…In that case what about the maintenance?" asked Takashi.

"How long do you think the people there in charge of maintenance will be able to continue working? They have families too, and it's not like their families are there at the power plant with them."

"Precisely they won't stay long, they'd rather be with their families in the most crucial times than looking after their jobs" said the blue haired Lhant.

"Then using that bus and whatever else…."

"Yes, we will take full responsibility…But we'll only take along those of us who have the will to survive! I have no doubt that you all have a great will to survive. You've done a very well to survive as long as you have!"

"Please Miss Yuriko don't take the responsibility on your own, we would like to help in any way possible" said the red head Lhant.

"Asbel-san I wouldn't want it any other way, it's because of you, Hubert-san and Komuro-san that my daughter is safe and sound."

"…" Hubert turned to the direction to where Saya has left.

"Hubert….?" Asbel called to him.

"If you'll excuse me" he left the hallway while Yuriko was smiling at him.

"_Always a gentlemen worrying over others, or maybe it's just Saya" _the Takagi smiled.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya stood staring at one of the windows of the large household. She gazed over spotting members from her father's group, in truth she didn't trusted because they will always make her feel so uncomfortable. Even if they were loyal to him it was hard for to trust them because of the position her father plays, it's the reason why didn't like the treatment she was getting. When the servants of the Takagi household stare at her they will see her as the daughter of the boss that was the reason they have never gaze into her eyes and always treated her so highly. No that wasn't the kind of treatment she wanted and it angers her that they will see her like that, just because she was Takagi. That was the entire reason why she hated to be call by her second name, every time other people do like Takashi and the others it feels like someone important was among them and she doesn't consider herself such. The pink haired frowned spotted someone next to her, the last person she wanted to see.

"Go away Hubert…."

"It's hard to abandon someone who is obviously trouble by something."

"Just go, I'm really not in the mood."

"If you won't tell me what is wrong then perhaps I will take a guess. I know exactly how you're feeling Saya."

"Yeah you know me so well to figure out my problems" the Takagi was being sarcastic she didn't believe in the slightest he will understand her.

"It's because of the status your family possesses that has you bind in a tight insecurity. You don't like when people address you like you were someone very important because you only want to be treated like any regular person. It angers you that they treat you all high and mighty when you haven't done anything important to gain such treatment or respect. That's why you will get address by your last name, am I correct?"

Saya stood in shock she couldn't believe he has been able to read her so easily. It's like he knew her his entire life to understand her like this, her heart was an open book and he had read it entirely. Staring at him she felt her cheeks blushed and her heart has skipped a beat. It was hard to understand what was happening to her, she won't act stubborn that he guessed wrong because has guessed very right. She has only known Hubert for a month and one week she thought and he knows her like they were childhood friends. Not even Takashi would have been able to understand her and he was the one who knows her since kinder garden. For a moment their eyes met and there was a lot of mutual understanding between the two teens.

"I will take your expression I am correct. You hate the fact that when other people know who you are they will think you're some spoiled rich brat…."

"Hey watch it" she frowned at the brat part.

"However, that is not how I see you. To me you're a very smart woman with a fiery temper I can still remember, you will get angry at me for calling you Miss Takagi. I decided to call you by your first name not because you suggested me that I do, but I didn't saw you as being the daughter of Takagi Souichiro and Takagi Yuriko. But because to me you're just Saya a very smart woman who is my friend, and I'm certain everyone else feels the same way about you. None of them see you as the rich girl from the Takagi family."

"Hubert…." She was shocked blushing again and her heart skipped another beat.

"_What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I feeling this way for him!?" _

"Okay what is with you?"

"Pardon me….?"

"You've been acting so nice to me lately, are you okay? Do you have a fever or are you suffering from some kind of sickness?"

"I assure you I do not have a fever and I certainly not sick either, I am being perfectly honest according to my feel-ahem I mean opinion after getting to know you better before and after this crisis took place."

The pink haired teen raised an eyebrow at him and erased any sings that she felt so happy to hear his words he had no idea how much better she felt after hearing that. Like some big weight has been lifted from her shoulders to find people to care for her and accept her for who she is and not because of her status. Erasing her thoughts of joy and her crazy beating heart she remember there was something she wanted to know, something her curiosity has gotten the best of her since they arrived at her home. It went back when they were about to die by the horde of undead if it wasn't for her mother to rescue them, but before she arrived at the scene at the performance of the Lhant siblings. Her expression changed staring at the blue haired teen in thought but with eyes that she needed to hear a proper explanation. She wasn't going to let another day pass her by without hearing their explanation it was something that couldn't be ignore.

"Thanks for saying that. But putting that aside, you and Asbel both of you own all of us an explanation for what happened back there with" them"."

"Yes my brother and I will eventually explain everything. However we will only explain to the members of our group no one else. I trust you have no objections?"

"I'm fine with that. I know a place where we can all meet, just the group."

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone from the Fujimi group has gathered in the guest room where Rei was staying still lying on her back topless. She wasn't staring at Komuro because she was still angry at him for hurting her breasts with her rifle. Saya has talked strictly to her mother not to bother her at all cost due that she wanted to hear the sibling's explanation, every single detail. Takashi, Kohta, Alice and Shizuka were seated in a couch the blond nurse was wearing new clothing a blue turtle neck sweater, white capris and her usual brown shoes. Saeko was seated in another couch with Saya the Busujima has also changed her clothes wearing a dark blue kimono and Zeke was on the ground next to the pink haired teen. Asbel knew he had to be standing since he'll be explaining things with his brother, while Hubert stood next to him looking all calm. Though the red head lord was feeling unsure in going through with this, this information was a big risk to reveal and it should be keep in secret.

The red head Lhant wasn't feeling well though he and his brother had to use their artes in order to protect the group from getting killed by the undead. It worried him if they reveal the information eventually they will have to tell them about their world. There were so many things happening in this world for them to bring that they come from another world, in another dimension. Either they won't believe them a thing, or they will think they have lost their mind. But he didn't regretted using artes to help everyone otherwise they wouldn't have become zombies, he knew it was time to for the truth to come out. Another thing that had him bothered if Saeko finds out about his potential then there was a possibility she will get upset for the times he has hold back on her when they have sparred. How he'll be able to explain anything when he was still thinking it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Oh sure, let's all just assemble here" said the Miyamoto with a frown.

"You can't really move. There's nothing we can do about that" said Takashi.

"We're all here so start talking" Saya turned to the two brothers.

"Um Hubert-"

"Let me explain everything Asbel."

"Thanks" he gave a sigh of relief not wanting to have the burden.

"I'm certain you're all wandering what happened before Miss Yuriko came? You all witnessed something out of the ordinary between my brother and myself and you're all probably wondering what was that all about?"

"Can you get to the point already?" Saya wasn't feeling patient.

"Certainly, what you all witnessed…Was nothing but a figment of your imagination it wasn't real. You have all fallen asleep leading to have the dream believing we have such abilities that defies any type of logic."

The entire group sweat dropped at his explanation while Asbel face faulted.

"Hubert that's your explanation….?"

"They were all feeling delusional when they all believe they weren't going to make it. It's quite understandable to believe you're going to die one can have such visions."

"Cut the bullshit!" the young Takagi snapped at his explanation.

"You really want me to believe that!? What kind of idiot do you take me for or do you take us for!? We're not stupid to believe it was all some crazy dream, if that was the case then the entire worldwide pandemic is also a dream. So why can't we wake up from this? No we know this is very real and so is you're fighting abilities. So Hubert give us another explanation one that can make sense this time and we can all believe too!" she was giving him a comical expression.

"Very well then, I suppose some humor wasn't going to be enough to lighten up the mood" the Strata lieutenant wasn't fazed by her shouting.

"Just tell us how you two were able to do those attacks? I can't see a logical explanation for it, that's why we want to know."

"I'm with Takagi" said Takashi.

"I told you to call me by my first name" the pink haired teen gave a frown.

"_I can't believe he will joke at a time like this, though it was a good try. This is something we can't escape from, once they saw us using artes we knew things were going to be different" _the red head lord gave a sigh.

"What my brother and I did back when our lives were in danger are called artes."

"Artes….?" Saya blinked curiosity hitting her again wanting to know more.

"That is the proper term to name our attacks. The same attacks you would consider to defy any kind of logic. Artes are divided in two areas, there are assault artes and burst artes, is anyone following so far?"

The group was still looking confused while Saya was in deep thought trying to understand what the blue haired teen was trying to say. Asbel knew the explanation will take long, maybe the rest of the day. There was still the possibility they weren't going to believe a thing and think they're simply just crazy. Taking a glance at his brother Hubert seemed to be quite calm for someone who has just revealed their secret, then again he was always the calm one the one who never loses panic. And in all honesty he was thankful he was the one explaining things because he wouldn't be able to go through with it, with the risk that this revelation might put his friendship with the Fujimi group in jeopardy. Especially his relationship with Saeko, his friendship with the Busujima was the strongest among the rest.

"I'm a little lost" said Takashi.

"Me too" followed Kohta.

"These artes are the reason you two performed those attacks, but how?" asked Saeko.

"Artes can be cast through manipulation of the eleth in the environment."

"Eleth….?" Saya felt more confused by the minute she was only gaining more questions to ask than answers to receive.

"To put it in a short simple explanation eleth is an essence that exist anywhere where there's all sorts of life. In other words the world we live in is filled with eleth. Wherever we go there's eleth, although it is basically invisible. However if the eleth is highly concentrated enough it can be seen."

"I've never heard about this before. I never knew this eleth exists in our planet. How do you know about this?" said the Takagi having more questions to ask.

"Little is known about eleth in this planet, very few know of its existence. During our training Asbel and I managed to learn how to control the eleth from our bodies and use it to cast our artes. Depending how good your manipulation of eleth is will determined how many types of artes your will unlock."

"All of this is so confusing" Shizuka said trying to keep her head steady too much information was really hurt her brain.

"It will take time to understand all of this information, I assure you."

"Basically what you're telling us is, eleth is an invisible energy that exists in our world. Controlling such is what makes one to learn the attacks known as artes" said the Busujima.

"_At least someone is keeping up with me" _thought the blue haired Lhant.

"That's correct Saeko. The better you can control eleth the less time you will unlock your artes" followed Asbel.

"Okay I understand what you're saying. But what about these assault artes and burst artes you mention earlier? What's the difference between both styles?" asked Saya.

"Depends they can be techniques use by a different fighting style or different weapon. In my case I am can cast burst artes when I'm using my weapon in its twin gun mode. You see my dual blade can be many weapons from its original dual blade form, to twin gun, to daggers and even a bow. My burst artes are based from my guns. Focusing the eleth in my body I can use it to cast the artes necessary. Now my assault artes are based when I'm fighting using my weapon its regular dual blade form. I know it sounds complicated, but it will take time to comprehend it."

"Assault artes and burst artes are different in many ways?" Komuro started to understand but he was still confused.

"Yes, one can be more offensive than the other and vice versa. It can apply too with being stronger or more defensive than the other as well."

"All of this information is very interesting" replied the kendo mistress.

"_Eleth, assault artes and burst artes. I've never heard any of this in my entire life" _the Takagi wanted more explanations.

"If you guys can control eleth, does that mean we can control it too? I mean can we use artes too?" asked Kohta looking very interested.

Everyone has turned to the chubby teen as he has seemed to have read their minds. The Lhant siblings weren't surprised to hear that, they were expecting they will ask that question sooner or later. Though they still didn't know how that will be possible it will be great if they can learn to perform artes. They already knew there were a couple of members who had the potential to control eleth in the group. Asbel already knew Saeko was a good candidate because of her sword skills the fact she was trained since she was little proves the high chances she might release the eleth from her body leaving to unlock her own personal artes. As for Hubert they weren't really any confirmed candidates but he did have a couple in mind if they do manage to unleash their eleth. But it was still too soon to say since neither of him or his brother doesn't have a clue in how to do that in the first place. They will have to break the sad news to the group.

"If it's done properly then you might unlock artes of your own, however none of us would know the procedure to unleash the eleth from your bodies."

"Then how did you two learned artes in the first place?" asked the Takagi.

"We've been through a lot of training and even that we still don't understand how we have managed to learn them. The best way to describe the concept of eleth in us is, imagine there's an eleth bar inside of your bodies. Which it fills up with eleth with the more you fight or you take any kind of action, once it has filled enough an eleth burst will occur making your artes more effective and you will also be able to perform a mystique arte."

"Mystique artes what's that?" asked Rei.

"There are very powerful artes perform during an eleth burst. I know this is too much information for one to swallow in just one day, but we assure you we wouldn't be making this up. At least not after you all witnessed us performing artes. Explaining an eleth burst in a simple way is, imagine that all of you have an eleth bar inside of your body and the eleth from your body will increase with the more you fight or move. Once the eleth reach its peak an eleth burst will occur, through this process one should be able to perform a mystique arte for a limited time until the eleth level will return to normal."

"Do you guys doubt us or still trust us?" asked a nervous Asbel.

"It's too hard to understand what you guys have explained. But I trust both of you" said Takashi.

"Same with me" added Kohta.

"I have never doubted Asbel-san and Hubert-san's loyalty towards us, they're still my friends" said Saeko.

"I don't have a problem but I still don't understand" said Shizuka.

"That goes the same to me too" followed Rei.

"Asbelni-chan and Hubertni-chan we're so cool fighting those bad monsters!" shouted Alice with Zeke barking loudly.

"What about you Saya?" the red head lord turned to her.

The pink haired teen kept her gaze on the siblings, after hearing their explanation. Part of her didn't believe them because she has never heard of this and she was very knowledgeable of many things from all the reading she has done during her childhood right until now. This was too much information impossible to have been avoided by her, unless either it was completely new information recently been discovered or a big fat lie. But after watching them fight releasing all those attacks they were being honest, the only reason for her to find out if their information was valid is to find out on her own. She adjusted her glasses keeping her eyes on the blue haired Lhant the one who did all the explaining, staring into his blue eyes she was able to tell something was up.

"_He's hiding something, I just know it…." _

"It's a lot to take in at least we know the source of these artes."

"_It doesn't mean I'm going to stand with my arms cross doing nothing about it" _she was determined into looking about this new information somehow.

"Anyway there's another reason for calling everyone here, might as well say it now. The next time you set out, I'm not so sure I should accompany your little" band of companions"

"Companions…." said Rei.

"Of course. Now we've banded together with a bigger stronger group" said Saeko.

"Yes I have two choices! Can you understand that!?"

"Split up?" said Takashi.

"But why?" followed Shizuka.

"Maybe you should look around and see for yourself! If you still don't get it after that…Then I revoke your right to call me by my first name!" she opened the doors of the balcony letting the group see further ahead.

"You mean the street?" Komuro took the binoculars from Kohta staring into the distance.

"It really is unnecessary to look, we know already. The entire street near Higashi Hill is filled with zombies" said Hubert.

"It's gotten worse, it's a whole other world" said the teen lowering the binoculars.

"We understand what you're trying to say Saya. I guess it can't be help if you're face with the choice in staying here."

"Asbel-san….?" The Busujima turned to him.

"Come on you guys we all knew this was going to happen. This is her home her parents are all right she's obviously going to stay."

"Indeed it is to be expected. You can't possibly think she would want to come with us and face the horror of the zombies again. And who knows how much their numbers have increased since our arrival here" said the Strata lieutenant.

Takashi nodded turning to the pink haired teen.

"Your dad is really handling this well, especially for just being a right-wing elite. Your mom is amazing, too."

"Yeah, they're amazing! They have a lot to be proud of. Even now, they're always dealing with this."

"…" Hubert noticed her eyes changed there was anger building up in them.

The Takagi tightened her fist and glared hard at the thought.

"But, if they could do that much, then…."

"Takagi…." Komuro started.

"Call me by my first name!"

"You shouldn't think badly of your parents, especially considering how things are right now. It's rough for everyone."

"That sounds like something my mother would say. I know I know, my parents are the best! Even when something unexpected happened they took action right away and protected their mansion and staff! Of course it's not like they forgot about their daughter! She's the apple of their eyes!"

"….." Hubert's eyes have softened for a moment everyone could sense her tone full of anger.

"They're great, they're the greatest, they're the best!"

"That's going too far…."

Tears were falling from her orange eyes staring down at everyone while the group was shocked to see her like this all of the sudden.

"As expected they're really amazing! I shouldn't expect any less from my papa and mama! They didn't think I survived so they gave up immediately!"

Takashi has heard about enough he grabbed her by the collar of her blouse doing in it in a rough way. Her glasses fell off while the group gasped at the sudden action not expecting this would happen. Hubert was in deep thought but he was able to understand her, what she was going through because seeing her expression and her delicate state, it reminded him of his past. The more he gets to know the young Takagi the more intrigue he will feel, the pain she was feeling was so similar to the one he experienced long ago. It was clear she needed some help and he wasn't planning to let this go for another day because she might get worse if the situation wasn't taken care of on time.

"Stop it, Saya!"

"Ah…That was pretty sudden. But it took you long enough."

"It's not just you! We're the same! We're all having an equally tough time. No, actually, you know you're parents are okay, so you're even better off."

"Okay, I get it so let go of me."

He finally let her go giving sigh, now he was feeling bad for what he did.

"Sorry…."

"Yeah, you should be. But it's fine-"

"I'm afraid Takashi you are mistaken, she's not better off but she's worse than we can imagine…."

Everyone turned to Hubert who was looking in deep thought.

"What's with you?" asked the pink haired teen.

"First of all apologies for not realizing there was something else bothering you. Saya I know how you feel, I understand what you're going through. It's amusing to think we both have so much in common."

"The fuck like you would understand me, you don't know anything about me!" she suddenly snapped feeling like he was mocking her.

"On the contrary I can see myself in you, believing your parents forgot about you when all of this happened. Thinking they don't care for you enough…I used to feel the same way."

"What….?" the Takagi heard his tone was that of someone who was hurt deeply.

"Hubert…." Asbel turned to his brother looking worried.

"Perhaps I should tell you something personal about my life when I was just a child…."

"Hubert what are you-"

The blue haired Lhant interrupted his brother from saying another world. His eyes we're on Saya as he slowly removed his glasses wanting to tell her his experience as someone who went through a lot because he bottled anger towards his parents.

"Getting straight into the point, my parents we're the perfect family they were caring indeed. At least that's what I used to think before on a certain day my entire life changed for the worst. My father had plans for me because I was the youngest child and Asbel's future was already decided by him. I was sent for adoption to someone else, it seems my father made the necessary arrangements with this person so that I'd be brought under this stranger's wing. So you see Saya my parents cast me aside and sent me to a stranger like I was some sort of bargaining chip. I thought they didn't care for me to let me get adopted and with time I grew angry at them, I grew to hate them. Perhaps I wasn't good enough for them and I wasn't the perfect son they have expected…."

Everyone stood quiet after hearing his story while Asbel has lowered his head remembering the past. He will never forget when Hubert was taken away from the Lhant manor to get adopted by Mr. Oswell from Strata and every changed for the Lhant family leaving to his return all changed nothing compared to his younger brother. Their confrontation that ended in him losing and getting kicked out of his town, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he saw Saeko trying to comfort him he smiled at her action. Everyone else looked like they were sorry for the blue haired teen, as Saya she looked completely different from the rest. The Takagi looked shocked after hearing his story now she knew how much he understood what she was feeling. She understood the pain of anger for believing your parents didn't care for you, that they were willing to forget about you as their top priority. A smiled has suddenly spread her lips happy he has chosen to tell her something so personal about his life.

"I won't get into any details for the reason my father send me away to get adopted, but I eventually found out I was wrong about my opinion regarding my parents. My mother has always loved me since the day I was born, ever since she first held me in my arms. As for my father he cared for me very much, he loved both me and Asbel equally. I finally acknowledged it I was proud to be his son…." he put on his glasses back on.

"The moral of this story not to judge a book for its cover, there wasn't enough communication between us and because he has chosen to remain quiet without revealing his true intentions the relationship of our family was jeopardized. Always talk things with your parents and let them know how you feel, better communication leads to better understanding."

"That was beautiful Hubert-san" Shizuka was drying her tears feeling touched by his story.

"Hubert I…Thanks" Saya smiled at him.

"_I guess we do have a lot in common after all." _

The sound of loud engines was heard throughout the distance. The group gazed as a couple of vehicles arrived at the estate there were two trucks, one car and one van. Saya stood in thought not looking too happy because she already knew who has arrived since the house has been quiet without him. It made her wonder where he could have gone with the streets filled with undead.

"Is that….?" Kohta started.

"Yes it is. The Don of this prefecture ultra nationalist organization! He alone determines what's right and what's wrong! My papa!"

"I'm finally going to meet the famous Takagi Souichiro" Hubert sounded intrigue.

"You sound a bit too happy" said Asbel.

"I've been curious to know him for quite some time, that's all."

They saw the man leaving the man as it was the one Saya has mentioned, her father. Taking a closer look at him he had black hair and orange eyes wearing a black suit, they know now where their young friend got the eye color. But it was frightening when they gazed over at his face, the man had an expression of" looks that kill". This man's expression was so cold and scary that made members of the group like Takashi, Kohta to look away. They have never met such a person with a frightening gaze, Asbel gazed at him and ended up taking a step back trembling. Just looking at him his face was scarier than Aston's when he was angry, Huber remained quiet without being fazed by his deadly gaze. Everyone stood staring as a forklift carrying a steel cage arrived next to the Don who was facing the crowd composed of his fellow members of the organization and workers of his household. That's when they noticed there was someone inside of the cage.

Everyone watched as the Don Takagi was giving some sort of speech to everyone gathered. They realized the person inside of the cage was no longer human, it was an undead. The Don opened the cage and has unsheathed a katana as the infected charged at him but it never got the chance. Souichiro used his sword to slice the zombie's head off killing it on the spot. Everyone witnessed the power he possessed while the Fujimi group, as it wasn't enough he squashed its head with his foot. Now they thought it wasn't crazy, after all compared to all the undead they have killed this was nothing. But doing such before an audience it wasn't crazy or cruel, but others saw it as a way to show authority and to show them who is the one in charge. Hubert saw it the same way but also he saw it as the older Takagi was using it as an announcement to everyone present. A way to motivate them to stand and fight to survive for their own sake which he already gained some respect for the Don.

"Katana's aren't efficient enough" Kohta muttered after seeing the killing demonstration.

"Don't comment on things you don't know about Hirano-kun" replied Saeko.

"But a Japanese sword's blade dulls if it hits bone and after three or four people the blade's through."

"Listen, following the way of the sword results in a number of things. A warrior's skill! Ability with a sword! And finally…focus! If these three things are taken to a high enough level, then one can behead any number of people without losing any combat strength!"

"I have to agree with Saeko it's not the sword but the person who wields it. You don't just become strong training using the weapon but you learned various things like developing your stamina, discipline, perseverance and confidence. Like she said focus is the main secret to perfect the art of a sword. I was taught to channel my strength and my feelings through my sword."

"Do artes count too?" asked the chubby teen.

"I guess they do count, I did learned them didn't I?" he sweat dropped while the Busujima gave a laugh.

"But you get blood and grease on it" added Hirano.

"It's the same as cooking. A good cook will never leave unnecessary grease on a good kitchen knife."

"_I don't think it's the same thing as cooking" _Asbel sweat dropped.

"But…But…."

"Hey Hirano it's oka-"Takashi went to touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hirano! You really need to chill out" said Saya.

"Don't butt in! You can't even fire a gun properly!"

"Although is true don't you think it's quite rude?" said Hubert.

Kohta hung to the two weapons before running out of the balcony and the room, passing through Alice and Rei.

"What's his problem?"

"You should understand you and Hirano-kun are both boys after all."

"I guess Kohta relies and trust on his weapon in the same level Saeko and I trust in our swords."

"That is one way of putting it Asbel-san…."

"He highly believes a fire weapon is more efficient in power and the one thing to reign supreme in a fight, it's not pride. Rather he was taught to use weapons and therefore believes they're the only arsenals that can help him survive" followed Hubert.

Saya left with the blue haired Lhant following her, and not that long Saeko left leaving Asbel and Takashi with the blond chuckle at the sight never regretting her decision to leave the bus along with Shido and leaving with the group, she knew she made the right decision.

"What sensei?" asked Komuro.

"I was thinking, I'm really glad I came along with you guys. Even though the world is being overrun by" them" youth is still wonderful!"

"But when you say it like that…."

"You know, Komuro-kun and Asbel-kun, I…I'm getting my clinical training at the college hospital. Being the temporary school nurse, when I'm dispatched elsewhere I'll have to make a lot of decisions…"

"That's right you were studying to become a full fledge doctor" said the red head lord.

"This is sudden…."

"Please ask me for advice on what you should do so, things can be how they always were. Please!"

"Miss Shizuka…." The red head's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry sensei. I can't right now."

"Then leave…I want to live how I choose to. So, go away."

Komuro didn't say another word as he left the balcony not knowing what to say to the blond. Asbel was the only one left present with her he was in the same boat as Takashi. Maybe it was for the best to leave her alone, she was definitely in a fragile state. Probably too emotional to sustain any advice then again he couldn't blame her for everything that has happened. The entire world was mess up at the brink of destruction with undead running among, and so many people died at the hands of" them". Shizuka was feeling that they she should give up and nothing will bring everything to normal that was why she asked Takashi for advice on what to do, thing weren't going to return to the way they were not now and not ever. He ran a hand through his red hair as he noticed the blond has taken a glance at him seeing he was still here.

"Asbel-kun if you won't give me advice either then go away, I would like to be alone."

"You're right, there's nothing I can tell you to make you feel better I'm no better than Takashi. But Miss Shizuka I am glad you're here with us, safe and sound. You should be happy you're still alive and that you're surrounded by people who are willing to risk their lives to protect you."

"….." she lowered her gaze at his words.

"Is it your friend? Are you worried about her?"

"I guess I'm a little worried about her. But I've known her for a long time I know she'll be fine."

"She must be doing well for someone to be keeping weapons in her home and a Humvee. I'm sure she's holding her own just fine."

"Asbel-kun….?" She turned to him with a smile.

"Hm….?"

"Thanks! I think your words are exactly what I needed. I am glad to be with you guys and to be alive. I promise I will do my best as a nurse and as a person too."

"Good then I'm glad I was able to help."

"Busujima-san it's so lucky to have you" she gave a smirk.

"What?" he blushed while she laughed.

"Shizuka-sense! How much longer do I have to stay here?" shouted Rei from inside the room?

"Oh" she entered with the red head Lhant following her inside.

"Just a couple of minutes more before you can finally move Miyamoto-san. But you have to take it easy not to overdo it."

"Really….? Oh thank you so much I was getting so bore being here doing nothing!"

Asbel smiled leaving the room as he spotted Alice and Zeke heading his way. The little girl looked worried running to him and he could tell something must have happened to make her this way. He remembered last night she was sobbing in her sleep until Shizuka comforted her making her feel better and eventually she drifted off to sleep. It was a good thing there was an adult present not to mention the blond nurse was kind the ideal mother figure for the little girl.

"Asbelni-chan!"

"What's wrong?"

"Hurry come with me!" she took his hand dragging him throughout the hallway.

"What happened Alice?"

"It's Kohta-chan! Kohta-chan's in trouble!"

"What?" he thought about the chubby teen and the possibility of being trouble.

"_No…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"You don't want to screw with us!"

"Just give them to us already!"

Kohta stood kneeling in front of a group of men who they obviously worked for Saya's father. The chubby teen was clinging to his AR-10, the Ithaca shot gun and the Springfield rifle like his life depended on it, he didn't want to lose the weapons by all means. He was planning to hold to the weapons even if they beat him up, and it was only natural. He has been beat up by so many bullies before the outbreak started he will be bear with getting another beating if it means he will keep the weapons, the one thing that gives his life purpose. He didn't care if they end up killing him and if they send him as food for the undead he was planning in letting the weapons no matter what, and by now some of the members of the organization were getting annoyed by his attitude. Though he was scared that these guys were professional thugs and they can get the weapons from him before he can take his next breath. Maybe nobody from the group understood what he was feeling or going through.

"Hey come on, you know these are tough times."

"Hand them over to us" said another organization member.

"One person shouldn't hoard all those weapons like that."

"No! I'm borrowing these from someone, and besides…There's no one here who can use these as well as I can."

"You little brat, Yoshioka-san asked you nicely so stop being so selfish!"

"We only want them so we can protect everyone here!" said Yoshioka.

"Hey, he doesn't even care."

"Kohta!" Asbel shouted arriving with Alice and Zeke.

"What is all this commotion about!?" shouted an angry man.

Souichiro arrived with Yuriko not looking happy that the chubby teen before him was the cause of the problem. His men weren't worry knowing the kind of person he is, though his expression was enough to kill anyone on his tracks. He glared down at the teen while keeping some compassion hidden on his eyes, because he was feeling so much better now that his daughter has returned safe and sound.

"Tell me your name boy! I am Takagi Souichiro Don of our patriotic organization."

"Hirano Kohta, Fujimi high school second year, class B attendance number 32!" shouted the chubby teen looking like he was ready to crap his pants by the intimidating appearance of the tall Takagi.

"Do not speak so boldly Hirano-kun! That I myself had to come here is proof that you have caused me a good deal of trouble."

"Dear this boy is…." Yuriko started.

"I know he is from her class."

"Well then…."

"Why will you not hand over those guns?" his piercing orange eyes were on the teen.

"_I have to do something…." _Asbel stood on the side lines know he couldn't let this go on for another minute.

"No! No! Without guns, I'll go back to what I was! I'm done with the old me! I thought I'd finally found something I was good at!" he shouted with so many tears falling.

"Such as?" asked the Don.

"Such as protecting your daughter!" the red head finally walked next to Hirano.

"Asbel-san…." He was so happy to see him supporting him.

"Asbel…." Souichiro stood in deep thought before his wife whispered something in his ear.

"His brother is the one I've been telling you about" she smiled.

"I see then you're Hubert-san's brother."

"Huh? You know Hubert?" blinked the red head lord.

"More or less, not that I have met him in person…."

"Please Mr. Takagi sir, ever since all of this happened Kohta and all of us have made a great deal in helping each other and your daughter too. I can tell you Saya wouldn't be alive and present today if it weren't for our hard efforts. Kohta here has shown us time and again that he's very skilled using weapons he was trained by someone from the United States army. So sir please don't take the weapons from him, he's our marksman."

"Kohta-chan!" Alice followed with getting next to him along with the small dog.

"Even I can see how much courage he has Don Takagi sir…."

"And I can too papa!"

Everyone walking to the knelt chubby teen, Takashi was holding Rei from her waist as she was wearing bath robe still feeling her back in pain, Shizuka was next to the two, with Saeko next to Asbel and Saya next to Hubert.

"Hey may be a freak and a worthless gun otaku, but it's because of him that I'm here. He's one of my companions! He's been protecting me! Unlike you papa!"

"And unlike him too!" she pointed to the blue haired Lhant with a frown and a blush.

"I appreciate your compliment Saya" Hubert sweat dropped being sarcastic.

Yuriko gave a giggle at her daughter's last comment.

* * *

(Scene change)

In a corner of a house a young teenager was watching everything while holding a cell phone. He had long black hair that grows over his eyes and dark eyes wearing a white long sleeve shirt un-tucked with dark long pants and black sneakers. He gave a grin talking to someone on the phone whole keeping an eye on things, making sure he doesn't get caught.

"Yes, that's right. I'm preparing my escape now. I think if we ask them now, they'll let us in."

*You have done well Kurokami-kun, you have truly brought me some good news indeed.*

"Glad to be of some help Shido-sensei!" the teen ended the call walking off.

* * *

(Scene change)

Souichiro gazed at the determined group they were clearly going to defend Kohta until the end. If they were all agreeing with the idea that the teen was better off keeping the weapons, then there was nothing he could do. He understands their resolve especially when his own daughter has sided with them thanking Hirano for a job well done. The Don turned to Asbel remembering his words they were all together in this mess that was the reason why they have made it so far. His orange eyes turned to Hubert the one his wife has told him about, this one he has kept a close glance at him. One of his men came to him whispering something to his hear, he slowly gave a nod understanding him. He went back to the group there was something about them that they have what it takes to survive after all.

"Why should I do something like that!?"

"Hm….?"

"If you speak with them, my daughter, I will know you are not a fool!"

"Saya, your mother is asking you well. Those people would be too careful about what they say if your father or I were to go" said Yuriko.

"I'll go with her obviously" said Hubert.

"I'll go too!" followed Kohta.

"I'll go too" followed Takashi.

"Me too" said Rei.

"We'll all go" said Asbel.

"You can't Miyamoto-san! We have to put more of that ointment now!" Shizuka smiled dragging the teen girl away from the others.

"Noooooooooooo! Somebody help me!"

"I'll accompany you as well" said Saeko.

"No, I would like to speak with you daughter of Busujima-sensei" said Souichiro.

"I will speak with you is there's anything you want to say, Don" replied the kendo mistress.

"I'll go with Saya-chan!" said Alice.

"Alice-chan maybe you should come with auntie, she has a present for Zeke-chan" said Yuriko.

"A present…Yay! Zeke!" she cheered while holding the small dog.

* * *

(Scene change)

Souichiro has lead Saeko to a dojo like area she recognized the doors and the style of the floor. She still didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about the older Takagi hasn't said a word to her since they left the others. The Don has opened one of the doors she realized he wanted to show her something that was the reason he wanted a word with her. She did knew he was a student of her father, she remembered when Shiro mentioned him to her that he was his best pupil in the art of kendo. It was an honor to finally meet him even under the conditions the world is in right now. The Takagi has taken something long wrapped in a piece of elegant cloth from the closet she got the idea from the appearance what it was. As someone who has been trained by a master swordsman she could tell very easily, her thought were confirmed as Souichiro removed the cloth revealing a Japanese sword.

"What do you think of this?"

She grabbed the nice looking sword with both of her hands.

"I have heard that the daughter of Busujima-sensei rivals even Chiba Sanako herself. If that is the case…With an example to strive for, if you are not too shameful to follow the way of the sword. Experience its purity firsthand!"

The Busujima has carefully unsheathed the blade in her hands seeing the shine from the sharp blade like it has been forged to perfection. As a student of her own father she has also been taught in learning the many different types of the katana, seeing the appearance and the curve form of the blade. She knew exactly the name of the sword it was truly an experience for her to lay eyes on the weapon.

"This is…Truly an unusual blade."

"So you can see it?"

"The slightly curve surface of the hamon indicates that this is a Kissaki Moroha Kogarasu Zukuri. A true companion to the rifle it looks like a Murata-to."

"Hmm…Impressive you are correct. It is one of the blades that was made in the Tokyo armory by General Murata during the Meji era."

"I do not believe the blade has a single blemish. It was an honor to have seen it. Thank you for have showing it to me" she handed the sword back to him.

"It is yours now."

"I know this is rude, But unless there's a reason I can't accept this."

"Busujima-sensei gave me his guidance. Accept it…With my gratitude."

"If that's the case, then I must give it to my father."

"Ha!" Souichiro slapped his knee in amusement before laughing.

"Just like a member of the Busujima family. You say nothing but what you think."

"I'm sorry."

"I can imagine that my worthless daughter was quite a burden on you."

"While it's true that I did end up helping her, it's largely because of her that we were able to avoid more danger. I thought since she went out of her way to look out for us so much, I could feel a bit safer with her around. It's because the daughter of the Takagi family loves her parents so much" she smiled accepting the sword.

"A child resembles its parents."

"If that's the case, then she's doing it more for Komuro-san rather than herself. Or perhaps she's doing in it for Hubert-san instead. He's like our…."

"Really….? Hubert-san, I'm surprised though Yuriko has already told me about him. If he's like his brother Asbel-san, then I see no problem with him. I can tell he's a lad to be trusted. As for Komuro-san I have known him since he was a young lad. He has grown into a fine young man! It is clear to me that you trust him. But he is still of doubt!"

"Doubt…Yes that's true. However it's not just Komuro-san I trust but everyone else from our group and Asbel-san too. I have put my trust and faith in them just like they have done for me."

The Don nodded as he thought of his daughter and the rest of the people who works at his mansion and the members of his organization.

"In trying times, people need a leader…."

"Thank you once again for giving me the sword Souichiro-sama" she gave a bow.

"Call me Souichiro there is no need for formalities."

She nodded with a smile happy to have been given such an exceptional sword. Yet her thoughts were only in giving it to her father as the Don said, a token of gratitude for the master Busujima taking him under his wing as his apprentice. That was all the sword wasn't exactly hers and besides, she smiled because she already has a sword given to her by Asbel. She didn't need this weapon when she already has a katana of her own as a gift from the red haired swordsman. They left the area as the older Takagi was ready to call it a night since it has gotten dark and having an idea about the others, they will probably take their leave from the estate tomorrow morning. She gave another bow to the Don as he gave a nod of acknowledgement after talking to him he wasn't such a bad person after all. Souichiro was a man with hard shell on the outside but soft on the inside, though he talked poorly of Saya she could tell he really cares for her. As she was heading back to the house she spotted Asbel all alone on the front yard.

"It's a little late to be out here Asbel-san."

"Oh really….? I didn't know it was that late, I guess I can't sleep."

"You should get some rest, I have a feeling Komuro-san would want to leave tomorrow. I can tell he's getting more concern by the minute, he and Miyamoto-san want to see their parents."

"What about you? Why are you still awake?"

"I've been busy. Don Takagi has sent his regards to my father and also he has parted me with a gift to him" she showed him the katana.

"Hey you finally have a sword, that's a great way to upgrade from your bokken."

"It's not really mine though. It's more as a gift from Don Takagi to my father for making him his student."

"But since you have it with you, while we're on the way to find Shiro you can use it to defend yourself."

"That is true however I already have a sword of my own. I do not need this one."

"I guess…Can I take a look at it?"

"Of course" she smiled handing him the Japanese sword.

The red head Lhant took the sword from her hands carefully he could tell the sword was in perfect condition. He unsheathed slightly gasping at the shiny blade being covered by the sheath, as someone who has trained under the sword he could tell the weapon's high quality and quantity. He was impressed by its appearance it was no ordinary sword, the red head lord smiled sheathing it back giving it back to her.

"That's an amazing sword, it looks very valuable."

"It is I suppose it belonged to a strong general that fought during the Meji era revolution, the war that brought a new shape of government to this country."

"That's great I'm glad Mr. Takagi has given you a unique sword. You deserved it."

"As I said, this is only a gift of gratitude from the Don to my father. It doesn't necessary mean it is officially mine I'm honored to be given such a blade. But I already owned a sword."

Asbel nodded knowing she was talking about the katana he gave her as a gift for winning the kendo tournament.

"I know, but that sword you're holding has more resistance and the blade looks brand new. I think it will be better for you to use this one than the one I gave you."

"That is true, this sword is truly exceptional and its value is priceless as father says of all Japanese swords. However I have made up my mind to keep the previous sword."

"But I don't understand, why do you want to keep the one I gave you?" he blinked not believing she was refusing a better version of a blade.

"You just said it Asbel-san" she smiled to him.

"Huh….?"

"The later has more value than this one, because it was a gift from you. And it means more to me to receive something from you than something from Don Takagi."

The red haired lord has blushed at her confession. True the katana he gave her wasn't old he has taken care of it, but still compared to the sword she was holding it looked more reliable than the later. He tried to smile but it was hard to do so when he was feeling embarrassed and his heart was beating quite rapidly. The red haired swordsman scratched the back of his head trying to say any words he failed feeling flattered and too embarrassed to say anything. This was the Saeko he knew and has come to care a lot, the one who was truly loyal to her friends and one that honors any gift given to her. He gave her that katana because he believed she needed one being very skilled in kendo. She stood staring at him with a smile she meant every word, but if they do encounter any more undead she will have to use it until she can get her hands on the sword he gave her.

"If it means that much to you then I won't argue anymore. But you can still use that sword to fight" them"."

"Of course that is what I have in mind."

"Well I should get back and try to get some rest."

"Yes" the Busujima nodded smiling at him.

"Asbel-san…How about if we sleep together?" she hide her grin.

"What?" he blushed deep.

"I was wondering if we can both share the room. Just sleep together you and I, however if you want to take it a little further and remove our clothes I will comply to your demands."

"Um…heh I-You know I really have to go" he left in heart beat with his face the same color as his hair.

"_That was a bit too much, but I can't help it. It's so fun to tease him" _she smiled heading back to her guest room.

* * *

**To be continued**

**With this chapter I have basically covered 4 chapters of the manga. Thank you to all who are reviewing and following the story as well as placing it in favorites. More Asbel/Saeko development and Hubert/Saya development coming up, Takashi/Rei will be held for further chapters. That will be all and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: All DEAD's attack


End file.
